As the story goes
by Fantasy-of the-Heart
Summary: It should've been the same really, arranged marriages were not supposed to lead to unexpected turns of events. How will the Kazekage overcome them? (Gaahina)
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything, all character belong respectfully to Kishimoto Sensei!**

 **Note: The main pairing is Gaahina, you do not have to read it, if you don't like it. But there will be some other pairings also, the ratings may change but it's not clear yet.**

 **Please review!**

 _*Prologue*_

 _"Lord Kazekage, your wife has given birth to a son"._

 _At first the red-headed Kazekage almost didn't catch what his guard had said. But eventually the news soaked in and for one moment, he felt a twinge of joy before it was quickly discarded with concern._

 _"How is she?"_

 _The guard hesitated for a moment "She has not yet woken up". Gaara then nodded before he dismissed him. It had all happened too fast for him to understand. He had a very strong hunch on who was behind the attack and he would see to it that the person who suffer greatly at his hands._

 _He supposed that he could've stopped this ahead of time, but his foolishness blinded him to the real danger. Nobody attacked Hinata and lived to tell the tale._

 _He clenched his fists and he tried to calm his breathing to stop his anger from rising. Oh he was pissed alright, and it was taking all his self control to prevent from destroying everything out of pure rage._

 _A smirk then crossed his face, for a moment he thought about the numerous ways that he could torture his prisoner; but he was quickly brought back to the present when his older brother entered the room with three small children at his side._

 _"Gaara the kids wanted to see you"._

 _Teal eyes then landed on his two daughters and one son. "Come here" he said as he spread out his arms and the children climbed into their father's lap._

 _"Daddy what's going on?" One of his daughter's spoke up "Where's Mommy?" "Is the baby ok?" Gaara couldn't help but sigh as he rested his chin on his son's head. This was not an easy thing to explain to them, they were far too young to understand the seriousness of the situation._

 _"Hena, Imari, Ren...you have a new little brother"._

 _He heard his children gasp before he calmly explained to them the situation of their mother "Your mother was attacked by...an intruder and has been poisoned I don't know if she'll make it. But she's in good hands"._

 _None of the children said anything for a long time before his eldest spoke._

 _"Daddy...can we see our new brother?"_

 _Gaara simply nodded and lead his children through the hospital, upon his request a nurse brought out a small bundle wrapped in a blue blanket and handed it to him before whispering something to him and left._

 _Gaara couldn't help but swallow hard as he stared down at his baby._

 _"Children this is your brother...his name is Akki". Sadness was in his voice as he continued to stare at his new son, Hinata wanted that name for him and he had no objections to it. He bent down to allow his other children to see their new sibling._

 _For a brief moment he thought to himself that certainly didn't have to happen but, the damage was already done. There was nothing that he could do now to go back and stop it._

 _"Gaara?"_

 _He didn't turn around to look at his older brother "What will you do...she's still your wife and you know that she won't like you resorting to violence"._

 _The red head sighed again as he lead his family away._

 _"I don't know but whatever happens I will personally see to it that she will be alright"._

Chapter 1:

"I don't want a wife".

Gaara was actually quite furious that the council had the nerve to force him to marrying. But he knew that this issue was one that he couldn't avoid forever. As Kazekage he would be expected to have children in order to secure the bloodline.

There had been several times, in the past where he had tried to get them to marry off Kankuro instead but they had refused saying that he must secure his status at all times.

"You have no choice, an heir must come sooner or later".

Gaara actually scowled "I do not want a wife, as you all know I have been Kazekage for many years and had a great prosper to my reign to suddenly agree to this change would present changes that may be unexpected, what makes you think that I'll welcome this".

Gaara knew that if looks could kill he'd probably be six feet under, every single one of them was glaring daggers at him.

"We will not have this discussion again the arrangements have already been made. You will marry and produce and heir and we do not wish to continue this discussion any more". Gaara's right brow twitched ever so slightly "Excuse me? Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?!"

The council suddenly went very still, they knew that they had just pissed him off, and one wrong word could sentence their fate.

"I won't hear of it! Dismissed!" The red head then slammed open the doors and angrily marched towards his office.

He was so unbelievably pissed at the moment, how dare those people practically force him to get married. He did not need a woman in his life, he was perfectly content with the way things were.

In his mind marriage, was a way to gain political power and that was something he already had enough of. He couldn't even begin to count the number of women who had approached him hoping to gain some of this power and he turned them all down. He wasn't stupid, he knew that women would seek him out for other reasons and he had no tolerance for any of it.

"Gaara-sama what is wrong?"

He scowled "Leave me Matsuri I want to be alone".

"Should I get you something?" she asked as she touched his arm making him flinch "Leave me I will not repeat myself" his voice full of warning. When she left he let out an irritated sigh as he massaged his temple.

Gaara had known for quite some time, that Matsuri was attracted to him. And she had made it very obvious that she wanted more than his friendship.

It was not that he didn't care for her, but he simply did not wish to start a romantic relationship with anyone, he did not want that sort of stuff. And to be perfectly honest he found Matsuri's attempts to gain his love rather annoying, that woman couldn't understand that he had no interest in her what so ever.

He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself but the moment was short lived when he heard his door being opened. "Gaara it's us".

He groaned "What do you want?" his brother and sister then came in with a large pile of papers "These are the names and descriptions of all possible candidates that you can pick to be your wife. Better start looking through them cause this is really a lot".

The pile landed with a thud on his desk and he looked at it wishing that it would just explode.

"Your kidding right?"

Temari bit back her laugh, while she was not one to humor any situation her little brother's expression was just so adorable at the moment. His scowling face gave him more of a boyish appearance from his usual stoic face.

"Stop laughing at me!"

Temari then shook her head with a silly grin on her face "Forgive me Gaara, but your face is what made me laugh that's all".

Kankuro then looked at his pissed off brother "Gaara I know that it seems a bit sudden, but this is something you couldn't have ignored for the rest of your life. Those old windbags, would've come at you from all over and sooner or later you will have to do what's best for the village".

Gaara resisted the urge to throttle Kankuro, he was not helping to improve his mood.

"We've been through this before I do not need a woman in my life!"

"Gaara please just give this a chance, Kankuro and I know it's a lot to take it but we promise we'll help you in any way we can". Running a hand through his hair, Gaara mumbled to himself before letting out an irritated huff "Alright show me the damn list!"

Temari and Kankuro then gave detailed explanations about each woman on the list, many of them were from noble, wealthy families and he couldn't help but smirk to himself wondering how many women would give to be in his possession, the little sluts. They were all the same, wanting nothing more than power to achieve their social status.

By now, his siblings were practically at the end of the very long stack of papers, naturally he had said no to all of them why should the ones from Konoha be any different?

"Ok...we have a woman by the name of Hinata Hyuga and she-" Gaara suddenly looked surprised, which caught his siblings off guard "Say that name again" "Her name's Hinata Hyuga". Gaara knew this girl, he may not remember her completely but he knew her from a long time ago.

If his memory was correct, he had seen her several times during the chunnin exams. The more he thought about her, the more her image can into his mind. He could remember her indigo locks and her lavender eyes. Her pale skin, her pink lips.

Gaara wasn't sure what this feeling was, but somehow he knew that this stranger might have a chance to be his future wife. If her name was on the list and she had agreed to the terms then what did he have to lose. If he brought her into his life, things would change drastically, but as Kazekage as much as hated to admit it, he did have to produce an heir at some point whether he liked it or not.

"Gaara?" he didn't respond as he stood up "Were going to Konoha I've made up my mind". Both his siblings looked shocked "What?! But Gaara-" "We leave in the morning" he took another look at Hinata's photograph "I want that woman". "Gaara are you sure? You don't even know her".

"Which is why were leaving for Konoha". He left his siblings in shock as he walked down the halls. He still didn't know this feeling inside of him, but he was determined to have Hinata Hyuga, she would be his wife.

"Hinata-sama do you ever stand up for yourself?!"

"Neji-niisan you do not have to yell".

He stiffened "Are you really this weak?! Do you ever consider what's best for you and not what everyone wants from you!"

It was obvious that her cousin was not happy with the arrangements of trying to marry off the former Hyuga heir. Hiashi, being the ever strict father he was was disappointed in his eldest daughter for not meeting his expectations.

The title was passed to Hanabi, and Hinata felt miserable that her father did not see the greatness that she had worked so hard for. In truth Hinata was stronger than Hanabi, but Hiashi refused to acknowledge that his eldest daughter had indeed grown from the time when she was a child.

Since he had no use for her now, it was decided against her will that she would be married off. It was not an easy thing for the shy Hyuga to accept, but even ever optimistic Hinata saw this as an opportunity to finally be free of the disappointing eyes that were always watching her.

"Neji-niisan I am not angry with father's decision". That actually caused him to scowl "Before you get angry let me explain". He nodded stiffly "You know how harsh father can be, and to be honest I am rather glad to be relieved of taking the tile as leader".

Hinata paused for a moment knowing that her next words could easily set Neji off. "I am not unhappy with the events that have followed. It is true that I wish father would see me in a different light but I also want to do this as a way of changing myself". Neji opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"I know what I must do" her voice held seriousness "I am stronger that you think I am. I know what conditions are needed for my status and I don't have any objections".

She clenched her fists "Whoever chooses me, must also pass my judgment. I will not marry just anyone and if I reject then I have the right to speak up for myself".

Neji was actually shocked; never had Hinata spoke with such confidence and held so much authority.

Ever since Naruto had declared his love for Sakura. Hinata had actually grown a lot stronger from it. It had really hurt her knowing that Sakura also returned his love but she didn't hate her. That was something she simply could not do no matter how much she wanted too.

It had taken her months to get over her first love, but the results were surprising to say the least. Nobody, not even her closet friends could've guessed that Hinata would become stronger off of it. She never ceased to amaze everyone with her hard work and determination.

"Hinata-sama...are you sure about this? What if things to do not go the way you want?" her eyes narrowed "I said before that I am stronger that I was a long time ago. I must take this chance and let myself take a risk, I told you that I have a say in this. And if my needs are not met I can simply say no".

Neji was quiet for a few minutes, he opened his mouth a couple of times but then nothing came out.

He really didn't know what to say. The fact that Hinata sounded so confident about everything was bizarre, and he didn't know how to react to her new change. But he couldn't force her out of this. And he couldn't stand in her way of this, as much as he wanted to pull her out of this arrangement Hinata was no longer that weak little girl. She needed to fight her own battles.

Eventually he sighed "What happened to that girl who was so afraid of everything". Hinata gave him a gentle smile "She realized that she needed to grow up".

Neji patted his cousin's shoulder "Please be careful with this Hinata-sama". Her smile grew "Please Neji-niisan leave this to me, I know what I'm doing".

 **I will have the second chapter updated in a few weeks.**

 **Please give me positive feedback!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moving on with chapter two.**

 **All copyright goes to Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

Chapter 2:

"Your crazy, you know that right". Hinata sighed for the tenth time that morning as Hanabi brushed her indigo locks. She was meeting her suitor today and to say that she was nervous was a bit of an understatement, she was downright terrified. "Not now Hanabi-chan". Her younger sister frowned as she continued to brush Hinata's hair. She was not happy with this arrangement like Neji.

Her sister deserved far better. After all she was the only figure that had a positive influence in her life after the death of her mother and Hanabi was very protective of her older sister. "Why did you agree to this?" "W-we've been through this Hanabi". She scowled "So you just going to throw yourself to a guy that will treat you like a slave?! Nee-chan I thought you were better than this!" Hinata sighed again "You know that I can choose who I decide to marry and whatever I say is my final word".

Hanabi chewed her lower lip she was angry and was trying very hard not to lash out at her sister and Hinata knew this. "Hanabi-chan please calm down". She chewed her lip even harder and Hinata resisted the urge to bring her in for a hug.

"It's not going to be all that bad. I've received information on my suitor, he is the current Kazekage". Hinata was fully aware that Gaara was a famous figure to the Hidden Sand, but her memories of his were not exactly good ones. The first time she saw him he was still in his blood crazed days of killing everyone in sight. She knew that he was a changed man but it was hard to shake off that fear still within her. If the man was to be her future husband Hinata was expecting to see some changes in him to prove his worth.

"I don't like this one bit".

Hanabi grumbled as she started to put her sister's hair up. "Nee-chan I love you and so does Neji do you really want to leave us?" "I am not leaving you". "Sure sounds like you are". "But I'm n-not". Her sister was going for the old guilt trip and while Hinata did feel like she was abandoning her family in a way she refused to show it. She had worked so hard to get where she is now, her feelings would only bring her down now was not the time to get sentimental.

Another few minutes passed and the two sisters didn't say anything. "Nee-chan you'll come back right?" Hinata nodded "I will...I won't forget about you Hanabi-chan".

Gaara couldn't help but give a small sigh as he walked through the gates of Konoha. Three days of traveling and he had finally arrived. He didn't have time to take in the sights, he was here strictly for political matters. Meeting his future wife was a big deal indeed.

"Hey Gaara you sure you want to go through with this?"

"We've come this far now and we are not leaving until I've gained her".

The three siblings made their way through the village until they reached the Hokage's office. In Naruto's short time as Hokage he had done a wonderful job of helping the Leaf Village to prosper. The blond gave his signature grin as he saw a familiar red-head walk through his door.

"Gaara! What a surprise!" The Kazekage was caught a bit off guard as Naruto wrapped him in a bear hug. "Naruto it's nice to see you too". He awkwardly hugged him back ignoring the muffled laughter of his brother and sister. Naruto couldn't help it, if he was a friendly person.

"I trust that you've already read the message I sent about this matter". The blond nodded "Yeah I did, kinda unexpected if you ask me, had I known that you were looking for a wife I would've giving you a hand". The door opened at that moment to Shikamaru with a bored look on his face. "Alright Naruto whatdaya want me for? I was enjoying my time". "Oh stop whining our friends from the sand are here and it's your job to see to it that there comfortable". Shikamaru mumbled to himself about things being troublesome before his eyes landed on Temari.

They may not look like it, but they were actually very close as friends in their own way. All the times that the wind mistress had come to Konoha Shikamaru volunteered every time to be her guide, he would never admit it to anyone. But he was rather in love with Temari. He thought that she was pretty but Shikamaru was never a romantic and his feelings would always remain hidden.

"Well look who it is, have you come to babysit us crybaby".

He smirked "Maybe, but don't expect anything from me troublesome woman". Temari couldn't help but laugh, she felt exactly the same way about Shikamaru, but Temari was the kind of person that would rather die than have her true feelings be admitted.

"Hey you two this isn't this place to be flirting". Temari's eyes turned deadly as she looked over to her brother "Say that again, I dare you!"

"Naruto if you don't mind I would like to meet my potential bride". The blond nodded "Sure thing I'll take you there".

Gaara was not a very social person to begin with and he found talking with Naruto to be amusing and tiresome at the same time, he could go on for hours about nothing at all. And he wondered how he was still able to breathe in between sentences.

"Gaara I know that you want to marry Hianta but first you gotta know some stuff". The sudden change of topic made him blink in surprise but now he had his full attention.

"She's a really awesome girl, and she's very kind and considerate. She would never do anything to hurt others and she'll always put others first before she even thinks about herself". Gaara nodded at this new information, he'd have to be considerate of all these things if he was essentially going to marry her.

"She's one of my dear friends and I care very much about her". Naruto's tone was suddenly serious "If she does agree to marry you, please don't let anything happen to her. We all love her and none of us would be able to take it if something were to happen to her". Gaara nodded again "With that said I'm trusting you Gaara, please take care of Hinata-chan for me". The red-head looked at his closest friend with dead seriousness in his eyes. Naruto was very important to him and he would never do anything to break his friends trust.

"You have my word".

Upon arriving at the Hyuga compound they were greeted by the head of the clan. "Greetings Lord Kazekage I am Hyuga Hiashi the current leader of our clan and I welcome you to my home".

Gaara could see that Hiashi was acting very nice to better his changes of impressing him. This man really wanted him to pick his daughter. Gaara secretly smirked to himself, the things people will do for power.

"I am honored to be here".

"Please come inside, you will meet my daughter momentarily".

There wasn't much to say for decoration as he walked through the halls of the Hyuga compound, the walls where white and had little on them. The furniture was also very simple yet elegant, overall this place just screamed tradition something that Gaara wasn't too keen on. All this traditional value was something that he wasn't used to. A servant then lead him into a rather plain room. There were two cushions to sit on as well as a small table that held a sake set.

"Lady Hinata will be here in but a moment please make yourself comfortable". He nodded and watched as she left before he settled himself on one of the cushions. So this was it, he was finally going to meet his future bride. He briefly wondered if she would remember him but was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the dainty footsteps of a woman.

His mouth would've dropped if he didn't have so much control. She was even more beautiful then he remembered. Her gorgeous indigo locks where in a bun with a few strands that hung loose. She was wearing a dark purple kimono with a gold obi it framed her body very well. Her pale skin was untouched and her lavender eyes were framed with long lashes. Her lips were painted a gentle shade of pink and overall she reminded him of a doll, a beautiful fragile doll.

Hinata was surprised when she walked in to see Gaara, he was taller now. About the same height at Naruto and he had grown into a very handsome man. His blood red locks were longer and framed his perfectly shaped face. His robes brought out his perfect flawless skin. Thick black rims covered his beautiful teal eyes. Hinata resisted the urge to fidget as she made her way over to him, since when had he become so handsome, it was impossible to take her eyes off him. For a long minute both of them stared at each other neither of them knowing what to say.

"I am very honored to meet you Hinata-san". Her cheeks turned pink as she bowed before him "It is a pleasure to meet you Kazekage Gaara". She mentally patted herself on the back for not stuttering.

"I have been looking forward to meeting you". She swallowed hard, his voice was like velvet. So soft and smooth and gentle.

"As you know as Kazekage I have many duties to fulfill and I have been asked by my elders to take a wife". Hinata nodded trying very hard not to play with her fingers. "I have had many requests but I denied them all", he looked into her eyes "Because I wanted you". The way he said that nearly made her faint "Oh...but why me?" "I remembered you from a few years ago. I watched you fight your cousin". Hinata flinched that was a sensitive topic for her, but it's wasn't one that she was afraid to talk about. "I had wanted to become stronger". She spoke, Gaara took notice very quickly that her voice was like a dove, it was so quiet but it sounded heavenly. One more feature that he liked about her.

As the minutes passed Hinata found herself growing more and more found of Gaara. He certainly was different from when she had first met him. She normally didn't speak much but he was just so easy to talk to. She found herself having a full blown conversation with him and not once did she stutter. This was amazing, perhaps maybe they could make this work after all. If she was going to be married to the Kazekage then that was fine with her.

There little talk was interrupted when a servant requested Hinata's presence for her father. She bowed to him "I must go now, but it was very nice to meet you Lord Gaara". He then smiled, and Hinata almost fainted once again. His smile brought out his face making him look even more handsome then he already was. "It was a pleasure Hinata-san". What he did next shocked her to no end. He gently took her hand and brought it to his mouth were he kissed her knuckles tenderly. "I hope to see you again Hinata-san".

When she left the room Hinata found herself leaning against the wall, her heart pounding in her ears. She was both thankful and disappointed at the same time. She had really wanted to stay but at the same time she knew that she had to leave before she embarrassed herself in front of him.

That had been far more intense then she had ever thought it would be. But now she needed to make a decision. Did she really want Gaara to be her future husband? Even if he was incredible handsome, she wanted to know him on a deeper level.

She wanted to feel safe with him. Could he make her happy? Would he be happy with her? So many question ran through her mind as she slid the doors open to see her father sitting in the center of the meeting room.

"Tell me daughter what do you think of him?"

Hinata thought for a moment, she would have to choose her words carefully to impress her father, honestly why did he expect so much out of her.

"He's very kind. And he knows many things, he is kind to me and I do like him very much". "Do you think that you will be happy with him?" Hinata nodded "Yes I believe I will" it was true, maybe she would. She didn't have anything to lose.

She opened her mouth to speak again when Hiashi cut her off. "It's settled then you will marry the Kazekage immediately". Hinata's eyes widened "Oto-sama I-" "That is my decision, this is a good thing for you, my daughter. You will make a fine wife for Lord Kazekage and I expect you to fulfill your duties as his wife". Hinata looked down at the floor trying to prevent tears. That had been Hiashi's way of saying. 'Don't screw this up, or I'll never forgive you'. "You are free to go daughter, the ceremony will happen tomorrow in the courtyard". She bowed "Thank you Oto-sama".

Upon exiting the room she came face to face with her sister. "Well?" Hinata couldn't stop the tear that flowed down her cheek "I am to marry the Kazekage tomorrow". Hanabi didn't say anything, she took her sister's hand and lead her to her room before she broke down. This time Hinata wrapped her arms tightly around her younger sister. She felt terrible that she had to go through this.

"It will be alright Hanabi-chan" I promise it will be".

Hanabi didn't respond she simply cried harder. "I hate our father". Hinata would never say it but she secretly agreed that at times she really didn't like their father at all.

The following day Hinata found herself standing in the Hyuga courtyard, next to Gaara with her entire clan watching. The ceremony itself was private and pretty short. There were no long speeches. The two of them stood alongside each other before a brief speech was given they then sighed the documents, exchanged rings and were pronounced husband and wife. It had all happened in a moment too fast for her to understand.

Gaara didn't really seem to understand it either. One minute he was settling in the room that he was going to be staying at, and then the next minute he heard that he was going to marry Hinata the next day in the Hyuga courtyard. Temari and Kankuro were both shocked when they heard the news. They tried to convince Gaara to reschedule but he had refused. He didn't want to wait, he knew that Hinata was to be his wife from the moment his eyes met hers. And while he didn't know everything about her, he figured that the rest could wait. Gaining her in his life was his top priority at the moment.

He still couldn't believe that Hinata Hyuga was now his wife. It may have happened to fast but he was at least glad that he finally had her. He would do his best to make her happy. He would pamper her and work hard to gain her trust, he hoped that she could eventually love him and he knew in time he would grow to love her.

"You seem so sad".

Hinata looked up at her husband with watery eyes "I am, but not at this I am very honored that I married you Gaara-sama but it's just that I will miss my family and friends I love all of them dearly and this is very unexpected". He nodded "Do not hide your feelings. I understand completely". He wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of his hand "I know that this is a bit sudden but we will make this work". Hinata didn't know what to say so he continued "You are my wife now I promise to do my best in making you feel happy, we will make this work Hinata and all I ask that you give me the respect for my position and honor my role as your husband".

Hinata didn't understand why, but what he said had been very considerate of him. He seemed nice enough and he wasn't asking for much.

Her lavender eyes wandered to his lips. For a brief moment she wondered if they were as soft as they looked. She couldn't stop herself from leaning in to test her theory. Gaara was very surprised when his new wife pressed her lips against his. He was about to say something but the wonderful sensation of her sweet lips molding with his made him lose his senses. And he leaned into her kiss arms tightening around her waist, pressing her body against him.

Hinata felt herself be pressed against him and she loved the feeling of it. His body was warm and his arms were so strong. It wasn't long until her back hit the nearest wall and her hands moved through his beautiful hair. She was so caught up in the moment that it took a moment for reality to sink in. Her eyes widened at the realization, this was not like her at all. But she didn't know how or why she had ended up kissing Gaara.

Her kiss was so sudden and nothing made sense to either of them. Hinata's face turned crimson as she pushed away from him, leaving Gaara confused and disappointed that her soft lips were no longer on his.

"I'm...I'm sorry t-that was very d-disrespectful of me I-" he cut her off placing his index finger on her mouth to prevent her from saying more. For a long moment neither of them spoke.

"Thank you Hinata" her eyes widened "F-for what?" he leaned in again "For being my first kiss" he said softly before claiming her sweet lips again.

 **Expect another update in at least two weeks. I will try to update my chapters as soon as I can, but please understand that I have other things to do as well and there will be times when it comes late.**

 **Until next time my dears!**

 **Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! Time for chapter three.**

 **Thank you for waiting I've had a lot going on lately.**

 **All copyright belongs to Kishimoto sensei**

 **Don't forget to review, now onwards my dears onwards!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

She had only been married yesterday and now she was expected to go to Suna with her new husband. But the problem was that Hinata had no desire to leave just yet. It was bad enough that she was forced to marry so quickly and now she had to say goodbye to everything she had known. Konoha was her home, everything she knew was in the village. Her family, her friends...her life.

It wasn't fair, why did she have to suffer from it all.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Neji-niisan?"

"Why did you let this happen? I truly thought that you were better than this". While his tone was soft, his face was anything but. Hinata knew her cousin all too well. He was angry and was doing his best not to lash out at her. She sighed "Niisan I know that you are angry. But please don't be. Gaara-sama is very kind to me". "You barely even know him. For all we know he could still be a monster!".

Hinata was shocked by Neji's words "Neji-niisan please don't say that". "He could abuse you Hinata! He could hurt you in so many ways and I won't be there to protect you. What do you think will happen when he lures you into his lair?! He beat you Hinata-sama! He rape you until your battered and bloody!".

"Neji-niisan you stop right there!" He was surprised by Hinata's voice, she almost never raised her voice. Her eyes were narrowed in disapproval and for the first time in her life she glared at her cousin.

"Don't you dare say one more word about Gaara-sama! You hardly know him just as much as I do. I am fully aware that he didn't have the happiest memories in his past. But he's changed Niisan, he's changed in so many ways I can see it in his eyes. It's true that I may not understand him entirely yet. But he is still my husband I will defend him no matter what!".

Neji was at a complete lost for what to do. He had never heard his cousin speak with so much disapproval. He didn't know exactly what was going through her head; but whatever it was he didn't like it at all. Why was she defending him? Could he have taking a hold on her already? What had happened?

"Hinata-sama I-"

"Please Neji-niisan he is my husband and while you may not be able to trust him yet. I do, and believe me when I say that he is a good person. Why else would Naruto-kun be so close to him".

The Hyuga looked down trying to sort out the thoughts within his head. Hinata knew that while Neji wasn't exactly close with Naruto. He still looked up to him as a friend. He respected him and his decisions and while Naruto at times was a total numbskull he was still wise in his own way and Neji could never do anything to hurt Naruto or anything of his friends.

It was some time later that he looked back at Hinata this time was a softer look on his face. "You know that you will be missed". Hinata nodded "Yes I know". "Hanabi is going to be devastated when we tell her. She'll probably hate you for everything". Hinata bit her lower lip "Please let me be the one to tell her. I'd rather she heard it from me then someone else. If she chooses to hate me then it's her choice. But I will always love her". Hinata placed her hand on Neji's cheek "And I will always love you Niisan no matter what". What he did next shocked Hinata to no end. Tears started to run down his face as his pulled her into a hug. In all their years of living together he had never once shown any physical contact for affection.

It was strange, it was new, it was...comforting.

Hinata was a bit surprised at herself when she hugged him back. The Hyuga did not normally express their feeling through physical actions, they preferred to do it through words. So it was quiet a nice change from what she was so used to.

"I will come back". "I know you will...I'll be here waiting".

Hanabi really wanted to strangle her father. She had been informed from her older sister that she was to leave in two days and it was really taking all she had in her not to snap her father's neck in half. The last thing she had in her life that she loved dearly was being taken away from her. Why must life always be this way? What had she ever done to deserve this.

"Hanabi?" "I don't want to look at you right now!" "Hanabi please, I know that this is hard but I promise things will be better". "How!? Your leaving me! You're leaving me in the care of the devil!" She screamed, tears then formed in her eyes and she buried her face in her sister's jacket. "I love you Hinata, please don't do this to me". Hinata honestly didn't know what to say, so she held her younger sister for a long time letting her cry. "What will happen to you?" Hinata stroked her hair "I'll be alright, Gaara-sama will protect me". Hanabi wiped her swollen eyes "Do you love him?" Hinata didn't respond right away "I don't know...but in time I'm sure I will". "Father will expect you to produce children are you prepared for that?" The shy Hyuga looked away trying to hide her blush. As the wife of the Kazekage, she was going to be expected to have children with him for the sake of their villages. While it was a burden she couldn't avoid, she figured that she had plenty of time to cross that bridge.

"Hanabi I am not going to leave you forever. I'm sure my husband will allow me to come back and visit whenever". Her sister didn't look all that convinced so she tried again "Your welcome to come and visit me anytime as well, we're sisters and nothing can keep up apart".

It had taken a long time for Hinata and Hanabi to get as close as they are now. In their younger years Hiashi practically forced them to compete for the title of heir. It had not been a good experience but eventually they were able to mend their bond and truly become close.

Hinata kissed her sister's forehead "Do not worry Neechan I will come back for you, I promise I will".

Two days went by faster then she ever thought possible and soon the Kazekage's wife was standing at the village gates next to her husband and siblings with all her friends wishing her the best. Kiba and Shino had reacted quite violently when they learned that their dear friend was married so unexpectedly and then suddenly moving away. The change had been disturbing and while Shino was not happy with the arrangements he didn't lash out as violently as Kiba did. He had grabbed Gaara by his shirt and threatened to tear off his balls with a cheese grader if he ever hurt Hinata. Eventually he had to be restrained by Neji before he did something stupid.

The blue-haired Hyuga had promised to write to her friends at least once every two weeks; she was doing a good job at hiding the sadness in her voice. All she wanted was break down in a corner, but she knew that she couldn't show weakness.

Her lavender eyes drifted to Naruto one last time. He was smiling at her with his arm around Sakura. For a brief second she, felt a twinge of jealously for the pink-haired woman. But quickly shoved it down; as long as Naruto was happy then that was all that mattered. She needed to move on it was for the best.

"Let's go". Gaara felt rather bad that he was taking his new wife away so suddenly from everything that she had known. But she had a new life now, she was with him and he needed to show her that she had nothing to fear.

It would take three days to get to Suna, and he wanted to try and get to know his wife. He already knew that she was shy but other than that if he was going to spend the rest of his life with her then he might as well try and branch out.

"May I hold your hand?"

Hinata was caught off guard by his question. "Um...yes". He gently took her dainty hand with his strong one, admiring the smoothness of her skin. It was the softest thing he had ever felt. His teal eyes quickly looked over to his brother and sister who were snickering behind him and he gave them a look. The last thing he wanted was to make his wife uncomfortable.

For a long time neither of them said anything as the continued to hold hands, until Hinata decided to break the ice. "Suna? What's it's like?" Gaara looked over at her "My village is very different from yours. But I'm sure that you will learn to love it in time. We are located in a desert, which means that what you would normally see in Konoha you will not find in Suna. For example, all our shops and other major stores are located inside while yours all are outside and there is the issue of heat". Gaara rubbed his thumb over her hand "You will get used to the heat and I assure you we do not do anything differently than from you would do in Konoha".

The bluenette couldn't help but giggle silently, she found his honestly to be really touching. Gaara certainly was different from what she imagined him to be.

They spent the three day journey slowly getting to know each other. Gaara found the experience to be very pleasant, he had never been able to talk to anyone so casually besides his siblings. It was a pleasant change from what he was used to. Of course Temari and Kankuro also wanted to get to know their new sister-in-law and had ended up asking her many questions most of them very embarrassing. Despite the awkwardness Hinata was finding that she liked Gaara's brother and sister a lot. They were energetic and very easy to get along with. She was happy that his siblings were fond of her.

When the village finally came into view Hianta almost didn't see it. Instead of gates, there were two large stone walls on either side with shinobi guarding it. Their faces went from serious to joyful when they saw Gaara and saluted him.

Hinata was rather amused by the greeting that her husband received as they made their way through the village. She looked around taking in all the sights. The buildings where tall and domed shaped, and it looked like they were built with materials from the landscape she was impressed Suna was very different, but it was also beautiful in its own way and she appreciated that.

Her new family lead to a very tall tower that stood in the center of the village. It was the Kazekage's tower, it was her new home. As Gaara lead her through the halls she took notice of the change in colors. The walls were red, brown and gold. So different from what she grew up with. Still pretty though and the painting were very nice.

The three siblings then gave her a tour of the tower, she would have to become familiar with it since she was going to be living here. It was quite large and it looked easy to get lost in. But she'd learn her way around eventually.

When Gaara lead her to his office she was met with a stranger. "Gaara-sama welcome back! I hope that you had safe travels". Hinata was very surprised when a young woman stared at her husband with a smile, her eyes seemed to be sparking with affection, she had seem many fan girls admiring her husband on the way over which left her confused but she didn't question anything. But this was just weird. Gaara nodded at her "Matsuri this is Hinata Hyuga she is my wife".

Hinata was very good at reading people and she could tell that the moment Gaara said she was his wife. Matsuri's eyes suddenly turned very dark with hate. Hinata blinked in confusion she thought she had mistaken something for a second, she looked again and saw the same thing as before. "It is an honor to meet you Hinata-sama". Matsuri's voice was bittersweet nearly making Hinata flinch "I am honored as well Matsuri-san". "I had left for Konoha to look for a wife and I chose Hinata we hope to be very happy together".

Gaara was fully aware that Matsuri didn't like the arrangements with Hinata as his spouse. But he was rather happy that perhaps with Hinata's presence Matsuri would finally leave him alone for a change.

"It is very nice to meet you Hinata-sama but you must excuse me I have things to attend too". Matsuri then left in a huff. With her out of the room Kankuro started to laugh "Damn Gaara, she's pissed". "Yeah I don't think Matsuri was prepared for this".

Hinata looked confused, Gaara noticed this "Matsuri is my apprentice and she has feelings for me". The bluenette's mouth fell open in shock that explained why she was glaring at her with so much hate. "I assure you that there is nothing between us. We sometimes have to work closely but do not be worried I have never returned her feelings". She nodded dumbly, ok well at least she was assured that her husband didn't like that woman.

"Temari, Kankuro if you please. I'd like to have a moment alone with my wife". His siblings nodded and Temari gave him a wink before leaving making him shake his head slightly. His attention then turned back to Hinata. "Why don't you take a seat?" he gestured to the sofa in the far corner of his office and Hinata nervously sat down. He then sat down next to her.

"Since you are now my wife, there will be a few changes that I must tell you of". She nodded waiting for him to continue.

"You will be taught how to arrange events that regularly take place in Suna and since you are now a noble woman, you will be receiving visitors where you must demonstrate your status". She nodded again; it all sounded very similar to what she had to do back in Konoha nothing she didn't already know.

Gaara stayed quiet for a moment before speaking again. "We will also be expected to have children". Just as he thought Hinata blushed deeply and looked away, he knew the process required for having babies but that was a pretty big step he wasn't ready to take.

The first night they were married, they ended up sleeping in separate rooms. Hinata was clearly not ready for that yet and to be honest neither was he. Gaara would admit that his wife was indeed very beautiful and he did desire her in ways he never thought possible, but he didn't want to pressure her into anything that she didn't want and he would respect her decisions. "We do not have to do it now. We have plenty of time to decide when but that is something we must not ignore in the future". Hinata nodded shyly he was right, they had years ahead of them to produce children. But it still felt very scary to know that at some point she would have to bed him.

Gaara couldn't stop himself from lifting his hand, to brush away a strand of her hair and gently cup her face. "I will do my best to make you happy Hinata-san. I give you my word that I will keep you safe and feel loved". Her face darkened some more "T-thank you Gaara-sama I really appreciate that".

The red-head stared into those lavender eyes for some time. He had never felt an attraction to a woman before Hinata, and while he had no experience with the opposite sex, he could learn from his wife. He licked his lips before asking her something that nearly made her faint.

"Can I kiss you?"

Hinata didn't know why she was so shocked when Gaara asked if he could kiss her. He was her husband he should be able to kiss her whenever he wanted too. Yet she was still so shocked; the night she kissed him still make her feel embarrassed. She slowly nodded and he leaned forward slowly to ever so gently capture her lips in a tender kiss. Hinata was surprised at herself when she started to kiss him back; but she couldn't help it, it was just so easy to get lost in the sensation of his lips. After a few heated moments Gaara pulled back and smiled at her "I'm glad that I choose you for my wife".

Hinata found herself smiling also "I think I'm going to like living here". Both of them stared at each other for a long time "Can I kiss you again". And she nodded as he leaned in. Perhaps this arranged marriage wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter.**

 **I will have the next one updated in a few weeks. Work load is starting to pile up and I need to stay on top of it, but do not fear the next chapter will come as soon as possible.**

 **Reviews are always good!**

 **Until we meet again my friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all you beautiful people!**

 **First of all, do not be alarmed! I have changed my pen name, were I was once known as 'Cupcakes645andSprinkles291' my new pen name is "Red-Velvet-Sash568904" so no need to get excited for I am very much the same and ready for a new chapter.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

A week, that's how long it had been since she moved to Suna with her husband. Funny how one week felt like an eternity but what could she do about it. Life had been very unexpected for her these past few days and Hinata was finding all this sudden change to be very overwhelming.

In the course of a week she had learned that Gaara's council would do anything she asked of them so long as she minded her manners. Temari and Kankuro were wonderful people and Gaara's apprentice Matsuri hated her very much. Hinata knew the woman despised her for being married to Gaara. And she couldn't help but feel rather defensive to the fact that it wasn't totally her fault to even begin with. Still no matter how friendly Hinata acted towards Matsuri she always gave her the cold shoulder with a look in her eyes that made Hinata want to crawl under a hole and never come out.

Still she didn't let it bother her too much. She figured that Matsuri would get over it eventually. She had other matters to attend to such as being in the same room with her husband at night; one would assume that a married couple sleeps on the same bed, but that simply wasn't the case for her. In truth Hinata freaked out the first night and Gaara was ever so kind to let her sleep in one of the guest bedrooms.

Hinata knew that she was being a coward but she couldn't help it. She had never slept with a man so the whole thing was rather scary for her. Such was the problem when night came, Hinata waited inside Gaara's bedroom as he finished up within the bathroom. She played the hem of her nightdress; her heart was pounding in her chest as she looked around the very large room. Overall it screamed male dominance, the bed was massive and over to the side was a grand desk covered in papers.

Hinata knew that her husband was a reasonable being. But he was still a man, and all men sooner or later have desires that they want to unravel. The bluenette felt a blush creep up in her cheeks. She was a still woman after all, it would be her job to try and please him at some point, was tonight going to be it? The very idea made her turn at least three shades darker. Oh the anticipation! It was killing her, Hinata took several deep breaths to calm her breathing when she heard the bathroom door opened. Gaara exited the bathroom using a towel to dry his red locks wearing nothing but pajama pants when he saw his wife looking very flushed sitting nervously on the edge of his bed. He tilted his head to the side a little.

"H-hello?" She said timidly as her lavender eyes gazed at his body. Her husband was not the muscular type but he did have a well-toned strong chest with very nice powerful arms and some rather good looking abs. Hinata found it impossible to look away which made her anxiety increase even more.

Gaara placed the towel down on his desk before making his way towards his wife. "You seem tense" Hinata gulped "I'm...I'm just a bit-" "Nervous?" she nodded and looked away feeling rather guilty. Gaara sat down on the bed beside her and gently brought her face back over so that she was looking at him. "It's alright, we do not have to do it tonight. Like I said before we have plenty of time before even considering it". Hinata couldn't help but smile, that was very sweet of him "Thank you".

His fingers drifted down her neck and he gently pressed on her pulse; it was starting to calm down a bit which was a good sign. But that still didn't stop the look in his eyes as he took note on how unbelievably smooth her skin was and he briefly wondered how much of it he'd be able to explore in the future.

"Can I touch you?" Hinata squeaked in surprise, didn't he just say they'd wait?! "W-where?" "Your cheek" She slowly nodded watching his every movement. Gaara's strong hand cupped her warm cheek and she felt her face become darker; how was he able to have such an effect on her with just his hands?

Gaara felt something within him, part of him wanted to keep going the other part was telling him to stop. He was finding it very hard to control these new emotions that Hinata had somehow awakened and to be truthful he was rather curious to experiment with them. True that he lacked experience with women but that didn't mean he could try, was this what one called 'feeling aroused?' it was ever so tempting.

Gaara leaned in and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. Hinata no longer felt nervous about kissing her husband, in fact she enjoyed it quite a lot and had discovered that he liked it too.

Gaara felt his body becoming more and more heated and he gently pinned his wife down with his body weight while never breaking their kiss. Hinata was a bit nervous as to where this was going, but she allowed Gaara to lay gently on top of her. Truth to be told, the heat from his body felt very good and she almost didn't want him to get off. The red head gently trailed kisses along her jaw earning him a soft moan. When he moved down to her tender neck he sank his teeth into her flesh which caused her to squeak. Quickly realizing what he had done, he scrambled off her, but he moved back too far and ending up falling of the bed.

Hinata couldn't stop her laughter as her husband laid sprawled out on the floor in undignified fashion. It was really cute; she continued to laugh as she helped him up. "I'm sorry" she giggled "But you looked so silly!" He blushed a bit "No it's me who should be apologizing I did not mean to bite you". Hinata felt the spot where Gaara had bit her "Oh...it's alright" "You really don't mind?" she shook her head. It was quite for a few moments "Perhaps we should get some rest". Gaara nodded and laid down on his side of the bed still a tad embarrassed, he waited for her to lay down next to him. The blush resumed her face as she nervously made her way over. The fact that he was shirtless didn't really help either. At least she appreciated that he kept his body in good shape.

"Um...g-goodnight" she said timidly making sure that she gave him plenty of room before drifting off to sleep. Desert nights were cold and at some point Hinata woke up shivering violently. She hadn't expected it to be this cold, but the temperature had dropped and she tried to huddle into a ball without any luck.

She briefly wondered if she should go back to her room, but that would mean having to get up and she didn't want to wake up her husband. Hinata's body tensed when she felt Gaara wrapping his arms around her "Are you cold?" he asked, a whimper escaped her as she nodded. What should she do? Gaara sensed her nervousness and huddled closer to her, the heat from his body was warming her. And she shivering started to die down a bit "I will keep you warm" his grip on her tightened and Hinata didn't dare protest. He was so warm and she felt so comfortable in his embrace. She closed her eyes and once again drifted off to sleep.

When morning came, Gaara was not beside her. She looked around the room before she remembered last night, she admitted to herself that it felt wonderful cuddling against him; his body was like a furnace.

After she showered and changed into her usual attire Hinata exited the bedroom only to find Gaara leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"G-good morning" she said causing him to look up. He made his way towards her before placing his hand on her cheek "Thank you for keeping me warm" she said shyly, a smile came to his face and Hinata felt herself blushing. She was learning that she loved it when he smiled. "It's my job to care for you". He kissed her lips tenderly and Hinata happily kissed him back.

They were still kissing when their moment was interrupted "Ahem!" Gaara scowled at his older brother who was smirking "Sorry to break up the love fest but we're all hungry Hinata-chan". The bluenette blushed "R-right I'll get to it". Since moving to Suna Hinata had become a cook for the three siblings. She had learned very quickly that neither Temari nor Kankuro could cook.

Temari's cooking always looked like an unnatural being, while Kankuro had attempted to cook once and nearly burned down the building. Hinata didn't mind she loved cooking and she felt rather helpful in her new family. Gaara's brother and sister had welcomed her with open arms and she already loved them both.

Gaara offered her his hand and she took it with a smile on her face as she walked with him to the kitchen. The red head was already making his way into her heart.

"Well about time! I'm starving here!" Temari was impatient and that always meant something bad would happen. Sensing how she needed to get a move on Hinata set about preparing breakfast for everyone. The whole time she was smiling to herself, it felt nice to be needed such a pleasant change from the way things were in her old home.

Gaara sipped his coffee while blocking out the sounds of his siblings arguing about something, nearly every morning this would happen. One of them would say something and then the other one would fire back and soon total chaos would emerge. While he was used to it, there were time when he had to admit that his siblings could be totally hopeless. Finishing the rest of his coffee he then decided to help his wife with breakfast. Gaara may not look like it, but out of the three of them he actually was a decent cook but that didn't mean he did it often.

Hinata was more than willing to let her husband help her with cooking. They started talking to each other in a friendly manner and it was rather nice to know more about him. Despite the fact that it had only been a week Hinata was starting to fall in love with Gaara. He was so kind and considerate of her and she was doing her best to be a good wife such as helping him, with his paper work and assisting him with anything else that was expected of him as Kazekage.

After a few more moments, breakfast was served. Hinata had attempted to talk more to her husband but was quickly pulled into a conversation with his siblings instead and for the most part her talk with them was going fine until Temari noticed the mark on Hinata's neck.

"Well now I see you two got it on last night" A smirk came across her face "Is that a bite mark I see?" Hinata's face turned beet red she had completely forgotten about about last night's little incident. She knew that Gaara had bit her, but she didn't think that it would leave a mark.

"Um...I-" "Temari don't start" Gaara muttered causing the blonde to snicker. The last thing he wanted was for Hinata to feel embarrassed about an accident.

After breakfast Gaara had asked Hinata if she would spend the rest of the day with him. And she agreed, Gaara normally didn't like anyone near him in his office. When he's working, he wants to be alone as it helps him to concentrate. But for some reason Hinata's presence produced a rather soothing effect that helps to calm him. Seems as though he was learning a ton of new things about himself since marrying Hinata.

The bluenette sighed for the sixth time that morning as she sat on the sofa in the back of his office. She didn't expect to be doing nothing while he worked, she thought that she would be occupied with something at least.

Gaara suddenly stopped writing and looked over at his wife. He could sense her boredom "Hinata-san?" her head perked up "Y-yes?" he didn't say anything for a moment "Could you come here please?" Her lavender eyes looked at him in confusion as she made her way over. When she was close enough he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap. Hinata's face flushed as a soft squeak left her. Gaara didn't exactly know what he was doing, but for some reason the urge to hold his wife was too strong.

"Uh...this feels...nice" He nodded "It does". Since he wasn't used to such close contact Gaara found it rather pleasant to hold a woman in such manner.

"Are you uncomfortable?" He asked when he noticed that Hinata hadn't said anything for a few moments. She shook her head "No...I-I'm just not used to this kind of c-closeness". She smiled "But it feels r-really good to be held by you". Hinata's eyes suddenly widened at what she just said and her cheeks flushed even deeper.

"I like holding you". The bluenette looked up at her husband, his eyes bright with amusement. This caused her to smile "I like you" she giggled before she her hand came up to go through his red locks. Gaara then chuckled "I like you too". It was true he was starting to fall for his wife; he suspected that in the not too distant future both of them would love each other.

Hinata's smile grew "I like your hair, it's thick and unruly and I really love the color of it". Hinata couldn't deny the fact that she loved her husband's hair. One more feature that she appreciated about him. "I think I'm starting like my hair also". Hinata then laughed at his teasing. "It reminds me of strawberries". Gaara then gave her a warm smile "I like strawberries". The couple continued to tease each other until a knock was heard at his door. "Come on" he called. Matsuri then entered and immediately noticed Hinata on Gaara's lap. Her anger started to rise but she put on a sweet smile as she made her way over and placed a stack of papers on his desk. "Gaara-sama you have a meeting in ten minutes". She was clenching her teeth through her smile resisted the urge to throttle Hinata.

"Very well, now be off". Matsuri gave a short bow before she angrily marched away.

Hinata's face suddenly fell, she didn't really understand why Matsuri despised her so much. It's not like she had done something to make her upset. But she was so cold to her, Hinata didn't like it when people were angry at her and she felt guilty for some reason, even though it wasn't her fault.

Gaara gave her a squeeze "Do not feel bad, she's just not happy with this arrangement". Hinata nodded "I have t-tried being nice to her but she won't accept my kindness". Gaara's grip on her tightened "Don't worry I will talk with her, I won't let anyone hurt you". He picked up a strand of her hair gently running it through his fingers. "Did anyone ever tell you that your hair color kinda looks like's blueberries". Hinata looked up at him surprised "No but I guess it does". Her smile returned as she cupped his face before giving him a loving kiss.

"My husband reminds me of strawberries" she said happily.

Gaara then laughed "Says my wife who resembles a blueberry". He kissed her again and she returned his affections. Running her hands through his gorgeous red locks. Living with him was turning out to be a pretty good decision after all.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was a bit cheesy, but I wanted to try and show the budding relationship between Gaara and Hinata. I'm going to try and post the next chapter a bit sooner, but it's not guaranteed. Still have a ton of work that I need to stay on track with, but I will do my best.**

 **Please review!**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to everyone!**

 **Thank you for being so patient with me. I've had so much work to do since it's that time of year when stuff needs constant attention. But I'm going to try and put a new chapter up sooner, maybe by the end of this week if I get some reviews.**

 **So now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

Hanabi couldn't think of a time when she had wanted nothing more than to murder her father. She was still angry that her older sister was married to the Kazekage. It had been a little over a month and she had heard nothing, it was driving her crazy. Hinata had promised before she left that she would write to her as soon as she was settled. Hanabi had to reason with herself that it takes time to adjust to a married life, but surly Hinata would've done something about it by now. Life hadn't been the same since her sister left, Hanabi hated the fact that she was the next heir to the Hyuga name. That title should've gone to Hinata, her sister had worked so hard to earn respect among their clan and Hanabi knew that Hinata would've been a great leader if she had been given a chance to prove herself.

While Hanabi was accustomed to her clan's expectations, she really didn't want to have the burden placed on her. Hanabi was not one to argue in certain situations but she was just so angry that everything in her life had changed in an instance. She had tried talking to Neji, but he was just as angry as her. In Hanabi's opinion Neji should be clan leader but being a branch member of the family only proved pointless. One simply couldn't erase years of tradition that had been passed down through generations in the Hyuga name.

Surprisingly the person who she least expected to help her get through her troubles was Shikamaru. When Hinata had first left, he had been the one to sooth her agony and wipe away her tears. Hanabi knew that Neji was friends with Shikamaru but she would've have expected the Nara to be a source of comfort for her and Neji. That man, had it own problems to worry about. But nevertheless Shikamaru had proved to be very helpful for the young Hyuga and having him around did make Hanabi feel a little better.

"Hanabi you are not focused".

She had been training with her father for hours now and she was exhausted. But Hiashi wouldn't allow her to rest, in his mind since Hanabi was now the entire future for the Hyuga she needed to be invincible.

Her white eyes narrowed in anger as she attacked once again. Sparing with Hiashi was doing nothing but fuelling her anger even more. The man was stubborn, harsh and drove her over the edge. When she spared with her sister, Hanabi could almost admit that it was actually fun.

Hinata was also tough, but she had a more challenging side that made you want to see how far you, could go before she found your defenses and took you down. Even with her byakugan activated Hanabi was still struggling to hold her ground. She was tired making her attacks weaker. Her emotions were in a swarm right at the moment, all she really wanted to do with strike her father's heart when he continued barking orders at her.

When she missed Hiashi took the opportunity to strike her down and she landed hard. "Get up!" Hanabi tired to stand but fell back down. Her body could take no more, she had reached her limit; if she went any further she would collapse.

"Get up! The future clan leader does not show weakness!"

Hanabi once again tried to move, but she fell down cutting her knee in the process. It was over, she knew what would happen next.

Hiashi scowled at his youngest child "Pathetic! You're weak! I never would've thought that you'd turn out like your sister, she's a disgrace to the Hyuga name and now you are too. Had you been stronger you never would've disappointed me-"

"Shut up!" Hanabi had hot tears burn her cheeks as she looked at her father with such hatred. "You shut up! I don't want to hear anymore from you. Hinata is strong, all she ever wanted was to prove that she was worthy. That's why no matter how many times you knocked her down, no matter how many times you insulted her she got back up and tried again". Hanabi no longer cared what her father thought, she hated him and nothing would change that.

"I never wanted to be clan leader, that job respectfully goes to my sister. You refused to acknowledge her true strength, and you're afraid to be seen as weak if you made Nee-chan the leader". Hiashi simply looked at her with shock; Hanabi knew that she had hit a weak spot and on the inside she was laughing about it.

Hiashi's face turned red in rage "Ungrateful brat!" In a fit of fury, Hiashi beat Hanabi multiple times, severing her chakra system, breaking a few bones and nearly puncturing her skull. Hanabi couldn't help but cry out as she received the beating that her sister had taken so many times before. Too weak to fight back all she could do was hope that it would end soon. Hiashi then strangled his youngest daughter before roughly throwing her to the floor. "You have shamed our family name...learn your place in the presence of authority". Hiashi then left her in the dirt to wallow in agony from her injuries.

Hanabi looked up at the sky through tear stained eyes. Hinata used to look up at the same sky and tell her so many things. Her beloved sister was gone, and now she was the one who would suffer everything that had originally been meant for Hinata. Before she passed out, Hanabi had to laugh from the irony of it all.

* * *

Gaara was actually getting annoyed with Matsuri's antics. Since marrying Hinata, his good for nothing apprentice had been nothing but trouble. Twice he had caught her threatening his wife and twice he had stopped it. But he knew that sooner or later things were going to get out of hand if he didn't do something about it. He simply couldn't understand for the likes of him, how Matsuri hadn't figured out that he was a married man with no interest in her whatsoever. It was ridiculous, but the woman was stubborn and refused to take no for an answer. He sighed deeply as he tried to concentrate on his work.

His relationship with his wife, was slowly getting stronger. Hinata was a wonderful person that had changed his life in so many ways. He was not used to a gentle touch, but that was slowly changing the more he got closer to Hinata. In such a short time she had grown to love Suna and all its glory and it seemed as though everywhere she went people were always in a much friendlier mood. It had him happy that his people had accepted her, and while it may have only been a little while Gaara was positive that he was starting to fall in love with Hinata.

Supposedly the phrase 'opposites attract' worked very well in his case. While he couldn't exactly declare his love for her just yet, he suspected that it would definitely happen in the near future they simply needed more time was all.

Gaara eventually realized that he had been staring at his papers for about twenty minutes now. His mind had been so caught up on his wife. He mentally groaned, this was becoming a regular thing now. Hinata would enter his mind and he would become so preoccupied with his thoughts he'd completely forget that his work was waiting for him. At least it showed that Hinata had a hold on him of some sort.

"Gaara-sama you look stressed".

His head snapped up when he heard a voice. It was not the voice of his wife, but of his damn apprentice. Matsuri had a smug look on her face as she stared at him with lust filled eyes.

 _When had she come in here?_

Gaara looked over the wall clock, had it really been that late? The sun had set ages ago, he had been sitting in office for hours now. Gaara's face held his usual stoic expression, but a frown was beginning to make its appearance "What do you want?" He still didn't know how he didn't hear her come in but all he wanted was to leave. Though his face didn't show it; he was surprised when Matsuri started to laugh, she continued to laugh until tears were apparent. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow briefly wondering if the woman had lost her mind.

Matsuri got a hold of her laughter as she wiped some tears away. "Gaara-sama, you sure are funny. I love a man that can make me laugh".

She resumed her lust filled stare. "I want you". The tone of her voice made him cringe in disgust. His eyes didn't leave hers as he stood up. "If you excuse me I must leave now I have to attend to my wife". He started to walk away by before he could reach the door Matsuri grabbed his arm. "Gaara-sama wouldn't you rather stay here?" she purred as she moved her body closer to his.

Matsuri knew what she might do next could be fatal, but her anger towards Hinata had reached a point where she was trying to seduce the Kazekage for her own enjoyment. She normally would've never gone this low, but she was desperate and this was her only option.

"Wouldn't you rather have a little fun with me?" She removed her shirt, with a playful smirk on her face. Gaara's eyes widened only a fraction as his apprentice displayed her bare chest to him. But he was disgusted despite his heart beat's pace. Gaara merely shook his head. "Enough of this Matsuri". He tried to walk away again, but Matsuri once again grabbed him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Come on Gaara. There's no one here it's just you and me, why not have a bit of fun". Her hands massaged his shoulders which only increased Gaara's disgust. At this point he wanted to engulf her with sand, but he wouldn't act yet.

"Get off me!" He pushed her away. Before throwing her shirt at her head. "Dress yourself Matsuri and stop this nonsense". Gaara was pissed now and everyone knew to stay away from his when he was pissed, but apparently Matsuri didn't get the memo.

"Gaara-sama?" He chewed his lip in anger, it was time to teach her a lesson. No one seduces the Kazekage without punishment. He quickly turned around and his hand made contact with her face. Matsuri stumbled back a bit in shock clutching her sore cheek before her eyes narrowed.

"What is it Gaara-sama! Why won't you love me!" Matsuri quickly put on her shirt all while fuming with anger. "What do you possibly see in her! Why can't you see me in that way!". Gaara sighed and folded his arms as a few guards entered the room, apparently they heard the raising voice of Matsuri's from outside. "Take her away, I don't associate with sluts".

Both guards looked very surprised. "Come again Gaara-sama?"

The red head simply kept his stoic face. "Matsuri tried to seduce me". He used his hand to motion for the guards to remove her from his office and after a moment's hesitation they did just that. Matsuri was in total rage, as she struggled to break free.

She couldn't believe that her Gaara had brushed her off. Didn't he know how much she loved him?! She had always loved him from the beginning. She had told him on many occasions that she wanted his love in return, but he always dismissed her. Matsuri figured that Gaara didn't understand completely what love was and naturally would wait for him to sort out his feelings for her. But then everything changed when that Hyuga girl came into the picture. In the blink of an eye she had Gaara wrapped around her finger and kissing her feet.

That should be her by his side. It should be her that he kisses. It should be her that he gives all his love too, Matsuri couldn't understand how that bitch had managed to get to Gaara before she did, it simply didn't make sense to her. She continued to carry on in fury as she was dragged from the office. Matsuri knew that Hinata was the root of all her problems and one way or another Hinata was going to pay for stealing Gaara was away from her.

Gaara stood where he was for a long time after that. He really didn't need this, he had known that Matsuri was crazy but to think she'd try and seduce him out of sheer desperation; it was absurd. Utterly insane. Gaara knew that Hinata was in trouble when it came to Matsuri. He had given him the first signs that she hated his marriage to her; it was going to be tough but he couldn't lose Hinata.

She was still his wife. And it was a husband's job to protect their spouse no matter what. "Shit" he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. Everything just seemed to have gotten harder at that moment, and he really didn't know what to do about it. His mind eventually told him that he needed to find Hinata. So he finally left his office and took long strides to find her on one of the balconies that overlooked the village.

Gaara was temporarily distracted when he noticed how the moonlight brought out her indigo locks. He had to admit that his wife was beautiful but now wasn't the time to be mushy.

"Hinata?" She turned around hearing her husband's voice and smiled "Gaara-dana I'm so happy to see you". Since being married Hinata would occasionally call him by the honorific in a affectionate way, she really liked Gaara and she was trying to make a point to show it.

The red head made his way over to his wife. "Hinata...we need to talk" she looked confused "About what?" Gaara wasted no time in telling him what had happened in his office. As he predicated Hinata was in total shock; she knew that Matsuri didn't like her, but she couldn't help this feeling on anger inside of her. Gaara was her husband, and Matsuri had the nerve to try and seduce him.

Hinata could feel her anger rising. No one had that right to do that to her husband, the nerve of that woman!

Gaara waited calmly for his wife's response. Of course he would take action and prevent another thing like this from happening but he needed to hear Hinata's opinion first before he did anything else.

After a minute or so, Hinata had finally calmed down and looked her husband in the eye. "Gaara-dana, I would like to request that Matsuri be watched over. I...I don't want to lose you. Your very kind to me and I could never forgive myself if I let something happen to you. Please do not let Matsuri get away with it". Hinata couldn't afford to let herself become weak for Matsuri, she had a hunch that this would only lead to something else. And while Hinata was strong enough to handle whatever it was that came at her. She was very worried for Gaara, having known Matsuri longer then she had made things a bit harder for him. It would haunt her if he got hurt in the process.

She was surprised when Gaara gave her a gentle kiss. "As you wish, I will not let her harm my wife I won't allow it".

Hinata's kind smile return. Oh, how this man was starting to take a hold on her heart. Hinata never knew that Gaara could be so caring towards her. In a way he was mending the heartache that had taken her months to recover from, and for that she was ever so grateful. As she embraced him, Hinata could only hope that they could make it in the trials ahead.

* * *

 **Yes I know that I made Matsuri a bit of a slut. But it's important for the aspect of the story, I plan not to have too much lovely dovey stuff going on, but there will some moments here and there.**

 **Reviews are as always welcome, no flames please!**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone!**

 **I have a new chapter ready to go.**

 **This may be the last one for a while, work load needs my attention. Plus exams and all are around the corner. But I promise that if I have a spare moment I'll update as soon as I can!**

 **I apologize for spelling mistakes, those drive me crazy!**

 **Everything goes to Kishimoto Sensei!**

 **Onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

Gaara was a bit surprised when an unexpected visitor appeared in his office. Shikamaru was a common sight, but Naruto? The loud mouth blonde had showed up with the Nara in the middle of nowhere and now they were standing in front of his desk.

"Gaara! It's good to see you, how's life been? You know you really should get out of this office there's some better stuff to do outside". Gaara really didn't know how to respond to Naruto's constant babbling. He cared for his closest friend, really he did but there were times when he was just a bit too much for him. Thankfully Shikamaru stepped in when he did. "Hey Naruto, aren't you gonna tell Gaara the real reason why where here?" The blonde smiled sheepishly "Yeah actually were here to see how Hinata-chan is doing". Gaara's eyes widened "Come again?"

"Well you see, everyone really misses her back in Konoha and Hanabi has been so miserable since her older sister left. She requested that I ask how she's been and um...well I kinda wanted to catch up with an old friend also".

A part of Gaara felt rather flattered that Naruto had wanted to visit him, but he could understand perfectly why Hinata would be missed so much. Shikamaru was staring out one of the windows, he did want to check up on Hinata, but he was mainly in Suna in hopes of seeing Temari. He practically had to beg Naruto to let him come along. The wind mistress had a hold on his heart. And he'd be damned if he let her get away so easily.

"Naruto I would like to request something of you".

"What's that?" Gaara didn't speak up right away. But he knew that he needed help in protecting his wife. "It's concerning Hinata". Naruto now had his full attention, when it came to any of his friends. Naruto became very protective.

"I fear that Hinata is in danger".

"WHAT?!" Gaara winced a bit as the blonde shouted at the top of his lungs. "It's like this, do you remember my old apprentice Matsuri?" Naruto thought for a moment "Oh yeah! That cute little girl we rescued sure, what about her?"

"She's had feeling for me, for many years but I've never liked her in that manner to be honest I'm fed up with her altogether. A few days ago she tried to seduce me in hopes that I'll love her in return. And she's angry, she's angry at Hinata for thinking that she has everything she doesn't". Gaara paused for a moment "Matsuri is clever Naruto, she's really good at getting what she wants and I know that she'll hurt Hinata. She'll try to take revenge on her in order to get closer to me and I don't know what to do that's why I'm asking for your help".

Gaara didn't like the fact that he would have to share this burden with the Hokage. But he made a promise to his friend to keep Hinata safe and he was going to do just that no matter what.

Naruto thought long and hard for a while. "I'll be sure to help you out. Hinata is one of my dear friends and I'd never be able to live with myself if something were to happen". The red head turned to Shikamaru who was chuckling softly.

"Women...never did understand them, especially when it comes to these kinds of things. But Hinata will be kept safe I promise you that I'll do my best".

Gaara gave a soft smile at his two friends, at least they helped to ease his woes for the time being.

Shikamaru looked a tad embarrassed as he scratched his head nervously "Say Gaara, do you suppose I could meet up with Temari later...I'd like to talk to her". His cheeks darkened a bit, Shikamaru wasn't used to stepping outside his personal boundaries but with Temari he'd gladly make an exception.

The red head slowly nodded, he knew of his older sister's love interest for the Nara and what a surprise she'd get when she found out he was here. "Yes of course". After Naruto and Shikamaru were escorted to their rooms, Gaara thought about how Hinata was doing. His wife had told him once that she occasionally misses him when he's working. The quality time they spent together was rather limited do to his work and all. But at that moment he decided to make an exception. He could leave Kankuro and Baki in charge for a few hours.

Standing up he straightened his clothes and after a few long moments walked to the mansion portion of the tower. To find his wife in the kitchen, the smell of cookies tickled his nose and his curiosity got the better of him. Hinata was so caught up in her cooking that she didn't notice her husband walk up behind her. She was startled for a moment but a kind smile soon graced her features. "Gaara-dana!" She said rather happily; the red head gave a soft smile at her. Gaara found himself smiling more often at Hinata. She just seemed to have this vibe that caused him to bring out his loving side more and more. The woman had incredible talent when it came to teaching him all sorts of things.

"Gaara-dana what are y-you doing here? I thought you had work".

"I wanted to spend some time with you".

"O-Oh!" For some reason, Hinata felt all giddy inside. Gaara had never wanted to find her before; she would always seek him. But to know that he wanted to spend his precious time with her was actually very sweet.

"Um...I" A blush dusted her pale cheeks "I made these cookies for you I t-thought that you might have a sweet tooth o-or something". She offered him one, and their hands brushed as he took it. It was still warm, raising it to his lips he bit into it and a gooey sensation of chocolate filled his mouth. It was good, his wife sure knew how to please him. Hinata hesitantly raised her fingers to gingerly wipe the smudge of chocolate that had stained the side of his mouth before offering it to him. His tongue slowly licked it off causing her to blush even deeper, their eyes never leaving each other.

"Thank you". He said softly and Hinata felt her face darken even more.

She slowly took a cookie for herself and the couple ate their sweets in a comfortable silence. "G-Gaara-dana?" The red head was completely focused on his wife "Yes?" Hinata didn't say anything for a moment "W-Would you like to go for a w-walk around the village. I'd like to see what it holds".

Gaara was at first a bit taken back at his wife suggestion. Up until now she had never requested anything from him, but he really wanted to try and get closer to her. Perhaps this was a good way to do so. Finishing his cookie he took his wife's hand and soon they were walking down the streets of Suna hand in hand.

Since coming here Hinata, hadn't really the time to do some exploring. Suna was very different from Konoha but in the short time that she's lived in the village she had grown to love it.

The two of them talked a bit, as they walked alongside each other. Hinata tried to avoid asking questions concerning her husband's past as she was informed by Kankuro and Temari that Gaara's childhood hadn't been the best. It ended up actually that she ended up talking more about herself which she really didn't mind. It was nice to have someone to open up too. And Hinata was sure that Gaara would eventually tell her everything once he felt more comfortable around her.

As they walked past a play structure a small group of young children stopped playing and ran up happily to them. Hinata watched as Gaara smiled down at the children patting their heads. It made her happy to see her husband interacting with kids. It gave her hope that in the future when the eventually did produce offspring Gaara would make a kind father.

"Lord Gaara, who's this lady? She's awfully pretty". Hinata blushed a bit at the compliment.

"This is Hyuga Hinata, she is my wife". All the children then bowed their heads "Lady Hinata it's an honor to meet you". The bluenette smiled "I'm very happy to meet all of you".

A small girl then tugged at her hand "Please join us for some games, please play with us!" A chorus of pleas was heard from the children as they tugged on Hinata's clothing begging her to join in. Seeing all their adorable faces Hinata found herself unable to resist and it wasn't long till she was happily playing games while Gaara watched with a smile on his face.

"Gaara-dana would you like to join?"

The red head was taken back by the children all begging him to play hide and seek with them. Hinata had a smile on her face as she gently took her husband's hand and ever so slightly tugged on it. "It will be fun give it a try". Gaara was unable to deny his wife's encouragement and he soon followed her as they found the children hiding in various locations.

Needless to say, Gaara actually found these games to be quite fun. Perhaps because he never got the chance to play these games as a child that he never knew the joy they could bring. All too soon the fun ended when the red head reminded his wife they should probably keep moving. Hinata waved goodbye to the children promising that they'd all play again soon.

They walked all around the village meeting new faces and exploring new sights. Hinata never knew that Suna could be so beautiful especially as the sun set over the horizon. It was gorgeous, a marvelous display of colors that painted the sky.

It got even better when the night stars appeared. They were just breathtaking, nothing was in the way to bloke the view and Hinata was simply amazed by it all.

"Gaara-dana thank you so much for showing me your village it meant a lot to me".

The red head looked at his beautiful wife, under the moonlight she was positively radiant. He moved a bit closer to her "Your welcome".

Gaara was finding it very difficult to take his eyes off Hinata, her lavender eyes brought out her indigo locks which seemed to shimmer with gentle hues of silver in the dark. No doubt about it, Hinata truly was beautiful inside and out and Gaara was finally starting to understand why he was falling in love with her.

He cupped her face. "Hinata I have to tell you something". She looked at him with her full attention "Yes?" Gaara paused for a moment, he knew that it may be too soon but it just felt so right.

"I love you". Those three simple words were enough to make her heart stop. She couldn't believe what she had just heard, someone was actually telling her that they loved her. It seemed too good to be true. And yet here they were standing on the rooftop gazing into each other's eyes. He had just confessed his love for her. Did she love him back? Was it all to fast? She simply didn't know.

Hinata didn't say anything for a long time. The internal battle within herself raged for some time before finally she made her decision.

"Gaara-dana I love you too".

It was true she really did love him. It had taken her so long to forget about Naruto that she almost believed that there was no hope in someone ever loving her. But with Gaara it felt so right, like it was just meant to be or something like that. Hinata was finally allowing herself to love again and she couldn't be more happier with her conclusion.

He kissed her tenderly and Hinata melted to the feel of his lips. Why did it feel so good to be kissing him like this, her senses seemed to dull as the kiss became more and more passionate. Soon their arms were around each other and the desire was building up. Gaara had never wanted a woman the way he wanted Hinata. The feeling inside of him was growing and he was starting to imagine the many ways Hinata could say his name.

Both of them stopped kissing suddenly panting heavily. Hinata knew what she wanted but she didn't feel ready just yet to cross that bridge. It was all happening too fast, they had just declared their love for each other they could go any further, not yet at least.

Gaara took her in a hug, she felt wonder pressed against him. Life had changed for him so much since marrying Hinata and wasn't ever going to let her go. He needed her, like she needed him.

"It's cold". He nodded "Come". Picking her up his sand swirled around them and soon they were in his-their bedroom. He gently placed her on the bed with his hand on his cheek.

"Gaara?" He didn't answer he simply rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin.

"Hinata...I love you and I want to protect you. Would you let me love you?"

His question was a bit odd but she nodded anyway. "Yes...would you allow me to love you?" He gave her his answer with a brief kiss.

Neither of them knew what was happening. But whatever it was both of had a feeling that this was definitely the start of something.

* * *

 **I know this chapter is a bit short, sorry about that but I didn't really have time to make it longer. My work load if off the charts at the moment and so many thing need my attention. I promise as soon as I have everything on track I'll give you all a nice long chapter. There's going to be a bit more Gaahina in the next few but not too much, a good story needs more than just romance.**

 **Please review!**

 **Goodbye my dears!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone!**

 **As promised I have a new chapter ready for action! I might be able to start updating a bit faster now that my life isn't as busy for the moment but we'll see.**

 **I should probably tell you now that there is a bit of Matsuri bashing in this chapter.**

 **Personally I'm okay with her, don't really care much about her. (She's a filler character after all!)**

 **So now onwards my dear readers onwards!**

 **(If you notice any spelling errors, I deeply apologize for my sloppy work!)**

* * *

Temari was beyond pissed when she learned that damn fangirl of an apprentice had tried to seduce her younger brother. It was completely unacceptable! The blonde had a million ideas of torture going through her head and she was more than willing to put them to use.

That little bitch! Temari had never liked Matsuri from the start. She was way to clingy and demanding. The blonde had learned over the years that Matsuri was not one to give up so easily; this was most certainly not the first time she had attempted to win over Gaara and Temari had no patience for the wretch whatsoever. So one could imagine how furious she was when Kankuro informed her of Matsuri's performance of trying to seduce Gaara for the hell of it.

She had wanted to act right away. But Gaara hadn't allowed it. In her mind he was being way too soft. Putting her in solitary confinement was not nearly enough to punish her. Temari couldn't help but give a long sigh as she brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She cared for Hinata, she really did. Ever since marrying her younger brother Temari had seen changes in him that she never thought she see in a lifetime. With Hinata life seemed to be so much better. It was hard to imagine what it was life before Hinata.

Temari couldn't lose her new sister. She wouldn't allow it, not when Gaara was starting to become vulnerable to his emotions. With all these new feelings, he wasn't himself and that left him exposed to so many things that he wasn't ready for yet. As his older sister Temari loved Gaara very much and she wanted only what was best for him and his wife.

"You seem to be scheming about something troublesome woman, I just hope that it doesn't involve me".

Hearing Shikamaru's voice helped put her at ease. She could always count on him to help her with her problems. It was funny how Temari was a completely different person around Shikamaru then with everyone else. Sure, she looked tough, intimidating and overall independent. But she was actually very sensitive and more often misunderstood when it came her emotional desires. Shikamaru being the genius he was saw past all that. And he knew when Temari needed a shoulder to lean on. Funny, how he had gotten so well at reading her. She was so easy to read.

"What do you want crybaby".

The Nara made his way and stood next to her as he took a moment to look at the village from the balcony. "It's pretty here, though it lacks the clouds needed to stare at, pity though but otherwise alright". Temari raised an eyebrow "Did you really just come here to admire the view!"

Shikamaru laughed a bit "Hmm you could say that". Temari was now confused "Well then what do you want?!"

"I should be the one asking you that".

At first she didn't understand what he meant but as she opened her mouth to speak he cut her off. "Temari don't try and pretend I know that you're angry and your worried for your brother". She stood there in total shock "What?! Who told you?!" Shikamaru shrugged "No one I figured it out".

She scoffed "Yeah, well if you're so smart how come you haven't said anything!"

"To put it bluntly it's too troublesome. Got better things to do then worry". Temari knew for a fact that it was Shikamaru's way of saying how Gaara needed to handle the situation on his own. But she couldn't help it. "That's a brilliant idea, let my baby brother handle a bitch. Now why didn't I think of that!".

Shikamaru looked serious now. "Temari I know that you care but you have to stay out of this. Gaara needs to learn that sometimes it's not easy to accept the truth no matter how much we want to deny it. How's he ever gonna be a man if you keep mothering him".

"I am not mothering him!".

Shikamaru chuckled "No? Then why is it that you hover over him like a hen and her chicks. Are you afraid of something?"

Temari found herself unable to respond. How did Shikamaru manage to hit her in a tender spot? She had been completely caught off guard by that. Dammit! Why was he so good at reading her?!

Temari hadn't been aware that she was crying until she heard tear drops hit the floor. It made her even more pissed, she hated to look weak in front of everyone especially the man that she loved.

"I...I suppose it's because I lost my own mother". At this point Temari no longer cared that the floodgates had been opened, she just wanted to spill what she had been hiding for so long. It was killing her, and it anyone could understand it was the Nara that now held her hand in a comforting embrace.

"I remember being so sad when I learned that my mother had died after giving birth to Gaara. But I didn't hate him for that it was never his fault. And...and I guess that I wanted to be there for my brothers; as their older sister it was my job to always look after them. I had made a promise to myself that I would become their mother...I thought that if I replaced our mother then perhaps...perhaps then Gaara wouldn't feel so lost. He could look up to me as his sense of support and I would love him like our mother never could".

The tears had started to come down harder much to Temari's dismay. Oh, how she despised looking so miserable in other's presence it made her feel so worthless.

Shikamaru wasn't one to be all touchy like. But for some reason the urge to hold the woman he loved was too good to pass. So he nervously took her in a hug wrapping his strong arms around her.

"Don't get used to this, it's a onetime only thing". He mentally slapped himself for saying that, but it just came out to quickly. He waited for Temari to lash out at him, but it never came instead she just sobbed into his arms. Shikamaru held her for a long while. She really needed someone to lean on. And it was high time he be her sense of support for a change.

"Thank you Shikamaru".

At long last she had calmed down enough to speak clearly. And she found herself smiling. This was such a wonderful feeling to know that she could actually lean on someone for once. It never failed to surprise her how much Shikamaru cared.

The Nara blushed a bit. "Um...Your welcome". He didn't really know what to say but for Temari he was willing to try. They were alone at the moment and he had been dying to say this for ages now. It was time to man up!

"Temari? There's something I have to tell you". "What is it crybaby?"

Shikamaru was at a loss for words. How was one supposed to tell someone that they loved them? Shikamaru had never told any woman that he loved them and it frustrated him that he couldn't think of anything to say. He was supposed to be a simple man; yet this was no simple task at all.

Finally he gave up, there was no use in wasting time trying to come up with mushy words. Perhaps a more direct approach to do this. "What the hell!" Shikamaru leaned down and smashed his lips onto Temari's stunning her greatly.

Ten seconds later, he pulled back from the mind-blowing kiss. On this inside he was jumping with joy. But he was Shikamaru and he always maintained his composure no matter what.

"Wha?" Temari was now very confused. A minute ago she was confessing a personal secret and now the man she loved had just kissed her. Today couldn't get any stranger for her. The Nara looked down at her and smiled "Consider that my way of saying I love you".

The blonde took a moment to savor that sentence. A warm feeling spread inside of her, as the notion that Shikamaru did indeed love her buzzed inside her mind.

She then started to laugh, and after getting a hold of her giggles Temari lightly punched his arm "Aww I knew it all along! And for the record I love you too".

Shikamaru grinned "Doesn't that make us a couple?" Temari nodded "Yes I think it does". Shikamaru wrapped an arm around her "Don't expect me to act like a boyfriend around you, my reputation would be ruined". She smiled "No we wouldn't want that".

Gaara had been standing in the cold desert night for nearly three hours now. His mind was just so confused and jumbled up at the moment. Why didn't anything seem to make sense to him?! Since declaring his love for Hinata all he could think about was her protection. It had gotten to a point where he would send some of his guards to secretly follow her just to make sure that she was alright. Gaara knew that he was being a bit overprotective. Hinata was a strong woman of jounin level. She could easily handle herself, but as her husband he still worried for her.

It was a new feeling to always have his wife in the back of his head. She really had taken a hold on him since he married her.

Seeing how he wasn't doing much to clear his head, he decided to head back to his office. Perhaps getting a head start on tomorrow's work would do him some good. At least it would give him something to do.

When he opened his office door, a smell hit him. It was one that he didn't recognize and it was very strong. Where was that smell coming from? Something simply didn't seem right to him and he slowly opened the door some more. His eyes widened greatly when he saw Matsuri sprawled out on his desk with no clothing of any kind.

A deep serge of anger rippled through him. How dare her! He slammed the door opened violently. "Gaara-sama so glad you could make it". Her sweet voice made him want to hurl. God how he hated this woman.

"Now that where alone, let's finish what we started".

Gaara growled in anger as his sand swirled around him. "What the hell are you doing?! Get dressed at once!".

Matsuri seemingly unfazed by the sand stood up and made her way over to him with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Come now Gaara-sama don't you like what you see?" She purred as she got even closer to him "Why don't we have a little fun, you know I can make you happy. I can be everything you've ever wanted". She touched his shoulders "I can do so much more then that little slut of a wife can. What do you say Gaara? Are you in?"

Hearing his wife be insulted in that manner Gaara lashed out at Matsuri with his sand. The particles cut her skin as he threw her and her clothes out his office. Before slamming his fists down on his desk nearly breaking it. He was so unbelievably pissed at the moment.

How did she even escape, there were supposed to be several guards stationed to watch her at all times. Gaara's best guess was that she tricked them into letting her escape. Matsuri was really good at manipulating people and this angered him even more. Summoning some guards from further down the hall, Gaara had them practically drag an enraged Matsuri away. The whole time babbling nonsense on how she wished he would love her and that how she should have the right to be his wife. When she was finally gone, Gaara leaned against the wall and slide down. He was still angry but now he felt hurt.

In all the years he had known her, Gaara never once thought that his apprentice would go so low. Matsuri had taught him to be more wary of everyone. You can never fully trust others, no matter how much you think you know them. He felt betrayed, hurt and above all angry at everything, it was like a repeat from the past.

"Damn!" he muttered, why was this happening?! Matsuri would never again have his trust. She had sealed her fate when she decided to seduce the Kazekage.

Gaara knew that he probably shouldn't but he hated her. He hated Matsuri for betraying the trust he had in her. While he never consider her as a friend, she defiantly used to be a person that he thought he could protect.

He then heard his door open and Kankuro walked in. "Gaara I wanted too-" Kankuro suddenly stopped when he smelled the air. "What the hell? Gaara what happened in here?!"

The red head then explained with a bitter tone and his older brother stood in complete shock. Kankuro never thought much about Matsuri, sure he knew of her feelings for Gaara but he never thought she was the right one for him. But to hear what she had done just made him lose all trust he ever had in her.

"Gaara I-" "Never mind" the red head stood up slowly. "Where's Hinata?" "She's in your room but-" Gaara didn't wait for Kankuro to finish he practically ran to his bedroom and slammed the door open startling her. "Gaara-dana what-" Hinata was unable to finish because her husband had her in a death grip in the blink of an eye. It took her a moment to register that he was crying.

The shy Hyuga didn't know what to say or do. Her husband was holding her for dear life with his face buried in her chest sobbing like crazy, what had happened to make a powerful man such as her husband suddenly bawl like a baby?

"Gaara what is wrong?" He didn't respond he simply held her tighter. Hinata not knowing what to do gently ran her hands through his hair. She was worried about him, what could've possibly happened to him?

"Gaara? I want to help you, please tell me". Her voice was so gentle and soft and that made him cry harder. How could he love this woman so much. She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

"She did it again".

"Hmm? Who did? What did they do?"

"She tried to have me again. She hurt me and I feel angry, I hate her now and I don't want too but I can't help it. I hate her, I hate her".

It took Hinata a moment to realize who Gaara was talking about and suddenly everything made sense. "Matsuri did this didn't see". Gaara nodded as his grip on her tightened and Hinata felt a twinge of hate make its way through her. She could feel her anger rising greatly. No one made her husband cry like this. Her anger was rising even more. She loved Gaara and Hinata made a promise to herself that she would deal with this matter once and for all. Gaara deserved someone who could help him and she'd be the one to fix it.

Sensing that her husband needed to calm down, Hinata lovingly wrapped her arms around him and whispered soothing words as he continued to cry.

After a bit of comforting, his shaking began to die down and his tears reduced. Soon he was just limp but he still continued to hold onto her, he felt as though it he let go of his wife he'd crumble.

"Gaara-dana please do not cry".

"I hate her...but I can't understand why. I should've have to feel this but for some reason I do and I can't understand". Hinata gave him a sad smile "Oh Gaara, what you're feeling is perfectly normal. It's ok to hate if you feel it's necessary". She wiped some of his remaining tears with the back of her hand "You are a human and we all experience these kinds of things. What Matsuri did was wrong, she had betrayed you and your bond with her. But you have to understand that even when all seems like it's over, it's not really the end".

The bluenette gave him a gentle kiss "You may not understand these emotions now, but I assure you it's perfectly alright to hate it's all a part of human nature".

Hinata then gave him a hug and her embrace seemed to do the trick. Her husband seemed much more at ease with himself. After a little bit of cuddling Hinata had managed to put Gaara into a dreamless sleep. But she found herself unable to sleep that night.

She knew that if she wanted to solve this problem for good then she'd have to confront Matsuri herself. And while she wasn't exactly thrilled with the idea. She loved Gaara and this was probably the only way she could know once and for all how to potentially eliminate the threat once and for all. All she could do was hope that she hadn't made the wrong decision.

* * *

 **I know, I know! I'm a horrible person!**

 **Once again, it's all part of the aspect for the story.**

 **There's going to be a series of events coming up in the next few chapters. But I may have to go back and do some editing. I want them to be good chapies!**

 **Reviews are always welcomed!**

 **Please no flames!**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello my good readers!**

 **I know this chapter is a little late, but I've been a tad busy. Luckily my work load has somewhat reduced for now and I'll be able to update faster. I have several other stories that I want to try and finish, so that may be a problem but we'll see.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **No onwards my dears!**

* * *

Six months, that's how long it had been since Hanabi heard anything from her sister. Six fucking months! At this point she was angry at Hinata for not doing anything about it. She had promised that she'd write to her and Hinata was never one to go back on her promises. Hanabi felt anger to her sister, but she had a hunch that Hiashi had something to do with it.

That bastard of a father disowned her now more than ever. Every chance he got he would beat her, and it didn't matter what it was. If Hanabi so much as looked at him wrong he'd beat her. It was becoming impossible to get away and find sanctuary. He even threatened to brand her with the curse mark if she didn't do what she was told.

Hanabi was a complete state of misery. Neji had tried to protect her, but Hiashi made it nearly impossible for him to get close to her without receiving a punishment of some sort.

Nonetheless Neji did whatever he could to protect Hanabi, no matter how small it was. Such was the current situation now, as Hanabi had talked back to Hiashi without thinking. He had raised his hand to strike her, but the branch member intervened and stopped him just in time. Hiashi was a bit taken back and would've struck his nephew if he didn't think so fondly of him.

Instead he simply gave a warning glare to Neji before hurrying off in a tiff. "Pathetic wrench!" He mumbled as he stormed off leaving a now sobbing Hanabi pressed into her cousin's chest. She knew that she could no longer be strong for her sake and Neji's it was just becoming too much for her. The endless beatings, the terrible rumors all was at a complete loss for her. It seemed as though Hanabi was losing a hold of everything that she had worked so hard to gain.

"Hanabi?" There was no response.

"Hanabi?" He tried again, still nothing only the sounds of muffled sobs. The branch Hyuga sighed in grief. He cared for Hinata and Hanabi more than anything, he practically considered them to be his sisters. They had always been there for him since the day he lost his own father.

And while their relationship as a whole had not gotten off to a good start, Neji had worked very hard to form a connection with Hanabi and Hinata and he'd never be able to forgive himself if he allowed Hiashi to kill one of them.

"Hanabi you have to be strong, think of what will happen when the elders see you like this". That made her look up, her white eyes were swollen and glistening with tears.

"I don't have anything anymore".

"What?"

"You heard me, I have nothing". Hanabi's voice was rather cold, she certainly didn't intend for it to be. But the way she was feeling she had every right to be angry.

"He did this to me, to all of us! Tell me niisan, when was the last time that father ever even showed a little affection for his own flesh and blood!".

Neji didn't know what and appropriate response to that was, but he knew that with each day Hanabi's anger and hatred towards the clan leader was growing stronger and stronger each day. He didn't know how to calm her down; he had tried many times but always failed. It was almost coming to a point where he was losing hope that Hanabi would ever recover again.

Hanabi wiped away her tears before her eyes narrowed. "Look at me nissan, do I look like the picture of perfection?! I'm never going to please him no matter what I do. I never wanted that damn title anyway! That should've gone to Hinata! She's the one who deserves everything that son of a bitch passed down to me!". Hanabi's face was starting to turn red reveling newly formed bruises that had been made just hours earlier.

Neji was now at a complete loss for what to do. Never had he seen Hanabi so angry before. It was almost scary to think that his outgoing and somewhat friendly cousin could suddenly turn bitter.

He didn't say anything as Hanabi continued to rant, he only knew that trying to calm her down would be pointless. Better to have her let go of all her frustrations through words then do it some other method. He continued to listen to her angry rants until she suddenly stopped which surprised him greatly.

"Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi's face slowly turned into a smug smirk. "Niisan...I have an idea to finally rid ourselves of father once and for all". Neji didn't know where she was going with this; what could she possibly be thinking?!

"Think about it niisan, with him out of the way we'd never have to listen to his poison again. No longer would the Hyuga suffer under his command, I wouldn't have to become leader it's brilliant!".

"What is brilliant Hanabi-sama?"

She couldn't help but role her eyes "It's almost too simple Neji we just kill my father and dispose of him once and for all".

To hear Hanabi talk about killing the clan leader was a little too much to bear. Neji didn't know whether to strangle her or congratulate her for thinking of such a twisted plan.

"Hanabi be reasonable you cannot kill your father!"

She merely looked at him as though he had grown a second head. "What?! Are you afraid! You can't do it is that it?! Fine I don't need your help I can handle that prick on my own. I will kill him Neji, so help me I will! I'll make him suffer for everything that he's done to me and Nee-chan!"

She wasn't kidding when she said she would do it, Hanabi never kidded about anything. But the fact that she was so willing do jump in without hesitation was something Neji couldn't understand; from the start Hanabi had always been a rather determined girl but never like this, this was a whole new side of her that he was seeing.

Surly she could be talked out of it, after all killing the clan leader of the Hyuga was a very big challenge that was sure to backfire. Yes, she could see reason. This plan was never going to work.

"Hanabi I-" "Don't you dare try and talk me out of it Neji I've made up my mind the sooner Hiashi goes the better!".

Damn, this girl was stubborn but he had to keep trying.

"Hanabi do come to your senses. You can't defeat the clan leader all on your own he'd sooner kill you". Neji looked serious at her "It's pointless and besides what will you accomplish, even if you do manage to kill Hiashi that will not stop the fact that Hinata-sama is already gone".

Upon hearing her sister's name Hanabi suddenly looked rather confused. "Think Hanabi, if you kill Hiashi what would Hinata-sama think of you, do you really think she'll still love you after you've killed your own father. Do you really believe that she'll support you to murder the very man that gave you life!".

Hanabi didn't say anything for a long time, she was too caught up in the memories of her sister. How she missed her so, what was taking her so long to remember that she left a family behind in the hell that she used to call home. She didn't even know if her dear older sister was expecting; she must be carrying a child now? It was her job to produce offspring for the greater good.

After a long while when Neji was starting to think he had gotten through to Hanabi, she spoke before he could "Who's to say that she won't be proud of me". "Come again?"

"What if Nee-chan is pleased that I've disposed of the man that given us so much hell. You'd think that she'd be happy for leaving behind a pit of despair. But I have this feeling Neji that when Nee-chan does come back eventually she'll be more than happy to know that our damn father is dead once and for all".

Neji resisted the urge to groan in annoyance "Hanabi, suppose that you do kill Hiashi what happens then?! Who do you expect to take over the title. I know that you won't take it, and there are no more heirs after you in the main family that are available. What will happen then?! We cannot go on without a leader and what do you think will happen after that?! Well?!"

Hanabi simply smiled "That's where you come in".

"What? Me?"

"Yes, after Hiashi is dead then I'll pass the title to you and you will lead us".

Neji was stunned "Hanabi I can't possibly I'm a branch member you know what happened that day!". His hand came to rub his forehead that contained the mark hidden by his forehead protector. Never once had he come to terms with it since he was four-years-old and he probably never would.

"I know how to take it away".

He was caught off guard "W-what?" Hanabi's smile grew "I can take it away from you Niisan, it's a little secret that all members of the main family are taught how to handle it. Part of that practice involves knowing how to remove it as well. If you help me I promise I can remove it, you will never be a caged bird again. How does that sound Niisan wouldn't it be great to be free? You can do whatever you want, never having to be cast down again because of that marking".

She knew how to remove it?! Why didn't she tell him before, and if Hanabi knew that surly Hinata knew as well. So many questions ran through his mind and he was having a hard time trying to sort out his thoughts.

More than anything he wanted the mark removed. But at the same time, he simply couldn't fall prey to Hanabi ridiculous antics. It was like being caught between a rock and a hard place.

What did one do in this sort of situation?

Inevitably Neji knew that even if insanity did claim Hanabi's mind as well as his own, he was still going to try and prevent it for as long as he could.

"Hanabi-sama, please just give me a little time I will speak with Hiashi. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you anymore, please just a little time that's all I'm asking".

There was a heavy silence between the two of them for what seemed like eons. Until finally, Hanabi looked up at him with dull eyes.

"Three months...I'll give you three months if I don't see any sort of improvement I will kill him Niisan and no one is going to stop me".

That was all she said before she walked past him. Neji was at a total loss of words. Three months?! That wasn't nearly enough time, no way he could convince Hiashi in such a short time span. It wouldn't work, it would never work!

Well it wasn't like he didn't have much of a choice. It was now or never and if he didn't act soon Hanabi was sure to make a fatal mistake.

* * *

 **I know that this chapter was a little short and I'm sorry but I didn't really feel like making it longer so next time it will be. I will try to have the next chapter updated by the end of the week I promise I'll try. Also I'm sorry for any spelling errors but any author is bound to slip up.**

 **Until next time everyone.**

 **Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone.**

 **I have a new chapter for you!**

 **Stuff has been happening, so I hope you don't mind this being a little late.**

 **But anyways, onwards my dears!**

* * *

Matsuri screamed and kicked as the medics tried to give her a pill. She was being a pain for the hell of it. If she wasn't happy then no one deserved to be happy. Since being in solitary confinement, she had slowly started to lose her sanity to a point where she was just over the edge. She had tried to forget everything, but that proved to be too hard. She just couldn't let go of Gaara.

Sometimes she would chant his name over and over. Pretending that his arms were around her, whispering soothing words. It was all an illusion, one that Matsuri loved to get lost in. Sometimes she thought that she could see him; or hear his voice. A sure sign that madness was taking a hold on her.

The medical specialists finally managed to shove it down her throat, but one of them in the process got bitten by her and now needed stitches. Matsuri figured that everyone of them deserved it. After all they were responsible for putting her in hell.

None of this would've happen had the Hyuga never showed up. The Kazekage should rightfully belong to her. Matsuri was the one who always made sure to be by his side, she was the one that assisted him all those times. She tended to his paperwork, helped him decide what was best for the village. She gave everything she had to him, only to be tossed aside.

The very least Gaara could've done was love her in return. She had planned out their whole future. She had wanted him as her spouse, they would've started a family, lived their lives out alongside each other. But all of that was gone; everything she had ever wanted was stolen by the Hyuga girl.

It wasn't fair! What did that white-eyed bitch have that she didn't?! What could the Kazekage possibly see in her?!

Matsuri screamed again in anger. She continued to scream until her throat became raw. She wanted nothing more than to strangle that so called wife of Gaara's until her neck snapped in two.

"Gaara-kun I love you". She told herself, this was her only source of comfort. Talking to herself, pretending that Gaara was there was the only way she could find peace in the monstrosity that she resided in.

"Gaara baby, please hold me".

Matsuri hugged her knees as she rocked herself.

"Why didn't you chose me, I know you love me like how I love you. We are so happy together aren't we?"

She smiled to herself before laughing hysterically.

"You love me right? Yeah, I thought you did. You want to kiss me, and hold me and cuddle me. Oh, so many things we could do. You want to make love to me. We could try it, we can try anything. Please let me love you. I miss my Gaara, oh yes I do".

She laughed hysterically once again.

"Mmmm I love you, I love you so much. But what's this?! I see a woman and...and it's not me! Who is that?! Who is that woman Gaara! Why do you love her and not me!"

Matsuri suddenly scowled "Dammit! I knew she was up to something, that fucking bitch! Trying to steal my Gaara away from me! Well I show her, I'll show them all!".

A smile broke out over her face "I'll kill her that's what I'll do. I kill the bitch, and when she all bye-bye Gaara will love me like he always has. I'll kill her and everything will be alright".

"Soon my Gaara will me all mine, and then I'll have what I've always wanted". Her cackling laughter echoed off the walls as she drowned in her insanity.

Hinata sat on her bed with a deep expression on her face. It had been six months since she married Gaara, and no children had been conceived. Once the heir to the Hyuga she was expected to produce young for the greater good of the two villages. Any child she had with Gaara, would be the next ruler of Suna. She was aware of Suna's royal bloodline for the title of Kazekage but she was very nervous.

She loved her husband, she had no doubts about that. But the problem now was being intimate with him. She had no idea what kind of lover Gaara was to begin with.

Having no experience in this sort of predicament, Hinata could only wonder about the possibilities. They had never taking that final step for becoming intimate. The farthest they had ever gone was when Gaara was feeling a bit playful and she'd satisfy him with kisses. She had straddled him several times before but that was about as far as they'd go.

She knew that her clan would be expecting results by now. The Hyuga were growing impatient of their former heir; surly she could do something as simple as bearing a child.

Hinata loved children and she did want to become a mother. But this was something she had never done before. It wasn't that Gaara was desirable. He was very handsome, and she loved how well built his body was. But she hadn't the courage to make the move.

So when he eventually appeared, Hinata looked at him with slight fear. Gaara was fully aware that sooner or later they'd have to produce at least one child. The council had been on his back for weeks, telling him that needed to get things moving. His wife was beautiful and at times he found it difficult to control his desire for her. So much that he had started to 'take care of it' to try and ease the urges.

"Hinata?" she didn't respond, so he tried again "Hinata?" still nothing. Gaara moved closer to her putting a comforting hand on her cheek so that she was looking at him.

"Gaara-dana?"

As if knowing what she was thinking he gingerly pinned her down. The bluenette blushed as her husband hovered over her with a look of passion in his eyes. Her heart started to beat wildly; the moonlight reflecting from the window made him look...wow.

 _He has the most beautiful eyes._

"Hinata I do want you, I want to ever so much...but I do not want to force myself upon you". He didn't move, leaving her confused it was then she realized that he was waiting for her to make a move. Her face was now so red it was a wonder blood hadn't come out of her ears.

She gently put her hands on his chest taking a deep breath "G-Gaara I...I want you, but I d-don't think..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

The red-head leaned down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss. "It's alright, we will wait...we can wait for as long as you want".

Hinata felt a great sense of relief run through her. It made her happy to know that he wasn't angry. He was so understand of her feelings. "P-please lay with me".

Gaara settled himself at her side, his hand resting above her heart. It was beating steadily, but he could only imagine how fast it would be in the throes of passion. He shuddered at the thought, it wouldn't be too much longer now when he'd have to claim his wife.

"Beautiful" he mumbled, causing Hinata's cheeks to turn a gentle shade of pink.

"I think your beautiful also" she said softly. It was his turn to blush now.

The two stared at each other for some time before Gaara once again moved his body on top of hers. After gaining entrance to explore her mouth, he planted kisses on her jaw and steadily moved to her neck. Soft moans danced in his ears as his wife responded.

Hinata cried out softly in pleasure when he bit her neck, his tongue then replacing the sting.

She had to admit she loved the feeling it brought when he did that. It made her feel so alive with emotions she never even knew she had.

Gaara kissed as much skin as he could reach before he forced himself to stop. He had promised her they'd wait. And he was going to be true to his word.

"Shit!" he growled as he kissed her once more. Controlling his desire was becoming harder and harder. If this kept up something would happen he was sure of it.

He got up suddenly and sat at the edge of their bed. Hinata slowly made her way over and hugged him from behind, she felt rather bad but she knew that she wasn't ready yet. It was something she wanted to be prepared for even if it would feel amazing when they actually became intimate.

"I love you" she whispered as she hugged him tighter.

Gaara closed his eyes savoring the sound of those words meant for him. It was all that he could've ever asked for and that was something he was never letting go of.

"I love you too".

Hanabi rummaged through Hiashi's desk with one goal in mind. She knew that he was hiding the letters Hinata wrote to her. She wasn't stupid, she had suspected that this was all her father's doing; and she knew at once it was true when she overheard her clan members talking about their leader kept a pile of letters away from her and Neji.

She didn't care for modesty as she purposely made a mess of things. She knew she'd get beaten for it later, but she didn't care. She wanted him dead after all.

After much searching Hanabi finally found what she was looking for. A huge pile of letters hidden in the far back. Hinata must've written to her at least once every week. Just seeing them made her feel more happy then she had been in months. Quickly gathering them she made a dash for her room being careful not to get caught.

At long last she had what she wanted to see. Hinata was doing fine, she loved her husband dearly and she wished that she was there to see Hanabi. There was still talk about a child, but for the moment that would have to wait. She hoped that all was well and had promised to visit as soon as she could.

Hanabi read all her sister's letters several times basking in the glory of Hinata's kindness in those letters.

It had made her so happy to know her beloved older sister was well in Suna, Hanabi had been worried that Gaara would treat her like a slave, but she was mistaken and now accepted that Hinata was happy in Suna.

That still didn't mean she was angry. Not at Hinata, but for Hiashi for keeping such important letters away from her. He knew that she was depending on those letters and he kept them away from her. That was unacceptable! Did the man really not care for his daughters?!

Hanabi carefully tucked her sister's letters away. She was determined to put an end to Hiashi's life no matter what. Whatever the cost she'd do it. It was high time that she was free from the ungrateful burden that was suddenly dumped on her.

She wished that Hinata would come back. How she missed her so; it had been so long since she had last seen her. Too much time had gone by. Did she change her appearance? What did she have to say? And why wasn't she pregnant yet?

So many questions that Hanabi wanted answers too. Well she'd get them soon enough, she would have to be patient though. Hinata was still in Suna; so for the time being Hanabi would have to wait for her sister to return while she continued to suffer the wrath of her entire clan.

* * *

 **I know once again this chapter is a little short, but I'll try to make the next one longer.**

 **I still haven't decide if I want to change the rating or not.**

 **I'm tempted too but I'm not sure yet.**

 **The next chapter will come in a few days.**

 **Don't forget to review! I very much appreciate it!**

 **Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone.**

 **Sorry for the bit of the wait but I'm ready to move on.**

 **Still don't know if I should change the rating, should I?**

 **Anyways please, please review! I like positive feedback.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

 **(I apologize for any spelling mistakes!)**

* * *

"I want to talk to Lord Fifth".

Temari raised an eyebrow "And what if I say no?" Matsuri scowled "Just let me do this! I'm already a prisoner for God's sake!". The blonde laughed "Yeah right, I know too well what you'd do you'll try to hurt my brother all over again. I know your plan bitch! Ain't no way in hell I'm letting that happen".

Matsuri gritted her teeth in anger, she really had liked Temari. Once she even thought they could be considered sisters but boy, was she ever wrong. At the moment the wind mistress was really pushing her to her limits.

It was an unexpected surprise that Temari had showed up to Matsuri's cell. She had merely came to gloat and no more. Humorous to say the least, from Temari's perspective of course.

"If you're so damn smart, then tell me what does Gaara-sama see in that little girl instead of me?!"

The blonde laughed again "Well, where shall I start. For starters Hinata-chan is not an idiot with a mental issue!". Temari had long since considered Matsuri crazy, but now her theory had been proven. The tests she had seen ahead of time showed that over the months of being locked in solitary confinement Matsuri really had lost her mind. With her condition there was no way she could be stable around anyone especially Gaara.

"I was always there beside him, why can't he see me that way!". Matsuri's dark eyes darted back and forth "He never loved me, but I loved him. Oh how I imagined the things he could to me. We'd be able to do anything together. My sweet, sweet Gaara how I miss you so". She smiled to herself completely forgetting that Temari was still there.

"So soft, your hands are so soft". She stroked her own cheek with her hand. "I love how smooth it is, did you use lotion or is it natural?"

Temari watched in total disgust. Matsuri truly had gone insane. Her younger brother had been right to keep her in solitary confinement; the woman was a freak!

"Gaara-kun we can still be together".

Matsuri laughed to herself as she started to rock back and forth "We can be so happy. All I have to do is kill that little wrench and we'll live happily ever after. Wouldn't that be nice? You and me alone, with no one around to disturb us. I'd like that very much".

The blonde kunochi was a bit taken back when Matsuri started talking about killing Hinata and that was something her brother needed to be informed of right away. But not without putting a stop to the girl's creepy babbling. She promptly walked over and smacked her hard across the face. The impact brought Matsuri back to reality and she clutched her sore cheek with anger brimming in her eyes.

"Damn you!"

Temari simply smiled "The feeling mutual bitch!".

"Neji your aim is off".

The branch Hyuga looked to his bun-headed girlfriend. "Hmm?" Tenten huffed "I said your aim is off!" "Oh...sorry". It had been a month and no progress had been made. Hiashi was still as cruel as ever, Neji knew that time was ticking and the last thing he wanted was for Hanabi to attempt to kill the clan leader. The results wouldn't be pretty. But he had tried everything, Hiashi was simply too stubborn of a man to listen to him.

Hanabi was still being beaten and he had almost given up in trying to help her.

What else was there that he could do? Hanabi's sanity as well as his own were at stake.

"Neji?!" He was pulled out of his thoughts by Tenten. Three years of dating, and he still occasionally got so preoccupied that he almost forgot she was there.

"What's the matter with you? This isn't like you at all".

"I'm sorry but I think we'll stop for today". This caused her to give him a strange look, Neji was never one to stop right in the middle of training.

"I'm going home now". "But what about our date?"

He sighed "Look Tenten, things are a lot more complicated than they should be at the moment and right now I have other important matters to deal with. I promise to make it up to you later just not right now". He left without saying another word, leaving her shocked Neji didn't like doing this to her but it was best that Tenten not know about the situation he was in.

Normally he wouldn't keep secrets from her, but this was strictly Hyuga business. And besides she wouldn't be able to grasp the seriousness of the situation.

Upon entering the Hyuga compound he found Hanabi at the gates. She looked miserable "Hanabi I-" "Don't say anything Neji-niisan I wanted to talk". He tried very hard not to stare at the bandages around her head. "I know you're looking at them, go ahead I don't care". Her voice sounded a tad bitter.

"I'm...I'm sorry".

Her white eyes looked into his "What for? You've done nothing wrong". "No but..." He didn't exactly know what he wanted to say. "I'll help you change the bandages". Hanabi merely nodded "Fine". He followed her to her bedroom, she sat down in the center of her bed while her cousin pulled out fresh bandages from her desk.

"Um...this will only take a moment". She shrugged "Whatever".

This was not the first time Neji had dealt with his younger cousin's injuries. It had become a regular thing now. He'd patch her up and for the most part Hanabi would stay quiet and allow him to do what he needed to do. As he unwrapped the bandages around her head his face remained calm but on the inside he was screaming with fury at the large deep gash marks that littered the side of her head, shoulders and neck. What had she done to deserve this?!

"He used a kunai". She replied softly flinching at the memory that had happened yesterday. "He waited for you to step out before he drugged me and then he began the torture I screamed but he didn't seem to hear me. I waited for him to stop but then he poured lemon juice on the wounds and I cried".

That tyrant! Abusing his own daughter like this. "I'm so sorry Hanabi had I been there-" "Don't worry about me Niisan I have other more necessary things to worry about". He knew that she was talking about the downfall of Hiashi and he didn't say anything.

"How does that feel?"

"Alright I guess, it still doesn't help with the pain. It's already been done Niisan and nothing can change that".

"I could get Sakura to-" "Absolutely not!"

Neji was surprised when Hanabi gave him the death glare "Don't you dare get that pink-haired woman near me! I won't allow it".

He glared right back at her "Hanabi you need medical attention your luckily to still be alive! How do you think I feel watching you tormented this way?! I'm trying my best to help you but you refuse in any way. What do you want from me?!"

She sighed "Forgive me Neji. But I can't allow myself to become weak".

He raised an eyebrow "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

Hanabi kept her voice calm as she spoke "I want that bastard to be deceived, when I kill him I want to show him how strong I am. It would do me no good to be taken away and miss my chance for revenge. If I continue to seem weak he'll think that I'm not capable of handling the clan. But sooner or later he'll let his guard down and that's when I strike. Even Hiashi Hyuga can't be invincible".

Neji stared in great confusion so Hanabi continued "That's why I've been secretly training to perfect my skills. When I kill him I've got to give everything I've got, should I fail it's all over. I'm not strong enough right now, but I'm improving Neji my techniques are becoming better I know that in a little while I'll be ready".

On a somewhat strange scale Hanabi did make sense. But still, it was nearly impossible. There had to be a way to stop this mess before it got worse.

Neji finished changing Hanabi's bandages before letting out a shaky breath.

"You know it's not too late to reconsider". Not yet at least, there was still time to solve this complicated situation. Hanabi frowned a little "No, I told you before I've made up my mind". She stood up and walked to the door.

"It's been a month Neji-niisan you have two more left and remember if you don't take action then I will".

"Gaara I think we need to talk".

The red-head looked up from his work "About what?" "It's concerning you and Hinata, the old bags want you to bang her up". Gaara gazed at his brother for a moment, while he was used to his older brother's foul language that particular sentence sounded very wrong to him.

"I am not going to bang her up as you so elegantly put it. I will do the task needed when the time is right".

Kankuro gave an irritated huff "Look man, it's been nearly seven months you've gotta have at least one brat you know the rules. Kids have got to come sooner or later".

"I would prefer you not call my future children brats or any other demeanor names". He easily dodged the pen that was thrown at his head.

"Gaara..." he warned, and the red-head locked gazed with his older brother. "I am very much aware of the intimacy of the situation that I'm in, I do want Hinata. But I had promised her that we'd wait, I am not going to force myself upon her. We will have children Kankuro but I do not wish to pressure her into anything that she's not ready for yet".

The puppet master shook his head "Gaara your the Kazekage you've got responsibilities to look after. And this whole baby business may be a pain in the ass but it's still important for your future. The damn rules clearly state that the present ruler of the village is required to have at least one child to pass down the bloodline and title to ensure, a healthy and prosperous future for the greater good of the village and people".

Gaara didn't reply he just gave his usual stoic glare. "I know that you love Hinata and she loves you. Believe me I'm happy for you two but you still gotta have a kid".

Gaara's gaze didn't leave Kankuro's as he crossed his arms "Are you afraid of something?" The red-head shrugged "Perhaps". "Then what is it?" "I don't know". "Come on you can tell me".

"I suppose I could". Kankuro moved a little closer to his younger brother "Gaara your going to be a great dad, if that's what your nervous about".

Gaara's gaze widened by only a fraction, but it was enough for Kankuro to notice. "Hey bro, our old man wasn't exactly the best father type but that doesn't mean your kids have to experience the same pain as you did".

He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder "Temari and I really do want you to be happy, and just look how far you've gotten. You beat all the odds even though they were stacked against you". Gaara kept his stoic face, but his eyes told that he was amazed with his brother's words.

"When you and Hinata finally do decided to have kids, I want you to know that everything will be alright. Tem and I are always there for you. And you'll be a good dad your kids are gonna be fine".

Gaara gave his brother a small smile of appreciation.

"Thank you Kankuro".

His older brother merely grinned "Aw don't mention it, what are big brothers for after all".

The moment was short lived when their older sister walked through the door with a grim expression on her face.

"Temari is something the matter?"

She stood there for a moment looking at her brothers, before letting out a deep sigh "Gaara, Kankuro we all need to talk". "About what?" "It's Matsuri". Gaara suddenly tensed hearing the name of his former apprentice, he couldn't help but feel a surge of hate every time Matsuri was mentioned. He still had not gotten over those two incidents that left him shattered.

"What has happened?" He asked coolly, though his face remained somewhat the same.

Temari thought for a moment leaving Gaara rather irritated. How could he know what was going on if she didn't tell him.

"She's planning to kill Hinata".

* * *

 **We'll stop here for now.**

 **I plan to have the next chapter up a little sooner.**

 **I tried to make this chapter a bit longer, so I hope it looks good.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**After much thought I have decided not to change the rating yet.**

 **I feel as though it might distract the plot, but I might change my mind.**

 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Please review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

 _There were no words to describe the unimaginable heaven Hinata was in. Never beyond her wildest dreams had it felt so right to be taken like this. Each breath of air, each sound of pleasure, all of it was too much to take in. But she wanted more, more then she could even think of. Their minds were on overdrive as they continued their blissful activity._

 _Gaara couldn't remember a night so worthwhile and special. To feel his wife underneath him was a feeling he ever wanted to be rid of. Over and over he claimed her, time after time they whispered sweet nothings into each other's ears._

 _It was never enough as they explored each other's bodies. It only drove their lust for each other even higher. They both had reached paradise together. They both had found their utopia in an instant. It all felt like a wonderful dream but it was all a reality waiting to fade away as they came back down from the skies above._

 _Neither of them could speak. Words were not enough to tell of the feeling that they had experienced. They weren't necessary anyway; for each knew what the other was thinking. It was only after they had maintained their shaky composure that they finally smiled at each other._

 _"Gaara"._

 _"Mmmm yes?"_

 _"I love you...so much"._

 _"And I love you, more then you could ever know"._

That one magical night she had spent with Gaara, had lead to her becoming pregnant.

The test she held in her hand confirmed it. She was already nine weeks along. Though it would be a little while longer until she started to show. Hinata was overjoyed that she was going to be a mother, but at the same time she feared the worst. Her child would be the offspring of the Kazekage, a target for many that desired to dispose of their heir. Her future son or daughter was potentially next in line to rule over Sunakagure.

It was all a lot to take in. But first things first, her husband had to know about his future child.

Gaara stood alongside his siblings as they watched an insane Matsuri mumble in happiness that the object of her love was finally here. Normally he would never set foot in a place like this. But it was only out of desperation from his siblings that he even considered checking up on Matsuri's condition.

He shook his head with a scowl on his face. The woman had truly lost her sanity. She wouldn't stop babbling about them being together. Just listening to her was given him a migraine.

Her condition had only worsened since when he last saw her. She was pale and very thin. A sign of the treatments that had been given to her. His guards had explained to him that she had tried to escape nearly three times now. And her excuse was always the same thing. Matsuri wanted nothing more than to be with Gaara and was determined to let it happen despite the fact that she had lost her mind.

"Fucking crazy bitch".

He actually had to agree with his brother's comment. That was the case as of now.

"Gaara-sama you'll never leave me again right?"

He kept his stoic glare as she hobbled closer to him with an insane smile on her face.

"Dear sweet Gaara. How I've missed you so. These guards are so mean to me. They say that I've gone crazy. But you know that's not true". He bristled as she grabbed his clothes. "Tell me you love me? We can still be lovers can't we? I know you want me Gaara. I want you so very much". His sand then removed her and held her back at a distance.

"Temari, Kankuro let us go I've seen enough". He motioned for his guards to put her back in her cell. "Gaara-sama don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" She screamed as she was dragged away and tossed not so gently into her damn cell.

"Gaara-sama, we can make it work! We can be happy. I'll do whatever you want!" She hollered as she watched the man of her dreams walk off with his brother and sister in tow.

Neji was in a bit of a hurry to see his cousin. Ignoring the stares he got, he continued to walk across the village to the center where he knew Hinata was living.

He was here for one reason and one reason only. To bring her back to Konoha. Hanabi had refused to change her mind and with so little time left he knew that Hinata was his only hope of saving the Hyuga from despair. But his absence would mean there was no one to protect Hanabi. He knew that without his presence she was doomed to keep suffering more at the hands of Hiashi but he had no choice.

He had kept walking through the halls trying to locate Gaara when he was suddenly stopped by a rather intimidating looking man.

"Who are you?! What is your business being here?!"

The white-eyed male scowled a bit "I am Hyuga Neji and I have come to seek an audience with Lord Kazekage".

"A Hyuga?! We received no word of a Hyuga visiting".

Neji clenched his fists, he didn't have time to be dealing with such nonsense.

"I assure you I am no threat, is this how all you sand ninja treat guests".

"What was that!"

"Baki, leave him alone that's Hinata's cousin". Baki looked confused for a moment before realization sunk in. "My apologies". He grumbled before storming off. Kankuro gave his usual grin "Well hello there Neji, what brings you to Suna? Seeking out Hinata huh".

"Yes I must see her at once it's an urgent matter".

The puppet master shrugged "If you say so, I'll just take you to Gaara then".

Neji was not familiar at all with Gaara's siblings but he had to time to branch out at the moment. The sooner his cousin came back the better. When they reached the end of a long hallway Kankuro entered his brother's office looking completely relaxed.

"Gaara we have company, a little surprise from Konoha".

The red-head looked up from his paper work and the two males locked gazes; it was almost like they were sizing each other up. This little stare down continued for a few moments more before Gaara broke the silence.

"Hyuga Neji why have you come to Suna?"

"I must speak with Hinata-sama this is important".

Gaara raised an invisible eye brow. "May I ask about what?" Neji hesitated for a moment, truth to be told he didn't actually want to involve Gaara in this situation but he was Hinata's husband and he figured that there wouldn't be any way to avoid telling him. He was a part of the family after all technically speaking.

"I have reason to suspect that the Hyuga are about to have a crisis".

Now Gaara was interested, what kind of crisis? And why did it involve Hinata? "Speak then". He was surprised when the branch Hyuga raised his hand "I'm afraid I cannot. Forgive me but I don't wish to reveal anything unless my cousin is present". The redhead once again raised an invisible eyebrow "Kankuro, please bring me my wife".

Neither of them spoke in the few moments that they had to wait. Gaara knew nothing about Hinata's cousin other then the fact he was considered a genius among the Hyuga. He was well aware that Neji wouldn't come to his village unless there was a problem. And he intended to find out what it was, seeing how it was now concerning his wife.

The silence was broken by the sound of a door and both males turned their heads to see the gentle woman walk in with a nervous expression.

Hinata was a bit startled knowing that her cousin was here so suddenly. She wanted to ask him so many things. Most of them being about her sister. But she would hold back on the family reunion; there were more important things to think about right now.

Neji immediately noticed that his cousin looked well. He knew that she was in good hands, he just never expected her to be doing this well especially with the type of environment that Suna was in. It made him a little happier knowing that at least one of his cousins was safe.

"Neji-niisan it is good to see you again".

He was startled as she gave him a brief hug. "Um...I am glad to see you again as well Hinata-sama". He awkwardly gave her a one arm hug.

The bluenette then walked over to her husband and took his hand. He smiled at her and she smiled back. There was love between them. Something that Neji was happy about but he pushed them aside.

"Hinata-sama I have come to warn you of a very serious issue".

He now had her full attention. "Neji-niisan what has happened?" "It's concerning Hanabi". Hinata gave a small gasp hearing her sister's name be mentioned. She squeezed Gaara's hand a bit before speaking "What has happened? Is she alright?"

He sighed before speaking "Hinata-sama, the day that you left Hanabi became depressed about your leaving. With you gone Hiashi started to train her under his watch for the day she became then next clan leader". Neji thought for a moment to choose his next words before he gave up and decided to just come clean.

"Hinata-sama I'm afraid that Hanabi couldn't uphold your father's harsh expectations. She became enraged that you didn't receive all the credit that you had worked so hard to earn. Hiashi became furious that Hanabi stepped out of line. And now every chance he gets he beats her to no end. I've seen the wounds Hinata-sama some of them are so severe Hanabi is even lucky to still be alive".

Hinata was shaking now. Her body was shaking like a leaf; she couldn't believe the words she just herd. Hinata had always known that her father was a harsh man, but to know that he would go so far and beat Hanabi was one step too far.

Gaara stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife. Hinata was unable to control her tears as she buried her face in his chest and cried. It was all too much for her to handle; she felt so guilty that she couldn't do anything ahead of time to stop this. Hinata couldn't help but feel this whole mess was partly her fault. Even though she had nothing to do with the decisions that followed when she left.

Gaara was now very concerned for Hinata. He didn't like to see her cry, he tried to calm her down by hugging her tighter it did no good. Words wouldn't do anything so he simply waited until she stopped crying. While he knew of Hinata's younger sister he didn't know her well enough to have an opinion of her. However that didn't stop him from feeling bad knowing that Hinata's younger sister was a victim of abuse.

The bluenette had stopped crying for now, and she turned around with tear-stained cheeks to look at her cousin.

"Niisan...what else had happened to Hanabi?"

Neji's eyes had a look of worry "She is planning to kill Hiashi. She is convinced that if Hiashi is dead then all will be well again. She even told me that she plans to make me clan leader and dispose of the curse once Hiashi is rid of. It's a repulsive idea Hinata-sama. Hanabi will die in the process, I had convinced her to give me three months to work this out. It's already been a month Hinata-sama I would not be here unless I was desperate".

Hinata was in total shock. Hanabi wanting to kill their father?! Absurd! What made her younger sister think that?! There was no way she'd ever be able to have the nerve to do it. Hanabi was going to get hurt, and she knew this but surly there had to be a way to solve this.

"Come back with me to Konoha you're the only one that can stop her Hinata-sama, she won't listen to me".

Hinata turned her head to give her husband a sad look. She knew that Neji was probably right, talking to Hanabi would be useful but she could leave the village; not in her condition.

"Niisan...I can't".

Neji looked a little surprised "Why not?".

Hinata had a few more tears run down her beautiful face.

"Because I'm pregnant".

Both males eyes widened, Hinata was pregnant?! Since when and why didn't she say anything before?

The bluenette faced her husband, the tears starting to come down harder now. "Gaara-dana I am carrying your child within me. I wanted to tell you earlier but you weren't there. I...I can't leave you, nor can I leave Hanabi. I don't know what to do".

It took a moment for the red-head to process that his wife was pregnant with his child. This was certainly a surprise, first he hears that the Hyuga were in the middle of a crisis and now Hinata tells him that she's with child. This was a little too much to take in. But he felt a warm feeling inside that spread throughout his body. He had created a life, he had taken so many lives in the past. But just as easily he had created a life.

Despite the situation Gaara couldn't help but smile knowing that he was going to be a father. Hinata cupped his face gingerly and kissed him, uncaring that her cousin was watching. Her kiss meant that she was happy too but it also showed her fear for her sister.

"Hyuga Neji I'm afraid I can't let my wife travel to Konoha. Not while she's carrying our child".

Neji looked a little annoyed. Yes, he was happy that Hinata was going to have a baby, but she was the only one that could settle this incident once and for all. If she didn't stop this, then no one could and Hanabi would die from her own foolishness.

"I understand, but there is no other way. I have tried everything in my power but nothing has worked. If Hinata-sama doesn't return then the Hyuga will fall".

Gaara's face remained stoic as he held his wife closer to him.

"I know of the difficultly of this burden, and believe me I wish to help. But as Hinata's husband I must to what is best for her. If she was to travel in her condition, it would cause a great amount of stress on her womb and thus damage our child".

The Hyuga male opened his mouth to speak, but Hinata beat him too it. "Please let me go, I must help Hanabi".

The red-head gave his wife a strange look "Hinata your-". "I know". She paused for a moment "Darling I can't leave my sister. I know that it's selfish and rather dangerous for the baby. But I must do something to help Hanabi, if I just sat back and stayed out of it nothing will change. Please my love I have to do this".

He stared into her lavender eyes for a few moments trying to come to a conclusion of some sort. After a while he pressed his lips against hers savoring her taste before speaking.

"I'll let you go, but only if I accompany you. I will not have my wife and future child harmed".

Hinata smiled as she kissed him again. How she loved this man.

"There's no time to waste we must leave at once".

Hinata looked her cousin with a determined look on her face. One way or another she would have to find some way to stop her younger sister from making a terrible mistake that could potentially risk everything.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait, I've been so stressed lately.**

 **The next chapter will come as soon as I have a spare moment.**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello dear readers!**

 **I'm so happy that so many people like this story, I never thought it would be such a hit.**

 **I promise to have the next chapter up in about a week or so.**

 **Please review!**

 **Onwards my dears!**

Konoha had never been a more welcome sight.

She had been traveling for five days, longer than normal due to the life growing inside of her. Upon Gaara's insistence she had no choice but to take it easy for the sake of the baby. She had spent much of the trip being carried by sand much to her dismay; but her husband wouldn't hear of it. He was only trying to do what was best for her.

Her cousin was no help either, he'd hover over her 24/7 tending to her like a mother bird and her chicks. Hinata could understand that they only wanted what was best, but she could handle herself. She was a skilled jounin for Kami's sake! Even she knew that.

"We have arrived".

The familiar sights, sounds and colors of the place she once called home, made her feel so relieved. But this was more than a simple visit, she had important matters to take care of.

 _'This means I'll be seeing Naruto-kun again'._

While she had moved on, no one ever forgets their first love. Hinata still loved Naruto but it was different from how it once was long ago. Her heart and soul belonged to Gaara but Naruto would always have a special place in her heart. Neji had informed her that the Hokage did not know of the situation and would preferred that he didn't. This was a family issue, there was no need for the village to get involved yet.

Gaara held his wife close as he walked through the gates and down the busy streets of Konoha. He had a soft spot for the village, as it was the place where he had met Naruto. Sure, it was very different from Suna but nonetheless beautiful.

"Naruto will need to be informed of my presence, it would be unwise to inform the Hokage that he has guests". He smiled when Hinata kissed his cheek softly.

Neji seemed to be at war with himself, while he was happy that his cousin was going to try and do something to stop this mess. He couldn't help but feel as though he had placed this unnecessary burden on her. Hinata had her own life to deal with and she was pregnant, she should be thinking about the future of the baby rather than tend to her old clan's family troubles.

"Neji-niisan, I think we really should let Naruto know we're here".

Her gentle voice brought him back to the present and he gave a short nod. Leading them to the Hokage's office was simple, the only thing he was nervous about was that Naruto would somehow find out about this. The last thing he wanted was for the Hokage to be involved he had no business with the Hyuga.

Naruto had been sleeping on his desk with a trail of drool coming down the side of his mouth. He couldn't sit still for less than a minute and it was bad enough that he almost never focused long enough to file out his documents. A knock on his door woke him up.

"C-come in!"

He quickly wiped away the drool and straighten himself up before the door opened and a huge grin came across his face.

"Gaara! Hinata-chan so nice of you to visit!".

The couple was taken into a hug before they knew what hit them. Hinata giggled quietly while her husband looked a little uncomfortable. "Um...Naruto you're kinda squeezing too hard". The blonde only hugged harder "Oh come now Gaara can't an old friend give a little squeeze".

"N-Naruto-kun I can't b-breathe".

"Oops! My bad".

He quickly realized them and the color started to come back to Hinata face. "Are you alright?" Gaara asked a little concerned as his arms wrapped protectively around her. She smiled at him "Yes I'm fine". He gave a smile of his own as his hand traveled to her stomach "That's good".

Naruto noticed the gesture and his grin grew wider.

"Well what do we have here. Hinata-chan you're pregnant!"

A blush crept onto her pale face "Y-yes I'm carrying Gaara's child within me".

A squeak left her as her friend hoisted her up and spun her around. "Oh happy day, you're going to be a mom! I'm so happy for you both!".

"Naruto put my wife down".

The blonde chuckled a bit as he set the rather dizzy Hinata down.

"Gaara you didn't have to come all this way to tell me. But I'm glad that you did".

The red-head gave a small smile "I suppose it would have been better to tell you in person". "Well congratulations, I wish you and the baby well". "Thank you".

Once the world was stable again, Hinata remembered that they still needed to meet Neji at the Hyuga compound. Socializing would have to wait. "Gaara-dana we really should be leaving now". "Yes you are right". "Go? Where are you going?" "We are paying a visit to my clan". "Oh I see". "We'll I'll have Shikamaru make arrangements for your stay here so-" "That will not be necessary". "Hmm?" Gaara crossed his arms "I'm sure that the Hyuga will be more than willing to let us stay with them until we depart".

The blonde merely shrugged "If you change your mind, I'll be happy to have you over. Sakura would enjoy your company".

Gaara nodded "Very well".

Hinata held his hand as she lead him through the village. It was nice to see her old home, perhaps she could show her husband the village one day.

"You still care for him".

She looked at him in surprise. "Pardon?" "You still have feelings for Naruto don't you?" Gaara wasn't ignorant, he had figured out long ago that his wife once loved the blonde. Hinata couldn't lie to him so she gave a silent sigh "Yes I do still care for him. But only as a friend and nothing more". She gave his hand a gentle squeeze "I love you Gaara. And I'm happy that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I assure you I feel nothing for any other man but you".

The red-head knew that his wife was being totally honest with her feelings. And he responded with a gentle kiss uncaring that they were in public. He was delighted when she happily returned it.

Upon reaching the Hyuga compound Hinata had a sense of nervousness. It had been months since she had stepped inside her old home.

Nothing had changed about it, but she knew that her younger sister was somewhere inside suffering to no end. She had to get her out of their no matter what. There was also the issue of seeing her father again, after all that's happened she wondered if she should still even call him her father. He never treated her like a daughter to begin with. What would he think of her now? And when he eventually discovered the baby, what would his reaction be?

Gaara walked ahead of her still holding her hand, Hinata had no doubts that her husband would protect her and the baby. But that still didn't stop the uneasy feeling in her stomach as she stepped past the entrance.

Her cousin was waiting for them and his face told that he was scared. Normally it was nearly impossible to tell what Neji was thinking because he almost never displayed any kind of emotion on his face. But if you knew him well enough you'd be easily able to tell what he was thinking.

Hinata, having spent her whole life with him knew at once that he was scared when she saw the fear in his eyes. He was almost like Gaara in a way. His eyes would swim with emotions while his face remained neutral, but the key difference between the two was that Neji was a bit more open with facial expression while Gaara preferred to keep his stoic.

"Follow me".

Nobody said anything as her cousin lead them through the compound. There were occasional greetings from other clan members as the Kazekage and his lady were present but other than that it was quiet for the most part.

Neji had a pretty good idea to where Hanabi was. But he was a bit nervous about seeing her. It had been a few days since he left and he had absolutely no idea about her condition. Was she worse than before? Was she even still alive?

He tried to settle his thoughts but they refused to leave him alone, even as he stood in front of Hanabi's room. With a shaky hand he quietly knocked before he heard her voice on the other said telling him he was allowed to enter. To his great relief Hanabi looked pretty much the same. He could find no fresh bruises or burns giving him some reassurance that Hiashi had done nothing to her in his absence.

"Yes Neji what is it?" Hanabi was in no mood for talking all she wanted was to be left alone and tend to her beaten body. She had been grateful that her father had been busy with other matters which distracted him enough to give her at least a little time to heal.

"Hanabi you have a visitor".

She scowled "Tell them to get lost".

Neji stood aside to allow Hinata to enter the room "Hanabi-chan it's me".

At first Hanabi wasn't able to believe that her older sister was here. She was standing right in front of her with a concerned look on her face. She was here! At long last her beloved sister was here! Tears ran down her face without even realizing it and before Hinata knew what had happened, her younger sister had all but latched herself onto her and was sobbing like crazy.

She briefly turned her head, her eyes telling that it was they be alone for a minute. Her husband sensed her desire and nodded and he followed Neji out of the room giving the two sisters some privacy.

"Hanabi what has happened?"

Her sister didn't say anything, she couldn't even if she wanted too. Her emotions were all clogged at the moment and she felt a mix of anger, happiness and sorrow for her older sister.

Hinata didn't try asking her again until she was sure that Hanabi's crying had stopped. "Hanabi what's happened?" Her lavender eyes were filled with concern and fear as she stared into her sister's pearl orbs.

Hanabi wanted to tell Hinata everything, but she had trouble finding where to start.

"I hate father Hinata, I hate him more than anything".

Hinata kept quiet not knowing what an appropriate response to that was. "Look at what he's done to me Nee-chan it's not a pretty sight".

Hanabi slipped off part of her yukata to reveal her shoulder. A large burn was present and it looked like it was just done days ago. Hinata gasped in terror when she saw the horrible burn.

"He used a hot iron, and that's only the beginning Nee-chan I can't tell you all that he's done".

Hinata was not spared any details as her sister explained everything. She felt like vomiting on several occasions when Hanabi described the horror that they're father placed on her.

"He still doesn't approve of you. He often says that you never could do anything and he uses me to take out his anger. Of course it's not like I can uphold his expectations either so I have nothing to give him and for that he's furious".

Hinata tenderly traced the outline of Hanabi's face with her index finger. She honestly didn't know what to do, but Hanabi was still her sister and she needed help.

"Hanabi I have news".

"What's that?"

Hinata looked a bit troubled "My dear sister I come bearing a life inside of me, you are going to be an aunt".

Hanabi face didn't show any sign of emotion but her eyes slowly drifted downwards to stare at her stomach. She didn't know what to feel. It was all so unexpected, but knowing that her sister was pregnant made her very happy. At least she had a chance to live a free life.

Slowly she extended her hand and patted her older sister's stomach "I'm happy for you Nee-chan". The tone in her voice meant it, she was happy.

Hinata took her sister into a hug and for a long time they stayed like that until Hinata's gentle voice broke the silence.

"Hanabi come to Suna".

 **Here's a good place to stop.**

 **Next chapter will be a good one.**

 **Please review!**

 **Goodbye!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone.**

 **Sorry for being a little late but I'm ready to go.**

 **All copyright goes to Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Please review!**

 **Onwards my dears!**

* * *

It was late, around three in the morning. All the guards that were supposed to be watching her cell had been consumed by drink. Sure it had been a friendly suggesting as the rest of the prisoners where behaving and there was nothing else to do. It had been a terrible mistake on their part and that's just what Matsuri needed to break out. She had waited for the alcohol to do its thing before seductively perusing one of them to open her cell door. After a bit of fun with the drunk guard she had killed him along with the other four.

Killing the guards had been the easy bit, now she needed to escape the walls that held her. The smell of her recent activity clung to her skin and clothing as she dashed here and there killing every guard she got the chance too. Matsuri would laugh wildly to herself as she watched their bodies fall lifeless. Months of slowly rotting away truly had made her insane.

It was almost a miracle that she made it out without causing any alarm, but it was only a matter of time until someone noticed her absence and she needed to hide. Stepping out into the village for the first time in months Matsuri's first instinct was to cower.

"It's cold". She mumbled as she rubbed her arms. "Gaara was it always this cold? Why aren't you here to keep me warm?"

Desert nights were freezing and the temperature had dropped considering what time it was. The wasn't a soul to be seen on the streets as nobody was awake at this time of night.

The village was almost like a ghost town, there were no street lights. The darkness had consumed it all, giving it a rather haunting effect. It would be good cover for a criminal wanting to escape.

That still didn't mean she was off the hook. There were scouts positioned every night at different corners of the village to ensure that intruders didn't invade.

Keeping a low profile, Matsuri proceeded to slowly inch her way to the center of the village. She knew that Gaara resided there and how she couldn't wait to see him again. Those teal eyes, that wild red hair, those tender lips just begging to be ravished. The mere thought of him caused a wicked grin to spread across her face as rubbed herself to ease the friction in her lower half.

"Mmm Gaara, I can't wait to see you again". She purred quietly as she continued to move closer.

She would have to be extra careful now. It may have looked quiet but there were shinobi everywhere around the tower to ensure it was protected, some of them were high class jonin and former anbu so getting past them was not going to be an easy thing.

Matsuri took a silent breath before she shut off her chakra system temporarily to give herself the advantage of not being spotted before she painstakingly made her way past the heavily guarded defense and finally made her way into the building by the use of a secret passage.

Once inside, she didn't have to worry as much as there weren't as many guards. But being the apprentice of the Kazekage she had learned several things that others didn't know and that's what gave her the advantage especially when it came to sneaking around.

"Oh Gaara guess who it is". She giggled as she rubbed her hands together.

"Did you miss me? Oh I definitely missed you".

"What's going on why are you all on the floor!". A guard had walked into the room intending to know why a report hadn't come only to find all of them dead. "What the?!" Upon closer expectation their throats had been torn out due to the bloody kunai's and the cell door was open, plus there was the smell of intercourse in the air.

Broken bottles told the rest of the story. And he knew right away that something had happened. He quickly ran down the halls to alert to the rest of the guards when he noticed that several more of them were dead the exact same cause had happened to them and now a sea of blood littered the floor.

He sprinted to room where all files of the prisoners were kept and he scrambled to find the name of the occupier that was once in the open cell. When he eventually found who it was, his face scrunched in frustration.

"Oh shit!"

Matsuri continued to rub her hands together as she walked down the hallways looking for Gaara. She talked softly to herself as she looked all over trying to find him. The last place she searched was his bare office and it dawned on her that the man of her desire wasn't in the tower at all.

Matsuri screamed in frustration and the sound of her screaming alerted several jonin, as they bolted into the office one of them noticed an open window and a trail of footprints that were leading to the outskirts of the village.

"Baki-sama they've escaped!"

The old shinobi scowled in anger. As one of the guards that was looking over the main building he should've been able to sense that there was trouble right away. Whoever it was must've had the skills and knowledge needed to get past them without having any trouble, that lead Baki to suspect that it was someone within their village; particularly in the close knit circle of main shinobi that were assigned to guard the Kazekage's home.

He was right about to give orders when a young man in his early thirties ran up to him. "Baki-sama I bring news of a prison break". "What?! Where was it!" "The asylum, one of our prisoners has escaped they killed half the men who were assigned the night duty".

"Do you have any information of the culprits background?!"

Pulling out a folder that he was holding, he skimmed through it before stopping on the details he was looking for. "It was prisoner 576 that would be Matsuri".

Baki's eyes briefly displayed a moment of surprise before they were quickly clouded with anger and disgust. "What the fuck?! How did she manage to escape!".

The man stepped back a bit a little frightened by Baki's temper but quickly straightened himself "Sir, she was the former apprentice of Lord Gaara, but we-" "I already know that! Get to the point!"

"She must've broke out to seek the companionship of the Kazekage, it is documented that she often brings up his name and engages in masturbation while pretending he is there. As well as hallucinations and violent seizures".

Baki's face held of look of pure disgust. He always hated Matsuri from the beginning. She was never meant to be a ninja, she lacked so many qualities that were needed to possess a cold heart when in the mist of battle. The brat was always swooning over Gaara when she should've been handling her role as a ninja.

"Lord Baki there is more to tell".

His eyes snapped back to the somewhat timid man "Speak then!"

He nodded "We have reason to believe that Matsuri was planning to kill Lady Hinata, the wife of the Kazekage. We have video evidence that shows her plotting the downfall of the Lady Hinata and how she plans to take over as Lord Gaara's spouse as soon as his wife is disposed of".

Baki's scowling face didn't say anything.

"Guards!" The few that hadn't already moved out came closer to him. "Find Matsuri! And alert Lord Gaara of her escape, he and the lady are in Konoha send message right away!".

"Yes Baki-sama!".

Matsuri swayed in the desert winds as she clung to herself. Despite all odds she had somehow managed to escape the village and was now wandering through the desert. It would be dawn soon and the temperature would rise to a point where the heat would be unbearable.

There was little chance she would survive out in the endless dunes of sand and dust. Heat stroke and her illness would surly finish her off in no time. She cackled insanely as she continued to walk before eventually collapsing. "Gaara I see you, I see you everywhere. Don't worry I'll be back, we'll never be apart again".

Matsuri laughed some more before the sand swallowed her whole.

Hanabi was looking at her sister as though she had grown a second head.

"What did you say?"

"Come back with me to Suna, I'll protect you".

Hanabi's pearl eyes flashed an angry look. "No! I can't leave!". Hinata was surprised "Hanabi I-" "Nee-chan I mustn't leave not while that man we call father is still alive".

While Neji had informed Hinata of her sister's plan, even he didn't know all the reasoning behind it. "Hanabi please listen to me we really should-". "I'm going to kill him Hinata, I want that man dead, I want to see him bleed before my eyes. He's a savage Hinata, we both know this. Our so called father has never once displayed any kind of affection for us. We the hell should we continue to suffer through him. Our clan has always been this way and I intend to put an end to it".

Hinata was at the moment at a loss for words. She had never once heard Hanabi speak in such a manner. It was true that Hanabi had a tongue and she didn't hesitate to use it when needed. But it was obvious that her sister was not thinking straight she was too blinded by rage to see the truth.

"I know that father is difficult but he wasn't always like this".

Her sister raised an eyebrow "What the hell does that mean?!"

The bluenette cupped her younger sister's face. "Believe it or not, father used to be a man of kindness...but all of that changed when mother died".

Neither Hinata nor Hanabi knew what caused their mother's death, but the excuse they had always been told was that she had gotten sick and passed away soon after Hanabi was born. Every time their mother had been mentioned around Hiashi he would scowl and threaten to kill whoever brought up her name again in his presence.

Though Hinata had been very young when her mother died, she still remembered her. She would always look up to the kind hearted woman with great admiration. Her mother was a very kind soul, and she had the most gentle touch that would automatically make her melt with happiness. It had been a very gave day when she learned that her mother was dead.

"Tell me Nee-chan, tell me all you know".

"She was...I don't exactly remember all the details but mother did love us. She loved us more than anything and all she ever wanted was to watch us grow up. Father was also much different back then. He was never as harsh and he went out of his way to tell us how much we meant to him".

Hinata had a rather hard time trying to explain everything. Since her mother passed when she was a small child it was difficult to remember everything that happened before her death.

Hanabi on the other had was fascinated with everything her older sister was saying. She never got the chance to know what her mother was like as she was still a baby at the time of her death. But from what Hinata was saying she sounded wonderful.

"Nee-chan why did our father's heart turn cold?"

Hinata couldn't answer that question, but she hoped that this new piece of information would help Hanabi to turn back on her decision.

"Sister, please come to Suna. It's actually a beautiful place. My husband will see to it that your taken care of. You won't have to be abused any more. Please let me help you".

"No Nee-chan I won't do it".

"But why?"

Hanabi gave her sister a serious look "I already told you, I have to do the deed. If I don't kill him no one else will and we won't have any peace, the Hyuga have suffered long enough and I want to bring a new era to our clan".

From outside the room Gaara had a troubled look on his face. He had been ease dropping with Neji on the conversation. With his right ear pressed against the door he heard everything.

Hinata was trying to convince Hanabi to come live in Suna and she was refusing. Gaara wasn't sure what to do. As Hinata's husband he wanted to help her but he knew that the Hyuga would have to deal with its own matters. It was frustrating as it was. As Kazekage he too had his own problems to worry about and now that his wife was with child matters were getting more and more complicated.

"What do you propose we do?"

Teal eyes met white ones in a confused manner. "Hanabi has always been stubborn, she won't just willingly agree she will need an excuse to follow".

Gaara thought for a moment. Hanabi was Hinata's sister and that made him responsible for her safety as well as his wife's there had to be some way to get her to follow them.

"Well?" the redhead didn't say anything as he opened the door and walked inside. The two sisters looked over and Gaara walked to his wife wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Gaara-dana?"

He didn't say anything, instead he inhaled her scent. The smell of jasmine and lilacs flooded his senses for a moment before his eyes landed on Hanabi.

"Hyuga Hanabi as Hinata's husband I am asking you to come to Suna with us".

She frowned "Lord Gaara as Kazekage I respect your decision but I must deny your offer". It was obvious that Hanabi was trying to sound polite but she was getting very angry.

Deciding to cut to the chase Gaara's embrace tightened around his wife. "There is a threat in Suna that determines whether your sister will live or die". Hinata looked startled and Hanabi's eyes widened a bit.

"Gaara-dana w-what do y-you mean?"

Turning her head so that she was facing him, his eyes told that he was concerned. "Matsuri has been planning to kill you. I visited her cell a few days ago on the request by my siblings. Temari has informed me that she wants to dispose of you to get closer to me".

Hinata felt nauseous all of a sudden, her legs felt like jelly and her stomach was doing weird flips. Matsuri wanted to kill her? But why, what had she ever done to her.

"I-I don't understand".

"It's because she's jealous". Gaara cupped her face "She's jealous of you for being my wife. She's insane Hinata, she's lost her sanity completely".

Hanabi clenched her fists. Now she was furious, anyone who had the nerve to hurt her older sister was to suffer hell. Hanabi had always been very protective of Hinata and know she had an excuse to follow the couple back to Suna. Killing her father would have to wait, she had other victims to attend to first.

"I will go".

"P-pardon?" Hanabi clenched her fists some more "I will go to Suna with you. I want to kill this Matsuri bitch first. If anyone has the guts to hurt you Hinata then they have to pay the price in blood".

Gaara almost smiled at Hanabi's comment.

While Hinata was pleased that her sister would come with her, she was still shaken about Matsuri wanting to kill her.

"Gaara-dana I don't know what to say. With the baby and all I-".

He silenced her with an unexpected kiss. "Don't worry I will protect you". His hand moved over her stomach "And our child, nothing will ever happen to both of you I swear on it".

Hinata was still freaking out but she trusted her husband's words. Now all that was needed to have Hanabi leave with them.

"We must go right away, there's not a moment to lose".

Hinata took her husband and sister's hands and was right about to exit into the hallway when she was stopped in her tracks by none other than Hiashi. His arms were folded and he had a glare in his eyes that made her want to cower.

"Hinata...you've come back".

* * *

 **I will have the next chapter up in a few days.**

 **Please leave some reviews I always enjoy feedback.**

 **No flames please!**

 **Until next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello!**

 **I'm going to postpone this story for a few weeks, it's nearing that time again when I must focus my attention on other stuff. But I promise that if I have even a minute I will write something down.**

 **I may update again in a few days, but for now this will be the last chapter.**

 **All characters belong to Kishimoto Sensei!**

 **Please, please, please review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Seeing her father for the first time in months, Hinata actually felt sick to her stomach.

He had not changed; pale grayish-white eyes that still burned into her soul; she was actually freaking out a little. She honestly didn't know what to say, not that it would matter anyway. But she had to say something, if she kept him waiting it could be trouble.

"O-Oto-sama I-I'm h-h-honored to see you a-again".

Dammit! Her stutter had returned. Leaving the Hyuga compound had all but removed her shy habits, but now they suddenly came back and all because of facing the man that was the very reason Hinata was so frightened.

Hiashi eyed his eldest daughter with a strict gaze. She had changed from the last time he had seen her. Her hair was a bit longer and she didn't look nearly as pale as she once was. But there was something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Neji has told me you've come to visit, and that you come bearing news".

Hinata gulped in fear. "Yes Oto-sama".

Sensing the discomfort of his cousin, Neji spoke up hoping to ease the burden of Hinata's nervousness.

"Hinata-sama has come carrying a child, it is the future offspring of the Kazekage".

Hiashi's eyes widened in great surprise only for a moment before the narrowed once again. "Well it's about that that you live up to the Hyuga name, the clan has been expecting results for ages now. Hinata you should've conceived sooner; I expect that the child will learn the basics of our name".

"Y-yes Oto-sama we w-will-".

He raised his hand silencing her. "Kazekage-sama on behalf of the Hyuga I congratulate you for bringing forth a child".

Gaara had no choice but to nod in gratitude. But he wasn't exactly pleased about the way his wife had been disowned in front of him.

"I thank you for your kindness".

Hanabi's eyes narrowed as she glared daggers at her father. How dare he talk to her big sister that way!

"Lord Hiashi, if I many request Hinata-sama and her husband would like to return to Suna as soon as possible and they-". "Nonsense!" Hiashi looked at his two daughters before speaking "Hinata has come all this way. Surly she can stay in her old home for a week at the most".

Hinata knew that she couldn't deny her father so she squeezed Gaara's hand before speaking.

"Thank y-you Oto-sama, Gaara and I w-would be h-h-happy to stay".

She really wished that she hadn't said that, but she had no choice. However with her presence it would give Hanabi a better change of safety. And she was sure that she could allow Neji to convince her father to let her go to Suna with them.

"It's decided then, I shall see you later this evening".

When Hiashi took his leave, that's when Hinata broke down in despair. She sobbed quietly into her husband's chest trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. She couldn't stay in this place, too many hurtful memories that haunted every wall. All she really wanted was to return to Suna where she belonged.

"Nee-chan?"

She barely heard Hanabi's voice. Hinata hated to have her younger sister see her like this. She despised it when she felt like a total burden to everyone.

"Hanabi I'm so sorry". Her younger sister placed her hand on her shoulder "You've done nothing wrong. I promise I'll dispose of him soon, we'll be happy without him". Hinata opened her mouth to protest when Gaara spoke instead.

"If you don't mind, I believe my wife and I would like to rest".

Neji simply nodded as he lead the way to Hinata's old room. After making sure the pair was settled he left them in peace. Gaara was more than a little angry with Hiashi; he truly did not care for Hinata or Hanabi at all. It was like seeing the same version of his late father all over again.

He made a mental note to have a talk with Hiashi about the whole situation. He would have to break a few rules, but it would be worth it if he could keep his wife and sister-in-law safe.

But for now he would focus on trying to calm down his shaking wife.

"Hinata?" She hadn't stopped crying and he wanted to get her to stop. "Hinata look at me". He tilted her chin upwards "Everything is going to be alright. I will do whatever I can to ensure that Hanabi is safe. You know I wouldn't leave her alone here in the care of your father".

The bluenette wiped some of her tears away only to have more come down. "I'm so worried about her, had I known sooner I never would have-oh Gaara what have I done. I let my sister fall victim to abuse".

"Darling it was never your fault to begin with". He pushed some of her hair behind her ear "We will take her to Suna with us; she will be safe there I won't let anything touch her".

Hinata made her way over to him and snuggled into his chest. She wanted to be held at the moment and Gaara had no objections. After all that has happened she really needed someone to comfort her.

"I...I feel so helpless". Hinata looked up at him with watery eyes "I feel like I'm placing the burden on you. You have enough to worry about already this should be my responsibility and-" "Hinata". He cupped her face "Don't worry so much I already told you it will all work out in the end". Hoisting her up so that she was straddling his lap he lightly dragged his lips down her neck.

"Gaara...we". She couldn't think of what she was about to say. Instinctively she rocked her hips making him moan. Despite all that had happened minutes ago, he felt a growing need inside of him that was quickly taking over. He had claimed her once and now he wanted her again.

Hinata mewled softly into his ears as he pinned her down kissing every exposed inch of skin that he has access too. He had to admit he loved it when she did that.

Having only made love to her once it was all still new and very exciting and he desperately wanted to have her once more. He would be gentle with her, he didn't want to harm the life inside of her.

"Gaara-ahh we c-can't".

He knew that she was probably right, but she was just so temping at the moment. His greed had gotten the better of him and he couldn't stop himself at this point.

"Hush now". He said tenderly as his hands pulled at her clothes. "Just for a moment".

"Your absolutely sure?!"

"Affirmative! Word has been sent to Konoha and we have search parties all over the village".

Kankuro looked over to his sister and both of them scowled. They had just been informed of the escape of Matsuri, how she had managed to break out was still a mystery to them. The guards that had originally been stationed to watch over her cell were top-class shinobi that had seen and done only the worst. It was virtually impossible to get past them and yet somehow Matsuri had done it.

Shikamaru looked at his girlfriend uneasily. He had arrived in Suna only hours ago and now he was listening to a dire emergency. He had been informed ahead of time of Matsuri's insanity but this was beyond anything that he thought could happen.

Kankuro was very pissed off with the little slut. She would now be considered a criminal to Sunakagure. No one could ever trust her again, she had sealed her fate when she broke out of the asylum. This of course put the village in a state of panic. If she was still out there then it meant that the security system would have to be doubled, the people of Suna would have to be secure and the entire village might have to go into a lock-down.

Anyone who was a enemy was a potential harm to the people, and it was most important that all citizens were kept safe no matter the cost.

"Damn bitch!" He mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair that was usually covered by his hat.

"Go and find her! Look for any evidence of no matter how small it is!". "Yes Lady Temari". When the scout left the blonde gave a strangled groan in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "This wasn't supposed to happen". "Tell me about it, Gaara already has to make sure the future kid is taken care of and now we have a criminal on the loose".

Temari was very worried about her youngest brother and his spouse. She had been overjoyed to learn that Hinata was going to have a baby and she wanted nothing to happen to her future niece or nephew.

Hinata's life was already hanging in the balance and now that was pregnant it only made things worse.

"Well this is troublesome". Shikamaru put an arm around the blonde's waist. "Gotta do some serious thinking here". Kankuro gave him a weird look "Whatdaya mean?"

The Nara darted his eyes over. "I know that it's not my business but Hinata is my friend and friends don't sit around and do nothing. Perhaps I can do something about this whole mess, it'll be a drag though but at least it will be beneficial for Hinata's safety".

Temari gave a small smile at her boyfriend's words. He may be a lazy ass, but wasn't considered a genius for nothing.

"Then tell us crybaby where do we start?"

Shikamaru gave a lopsided smile "Take me to the asylum I want to have a look around".

Hinata's mind was in a bit of a daze as she clung to her husband for dear life.

That had been her second time with him and it was just as incredible as the first. The two of them now lay tangled in the sheets exhausted but sated.

She didn't know what caused her to respond so quickly but whatever had been the voice of reason, she was glad that it happened. She felt a lot better then she had a few hours ago.

Gaara was pleased with himself having claimed her for a second time. The two had, had to be relatively quite so not to draw attention to themselves but in the end it has been worth it and they both felt relieved at least for now of all the tension that had been happening.

"We're still trapped here".

"Hmm?"

Hinata cupped his face "We are still unable to leave until a week has passed. What will we do?"

The red-head thought for a moment. "We'll play nice for now. Feed him into the bait and then after our time here has passed we will leave with Hanabi".

Hinata's lavender eyes showed that she trusted him completely. She really did, since marrying him Gaara had proven that he was always true to his word.

She pulled him closer to kiss him once again. Whatever happened now she would have to wait and see what the outcome would be. There were too many issues to keep up with at the moment and she'd have to allow herself to tackle it one step at a time.

Hinata then rolled them so that she was now on top.

"Let's give it some time".

Gaara's grip on her tightened as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Hinata I-" "Shhh" She kissed his throat.

"No talking" that was all that she said before they lost themselves in each other once again. At the moment, they both wanted to forget everything and simply embrace each other in their love.

* * *

 **This chapter is a little shorter then I would've liked, but I'll try to make the next one longer when I have the chance to do so.**

 **I will update hopefully soon, if not then in a few weeks.**

 **Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everyone!**

 **I have a few spare moments so I figured that I would update as promised.**

 **All copyright goes to Kishimoto Sensei!**

 **Please leave me lots of reviews!**

 **Now onward my dears!**

* * *

Three days had passed since she returned to Konoha and it was total hell. A messenger hawk from Suna had delivered the terrible news of Matsuri's escape and Gaara was at a complete loss for what to do. His siblings had informed him that search parties were all over the country but no sign of her had been discovered yet.

Hinata was extremely concerned not only for her sister, but now for her husband as well. She knew that she couldn't allow herself to worry, the stress from her body could potentially hurt her unborn child and God forbid that she lose her baby over a crisis.

Gaara had wanted to return to Suna right away with his wife. But Kankuro had insisted that he stay in Konoha until any kind of evidence was found. The last thing that Kankuro and Temari wanted to happen was to have their younger brother fretting over his ex-apprentice, not when he had a baby coming. The Kazekage had other matters that needed his attention besides this.

Hanabi had thankfully been spared since her older sister arrived. With her presence Hiashi had not touched her; but that didn't mean anything had changed. Hanabi was smart enough to know that the moment Hinata left the beatings would once again begin. Hiashi would play nice around her feed her lies and false promises. She was no fool, she knew what he was planning. Hanabi was currently trying to let her sister accept the truth about Hiashi's eventual death by her hands; Hinata didn't approve of it at all. And there were times when Hanabi found herself rather frustrated with her sister. As a ninja, Hinata had her share of trials over the years but she was much too kind for her own good. Death was not something that came naturally for her and that was what Hanabi wished wouldn't be a weakness that her sister held onto.

Gaara paced down one of the hallways mumbling angrily to himself. He didn't want to be here, he should be in Suna personally handling the problem. Matsuri was resourceful and clever, she wasn't the kind of person that wouldn't give in through pressure.

Of all the times for a situation too happen. The red head paced faster with his brow deepening. He was fully aware of his wife's concern for him and he knew that he had to stay calm for her sake as well as his baby's. But he couldn't help it.

"Lord Gaara".

"Hyuga Neji what is it?" Gaara wouldn't exactly be called friends with his wife's cousin. But at the same time he didn't dislike him either. They had established a rather odd bond in the past few days. But he did trust the Hyuga enough to leave Hinata in his care when needed.

"Follow me please".

The red head didn't say a word as he walked with Neji to one of Konoha's training grounds. Everything about the village was open and exposed, such a huge contrast to Suna where places like these often were indoors due to the weather. Still he didn't complain, Konoha wasn't his home after all.

"Are you ready?" The white-eyed male shifted his posture into a fighting stance. Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Explain". He said flatly, as the sand in his gourd moved around a bit. "Spar with me my lord". It didn't take rocket science to understand what he meant by that and in an instant the two were going at each other.

Gaara was honestly surprised when Neji showed that he was able to keep up with his sand. The Hyuga had really good stamina. And his byakugan was very interesting. Neither of them had any intensions for hurting each other, this was simply a method to relive some of the stress that had built up inside of him; one that he often found very useful.

The Hyuga male suddenly stopped "Gaara-sama if I may ask how well are you at hand to hand combat?"

A chuckle left his throat as he suddenly swung his right leg up and brought it down, Neji thankfully moved out of the way before it made contact.

"Quite skilled, I've been practicing". Once again Neji adjusted into a fighting stance "Come then". The two males then had at it. Each of whom tried to touch the other without being hit; Gaara was not the only one in need of a stress release. Neji was going through his own issues as well.

Hanabi was still refusing to reconsider her decision; this put him in a very difficult position. He didn't have much time left before his cousin made her move and if he didn't do something soon the clan would fall. Hinata had promised that she would do what she could but even she may not be able to handle this unless by some miracle Hanabi came to her senses.

A few hours later and both males were exhausted. They both felt a lot better now that they had released all that stress that had been eating them up inside. But that still didn't mean the problem had gone away.

Gaara wiped the sweat from his brow as he slowly sat down on the cool grass. Neji followed suit and for a moment all was quiet as they restored their breath.

Neji would admit that Gaara made a good sparring partner. He certainly didn't make things easy.

"Hyuga-san I want to return to my village with my wife".

Neji bit the inside of his cheek. "Gaara-sama I understand, but with the situation at hand I think that-". "I must return at once, I'm sure that you've been informed of the crisis". "Yes of course but-" "Then why is your leader refusing to let us leave?".

Neji took a moment to push some of his hair out of his face before speaking. "He merely wants to flatter you, he wants to leave a good impression on the Hyuga name. Hiashi-sama never cared for honesty and he wants you to think that our way of life is better. Your marriage to Hinata-sama has only increased his pride for our clan. I am well aware that Hiashi knows of Sunakaure's situation but I fear as though his thoughts for the clan are more important".

Gaara let out a low sound in the back of his throat. That just made him resent Hiashi a little bit more now.

"Do you love my cousin?"

"Yes". He didn't even hesitate, though he was not expecting that. "May I ask you one question?" Gaara nodded "Speak" his voice sounded full of authority. "Why did you choose Hinata-sama when you were searching for a wife?"

Neji had always been somewhat baffled as to why Gaara wanted Hinata. His cousin was a woman of elegance and class and he felt rather bad now about his behavior towards her when he first learned of her marriage.

"I remembered her from a long time ago. We were in the second round of the chunnin exams". Neji nodded at the memory, flashbacks of his battle with his cousin from long ago filled his head. He regretted everything now; but he didn't know any better back then.

"I was blind to my own foolishness". The young male had a rather sad look in his eyes "I never truly hated Hinata-sama just everything she represented. My father is the younger twin brother of Hiashi and I grew envious that Hinata was given everything that my father wanted for me". Neji was confused with himself as too why he was telling something very personal to the Kazekage. Not even Tenten knew about this and she was the one who knew practically everything about him.

"You sought something you could never have". "Hmm?" Gaara was staring out into the distance "You wanted to experience the same feelings that Hinata had. But you were so consumed by the bitterness of greed that you didn't look deep enough to see the light in the depths of darkness".

His teal eyes met with white ones. "I was like that once...but I'm a changed person".

Neji simply nodded "I made a promise to Hinata-sama after that, I would protect her no matter what. If I couldn't be there for her then, I can be there for her now".

Both of them stood up. "I entrust my cousin's safety to you. Do not let anything happen to her". Gaara only looked at him "I assure you Hinata is perfectly safe in my care. I love her Hyuga-san and she is pregnant with my child, I would have to meet death first before I let something happen to her".

Neither of them said a word as they walked back to the Hyuga mansion.

* * *

 **I'm sorry that this chapter is short but I didn't have time to make it longer.**

 **Next time I'll try to add more, but the next chapter will have to wait a while; I'll update when I have another moment.**

 **Please leave reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi y'all!**

 **I've been have less and less work lately and that means for now, I'm able to update a little more often.**

 **All copyright goes to Kishimoto Sensei.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Kiba and Shino had been overjoyed when they learned from Neji that Hinata was visiting. Both of them had rushed over to the Hyuga compound and nearly scared the living daylights out of her when they both gave her an unexpected squeeze. Kiba had so many questions for her, and wanted to know everything of what had happened since she moved to Suna. Shino though not as hyper as Kiba, was still very happy to see his dear friend.

Hinata was excited to be reunited with her old team, it had been much too long for all of them. Her boys had missed her just as much as she missed them. She was happy to have her old team back together once again. Though when they encountered her husband it was a different story.

Apparently Kiba still had not gotten over how Hinata was supposedly forced into an arranged marriage with Gaara. And while she assured him that everything was alright, he still felt very protective of her. Hinata knew that there was nothing she could do to stop that, Kiba was just like that by nature when it came to her.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?!"

"I would have but-"

"Hinata-chan we've missed you, we got all your letters and everything. I can't believe that you enjoy being married to a stuck up guy like him!".

Shino elbowed Kiba in the stomach while Gaara stiffened a bit, wrapping his arms protectively around his wife. "Kiba-kun please don't say such things. Gaara-dana is very kind to me and I love him very much". She brought his head down for a quick kiss to prove it, much to Gaara's amusement.

"Yeah well..." The dog ninja put his hands in his pocket "Shino and I were wondering if you wanted to walk around. It's been so long and we've missed our Hinata-chan".

She smiled at them "I would-" "My apologies, but I cannot allow that". Kiba bristled slightly "What?!" Gaara kept a stoic face with a warning glare "My wife is carrying my child within her. She mustn't push her body too far".

Both of their eyes widened "The fuck?! Hinata your with child!".

The bluenette blushed a bit as she shyly nodded "Yes I'm going to be a mother". Unexpectedly Kiba grabbed her arm and pulled her into a bear-hug.

"Hina-chan this is wonderful news! Shino and I promise to be the best uncles in the world!". "Kiba don't hurt her, she needs to breath". Shino calmly pried his friend away from the eager young male before gently giving her a hug. "Congratulations Hinata-san". She gave them both a warm smile "Thank you".

Feeling a little protective of his pregnant wife Gaara was quick to make sure that she was once again, in the safety of his arms. Not that he didn't trust her friends but as her husband he had a rather bad habit of watching over her. Hinata knew that his intentions were good, but that was just one of her husband's way of showing that he loved her.

Kiba gave a glare at Gaara who returned it with his own. Not wanting to have a fight break between them her gentle voice spoke up. "Kiba-kun, Shino-kun why don't we all go for a walk, I'm sure Gaara-dana would like a tour of the village".

The dog-ninja grunted a little "Let's go". His glared once again at Gaara "And keep your hands were I can see them! She may be your wife, but Hinata is still my friend!". He motioned for them to follow as he started to walk.

Hinata blushed a little as Shino apologized for Kiba's rude behavior. "He's normally not like this; he's just a bit protective that's all. He means well once you get to know him".

Gaara squeezed her waist "Dear?" He didn't say anything and she giggled softly "Don't worry so much. Kiba-kun is a good person, he's always had a rough and tumble nature I assure you that he's a loyal friend when you learn to understand him".

"Hn". Was all he said as he pecked her cheek. "Shall we be off then?" Hinata thought for a moment, she was concerned about Hanabi. But she had remembered that Neji informed her that he would stay with her in one of the training grounds for protecting giving her a chance to relax at least for now.

"Yes let's go".

The village was truly a grand sight to see. Everything seemed so new and exciting.

The Kazekage did enjoy exploring Konoha for the most part. It was nice to hold his wife's hand as they saw all the sights and attraction that she had grown up with. It made him happy that Hinata was revisiting everything that she had left behind; it was a pleasant experience.

However he couldn't exactly say the same for her ex-teammate with that being Kiba.

The man would give him death glares if he did one thing that he considered out of place. Such as when he put his arm around his wife's waist. He had heard the dog-ninja mumble something under his breath before walking a little faster.

Or when Hinata tried to snuggle into him, the dog ninja would purposely lead her away from her husband to start a chat with her or point to something that could possibly have her attention.

The gentle woman, was startled by Kiba's action but she didn't question anything. She figured that her friend wanted to get a little closer to her seeing how it had been months since he last seen her before she left. But the red head had other thoughts about it. And he didn't like it at all.

"Hey Hinata, wanna hear the new techniques I've come up with. I've got a million of them!".

"Um...okay that would be nice".

This little taunt continued until Shino who had been silently observing was forced to step in and tell Kiba to back off. Much to Gaara's relief, he really didn't want to lose his temper and explain why the young shinobi had ended up in the hospital. "Hinata-chan come look at this!" He took her arm making her squeak a little which of course caused Gaara to pull her back. Kiba snarled a bit at him.

"What's your problem! I'm just trying to show her something!".

Gaara's eyes narrowed just a little "You are being much to rough on her. She is not a rag doll".

Kiba's snarl grew even more "Who do you think you are?! I'd never hurt Hinata-chan now take your hands off her!".

The shy Hyuga was actually growing a little scared; the last thing she wanted was for her friend to get into a fight with her husband and she could tell that Gaara was trying really hard to keep his cool. She had gotten pretty good at reading him since being married and she could easily tell that her husband was losing the battle with his anger.

"Gaara-dana we really should-".

"Shino was it? Please escort my wife back to the Hyuga mansion. I would like to have word with this commoner". Kiba growled lowly and Hinata looked frightened.

Shino assured Hinata that a fight wouldn't break out as he lead her home leaving the two males to size each other up. Gaara's arms were folded over his chest as he gave his usual stoic face.

"Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Kiba clenched his fists tightly "Why should I tell you?! It's none of your business!".

Gaara shrugged slightly "Maybe, but Hinata is my wife and as her husband I must do my duty to protect her from harm and that includes you. You clearly have something against me and I'm curious to know what it is. Now tell me what troubles you?".

All he got was a dangerous snarl as a result. The sand in his gourd moved around a bit, he really didn't want to use it but if Kiba acted violently he wouldn't have much of a choice.

"You think you're so special! Just because you're the damn Kazekage you think you can swoop in here and claim any girl you want! You only married Hinata to boost your stupid ego!".

The red head narrowed his eyes "I consider myself to be an honest man, and I will tell you that I married Hinata because I felt an attraction to her". It was true, Gaara never lied about anything he was a man of his word. But Kiba didn't seemed convinced. Stubborn man he was.

At this point two things would happen. Kiba would either lash out physically or he would to it verbally. Whichever one came first Gaara was fully prepared. As Kazekage he never backed down from anything no matter how small it was.

"What is it with you?!" It was the verbal assault, something that Gaara was relieved by. He couldn't afford to get an injury now.

"What does Hinata see in you?! How can she possibly love you?!"

The red head continued his stoic glare "Hinata fell in love with me despite the fact that I am like this. Whether or not you approve of it doesn't matter in the least. It was her choice to love me and that was something she decided on her own".

Kiba's face darkened a bit "Well do you even love her?!". "Yes" he didn't even hesitate. It seemed as though that wasn't the answer that Kiba was expecting and his face darkened even more. "I do love her. I would not be with her if I didn't".

"You are such a prick!".

He almost smiled despite the fact that he had been insulted.

Gaara didn't move a muscle as he allowed the enraged shinobi to grab the collar of his shirt. "Why of all people did Hinata have to choose you! Why did you have to be the one that she wanted why couldn't it have been someone else!". Sensing a new piece of information the sand in his gourd pushed the young male back leaving him to curse as he rubbed his eyes.

"Were you in love with her?" He couldn't help but ask that question, Gaara was many things but stupid was not one of them.

Kiba opened his mouth a few times, trying to come to some conclusion in his head. The red head figured that he already knew the answer but continued to wait for some kind of response. Finally he admitted defeat with a low growl. "Okay fine I did. I still do, you happy now?!"

The red head nodded slowly "I see...you are jealous of me because Hinata married me instead of you; you feel as though I would hurt her and that is why you feel this urge to protect her around other males. You still feel frustration for me even now because I have something you wanted".

"Look who gets a gold medal. You just figured out everything".

Ignoring the sarcasm Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. He wasn't used to dealing with such trivial matters.

"You are a fool Inuzuka".

"Yeah well if I'm such an idiot why are you even here?!"

"I am here because Hinata needs me. With her carrying our child I have my responsibilities to her as well as the baby".

He started to walk away "You may think whatever you want of me Inuzuka. Your opinion doesn't matter all that matters is my wife's and she has already given it to me".

That was all he said before walking back leaving a frustrated and hurt Kiba behind.

Upon arriving back to the Hyuga compound he was greeted with a servant who held an urgent message from Suna. He quickly opened the sealed scroll and started to read. Matsuri's body had been found somewhere along the farthest corners of the northern borders. And while she was pronounced dead from a lack of hydration and her illness something just didn't add up. It had been days since his former apprentice was last seen and all of a sudden she's found supposedly dead?! This didn't sound right, Gaara had high suspicions that this was all a hoax but he needed to get back to his village to conduct more further studies.

He had overstayed his welcome anyway. It had been a little over a week.

Taking long strides through the hallways he headed to the Hinata's bedroom only to find that she wasn't there. He checked all other places where she may be only to come up empty handed.

A surge of panic spread through him as he continued to search for her.

At one point he found her cousin and he too looked concerned. "Where is Hinata?!" The white-eyed male chewed his lower lip "I do not know I am searching for her as well".

Both of them glanced at each other "I must return to Suna immediately I have urgent matters that need my attention". Not responding Neji activated his byakugan breaking the rule of using his family's bloodline within the walls and scanned the whole mansion. His eyes widened when his vision eventually spotted Hinata.

"Quickly we must hurry!".

The two males hurried over to the center of the mansion; Gaara was in a bit of a panic, from the tone of Neji's voice he could tell that something was very wrong. He simply had to get to his wife, following the Hyuga male he stepped to the side a little before bursting the door opened to see an unconscious Hinata lying on the floor with a trail of blood coming from her head.

 **I will stop here for now.**

 **The next chapter will be good but it may have to wait.**

 **I'll be sure to make it longer next time.**

 **Please review!**

 **Goodbye everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi.**

 **I was on vacation and was too lazy to update.**

 **But now I'm ready to move on.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **If you see spelling mistakes I apologize!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Hinata had to remember to breath as she walked down the hallways to meet her father in the center which usually held important clan meetings. She had requested an audience to discuss terms for bringing Hanabi with her to Suna. Hiashi wouldn't agree but Hinata knew that she had to try.

Had Gaara been here, she probably wouldn't have been able to leave his sight as he'd been watching over her since arriving. But she had to do this for several reasons.

Her younger sister's life was hanging by a thread as it was. She couldn't sit back and let Neji handle the problem alone. He already had other issues to attend too. And he was probably right, she was the only one that could save Hanabi from making a terrible mistake. Her sister had already agreed to come with her and Hinata was determined not to leave her behind.

They could've slipped out with her with them, but eventually the Hyuga would find and bring back their heir. Definitely not a good idea; it was better to at least attempt to negotiate with Hiashi about the matter before taking action. Hinata prayed that her father would listen to her just once. Hanabi needed help very badly.

Her gentle hand knocked softly on the door. "Enter" it was the sharp voice of her father on the other side. From the tone he didn't sound too pleased.

 _'Dear Kami give me strength'._

Quiet footsteps walked quickly across the floor, and the gentle Hyuga bowed before her father being mindful to keep a respectful distance.

Hiashi looked at his eldest daughter with stern eyes. He would rather be doing something else then talking with his former heir. Honestly why did he have to have a weakling for his flesh and blood.

"Konnichiwa Oto-sama".

She practically had to force herself to sound confident, she knew her father all too well. One wrong move and it could be the death of her.

Hiashi nodded sharply "Hinata...tell me what is on your mind, why have you requested to speak with me?"

His question was meant to sound curious, but his voice was anything but. Hinata swallowed hard reminding herself once again to breath before she spoke.

"I would like to ask you a favor Oto-sama".

"Hmm go on".

Hinata hesitated for few seconds she mentally scowled herself knowing that her father hated hesitation of any kind that showed weakness.

"I would like to bring Hanabi-sama back with my husband and I to Sunagakure". Her lavender eyes paid close attention as her father's face started to show the slightest signs of anger.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"I feel as though it would be good for her. She would learn many things about the rich history of fighting that Sunagakure has to offer and-".

"You question my teachings".

Hinata mentally cringed; Hiashi's face remained the same but his voice had become bitter. "No of course not I merely-" "Foolish thinking Hinata! Hanabi will learn only the best from my experience. A leader must be able to withstand anything. The Hyuga have always delivered only the best results for the village. Sunagakure would have nothing to offer a pure blood line such as that of the Hyuga".

The blue haired beauty felt hurt that her own father just insulted her home. Suna may not be Konoha but it was just as grand. Her husband had worked hard to make it a wonderful place as it was now and she wasn't about to let selfish pride get in the way.

"Oto-sama please do not-" "Do not what?! Watch your tongue Hinata, you are still in the presence of the clan leader". Hinata bit the inside of her cheek a new feeling had emerged inside of her, something that she had never felt before to her father. Hate.

For the first time in her life, she hated him. She hated how cruelly he treated her and her sister. She hated his old minded thinking and his ridiculous pride. But most of all she hated everything about him. Hiashi was never the father that she deserved.

She opened her mouth to speak but he cut her off "That little runt of yours will be taken into custody of the Hyuga as soon as it is born. This is what was to come all along, we needed a shinobi of exceptional talent to impregnate you for our legacy, I had planned to make it a superb shinobi for future success of the clan. We must preserve our bloodline and I do not care what get's in my way".

With that said, everything was starting to make sense as to why Hiashi was really pushing for her to be married off. All the reasons he married her to Gaara were nothing but pure greed and power. He simply wanted to expand the limitations of the Hyuga by adding more power through a different bloodline, what a selfish idea.

For the first time in her life, Hinata glared at her father with a fire burning in her eyes. He had just crossed the line. "No!" Hiashi raised an eyebrow in surprise "Huh?"

She stood up "I said no! I will not give up my baby. My child will belong to me and my husband alone! I will not allow you to decide the future of my baby before it is even born". Hiashi eyes narrowed sharply and he too stood up. "You selfish brat! Think of the sake of your clan-" "Shut up!" Hiashi was deeply surprised with his eldest daughter, never once had she spoken to him like that. He could almost pat her back in honor that for once she was standing up for herself.

"You shut up this instant!" Hinata's eyes burned a deep hated for the man in front of her.

"What's the matter with you Oto-sama! Do you even hear yourself think?! Such nonsense! What gives you that right to bran my child! Do you want my baby to suffer like I did? Why have you never showed any kind of affection for me?! What did I do to deserve this?! Is all because of mother?! She never would've wanted to see this she wanted-"

"ENOUGH". Hinata jumped a little freighted by her father's voice. His byakugan was present and his face was a bright shade of red. She had gotten him in a tender spot, and she knew this. But she was too scared to move.

Her heart jumped in fear as he raised his hand. "You wicked child! I shall make you pay!".

Hinata tried to tell her body to move but her father had her frozen in place. In a moment to fast before she could react his hand came down and pierced her abdomen causing her to fall back before hitting her head hard on the wood floor. Hiashi looked at his daughter for a moment mumbling something under his breath before exiting the room.

All she could see faintly were bright lights when she eventually awoke. It was giving her a bit of a headache. Hinata slowly regained consciousness; but she had no idea where she was. She heard a beeping sound and she felt someone holding her hand.

"Hinata?" That voice who was it, it sounded very familiar "Hinata it's me".

Finally everything started to come together "Gaara-dana?" She tilted her head a bit to see her worried husband looking at her with relief it his eyes.

"Gaara w-what happened, where a-are we?"

"Hush" he moved his upper body so that he was hovering over her. "We are in the hospital, you have a concussion". "O-oh" she didn't quite know what to say right as she opened her mouth to say something she winced a bit in pain.

"Steady now". He kissed her tenderly, truth to be told Gaara had been worried sick about her. He immediately rushed her to the hospital after finding her and after two days she had finally awoken to his great relief. He felt her kissing him back and for a moment the couple enjoyed the moment.

"What's happened to the baby?"

Gaara cupped her face "It's alright" he gave her a small smile "The baby is fine, our child was thankfully spared". Hinata let that sink in for a moment before her body relaxed; she had been terrified that for a moment her father had killed her unborn child. Careful not to disrupt her Gaara climbed into her bed really meant for one person and took her in his arms. Once she was peacefully snuggled into him he buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.

He almost thought that he would lose another loved one in his life, but fate had been kind to him.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"I'm frightened". He gingerly held her tighter "What did he do?"

Hinata chose her words carefully as she explained to her husband how she ended up in the hospital; as she spoke she could feel his body tensing with anger which would be expected. Gaara was already thinking up several ways to explain that he needed to leave Konoha. He couldn't stay here anymore, his wife was now in danger of her clan and he wouldn't let anything harm her or their child.

"W-what should we do?"

The red-head almost didn't hear her timid voice "We will leave tomorrow".

"Nani?"

"We are going back to Suna I've made up my mind".

Hinata tried to protest but Gaara wouldn't hear any of it. "I'll talk to Neji we will take Hanabi with us, one way or another".

His hand slid over her stomach that was now just starting to show the life growing inside her. "I won't lose my child I've already barely lost it once".

Hinata knew that her husband was probably right, but she thought that things were moving much too fast. They needed time to think things over and besides Hiashi wouldn't agree to the terms; his pride wouldn't allow it.

She was released later that afternoon from the hospital; her concussion hadn't been to serious but for her baby's sake as well as her own she was advised to take it easy.

That was the last thing on her mind right now. As she waited in her room, Gaara was speaking with Hiashi he had told her ahead of time that he would talk to him and with the attack that had happened he had every reason to lash out at her father.

"Nee-chan are you in here?"

Her head perked up when she heard her sister's voice.

"Come in Hanabi".

In an instant Hanabi wrapped her arms around Hinata with soft tears down her cheeks. "Thank the gods that your alright I was so scared that father had killed you".

Hinata hugged her back "Hanabi you are coming with me".

She nodded "Yes I know".

Gaara sat with his arms folded as Hiashi practically roared at him. To put it bluntly he had said that he wanted to return to Suna and he was taking his wife and sister-in-law with him one way or another.

Hiashi had been downright outraged when Gaara explained that to him, but he couldn't do anything about it. Gaara was the Kazekage after all and unless Konoha wanted to start a war with Suna, Hiashi had no choice but to keep his mouth shut and agree to let his youngest daughter go with him to Suna.

The tension in the room only got thicker when Gaara mentioned that he wasn't happy about Hiashi striking his pregnant wife. It was a miracle that his baby had been spared but that still didn't excuse the fact that Hiashi had still attacked his spouse putting her in serious danger.

It had taken a good three hours for Gaara to practically force Hiashi to allow Hanabi to come with him. But that still meant that the Hyuga needed an heir; Hanabi was most likely not going to come back to Konoha and with no heir to the clan; the Hyuga would meet their downfall. That of course wasn't Gaara's problem he could care less what happened to the clan all that mattered to him was his wife and future child.

He sighed a little as he walked back to his wife. That had been a difficult negotiation but he had done it. He had at least for now saved Hanabi from death.

He found his wife talking with her sister in her bedroom they stared at each other. Each not really knowing what to say before eventually Gaara broke the silence.

"Hanabi-san will be fine. I have managed to allow Hiashi to let her come with us".

The lavender-eyed woman smiled as a single tear flowed down her pale cheek. Finding the strength to stand up she walked over to her husband and rested her head against his shoulder taking a moment to breath, she finally had what she wanted for her younger sister even if it was only temporary.

Raising her head to stare at Gaara's handsome face she smiled even more kissing him sweetly to which he happily returned.

"Thank you".

* * *

 **I'm sorry for the wait, but sometimes I don't have time to update.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up sometime in a few days, I want to work on some of my other stories as well so please be patient with me. Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi peps!**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **I've been really stressed with school work and a Shakespeare production, but as promised here's the newest chapter. Please read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

It was just before dawn but they had been traveling all night.

Gaara had left with his wife and sister-in-law without a single word to anyone. Upon his request Neji would deliver a message to Naruto about his sudden departure with the assumption that he was needed back in Suna for political matters. Of course Neji had seen them off and had promised to keep an eye on Hiashi; but he was happy that at least for now Hanabi was safe.

The red-head looked to his sleeping wife resting on his sand. She needed to take it easy for a while, the baby needed to be healthy. His child was the next possible future ruler of Suna and for everyone's sake Hinata couldn't lose their heir.

Hanabi walked quietly beside him at a respectful distance. She was going to stick close to her older sister for protection. Hanabi's only reason for following Hinata to Suna was for her own safety, anyone who had the guts to harm her would suffer greatly at her hands. "It will take a few days to reach the village" "I see". Gaara's eyes shifted towards her "I will make sure that nothing happens to Hinata I give you my word". He knew that Hanabi was testing him, he may be Hinata's husband but Hanabi had no idea who Gaara was. Sure, she respected him as her brother-in-law and the ruler of Sunagakure but she didn't have a good grasp on his character.

"I trust your judgment Lord Gaara".

She had said it to be polite, but she certainly thought that she was capable of handling her sister herself.

Gaara's eyes slowly drifted downwards to a few wounds on Hanabi's neck, his right brow twitched slightly in rage. No one should ever have to deserve that kind of torture. He had known that the Hyuga upheld their reputation but he never thought that this would be a price.

"Forgive me but we must keep moving". "Yes sir!" As the leapt through the trees Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance; he desperately wanted to go faster to make it back ahead of time. But do to his wife's condition he had to force himself to slow down.

Hanabi hadn't attempted to speak to him in the six-day journey that it took to make it back. To be honest Gaara didn't try to approach her either. He figured that if his sister-in-law wanted to say something then it would be her choice he had other matters to deal with.

Eventually when they did reach the village he called home, a small part of him felt relieved that at last he could find sanctuary within the familiar walls of his living space.

Hanabi was curious about Suna, but she knew that exploring would have to wait. There were other things that needed attention.

Hinata was glad to be back home with her husband and she made a silent promise to keep an eye on her younger sister that currently held her hand as they followed Gaara to his office. "Lord Kazekage welcome home". He simply nodded at the greetings that the occasional guard would give. He didn't have time to deal with a homecoming. Instead he lead his wife to their bedroom before having her sit down. "Wait for me please, I will be back". He didn't need to explain himself any further she already knew what was going on in his mind. "I'll be waiting" Hinata smiled at him and he kissed her cheek before walking out of the room and started to look for his brother and sister to which he found in his office.

"Gaara?! Your back!"

"Tell me all that has happened".

Kankuro and Temari were most certainly not expecting to see their younger brother so soon. They had been planning to visit Konoha in a few days to inform him of the emergency but to have him back without any word given to them was something totally unexpected.

"Um...well you see w-we kinda weren't-"

"Temari explain what has happened in my absence". He didn't mean to sound bitter, but he needed details in order to do something.

According to the information that his siblings provided him with, Matsuri was pronounced dead. The examination the medics did on her body showed that she had died from dehydration and her mental illness. Gaara's brows lowered in confusion as he looked at the reports. Something just didn't add up in his mind, but he couldn't put his finger on it for whatever reason.

"Are you sure these are accurate?"

"Yes, we received them two days ago. She really is dead Gaara, the charts can't lie".

The red-head thought for a moment. "Take me to her, I want to see for myself". His two older siblings didn't question their brother's reasoning's as they walked to the hospital. One might guess that Gaara was paranoid, but he always had a reason to back up anything that he did.

"Lord Kazekage how may we be of assistance?"

"Take me to Matsuri I want to see something for myself".

"But my Lord she is-"

"Please just do as I say". He was a little annoyed by the doctors but they quickly lead him to the room where Matsuri laid on a table with her eyes closed. It was strange to see that there were no monitors or buttons going; which almost had him thinking that his former apprentice truly was dead.

"As you can see Lord Gaara, she died about a week ago. We've been searching for any more evidence of her death but have come up empty handed".

He nodded slowly as he moved closer to her body. He wasn't exactly depressed about her death, sure he might have felt a twinge of grief deep down but after all that has happened, he couldn't find the compassion to feel anything for her not even hate. Gaara lifted her hand and felt her pulse, nothing. His sand searched for any trace of life within her but he didn't find anything.

"So she really is dead..." Gaara was still a bit puzzled and the unsettling voice in the far back of his head was still buzzing but he finally came to terms with reality that Matsuri was no longer among the living.

"See to it that she's given a burial, destroy all other evidence I wish to move on". Everyone looked surprised by how calm he sounded "As you wish Kazekage-sama".

Baki had been relived and confused at the same time with Gaara's sudden return. He had many questions to ask but Gaara refused to answer any of them. Baki was a little suspicious but he knew better then to push Gaara's buttons. He had been loyal to the Kazekage's forces for many years there was no way he'd break that trust.

The red-head was still troubled though, that little voice of doubt was still nagging him for whatever reason and it was driving him crazy. "Gaara try to relax Matsuri can't hurt Hinata she'd dead". "That's exactly what worries me, this could all just be a setup perhaps she wants me to think that she's dead so that she can strike when I'm least expecting it". Temari chewed her lower lip "Are you sure you're not being a little paranoid". Gaara looked at his older sister with a slight glare "Temari this is all concerning the future for my wife and child I don't worry over anything unless it concerns those I love". She raised an eyebrow "Gaara I think that your overreacting. You saw the charts, you saw her body there is no movement or sign of life whatsoever Matsuri has left us for good. She's stone cold never gonna come back".

Despite what his older sister had said Gaara still didn't seem convinced.

"Excuse me I must attend to my wife".

He was rather relived to be away from all the tension that had been driving him mad. If Matsuri truly was dead, then that meant there was one less threat to worry about for the sake of his family. But that certainly didn't mean that something else could occur; Gaara had always had sort of a sixth sense for these kinds of things. But it was still too early to see what would happen next.

"Hanabi everything will be fine".

She had been trying for twenty minutes now to convince her sister that she was safe. Under normal circumstances her younger sister would've believed her but Hanabi knew that their father was a stubborn man. He wouldn't take to kindly to the fact that she had disappeared so suddenly; she knew that at some point he would target Neji and squeeze every last detail out of him.

Neji had already done so much for her and Hinata as it was. She couldn't let Hiashi break him, the last thing she wanted was for one more person to suffer the way she had.

"Nee-chan I'm worried for Neji".

"So am I but I trust that he will handle things, you know how tough he is".

She did have a point there, Hyuga Neji was not considered a genius for nothing; she trusted that something would be done, and she would come back eventually to check on him. Hinata owed a lot to him and she would make sure that Neji would be cared for.

Subconsciously her hand rubbed her over abdomen where her baby was steadily growing. It would still be a while before she started to show, but she could already feel the signs that her child was getting bigger. Neji was not the only one that needed her care. Gaara's child was something she couldn't afford to lose no matter the cost. She was surprised that her baby had made it this far despite all the incidents that had accord in such a short amount of time. She almost thought that she lost her baby when her father struck her but it appeared that faith had other ideas concerning the future.

"What do you think it is?"

"Hm? Come again?"

"What do you think the baby is?"

Hinata looked a tad confused at her younger sister's unexpected question.

"Um...I'm really not sure, it's still too early to know but I'm happy with whatever gender the baby will be".

Hanabi gave a small smile, she was glad to know that Hinata was going to be a mother. She loved children and she knew that her future niece or nephew was going to be well cared for.

"What kind of hair color do you want it to have?"

The sudden change in topic was a welcome one, Hinata was relieved that for the moment they could forget about everything and act out their normal lives.

"I...I'm kinda hoping that it will b-be a redhead". A slight blush crept upon her cheeks; she really loved Gaara's hair and would love it if her son or daughter would inherit their father's hair color. Not that she wouldn't mind if it wasn't a redhead but for the most part she was secretly wishing that her child would have red hair it would be really cute.

Her younger sister laughed for a moment. "That would be something. You don't see too many redheads around".

Hinata blushed even more "T-that's true".

The conversation was interrupted when Gaara entered the room. He looked troubled about something. And Hinata knew this, she could see the look in his eyes.

"Hanabi-san if you would please wait a moment outside. I'll have someone escort you to your room in a few minutes".

Hinata smiled her younger sister "Please give us a minute Hanabi, I'll come back later". Hanabi nodded before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Gaara-dana is there something wrong?"

He stayed quiet for a few moments and Hinata moved closer to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Gaara-dana please tell me what has happened". She didn't like to see her husband in this manner it made her feel like something would go wrong.

A few more moments passed before he sighed "Matsuri is dead". The news caught Hinata off guard, did she hear him right? "What was that?" Gaara looked into his wife's eyes "Matsuri is dead, she died a week ago. They found her body out in the desert it was her illness that did her in, as well as dehydration". Hinata didn't know what she was supposed to feel; grief? Anger? Relief? nothing came to her she just felt numb. It was a strange feeling of numbness that had taken over and she had no idea why.

"I feel the same".

Gaara could tell that his wife, was having a hard time understand what was going on inside of her and he wouldn't lie when he said that he felt the exact same way.

"I...I'm sorry but I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to feel. Matsuri was planning to kill me and-"

"Do not apologize you have done nothing wrong". He cupped her cheek "What Matsuri did was out of jealousy and in the end her selfishness eventually destroyed her. There was nothing that we could've done to stop this. Do not blame yourself for this I promise you that it's all over now".

He had half-lied to her, mainly because he knew that she would worry, and that was the last thing she needed to do for their baby's sake. Gaara hadn't told her about the new threat that he had a hunch would come. But even he didn't know if his suspicions were correct. All that he could do for now was wait and see what would happen.

"Gaara-dana I think that-"

He cut her off with a kiss. "It's okay we're going to be fine I promise".

His wife responded by pressing her lips against his once again. The sensation of lips molding against each other did them both some good; they needed to forget everything.

They continued to kiss for a minute longer when Hanabi quietly opened their door; her eyes widened seeing her sister engaged in a make-out with her husband but she smirked a bit to herself "Ahem". Both of them stopped kissing and Hinata's face burned with embarrassment, while Gaara's cheeks turned pink.

"Sorry, sorry but Nee-chan didn't you want to help me settle in".

"Y-yes I'm c-coming".

She gave a smile to Gaara giving him a kiss on the cheek before walking out of their bedroom to follow her sister down the hall.

The redhead then walked over and slowly sat down on his bed trying to comprehend all that had happened days ago. This was not going to be easy coming to terms that his wife needed his protection now more than ever. But he couldn't allow himself to go soft at such a critical time. Running a hand through his hair he laid down on his bed and sighed.

* * *

 **I hope you all liked this chapter.**

 **I'm not sure if I'll have time next week to update.**

 **I may have to update a little later due to other important things.**

 **If I have a few spare moments I promise that I'll write something down.**

 **But until then goodbye everyone!**


	19. Chapter 19

**S'up people!**

 **Thank you all for waiting. I know that sometimes my chapters come late, but I always make sure to update whenever I have time.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Hinata stroked her swollen belly as her mind buzzed with thoughts. Hanabi had been living in Suna for about four months now. Things however did not settle down as she hoped they would. Hiashi was still furious that his youngest daughter had left and since her departure the Hyuga had been in a very difficult position. Since Hiashi had no heir to the main family. Neji had been secretly trying to get his uncle to let him take over instead. He knew that branch members had no say in matters concerning the clan but since Neji was the only available source around, if Hiashi knew what was good for him they he'd have agree.

A few times now Hinata had received hateful letters demanding that she return to Konoha with Hanabi; but each time she always refused she knew what would happen should she go back to Konoha.

At nearly five months pregnant Hinata already had her own issues to deal with. Her growing baby was keeping it's mother busy. The child was now starting to move around a bit which was a good sign. Yes, Hinata was very happy that her baby was on its way but that still didn't mean she could ignore what was already happening. A few weeks ago several witnesses claimed that they saw a woman who appeared to be Matsuri wandering the borders of the land of wind.

This of course put Gaara on the defense and increased security around the village.

She tried to convince her worrisome husband that Matsuri was gone for good; but Gaara being the person that he was letting his fears get the best of him and nowadays constantly made sure that his wife and the people were watched over for safety.

Hinata was pleasantly surprised when her baby made itself known. She giggled a little in happiness. It was a very welcome interruption from all her negative thoughts. "Nee-chan may I come in?" her head looked to the door of her study room, since being married Gaara had provided her with a quiet place where she could read or write it was a thoughtful gift that she appreciated.

"Come in Hanabi".

Her younger sister walked in looking quite dirty, she must've been out training again with Kankuro. Gaara's older siblings were at first bewildered as to why Hanabi was going to be staying with them but soon they both grew to love her. Hanabi had a feisty and playful attitude that made her the kind of person you'd love to challenge. It was almost a common sight to see her sparing with either one of the two older siblings in a friendly manner, she never made things easy for them. "Kankuro-san wanted to try out his newest puppet, it was really fun trying to dodge all those needles".

Hanabi's mental and physical health had also improved since coming to Suna. Her body had healed itself and she wasn't so bony and pale anymore. Hinata was pleased to know that her little sister was getting better. She was praying that Hanabi had forgotten about her decision to kill their father, that was the last thing either of them wanted to go back too.

"Hanabi you should go wash up".

"What for? a little dirt never hurt anyone".

"But you might make a mess".

Her sister laughed "I'm only teasing Nee-chan". She wiped her dirty hands on her already dusty shirt before walking a bit closer to her sister.

"Mind if I feel?"

Hinata shook her head and Hanabi placed her hand on her sister's swollen belly, smiling a bit when she felt signs of life going on inside her.

"She's really getting active".

"Hanabi please, it could also be a boy".

She had, had this argument a few times with her. Hanabi was completely convinced that her baby was a girl, however Hinata didn't know for sure as she and her husband decided to wait till the day of birth to find out what it was. But she didn't like how her sister jumped to conclusions so fast.

"No I'm pretty sure it's a girl, I have this hunch that it is".

Hinata gave a small sigh "Well if you say so, I just want the baby to be healthy".

"So what does lover boy think it is?"

Hanabi's nickname for Gaara was anything but complimentary. Neither she nor Gaara were fond of it, but Hanabi insisted that it was the perfect pet name for him seeing how he loved Hinata so much.

Her older sister huffed slightly at the terrible nickname making her grin a bit. "Gaara-dana is not sure either, but he will be happy with either gender the baby is".

"Speaking of which shouldn't you be spending time with him instead of being locked in here".

"Well I-"

"Nee-chan you know how much he worries, you gotta go and settle him down use your feminine wiles to help sooth him or something". Hinata blushed deeply at her sister's words, at times Hanabi could be very blunt with her language when she wanted to be.

Her younger sister took her hand and practically dragged her down the hall.

"Hanabi do not be so hasty Gaara-dana could be working".

"So what, what you both need is some loving. You've been all worried and stuff like that it's making it feel sorry for you". Hinata tried to protest some more, but Hanabi wouldn't hear of it; she dragged her pregnant sister all the way to Gaara's office not bother to knock as she entered. The red-head looked up from his paper work to see his flustered wife and a smirking Hanabi. He raised an invisible eye-brow in confusion "Hanabi-san what is this?"

"Well..." Hanabi's smirk grew some more "Nee-chan was wondering if you wanted to spend some time her. She's been missing you lately, and she needs to feel loved".

Hinata's face burned red "Hanabi!"

Gaara still looked confused as his eyes focused on his wife "Is this true? I had no idea".

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Hanabi beat her too it "Of course you didn't your too busy working to notice your poor neglected wife. Goodness Gaara can't you be a loving husband, aren't you supposed to fulfill her needs".

Hinata's face was no so red it was a miracle blood had not come out of her ears, why did her sister have to be like this it was so humiliating.

Gaara nodded slowly still a little dumbfounded "I...suppose I could have Baki take over for a while". He stood up from his chair and walked over taking his wife in his arms.

Hanabi did a little happy dance in her head. She loved it when things went her way. There were times when she did worry for her sister and she wanted to make sure that she was cared for.

"Don't worry I'll inform Baki you go and have some fun" she teased as she proceeded to push them out of the office.

"Have fun Nee-chan with lover-boy!"

Once away from the office Hinata looked up at her husband trying to find the words for an explanation. "I-I'm so s-sorry but Hanabi is very c-concerned f-for me and she only wants-" he gently placed two fingers on her lips to prevent her from speaking.

"Do you feel this way?"

Her blush further deepened to a point where she was almost purple as she nodded "O-occasionally I know that your b-busy and all b-but it would be n-nice to spend more t-t-time with you".

She really hated it when Hanabi was right about these things.

Gaara gave her a warm smile before he kissed her forehead.

"You do not have to fret over this. I feel the same, it would be nice to see you more often".

A bubbling feeling of joy spread inside her. Knowing that her husband wanted to be with her more made Hinata giddy with happiness, she simply loved this man and his honesty. They smiled at each other, but the moment was short lived with Temari appeared seemingly out of nowhere demanding that they all go baby shopping. "The kid's gonna show up in a while and you're not ready yet?! Gaara I thought that you had things under control!"

The sudden intrusion caused him to blink in surprise. "Temari we-" "Well let's go! Hinata-chan your lucky you have me around, someone who thinks ahead for these kinds of things".

The couple was left in complete confusion as Temari dragged them to various stores around the village. She was fed up with her little brother's constant worries and needed some way to distract him. She was also very excited to the fact that she was going to be an aunt. She had cried the day Hinata told her and Kankuro that she was pregnant and was eager to have her brother be happy with his future baby. So there they were walking around the village holding bags of stuff. It was a common sight to see Hinata around but Gaara was a different story. He didn't get out much to begin with but when he did, it was usually for small things. Nowadays it was becoming more and more common to see him out and about with his wife.

"Come on two let's go into this store".

"T-Temari-san can we p-please rest for a bit". Hinata looked quite exhausted, being pregnant was hard work to begin with but running around the village with arms full of baby supplies was enough to make her drop dead.

Gaara wasn't exactly thrilled either. He was just as tired as his wife, it wasn't everyday that you saw the Kazekage holding bags of stuff. His older sister wasn't at all fazed "Oh lighten up were almost done a couple more stores and then will be done".

Various citizens would often give congratulations to the couple as they walked past, it was no secret that many knew of Sunakagure's potential heir and were happy that a baby was coming.

Temari had been considering starting a family with Shikamaru. It was obvious that they were going to stay together and secretly Temari loved children but her rough nature meant that she couldn't show her softer side all the time. That was partly the reason why she was so happy that her future niece or nephew was coming. It would give her one more person to care for. And it anyone deserved to be loved it was her little brother.

After being dragged into so many stores the red-head finally decided that he had enough and somehow managed to convince his sister to let them all go back. So by the time he finally reached his bedroom he collapsed on the bed with his wife following suit.

"Well that was an adventure". Her light humor didn't really help with his mood "If you say so".

He moved closer to her, pressing his ear against her tummy. He could hear the faint heartbeat of his child inside and that caused him to smile. It was such a foreign thing to him, the thing called pregnancy but he happy that he was going to be a father.

In the first couple of months, he had noticed right away that his wife had somehow changed. He grew concerned when she constantly seemed hungry; craving food at various times of the day once even waking him up in the middle of the night demanding that he get her a bowl of ice cream with cookies. Another thing was the random mood swings that happened on and off. This happened once when she was snuggled up to him and when he told her how pretty she was she cried saying that she wasn't pretty at all do her weight gain; it had taken him a good twenty minutes to calm her down and convince her that she was beautiful no matter what. Since then he was always keeping an eye on his wife's mood to make sure that he didn't offend her in any way.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

Hinata ran a hand through his hair admiring the silkiness of it. "What do you want the baby to be?"

He raised his upper body so that he could look at her "I want a child". Hinata frowned a bit "Surly you would know what you want right? I mean there aren't that many choices".

Gaara didn't answer right away, he was trying to pick his words so not to anger is wife. "Hinata, we've been through this I do not care what the baby is. My only concern is that it is healthy and well".

The bluenette frowned even more "It's a simple question, all you have to do is pick between a boy or a girl".

The red head knew that he was treading on thin ice now; and unless he wanted to further anger his wife he'd have to think fast to get her to calm down.

"Hinata" he took her hand and placed it over his heart "I love you and our baby. It doesn't matter to me whether or not it's a boy or a girl, I am content simply knowing that our child is a creating of you and me. And believe me when I say that I'm anxious for the day when our future son or daughter is born so that I can hold him or her in my arms".

Her eyes started to water up, but it wasn't from anger. "Oh Gaara" she buried her face in his chest and cried out of joy. Her husband really knew how to pull on her heartstrings. He smiled as he stroked her hair, he meant every word of what he said; the day was coming when at long last the baby would be born.

Eventually Hinata calmed down enough to look at him with a smile on her face "Thank you Gaara". He used the back of his hand to wipe away her remaining tears. "I love you Hinata never forget that".

That was all he said as his hand slipped under her shirt to feel the mound on her stomach smiling when he felt his baby respond to his touch. The birth-date couldn't come soon enough for him.

* * *

 **I felt as though a little relief was needed from my previous chapters. I plan to have the next chapter out in a few days or so let's see if I can't make it a little longer. Thank you once again for waiting, it means a lot to me that my readers are so good to me.**

 **Until next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello readers!**

 **Seeing how I'm done with my schooling for now I'm able to do more things and that means update more often.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto was not the type of person to ponder over simple things.

But that's exactly what he was doing right now. He knew that he probably should be working on his ever growing pile of documents; but that was the last thing on his mind.

Hyuga Hiashi had paid a visit to his office earlier that day requesting that he leave for Suna. Naruto knew that Hiashi was up to something as he never liked him for being a monster to Hinata. But he couldn't just brush him off either he was still the head of the Hyuga after all. So when he asked him why, Hiashi stated that he wanted to visit to negotiate matters concerning his daughters. That of course made Naruto even more suspicious that Hiashi was up to something. He tried to question him further but he got no response. In a very polite manner the blonde had dismissed him under the impression that he would think it over. Now he was trying to come to some sort of conclusion in his head.

As Hokage, Naruto had been forced to grow up in different ways. Sure he aged over time as it was but with his role came great responsibility and that was something that he had worked hard for. Should he back down now, he'd basically be throwing his life away.

Shikamaru of course was no help either. Since professing his love to Temari the Nara had been spending more and more time in Suna. Naruto had no hard feelings for his friend being in love but Shikamaru was his personal advisor, he always looked to him when he needed help and for the first time Naruto didn't have that sort of support.

Had the problem been much simpler he probably wouldn't have needed Shikamaru's help in the first place; Naruto knew that something was up with the Hyuga and he knew that he was being left in the dark.

The blonde Hokage knew that it wasn't his business to get involved but if it had something to do with the village that's when he took notice. A few days earlier he had tried to speak to Neji about the Hyuga's dilemma and he didn't get any good information other then the fact that it somehow involved Gaara and Hinata. Naruto, being friends with both of them immediately showed concern. When it came to protecting those dear to him Naruto took his bonds with other very seriously.

If by some change the Hyuga started a war between Konoha and Suna all hell would break loose.

Gaara was one of Naruto's dearest friends they had been working together for years now. While he was positive that his friend would listen to reason both of them knew, that for the sake's of their villages and political matters peace had to be maintained. They had always relied on each other in the past, should the bonds of friendship be severed it would take a very long time to put the shattered pieces back together.

Placing a hand on his head all he could do was sigh in frustration as he continued to think.

Shikamaru was reviewing some charts trying to come to some sort of conclusion in his head. He was still bewildered to the sudden death of Matsuri that had happened months ago; and now with the appearance of a woman that looked similar to her something didn't add up. Fortunately he wasn't the only one that thought this way. His soon-to-be redheaded brother in law also was following his train of thought.

He would much rather spend time with his fiancé in planning a wedding rather than deal with past matters. But occasionally a feeling would stir inside of him and more often than not stick with him until he did something about it and that exactly what he was going to do. It was a shitty feeling that drove him crazy but it was one of those things Shikamaru had learned to accept about himself.

"This is so troublesome". He huffed a bit before walking down the halls looking for someone in particular.

Gaara was currently staring out of the windows to his office. It was rare for him to sit back and take a moment to gather his thoughts especially since all the political matters in Suna had sky rocketed. He had so many problems that all needed his attention and there was only so much of him to go around.

One of the main problems was dealing with matters that concerned the Hyuga. He had received a letter from Naruto asking for an explanation as to why he was involved with the predicament. Gaara had to be a little sympathetic towards his friend and he could see how Naruto would want to know all about it. But he still thought that it was best for now if he didn't give him all the details. Gaara was aware of Naruto's over protectiveness and the last thing he wanted was for his closest friend to be involved in a matter that may or may not have to concern him yet.

He had been forced to respond to give Naruto the impression that he needn't trouble himself with the issue and that he had everything under control in Suna.

Gaara really didn't like to lie, but in this case it was needed to keep the peace.

Hiashi had been attacking him from every angle demanding that his daughters return to him. Of course there was a limit as too how far he could go. Suna was still an ally for Konoha and if Hiashi wanted to start a crisis between them he'd better choose his next move carefully. So that's why Gaara sat in his office chair staring out the window trying to deal with fathoms that plagued his mind. He was already stressed as it was, and with Hinata heavily pregnant it would mean that soon he wouldn't have time to deal with trivial things his wife needed him and he knew this; but he was frustrated with himself for having to put her aside to deal with his village.

"Gaara I need to chat with you".

His future brother-in-law appeared in his office in front of his desk without a warning. This caught him off guard for a moment but now he was completely focused on Shikamaru. He wouldn't interrupt him unless it was something important.

"Speak then".

"Well I'll just start from the beginning".

"Hokage-sama I insist that you allow me to travel to Suna".

Naruto had no choice but to listen as Hiashi rambled on. He would much rather be with Sakura then have to sit in the lector room of the Hyuga mansion debating but he was still Hokage and when it came to clan matters, sometimes he'd have to have a say in what happens.

"For the last time the answer is no!"

Hiashi had spared him no details on what had been happening, but he was smart enough to leave out the part of him striking Hinata. Naruto would throw a fit should that little piece slip out.

"May I remind you that Hinata and Hanabi are my daughters, and as their father I know what's best for them they must come home at once!".

"Aw that's sweet, but like I said the answer is still no. I don't want to start any conflict with Suna and from the way you're talking it sounds like you've been picking on Gaara!". The blonde had to remind himself to take deep breaths to calm down he was getting way too worked up and he knew it. But he couldn't help himself to begin with; Naruto didn't deal with stress well and this was one of those times when his anxiety was showing. It was taking all he had in him not to punch a hole through the wall.

"Hokage-sama with all do respect I am only wishing to improve upon the relationship that exists between our two villages. The Hyuga have been tied into this bond and as clan leader it will be my responsibility to see to it that all is well".

Naruto scowled a bit "What the hell are you talking about?! Don't think you can't fool me!".

If Hiashi wanted to go there, Naruto would show him no mercy. He was still an imposing figure after all and anyone who had the right to insult a Kage had some nerve; that was something Naruto couldn't tolerate not only for his image but for his personal believes as well.

Hiashi opened his mouth to protest but Naruto raised his hand silencing him.

"Don't you start! I may not be able to know what you're thinking, but I can tell you that as Hokage I make certain rules that must be obeyed. With all due respect I am fully aware of the Hyuga's importance to Konoha but I cannot allow you to decide the fate of what happens to Hinata and Hanabi. I will allow them to stay in Suna under Gaara's care. I have no intensions of brining up trouble where it doesn't belong".

The blonde narrowed his eyes "Keep the fuck away from Suna! If I hear even one word of your presence interfering with Gaara's business then you'll have to answer to me!".

The Hokage rudely excused himself fuming all the way to his apartment that he shared with his soon-to-be-wife. He was pissed at the moment and Naruto really wished that he didn't have to be involved with ridiculous matters concerning the Hyuga but from the way Hiashi was acting; he had no choice but to step in. He'd have to keep a close watch over him. He made a promise to Gaara that he'd assist him in protecting Hinata, and Naruto was a man that never backed out of any promise.

Sakura could tell that something was wrong when her fiancé walked through the door with a deep scowl on his face. He looked like he wanted to kill someone; his blue eyes were swimming with emotions. In her head she wanted to talk to him, but having known him for years she knew that he needed to be alone for a while. If Sakura was really honest with herself she was worried for him deeply. She loved Naruto, she really did and she felt bad that at times she couldn't support him in tough decisions that didn't involve her. Now was one of those times; she knew that it was best if she stayed out of the Hyuga's business but if it meant seeing her future husband this way it only concerned her more.

"Damn them! Who the hell do they think they are?!"

She could hear him ranting from their bedroom, and this time she knew she had to step in. If she didn't calm him down he could tear up the whole apartment.

"Those little bastards, thinking they can have control over me! I'm the Hokage for Kami's sake! They have to listen to me!" Sakura sighed a little when she walked in to the bedroom seeing Naruto acting like a bratty child. She approached him from behind wrapping her arms around his torso; almost instantly he settled down and she hugged him tighter. "Don't do that". "Do what?" "You know what I mean". The blonde didn't say anything as he took a moment to regain his composure "I'm sorry" she smiled a little "I know you are". "That Hiashi really gets on my nerves though, I know that I'm not supposed to deal with matters involving the Hyuga. But that guy is practically forcing me to keep an eye on him. I don't want him to hurt Hinata".

"She'll be fine my love, she's in Suna with Gaara".

"That's not what worries me".

"Hmmm then what does?"

Naruto turned around and took Sakura in his arms "Her father wants to go to Suna, and I have a strong hunch that if he does something will happen".

"Is that how it is?"

"Unfortunately, I can't say for sure. But I promised Gaara that I'd help him look after her and with Hinata pregnant and all it's only making matters more complicated".

The future wife of the Hokage cupped his cheek. "I'm sure that everything will turn out fine. You're a strong person Naruto and I'm sure that you'll have everything under control".

They smiled tenderly at each other.

Hyuga Neji was sitting on the roof to his girlfriend's small apartment. He was in deep thought, he had been trying for months to get his stubborn uncle to let him become next in line for the Hyuga title but Hiashi was refusing in any way possible.

He knew that he should be inside with Tenten but he had other things that bothered him. His girlfriend was getting very impatient with him, Tenten hated to have secrets kept from her and she knew that Neji was hiding something but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't tell her. This of course was putting a strain on their relationship; and though he had assured her he still loved her. It was gradually starting to get to a point where fights would break out between them.

A few times now he debated with himself whether or not to go back to Suna and, check up on his cousins. He was positive that Hanabi was behaving and with the baby coming soon Hinata was definitely in for a long run.

He hadn't seen them in a long time, he still got letters from both informing him of what had been happening. But other than that he had no physical contact with them in months. He was still worried about Hanabi, she was the kind of person that stuck to her decisions no matter what; he couldn't say if she changed her mind but he was praying that she realized her mistakes and learned something from them, it was for her own good anyway.

"Neji are you still up there?!"

He sighed briefly and leapt down "Sorry I was thinking again".

Tenten frowned "Again!? What had been going on?! You're not acting like yourself!".

"We've already been through this".

The brunette frowned even more and this time tears were apparent. "Don't you start that shit again! Something is clearly bothering you, and I want the truth! This can't go on, how much longer do you intend to hide things from me. I'm fully aware of what you do! You spend days on end locked up in that mansion and then when you finally come out you look as troubled as ever; I heard that Naruto even spoke with Hiashi today about some issue! What is going on Neji why won't you tell me?!"

He hadn't said a word as he let her yell at him. He knew that she was frustrated and he didn't blame her. But she would have no part in this, it was for the better.

"Tenten try to calm down" he finally said after a while as he took his sobbing girlfriend in his arms.

"Why? Why won't you tell me? I thought that you loved me".

He resisted the urge to sigh as he rubbed circles into her back. To say that he didn't feel guilty would be lying. Tenten had always been his closest companion even before they started dating. She always had his back no matter what and it took him a long time to realize that. He couldn't lose her, she was the only one that ever understood him even just a little.

"I do love you Tenten, believe me I do. But for your own safety I can't tell you everything...not yet at least". She looked up at him with watery eyes "What does that mean? Why can't you tell me?"

"Because it concerns only the Hyuga and myself. I don't want to drag you into this, it would only cause more trouble. I'm doing this for your own good Tenten. My clan has never taken the easy way to deal with anything; I'm trying my best to stop it before it's too late. Please do not ask me about this again; I swear I'm not trying to hurt you I'm trying to protect you and Hinata and Hanabi".

She still didn't know what her boyfriend meant. But she did trust him, Neji rarely lied but when he did it was with good intensions. Wiping her remaining tears from her damp cheeks she looked at him with dull eyes. "Alright I'll take your word for it. I won't ask again but please Neji in the future if this ever gets resolved I want you to tell me everything".

At last she had come to reason and for that he was grateful he pressed his forehead against hers "I will, I promise I will".

"So it's like that is it".

Shikamaru nodded "I'm afraid so, these tests I supervised proved it".

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose mumbling angrily to himself. Shikamaru was a genius and he knew that the results he looked over with him had to be correct.

"Dammit!" He hissed, this just made this a whole lot more complicated.

Shikamaru had a worrisome look on his face for Gaara. He definitely would feel the same way if he was in his shoes. "What are you going to do?" the red head groaned a little in annoyance "I don't know, I really don't". "I'll help you, I will conduct more tests...it won't be easy but I'll try".

Gaara nodded at his future brother-in-law. He could've said something to prevent him from doing any further work. But knowing Shikamaru he wouldn't stop till he cleared his conscious of the matter.

"Thank you Shikamaru".

The Nara smiled a little "Don't mention it".

The red-head then excused himself to find his wife. It was late and he needed to rest, though he wasn't even sure he could do that. Not when a threat was waiting for him. He made a mental note to hold back on telling Hinata he wasn't certain for sure if what he was told was true for the most part. And he didn't want to give her false information, so he decided to tell her another time when Shikamaru had more evidence to back him up. Eventually he found his wife sleeping peacefully under several blankets. It was always freezing at night, and she looked so relaxed as she slept soundly.

He was still in thought as he removed his clothes and entered the shower. The hot water helped a lot; he needed to clear his mind for now. When he finished up in the bathroom he wore nothing but some pajama pants and carefully slipped into bed beside her. Almost instantly Hinata snuggled into him enjoying the warmth of his body.

He stayed like that for a while, his arms wrapped around her while his hand rested against her large stomach feeling the baby growing inside.

He wouldn't mess up, he couldn't allow himself too. His future son or daughter was coming very soon and he couldn't allow anything to happen to his child or his wife. It would be difficult and he needed more evidence, but Gaara knew that something was about to happen and he wasn't sure if whether or not he was fully prepared for it.

He buried his nose in his wife's hair briefly lost by the smell of lavender "I will protect you and our child no matter what I promise". That was all Gaara said before he finally lost the battle with sleep.

* * *

 **I hoped that you enjoyed it.**

 **I'm sorry it came a little late, but I was a bit lazy for the past few days.**

 **I should have the next chapter up soon. But I have one other story that I'm dying to finish so I may have to put this one on hold just for a day or two.**

 **Until next time my lovelies!**

 **And don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi everyone!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter. Thank you all for waiting.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **Onwards my dears!**

* * *

Four more months had passed, and still nothing was heard.

Gaara was getting frustrated that his inside sources were coming up empty handed. What he really wanted was details concerning whether or not this mysterious stranger that kept popping up every now and then was truly his former insane apprentice. Shikamaru had done all he could, but even he was starting to admit defeat. Still he persisted, he had promised Gaara he'd keep trying after all.

Upon his orders Shikamaru was forced to put aside the issue. He was now married to Temari and he knew that he had other things to attend too. Gaara wanted to look deeper into it also, but he was still the little brother of his sister and he wanted to make sure that she was happy also.

Matters concerning the future would have to wait for now. It was what was best for everyone.

The redhead was currently staring out one of the balconies with a troubled expression on his face. He knew that he should be resting, but that was the last thing he wanted to do at the moment. His wife, was due to give birth any day now. She had informed him that she was nervous for the birthing. He had to assure her that he'd be by her side no matter what but even he was a little nervous. His own mother had died moments after he was born, and he didn't want to lose Hinata. Complication sometimes happened and he was praying that he would have his wife and baby by his side when it was all over. His thoughts were interrupted when his older brother came charging up at him with a worried look on his face.

"Gaara it's Hinata! We gotta go now! Hurry!"

He looked confused "What's is happening?"

Kankuro took his shoulders "It's your wife, she's in labor! We've got to get to the hospital now!".

It took the Kazekage a moment to register that his wife was now in labor but when the news did eventually sink in he started to panic as he followed his brother to get to his spouse. Funny, how fate had its own little ways of sneaking up on you. He didn't expect anything like this to happen today, but all he could do now was get to his wife.

He found Hinata panting heavily as she wrapped her arms protectively around her large belly, seems as though her water had broken. She smiled a little when her lavender eyes spotted her husband who was by her side in an instant.

"G-Gaara we've g-got too-" "Shh don't speak. Kankuro told me everything, you're going to be alright". She continued to cling to him as they made their way to the hospital while he whispered soothing words in her ears.

A few hours had passed as the young Kazekage paced nervously down the halls. Hinata had been settled in a room and the doctor had informed him that she wasn't fully dilated yet. At first he didn't understand what that meant, but luckily the doctor was nice enough to explain the birthing process to him. He would have to wait a while until something would happen and he had been asked to leave while a few of the nurses checked up on her.

"Gaara try to relax will ya. Hinata's going to be fine".

His siblings along with Shikamaru and Hanabi had arrived shortly after he did. They certainly didn't want to miss the birth of the newest member to their family.

His older sister tried to calm him down. But that only seemed to rattle him up even more. Eventually Temari just gave up, there would be no way her brother would settle down until the baby was born.

After what felt like an eternity of waiting one the nurses informed him that his wife was ready to deliver. In an moment he was by her side holding her already sweaty hand pushing some on her hair out of her face. "Don't worry I'm right here I promise". He have her hand a gentle squeeze as a sign of reassurance.

Hinata being in labor was probably one of most difficult things he had ever experienced. It pained him greatly to see his fragile wife struggling to give birth. Apparently this was the norm for women and it could take hours or sometimes days before anything happened. Hearing her screams of pain only made him feel guilty. But still he remained at her side holding her hand trying whatever he could do to ease her discomfort. Women were strong, and birthing were only one sign of that strength. His wife was no different from any other woman, she could handle the pain; labor was still labor after all.

Gaara had never felt so relieved when he heard the doctor say there was one last push needed.

In a moment too fast the cries of a baby filled the room and it was the sweetest sound he wanted to hear. He looked over to his wife, she was exhausted and drenched with sweat and was a bit pale but she still looked as beautiful as ever.

"Congratulations Kazekage-sama you have a girl".

Gaara was in amazement knowing that his child was at long last hear. The umbilical cord was cut, the baby was cleaned and then they handed his daughter to her mother. Hinata had a warm smile on her face as she cooed to their newborn daughter. The child was all red and chubby and little arms flayed everywhere but still she was beautiful. Hinata then looked up at her husband "Come closer and meet your daughter". She said tenderly as she motioned for him to come forward. When he was close enough, very gently with tender care Hinata handed him their baby with a smile on her face encouraging him to hold her. The Kazekage was terrified that he might hurt his baby as he wrapped his strong arms around her, but one look at that little face and all his worries melted away.

She was the second female in his life to have a hold on his heart.

He gingerly traced her face before feeling the fuzzy mess of red hair on top of her head. Gaara found himself smiling as his baby opened her eyes to reveal teal eyes exactly like his own. She looked like a female version of her father.

He held her a little longer before passing her back to Hinata. "She's perfect" he nodded in agreement.

"Gaara-dana?" "Yes?" Hinata smiled at him "She needs a name". He felt a little embarrassed that his baby didn't have a name yet but he honestly didn't know a good one. He had talked with Hinata about names a few times but they never really got to an agreement for one. Now that he knew the gender of his baby, it made it a little easier to decide but he still didn't know. Then he got an idea.

"Hinata what was your mother's name?"

Her lavender eyes widened in surprise. Gaara had never asked her that question before.

"It was Hena".

Gaara gently took their baby in his arms again. "It is decided her name will be Hena". Hinata was a little surprised but then smiled in approval. "I like it".

Gaara looked down at his baby who was making soft sounds he gingerly held her tighter.

"I will protect you, no harm will ever come to you or your mother. Not while I have breath, but more importantly you will know love I swear you will".

Hyuga Neji was very excited to read the letter that Hanabi had sent him of the birth of Hena. It had been a little over a week since the baby was born, and Neji was eager to see her and her mother. He had been wanting to pay a visit anyway to check up on her.

But that would mean having to get past Hiashi. Neji knew that it was only a matter of time until he found out about the baby. He wasn't sure how his crazy uncle would react when he learned of his grandchild. Neji knew that he wanted the baby in custody of the Hyuga and that was the last thing Hinata wanted. It was already bad enough he was still trying to get his daughters to come back to Konoha. He quickly hid the letter when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in". It was none other than Hiashi himself _'Speak of the devil'_ he thought to himself, he had to admit that Hiashi had perfect timing.

"Nephew you are hiding something".

Well so much for small talk.

Neji's eyes narrowed a little "So what if I am?!" "I demand that you show me right away".

"What happens if I refuse".

Hiashi's fists clenched, "Do not make me angry, hand it over". The Hyuga male scowled as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out the letter. He felt like kicking himself for this, but Hiashi would do far worse to him otherwise. His scowl only got deeper as his uncle read the letter.

"So it seems I have a granddaughter...and her name is Hena".

Something about the way Hiashi said that last part made Neji shudder a little. He didn't know what was going through his uncle's mind but whatever it was he knew that it couldn't be good. Neji was fully aware of his deceased aunt and the tension that lay in the family. One could only guess the thoughts running through Hiashi's mind.

"It seems I have all the more reason to travel to Sunakagure. After all I must meet my grandchild".

Neji knew that he would have to act fast before something happened. If Hiashi did go to Suna who knows what kind of trouble it would bring.

"That won't be necessary let me go instead".

"Hmm? Tell me nephew what makes you think that".

"The Hokage had informed me of your misleading. By his orders you are not to go anyway near Sunakagure. We have a strong alliance with the village and I don't intend to break it".

He didn't really need to explain himself further as Hiashi already knew the rest of the answer. But that didn't stop him from giving his nephew the death glare; to which Neji returned with just as much hate. He had given his word to Naruto that he'd keep an eye on Hiashi and he couldn't afford to mess up now. With Hinata being a mother now her safety had to be increased tenfold.

"Very well nephew you may go".

Hiashi started to leave "But remember you can't keep your guard up forever, sooner or later you're bound to slip up".

"I can assure you that I will not Uncle".

He made up his mind at that moment. He was going to Suna, he needed to inform his cousins of Hiashi once more. But he needed to alert Naruto first. Shaking his head in annoyance the Hyuga male made his way to the Hokage office to prepare for departure.

* * *

 **We shall stop here for now.**

 **I'm sorry it's a bit short, but I was too lazy to try and make it longer.**

 **I'll have the next chapter up in about a week or so.**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time everyone!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone!**

 **Gotta a new chapter ready to go!**

 **So please read and review!**

 **Don't own anything.**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

Hinata was sitting in a chair within the nursery while her baby fed upon her breast. It had been three weeks since Hena's birth and she was very happy to at long last have a daughter. Things had been relatively peaceful these past few weeks. Neji had come to Suna to meet Hena and he was already hooked on her. She was such a sweet little girl, with big teal eyes and a mop of red hair topping her small head; but in a way Hena was very much like her mother having inherited the shape of her eyes and face. While Hinata was relieved to see her cousin, things had not improved in Konoha. Hiashi had been furious when he was permitted to leave the village and Naruto was having a hard time trying to restrain him. While Neji had assured her that he'd handle everything, Hinata knew that he was only saying that to ease her discomfort. She had been thinking about going back to Konoha anyway to settle things with her father once and for all. But she needed more time to think, she didn't want to rush in and make things worse.

Her mind drifted a bit as Hena continued to nurse. Hanabi had recently brought up the subject of killing Hiashi once again and it startled her greatly; she thought for sure that her sister had changed her mind. Since meeting her niece Hanabi had become very protective of her and sister. She didn't want anything to happen to either of them and Hanabi was a stubborn girl; she had made up her mind long ago and she was going to stick with it to the end.

Hinata had tried once again to talk her out of it, but it was no use. Her little sister didn't want to hear it. They rarely fought but when they did Hinata could never win, Hanabi had a tongue and she wasn't afraid to use it. Still Hinata wouldn't give up; she would keep her sister from going over the edge no matter what. She was pulled out of her thoughts when Hena started to cry. After making sure that she was taken care of, Hinata started to rock her in hopes that she'll fall asleep. Right as she was drifting off a knock at the door woke her up and Hinata gave a small huff. "Come in" she called and she smiled a bit when Gaara walked into the room. He kissed his wife's cheek before leaning down to kiss his daughter's forehead. Hena was already a bit of a daddy's girl, every chance Gaara got he would spend it with his baby. She already had him wrapped around his finger.

"Is there any news yet?"

"No but there still looking".

"Oh...I see".

Gaara had told her a few days ago about the mystery woman who he suspected was Matsuri. She was skeptical at first but when he showed her some of the evidence all her worries suddenly returned to her. It had taken him a good three days to calm her down and assure her that she had nothing to fear. Of course she believed him but that still didn't mean the fear had gone away completely.

Gaara gingerly took Hena from her arms into his. She yawned a bit before finally falling asleep in her father's strong embrace.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"I know what you're thinking and don't worry we've been through this. There needs to be more time before anything can be decided so don't worry".

She nodded a bit. "As you wish".

Hanabi was currently sparing with Neji in one of the training grounds Suna had to offer. It had been a long time since she last saw her cousin and she had missed sparing with him. She was thinking up the best way to dispose of Hiashi for good and right now she had a brief idea in her head but she wasn't sure whether or not it would be possible, she'd have to find a certain someone first before she took any further action. "Hanabi you don't seen focused today". Pearl eyes showed little emotion as she pinned some of her hair behind her ear. "Forgive me Nii-san but I'm not really myself at the moment". Neji wanted to say something but he knew he probably shouldn't his cousin was still unpredictable after all.

"I am merely...concerned is all".

She hesitated and he knew that meant she was up to something.

"I would advise that you reconsider whatever it is that your planning".

Hanabi gave him a weird look. "Whatever do you mean?"

Neji gave her a warning glare. "Don't start that again Hanabi. I know what you're up too. Don't forget that I barely managed to get her because of your father's harsh nature. I only have so little time to fix everything, if you blow this for me then I promise I'll drag you down with me!". Neji was fed up with his cousin and her stupid ideas, since coming to Suna he had learned from Hinata that while Hanabi had gotten better physically it seems she still had to work out a few things mentally. Much to his confusion, Hanabi started to laugh. She was laughing so hard that she was holding her side. He waited for her to catch her breath before she smiled at him like there wasn't a care in the world.

"Don't worry your little head Nii-san I'm not an idiot".

That made him raise an eyebrow. "And what does that mean exactly?"

She waved him off. Definitely not good. "Are we going to keep practicing or keep talking".

Neji made a mental note to speak with Hinata about this afterwards. She knew her sister better than he did; despite living together for so many years. There was only so much about Hanabi that he could understand to begin with. She was still in need of a firm hand to guide her.

Once training finally ended a few hours later. The Hyuga male stuck to his word and spoke with Hinata about Hanabi's strange behavior, he wasn't the only one that was having second thoughts. "As long as father is still alive then she won't rest". She patted his shoulder "We both know how clever she is and she's always followed through when she makes up her mind". Neji bit the inside of his cheek. "Does she know the story about your mother?" Hinata shook her head "No...I've been meaning to tell her but I don't know how she'll react. She might act violently but at the same time it might help to change her mind". He could only show a little sympathy with her. Both of them knew the story that had happened so long ago but neither of them were willing to speak about it. That was something they rather not bring up. "Please don't mention this in front of her. I will tell her when I think she's ready. I'd rather she hear it from me then someone else".

"Very well I will take your word for it".

Gaara sat at his desk with his arms folded. He was wondering whether or not he should go back to Konoha. He was tired with putting up with Hiashi and with the information that Neji had given him he wanted to put a lid on the madness once and for all. But the problem was that he couldn't leave; as Kazekage he had important matters to attend too and as a father as well as a husband Hinata needed him more than ever. He refused to leave his wife and child but he really wanted to give Hiashi a piece of his mind. If that man so much as looked at his family he would show no mercy.

There had to be some way, but how?

Closing his eyes in frustration he thought long and hard before eventually decided to ask Naruto for help.

The person who he was thinking up was also in his office having a conversation with someone one would never expect. Uchiha Sasuke had come to visit Konoha briefly before going on his way. One would think that Sasuke was still lost in the darkness but ever since the battle that had happened so many years ago. He was a changed person, he was one of Naruto's dearest companions and he wouldn't hesitate to help his friend when needed.

"So you see I kinda need to spy on him a little before going to Suna do you think you can do that?"

Naruto didn't like having to rely on Sasuke for this kind of thing but he was out of options he had done everything he could but the Hyuga really needed to be slapped down a peg for their own good. He wasn't expecting Sasuke to respond so easily. The Uchiha and the Hyuga had a rather uneasy history together but Sasuke had remembered Hinata and how she was always polite to him when they were kids so he went with it. It would do him so good to catch up with comrades he hadn't seen in years. He was very surprised when he learned that Hinata was married to Gaara and they now had a baby girl. He didn't know what to feel but that was just Sasuke.

He had also been surprised when Naruto told him that he was now married to Sakura and she was expecting a baby soon. To that Sasuke only congratulated him. It pleased him that his friends were happy and that life had been kind to all of them. He knew how much trouble he had caused in the past and that was the reason he was trying so hard to make up for all that he had done wrong in the past.

"You seem happy".

"That I am".

Sasuke smiled a bit "That doesn't mean you're not the same, dobe".

Naruto could only chuckle "Don't worry teme, nothing has changed about you either".

Neji was growing angry as he paced down the halls passing one the windows that showed nothing but dust. A violent sand storm had hit the village and everything was on lock down. He had been wanting to go back to Konoha to once again resume matters but this storm was preventing him from doing so.

Sand storms were common here, and depending on the size it could take days or even weeks before they stopped. Neji had tried to plead with Gaara to let him go but the Kazekage knew what was best. He had promised as soon as the storm passed then he was free to leave but Neji was letting his impatience get the better of him. It had already been three days and still the howling storm had not ceased; this was really putting a strain on him. And it wasn't just him who was going a bit stir-crazy Gaara was also having his own dilemmas. He had sent a message to Konoha asking Naruto for help and the storm was preventing a response from coming. He decided for his own good to distract himself for the time being and instead focused on spending more time with his family. The redhead did feel a little guilty that Hena was not getting enough time with her father. But his work often got it the way of that. Hinata also seemed very happy that her husband at least for now was around more often helping her take care of their baby. She was still so tiny but with time she'd grow up.

After four long weeks the storm had finally passed and the moment it cleared Neji headed off for Konoha promising that he'd be back again to check up on them. Gaara was also content to finally have word from his closest friend, he was dumbfounded when he was told that Sasuke would be paying a visit to Suna soon and while Naruto was positive that everything was alright in his letter Gaara knew that was anything but. How typical of his friend to sugarcoat the necessary details. But what did Sasuke have to do with this? It left him confused and suspicious. He knew that Naruto had something in mind but he wasn't exactly sure what it was. He sighed, oh well he'd just have to wait and see whatever Naruto wanted Sasuke to do it was already put into motion and Gaara would just have to be patient with whatever came next.

 **This took me a while to finish because I feel as though something really needs to happen and I hate it when I can't satisfy my readers. So yes, I added Sasuke but he's only going to be involved for a few chapters. I'm not sure where I want to take this, but I will spice it up a bit in the future I really want this story to be good.**

 **Thank you for reading this, I promise that I will make this story better!**

 **Please review, and if you have any ideas let me know!**

 **Until next time!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys!**

 **I have a rough idea in my head as to where this is going.**

 **I'm determined to make sure this story is good!**

 **Sometimes it's hard finding the right kind of inspiration.**

 **But anyways please enjoy!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

When Neji finally did return to Konoha, the first thing he was told by Naruto was that Sasuke would be stepping in to keep an eye on Hiashi. That actually caused him to lash out at the Hokage. Though Neji had no idea who Sasuke was on a personal level he was an Uchiha after all. And as far as Neji was concerned, matters his clan should involve only the Hyuga, an Uchiha had no right to interfere with their problems. Naruto had remained calm the whole time, he knew that Neji would get angry about it. That's why he explained the idea to him step by step to try and ease his conscious. For a long time now Naruto had been concerned for Neji's wellbeing; he knew that he was under a lot of stress for many reasons and that's exactly why he had Sasuke to help. Neji couldn't keep this up for much longer, eventually the Hyuga would reach a breaking point and the blonde had doubts that Neji would be able to fix up all on his own. That was a task nearly impossible to handle by yourself.

Despite that the Hyuga male was still pissed he saw the reasoning behind it. Well, if the Hokage knew what he was doing then he would take his word for it, though it still didn't like that Sasuke would be involved with his clan's problems.

He really didn't need this extra stress; life was already hard enough for him as it was.

The moment he stepped into the mansion of his home. Hiashi demanded to know everything that had happened from the time he was in Suna. It wasn't the best way to greet someone but Neji couldn't complain. Instead he gave him very vague details concerning his cousins. He would have to go back again to make sure Hanabi didn't fuck anything up. She couldn't be caged for much longer; eventually she'll figure out a way to seek revenge on her father. Hiashi was a bit peeved when he nephew wouldn't go into any detail. If looks could kill he'd be six feet under his nephew was glaring at him so hard.

"So tell me Neji do you suppose they miss me?"

Was he fucking serious?!

Did he honestly have to answer that? Was that even a question that deserved a response? He scowled a little.

"I think you already know the answer Uncle! Leave me alone".

Before anything else could be said Neji headed straight to his room and in a fit of anger picked up one of his shoes and threw it across. It hit the wall with a loud thud.

"Damn!" He hissed, it still wasn't enough to calm him down. He took his other shoe and chucked it across, still didn't do anything.

It was fairly understandable as to why all of a sudden Neji was so angry. Hiashi was a total ass, he had been on his back for months now and it was starting to get to a point where he couldn't take anymore of the madness. He needed a way out and fast. He knew that sooner or later Hiashi would squeeze everything out of him and Kami knows what would happen if that happened. Where could he go? The Hyuga compound had been his only home for as long as he could remember. He could always move in with Tenten. His girlfriend would be more than willing to have him stay with her and it would finally mean that Hiashi wouldn't constantly be on his trail. Course his insane uncle wouldn't agree to the terms but he could always leave without telling. He could have someone give him a message after he settled in.

"You know sitting around and doing nothing won't help right".

His body tensed a bit as he raised his arms "Who's there?!"

"Relax, I'm not here to pick fights".

Looking over to the window he saw the one person he wished he didn't have to see. Sasuke had an amused smirk on his face as he leaned against the wall. Neji growled a little, how did he not sense him? And more importantly why was he here?

"What do you want?!"

The raven haired Uchiha took a few steps towards him. "I think you already know, but the dobe wants me to give you a hand. So that means were going to be getting to know each other better". Neji glared at Sasuke a bit, he hadn't really changed since the first encounter but that still didn't mean he trusted him. "Why are you doing this? There's gotta be a reason for it. You know that our clan's have never been able to see eye to eye". Sasuke simply looked at him "I'm doing this because I want to help Naruto". That response caught Neji off guard, a chuckle escaped the Uchiha before he spoke. "I'm not the person I once was. I know I can't make up for what I've done but I want to change myself for the better. I've been trying to repay for my sins and I'm not going to make any more mistakes". Neji was a little confused as to why Sasuke was suddenly spilling all this. But at least the rumors from what he heard were true. Uchiha Sasuke really was a changed man. He wanted to help his best friend in any way for the greater good and only someone of his background, who had seen the light would be able to do something like that.

"If that's the case, then why would you help me".

"Because your helping Hinata". "What?"

"You see Hyuga, I remember your cousin from a long time ago. She was always that one person who could look at me and see me as something other than a role model. I wouldn't say we're friends but she does have my respect and she's Naruto's friend".

Neji figured out the rest for himself Hinata has always been too kind for her own good.

"I heard that you're going to Suna".

Sasuke gave a sharp nod "What do you plan to do?" instead of responding right away Sasuke walked towards the window; before leaving he looked over one last time to the confused Hyuga "Don't know yet, all will come in time". That he his final response before leaping out into the trees. And once again Neji was left fuming in anger at the unexpected turn of events.

A week had passed until Gaara had news that Sasuke had arrived to Suna. He wasn't exactly thrilled to see him, what with the history between them. But at the same time he wanted to know what he had come for. Naruto had sent him a long letter of details concerning Sasuke's mission to spy on the Hyuga. He would be keeping an eye on the Uchiha for the hell of it. He trusted Naruto that Sasuke had redeemed himself from his old habits, but that still didn't mean he was wary of him. In his mind at least it was better to be safe than sorry. He kept his usual stoic look as the Uchiha was escorted into his office with a few guards following close behind. Teal eyes met with onyx ones and for a brief moment there was a bit of a stare down. Kinda like the one they had all those years ago when he first came to Konoha. It only lasted for a moment though before his attention turned towards his guards. He dismissed them and once they filed out it was just him and Sasuke. Neither of them knowing how to start off. Eventually it was Sasuke that broke the ice to all the silence.

"Sabaku no Gaara it's been a while".

"Uchiha Sasuke so it has been".

The redhead folded his arms across his chest. "Tell me Uchiha why have you come to Suna?"

Hinata was very much surprised when her husband had told her that Sasuke was here. She had no idea what he could want until he filled her with the details that Naruto had asked Sasuke to spy on her father. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that but she knew that Naruto was looking out for her like the friend he was. Seeing Sasuke again for the first time in years was a little intimidating. He looked well, and he seemed a bit more friendlier then she remembered when they were kids. He even congratulated her and her husband for their newborn daughter to which she thanked him shyly. He even asked to see her which nearly made her faint from surprise. He comment that she was a beautiful baby and that she'd grow up to look like her. She blushed a bit at the compliment and thanked him. Hanabi was a totally different story when she encountered Sasuke. In her mind this was a good thing, Sasuke was the person she wanted been wanting to speak with for a while. She would have to word her request carefully, she didn't even know if he would agree. But she had to try, her sister needed this as well as she.

"Uchiha Sasuke I wish to speak with you".

He raised an eyebrow as he stared at her. Sasuke was unfamiliar with Hinata's younger sister. But he would listen anyway.

"Alright then..."

"Hanabi".

"Alright then Hanabi explain yourself".

"I had heard from Lord Gaara, that the Hokage sent you here on a mission". "That's correct". Hanabi's pearl eyes didn't give away any signs of what she was thinking as she briefly explained her past struggles with her clan. She didn't linger on the details too long and was quick to jump straight to the point.

"I want you to kill my father".

That caught Sasuke by surprise and he gave her a weird look. "Pardon me?" Hanabi's eyes narrowed slightly "You heard me I want you to kill my father Hyuga Hiashi".

It didn't take rocket science for Sasuke to figure out why due to the explanation that Hanabi had just given him. He could sympathize with her a little bit as he had a similar desire in the past for Itachi. But just because he understood didn't mean he would agree. "No". He was slightly amused by Hanabi's surprised expression before her face got bright red in anger. He allowed her to lash out at him, seeing this side of Hinata's younger sister briefly reminded him of himself when he was like that. Still, that was all in the past and he knew that he had to get her to shut up so he spoke briefly.

"You think that killing your father will bring you peace? Well it won't, it will only make you crazy. You'll regret your actions and you won't understand why until it finally hits you when you've learned your lesson the hard way. Don't believe me? Go and see for yourself. Take it from my past experiences I am no fool. I went down that road and you will too unless you come to your senses ahead of time".

Hanabi wasn't sure how to counteract Sasuke's remark. She opened her mouth a few times but nothing came out. It frustrated her that Sasuke had managed to mentally cause her to backtrack and think about her decision.

"I know that it's difficult, but trust me there's always another way".

The Uchiha then left her to ponder about what he said.

Hanabi hated it when she allowed herself to weaken. But that's exactly what was happening right now. She literally had been slapped down a peg and it was a real blow to her. Could her sister really have been right? Was killing the wrong way to handle to situation? Hanabi closed her eyes as she remembered all the horror Hiashi had placed on her. She remembered all the times he cut her, all that emotional and physical pain she had been forced to go through. All those burns, scrapes, bleeding; all that torture and for what?! To take his anger out on his eldest daughter simply because she wasn't the child he wished she would be. She shuddered a bit as she touched her neck remembering the sting of a knife when he sliced her that one time. No, never again. She refused to go through all that again. She'd rather die then spent another minute with that man she once called father.

"I will kill him even if I have to fight him till my last breath".

Hanabi quickly made her way to Hena's room and found her niece sleeping soundly in her crib. Being careful not to wake her Hanabi picked up the sleeping Hena and rocked her gingerly. She loved her very much, she was her older sister's baby and Hanabi was fully aware that Hiashi still held a grudge against Hinata.

She knew from her cousin that Hiashi was 'eager' to meet his granddaughter but Hanabi was smart enough to know that he had other intensions in mind. She couldn't allow her niece to fall victim to Hiashi's ways. The Hyuga were very strict with their upbringings and should Hena fall into Hiashi's possession she would never again have the innocence of what a child should have. Hinata would be devastated if something like that were to happen, and that is why Hanabi knew that she had to make sure her sister and her family were kept safe no matter what.

"Hanabi-san?"

She didn't turn her head as Gaara walked into the room. He had come to check up on his daughter only to find her in the arms of his sister-in-law. He wondered why she was here.

Hanabi finally turned around "Gaara-sama" she nodded in respect. Before handing his daughter to him. Hena yawned a bit before falling back asleep in her father's embrace. Gaara stared at Hanabi trying to figure out what was going on in those pearl orbs. He knew that she had been up to something for a while now, but he had refrained from questioning her. That was something his wife had explained to him was something she would do. Her sister would only listen to her so out of respect he would stay out of it for now.

"Hanabi-san you look troubled about something".

She didn't say anything, and she wouldn't. She wasn't going to tell anyone about her request for Sasuke to kill her father. That would only lead to trouble, she would handle this problem on her own. If her brother-in-law knew about this he'd throw a fit and that wasn't something she wanted to happen.

"I'm fine but I am worried about Neji-niisan".

"I am sure that he's doing everything he can to prevent Hiashi from making any more mistakes".

"You sound so sure".

Gaara sighed softly "Well the truth is I'm not". He walked over and gently placed Hena back in her crib before turning his attention back to Hanabi. "I want to help Hanabi-san but I really don't know how much more I can do. As you know I have a village to look after as well as Hena. I don't have time to deal with other things at the moment".

"You don't have to help".

"I want too".

"You're the Kazekage. Suna needs you".

"I'm aware of that".

"So why help me?"

"I've already had this discussion with you".

"Buy why?"

Gaara gave her a rather intimidating look "Because it concerns Hinata. She is my wife and I love her with all my heart. She cares about you and that means as her husband it's my duty to make sure that your taken care of as well. I made a promise to her that I'd look after you for the greater good and that's exactly what I'm going to do".

Hanabi wanted to argue. But truth to be told she couldn't find the words or the strength needed. A part of her did feel rather relieved that her sister's husband cared about her. But she felt a little guilty that Gaara was trying to put so much attention in too many things at once. His job as Kazekage was no picnic not to mention, that he was doing his best to make sure his family was well taken care of as well. Gaara may be a man of control but even he had to reach his limits at some point.

"So what happens now?" It was an honest question on her part.

"I don't know".

"Something will happen sooner or later".

"I'm aware of that".

"My sister appreciates the fact that you've done so much".

Gaara smiled a little, he would keep doing his best to make sure that Hinata stayed happy. "Whatever does happen all we can do for is hope for the greater good". Leaning down to kiss Hena's cheek Gaara then lead Hanabi out of the nursery. He would have to keep a better eye on her for her own safety. Now all he had was to rely on Sasuke to see if he could talk some sense into the Hyuga.

* * *

 **I'm pleased with how this chapter turned out.**

 **Next one will come out in a few days, maybe a week at the most. I have one other story that I'm dying to finish and there's a chance I might start another one.**

 **So until then goodbye!**

 **And don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I'm ready to move on with this story.**

 **I'll be starting another one soon, so for those who are interested keep an eye out for that.**

 **Please enjoy and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

With the birth of Sabaku no Hena, there was too be a gathering of the five Kage to welcome her as a member of Sunakagure's royal family. Hinata was not too happy about the sudden decision that the elders of the village persuaded her husband into doing. There was never such an event to recognize her unless you counted that small party Kankuro arranged when they were first married congratulating them, it had been a charming event and very private so the fact that she would have to publically present her daughter didn't settle well with her.

Gaara didn't approve of the idea at all. His feelings about the gathering were the same as his wife. There was no need to display his daughter, who was now a month old to the whole world. And yet the damn elders had wanted to show off their sources of power, nothing more nothing less. It was all just a selfish way of bragging about how the Kazekage now had an heir that would potentially be the most powerful shinobi in the village just like all the other Kage that had come before. This wasn't the first time that Suna's elders and council had tricked him into doing their biddings. They were the ones that practically manipulated everything and everyone. Gaara knew this well, the last victim to feel this had been his own father. A lot of the choices that he made in the past had been influenced by what the council suggested. Gaara had tried very hard to ignore what those damn people wanted of him, but sometimes he had no choice but to submit for the greater good of the village and its people.

Invitations had already been sent to the other Kages and they had the nerve to do this without telling him ahead of time. Sadly there was nothing that Gaara could do. His daughter would be presented in two weeks to the leaders of the other four great nations. It was a terrible idea, and one that was poorly thought of.

"Gaara-dana surly there's something that can be done to stop this".

He didn't respond to her as he offered his finger to Hena who took it in her small hand. He was angry and his wife knew this. She didn't know how to calm him down though, she rested her head on his shoulder watching as their baby played with her father's hand.

"Damn them, they always do this. They think that just because I'm Kazekage they'll assume that I'll go along with anything that they come up with!".

The redhead's brow deepened, he was really angry. It was bad enough he had enough problems to take care of the last thing that he needed was more. There was always a catch to these kinds of things; and Gaara was well aware of the dangers that could possibly happen. Exposing a baby out in the open was risky there were plenty of people that would give to kill Hena, she was a person of deep significance and as such he knew what to expect.

"If I hear one more fucking request from them I'll won't hesitate to kill! All those shitty ideas of theirs make me sick I could-" "Gaara!" Hinata scolded him with a disapproving expression "Language! And please don't shout in front of Hena". He quickly looked down to their daughter's frightened expression and immediately his body relaxed. "I'm sorry...I didn't mean to raise my voice". He kissed Hinata's cheek softly before kissing Hena's forehead. The bluenette cupped his face with her hand and kissed his lips gently, she knew that he didn't mean it, and she could understand completely why he was so angry at the moment. The best thing that she could do at the moment was try to calm him down.

"I don't like to see you this way".

It was the truth, she hated seeing her husband so angry. It made her feel terrible.

She brushed some of his hair out of his eyes before taking Hena into her arms. "I wish not to go through with this either but all we can do now is hope that everything will be better in the future". She gave him one last kiss before leaving their bedroom to settle their daughter down for the evening. Gaara closed his eyes in thought for a moment, a couple of days ago one of his anbu reported that the mystery woman had once again appeared this time in one of the smaller out skirted towns in the Land of Wind. And this troubled him greatly, he had way too many things that needed his attention so by the request of Shikamaru he had left him in charge for the time being. Although it wasn't like Shikamaru had time to spare either, Temari had recently found out that she was pregnant and would be adding to the family. While Gaara was happy that his older sister was to be blessed with a family of her own, he knew that Shikamaru was her main source of reliance and he couldn't be distracted with other matters. Especially when he was to be a father in the upcoming months.

Sasuke was a different matter. He had only stayed in Suna for a week before claiming that he was heading back to Konoha before continuing on his travels. He had provided some information regarding the Hyuga but any more details he would have to wait until he saw Naruto.

Neji had also been keeping him informed, occasionally he would receive letters from him that tried to cover as much as possible. It seemed as though Hiashi had been keeping quite lately, while the news wasn't exactly thrilling it was enough to reassure him that he could at least for now turn his attention to another Hyuga. Recently Hanabi had asked if she could go back to Konoha for a while. When he asked her why, her excuse was that she wanted to take care of some unfinished business. Gaara wasn't aware of Hanabi's plan to kill Hiashi but he definitely suspected that she was up to no good and lead her under the impression that he would consider sending her back.

He stayed like that for a good while before deciding to find his wife.

The first place he checked was Hena's nursery only to discover that she wasn't there. Picking up her all to familiar chakra signature he found her on one of the balconies staring out into the vast empires of the night sky. She seemed so peaceful, like she didn't have a care in the world. He approached her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist she smiled softly to herself not bothering to turn around, already knowing that he was there. Instead she leaned back into his chest and sighed a little in content which in turn caused him to smile. It had been a long time since Gaara had the chance to hold his wife like this; too many thing had been happening to prevent him from having some quality alone time with her. He loved her, and occasionally he felt bad that he couldn't provide the attention that she needed.

"I thought I'd find you out here".

"I like the view".

"It is rather nice".

"Hmm very".

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment just savoring the feel of the moment. She was fighting her own battles also. She had been wanting to talk with Hanabi for a long time but her younger sister was very unpredictable. Hanabi had never learned to channel her anger in a good kind of way and every time Hinata had wanted to tell her about their mother she couldn't work up the nerve to do it. Hell, she didn't even know if her sister would have a change of heart when she told her of their mother. But time was ticking and if she didn't want a disaster to happen she would have to act fast. Sensing his wife's nervousness Gaara tightened his grip on her.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"Would you tell me of your mother".

"Oh!"

How did he know what she was thinking? She blinked twice in confusion before deciding to come clean. Gaara would be respectful and eventually she would've had to tell him also. It wasn't like she could keep her past a secret for very long.

Her gentle voice left out no details as she told Gaara everything. Hinata's mother had originally been a member of the branch family, but she and Hiashi had known each other since they were kids. They were somewhat close, one might even say that they were friends but there was always something between Hinata's mother Hena and Hiashi's younger twin brother Hizashi that got in the way of everything. Since both where branch members the Hyuga had expected them to eventually wed and Hena would've been fine with this had Hiashi not grown jealous of the relationship between her and Hizashi. But because Hiashi was older and a member of the main family next in line to rule over, he wanted Hena to be his future spouse. He felt a bit threatened by his brother and he took great care to make sure that her mother stayed away from Hizashi by all means possible. Eventually Hena was forced to destroy the bond that she had created with Hizashi and that broke her heart, even though she cared for Hiashi she could never stop herself from forgetting about Hizashi. It was very much possible that she might have even been in love with him.

When her parents did marry Hena soon gave birth to Hinata a year afterwards and while she was a good wife and mother she still didn't feel happy. She couldn't bring herself to move on and would often seek out Hizashi when she was positive that Hiashi wasn't looking. This continued for some time until Hanabi was born. And while Hena was happy to have another daughter, what she really wanted was to birth Hizashi's child, so about a few months after Hanabi's birth Hena started an affair with Hizashi which Hiashi eventually did find out about and his heart grew cold. To ashamed of her guilt, Hena committed suicide knowing that she would leave her daughters to fend for themselves. But she couldn't bear the idea of living with all the sins of her doing eating her from the inside.

"Father really did love mother, but I guess she never truly loved him and that's why he took his anger out on us. It was his way of getting back at my mother for her betrayal".

Gaara was at a loss for what to say.

But it was all starting to make sense now at least. But that still didn't excuse the hatred that he displayed towards his daughters, it wasn't even their fault to begin with.

"How do you know all this?"

"Um..." she blushed a bit.

"Well?"

"I kinda snooped around for the answers when I was younger, and when father thought I was old enough he told me only after I swore not to reveal it to anyone".

Her response made him chuckle a bit, he never thought that his wife of all people would be the type to dig around for that sort of stuff. She seemed far too sweet for that. The peace was broken when the couple heard their daughter cry in the next room "Please don't tell Hanabi, I want her to hear it from me". Gaara kissed her briefly "Hinata you can't keep delaying forever". "Yes I know...I'll tell her after the gathering I promise I will".

Two weeks went by faster then she thought and Hinata was finishing adjusting the final bits and pieces of her kimono with a grim look on her face.

She really didn't want to go through this and she had this uneasy feeling that something was going to happen. The feeling buzzed in the back of her mind and she couldn't shake it off like normal. Mainly she was concerned for her sister; she made a promise to tell her of their mother at the end of the event and that was making her nervous as hell. Hanabi was still unpredictable and she had no idea how she could get her to listen in a reasonable manner. For a brief moment she considered waiting a little longer but then mentally slapped herself. She had put if off long enough and it was high time that her sister knew the truth weather she liked it or not.

Gaara entered their bedroom with his usual stoic face. He looked quite handsome in his crimson robes that had been made for tonight, but that wouldn't change his mood. The red head took in his wife, she was wearing a dark blue kimono with a green obi there were intricate patterns of swirls that covered the fabric and her hair was in a very elaborate hairstyle with her face bearing just the right amount of make-up. His briefly had a déjà vu moment from when he first saw her like this from a long time ago. Instead he gave her a warm smile as he took her in his arms. "Your beautiful". He said gently; Hinata gave him a small smile trying very hard not to let him see the discomfort in her eyes "Thank you". Of course he saw past that, and Hinata scolded herself on the inside. There were not that many things that got past her husband and her emotional wants and desires were one of them.

"Hinata it's going to be fine".

"Gaara-dana I don't know maybe-"

"I'll be right beside you. Don't worry I'm not going to let anything happen to you or Hena".

She merely nodded before picking up Hena who had been lying on their bed, looking rather cute in her small pale blue kimono. "Alright then".

There were a lot of people that had attended the celebration. And there were so many people to greet, Gaara having experiences with these kinds of things mainly did most of the talking. Hinata was very uncomfortable as she stood by her husband's side holding her precious daughter. She most definitely didn't want to be here at the moment; but all she could do was smile mingle with all the important people who had attended.

She was a bit surprised when her cousin was not present. She thought for sure that he would have volunteered to act as an escort for the Hokage or something, how strange.

Her nerves were slightly put at ease when she saw Naruto. It had been a while since she had last saw her friend and she was happy to know that he was doing fine. She even congratulated him when he told them that Sakura was to be expecting a boy in a few months. Her dear friend was to have a family of his own in a while and it pleased her to know that Naruto was thriving. The blonde Hokage instantly took a liking to Hena, who wouldn't fall for that little face in an instant she was just so cute! When Gaara asked Naruto if there was anything to report, all the blonde could do was admit that he didn't know what Hiashi was planning seeing how nothing had happened for a while and that annoyed him greatly. But in a Naruto-like fashion he gave them a thumbs up and reassured them that he would make sure that the Hyuga kept quiet for the greater good. The other Kage had been a different story, she was forced to make light conversation in order to show her status as the Kazekage's wife and she hated that. All Hinata wanted was to leave with her family and retire for the night. The bluenette had that uneasy feeling build up within her the longer she stayed and it was starting to get to her.

Gaara knew when he wife was feeling distressed so he excused himself from his conversation with the Raikage and pulled his wife outside taking Hena in his arms.

"Hinata are you alright?"

"I...I don't know I sense that there's something about to happen but I have no idea what it is. Oh Gaara I'm so sorry to be such a bother but I can't help it".

The redhead wrapped one arm around her waist while the other one supported Hena and he peppered her forehead with kisses hoping that would calm her down.

"Try to relax, we still have a little longer to go".

Hinata leaned against her husband for comfort, she hated to be a pest especially in front of so many important attendants. Gaara rubbed her arm "Do you feel better now?" She shrugged "I'm not sure".

If it where up to him, he'd leave at once with his wife and baby. But because they still had to interact with the other Kage for a bit longer he had no choice but to give his wife a pep talk before walking back with her inside. He didn't like it anymore then she did, but they had no choice. For the rest of the time Gaara kept his wife close to him while making conversation and this continued until one of his guards interrupted his talk and pulled him aside, it must've been urgent there wouldn't have been an interruption otherwise.

"What is it?"

"Lord Gaara, it's Lady Hinata's younger sister Hanabi she's escaped!".

 **That seems like a good place to stop.**

 **Next chapter I'll try to make it a bit longer. I finally know where I want to take this, so bear with me guys I'm really trying to make this good.**

 **Please don't forget to review!**

 **Goodbye everyone!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey peoples!**

 **I'm gonna be taking a brief break after this chapter.**

 **But never fear, I'll be back before you know it.**

 **I'm very pleased that so many of you enjoy it, makes me feel like I'm doing a good job.**

 **So please read and don't forget to review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

All she could hear was the sounds of her sister's screams as she raced full speed through the forest. Hinata was in a bit of a rush to get to Konoha, she knew that Hanabi would be heading there and she was determined to catch her before things went from bad to worse. It hadn't even been one day, and there was still a ways to go before they entered the borders of the Land of Fire. Under normal circumstances, it usually took three day to travel to Konoha from Suna; but three days was much too long of a journey for Hinata at the moment and she would prefer to get there much sooner. This was her sister who was on the line; and she'd never be able to forgive herself if something were to happen to her. Complaining wouldn't make the trip any faster so all she could do was push down her inner channel of thoughts and focus ahead.

Naruto had already left prior to hearing of the escape. A kage absent from their village always meant bad news. He would be there waiting for their arrival. Promising to have some kind of word about Hanabi should she be in the village.

The bluenette clicked her tongue in annoyance as she picked up the pace with Kankuro and Baki alongside her. She was grateful that her husband had even let her go at all. It had taken quite a bit of convincing before Gaara finally let his wife track down her sister. And she was lucky that Kankuro had been there to support her volunteering to go with her for extra security.

 _*Flashback*_

 _"Hinata I'm not going to approve of this"._

 _She was standing in their bedroom having just changed out of her kimono now wearing the standard Sunakagure ninja attire, with her headband tied around her neck. It had only been a few hours after the gathering and she had already made up her mind that she would go and bring back her sister if it was the last thing that she did. She had to, Hiashi would show no mercy should Hanabi make one wrong move. As expect the Kazekage didn't support the idea at all, and was know trying to convince her to allow someone else to go instead._

 _"Gaara please, she's my sister I have to stop her"._

 _The red head gave a warning glare he really didn't want to start an argument with her. "I will not have my wife travel to Konoha exposed like this. Do you know what kinds of dangers are out there. I refuse to lose you"._

 _She gave a frustrated groan as she shook her head. Gaara could be quite stubborn at times. But she had to keep trying time was very precious at the moment and every second she delayed Hanabi was getting farther away._

 _"Gaara I'm not a child, may I remind you that I'm a ninja of jounin level I'm more then capable of handling myself"._

 _Her husband made a weird sound in the back of his throat as he ran a hand through his hair. He was going to try and stop her for her own good._

 _"I get it Hanabi is in danger but you can't just leave like this. Don't forget that we're parents to Hena. You can't abandon her-"._

 _"Who said I was abandoning her?! It's not like I'm purposely packing my bags and going out the door. Hanabi will only listen to me!"_

 _She was getting angry now and this was the first time that Hinata had actually raised her voice to Gaara. Course it didn't help that he was steadily getting angry also. He loved Hinata more than anything, if he were to lose her; he wouldn't know what he'd do. The only reason that he was trying to prevent her from going was because he feared for her safety. That's what a husband was supposed to do after all._

 _Kankuro who had been observing from the distance finally decided that he had to step in. Normally he wouldn't interfere with his brother's business but he did care for his sister-in-law and he figured that she was on to something with matters concerning Hanabi._

 _"Gaara before you blow your top, might I say a word"._

 _He could only glare at his older brother. "What is it?!" he snapped._

 _Kankuro remained calm even under Gaara's intense gaze._

 _"I'll go with Hinata to Konoha, chances are that Hanabi's goal is to return there and deal with Hiashi. If necessary I'll ask Baki to come also; though I know Hinata can handle herself I'll go with her if it helps to put your mind at ease"._

 _Gaara opened his mouth to protest but promptly shut up when his wife embraced him. "Please I have to do this. If I don't go now Hanabi could very well be killed". Teal eyes met with soft lavender and one look said it all, he knew that Hinata was right but that still wouldn't stop him from worrying about her. Gaara really wanted to say something more, but he couldn't find the words to do so. His wife was right, Hanabi would only listen to her and it wouldn't do him any good in getting in the way. Defeated he kissed her briefly._

 _"Don't be gone for too long"._

 _"I'll come back I promise I will"._

When Kankuro suggested they rest for a bit Hinata had no choice but to give in. They had been traveling all night and well into the next day. It was important that they didn't push their bodies too far, a ninja always had to be prepared for the unexpected and should fatigue have a hold on them it could potentially be fatal. Hinata slowly leaned against a tree limb before going down gently till she was sitting down. It had been a while since she was able to demonstrate her skill as a jounin, but her easy life in Suna had slightly taken a toll on her. Her body wasn't used to going to the limits like it once was and she made a mental note to change that as she rested her aching muscles.

Hanabi couldn't have gotten far. Even she would have to rest too; if luck was on her side she would be able to track her down before she reached Konoha. She huffed in irritation to herself, this was her fault and she knew it. Had she just told her the truth ahead of time perhaps none of this wouldn't have happened.

Hinata closed her eyes for a moment as she let her thoughts wander. She didn't let her guard down completely, from her early years she had been taught to always remain vigilant no matter what. She was trying to think of what to say when she eventually did find her sister when a thought suddenly hit her. Suppose that Hiashi had never decided to marry her off would life had been better?

Hinata didn't know what caused her to have such a silly thought. But it was one that definitely made her think. Had she never been forced into marriage she would've never met Gaara nor would she have had Hena. She might very well still be living in Konoha messing around with her old teammates and friends, still trying to move on and find another path. She frowned a bit, how boring that would be. Hinata loved Gaara, and she was very thankful that she married him and that he was the father of her child. Despite everything that had happened so far she regretted nothing from the time that she was wed to Gaara. After mentally scolding herself for having such a ridiculous thought she closed her eyes once more.

"Hinata time to wake up".

She felt someone shake her and she slowly opened her eyes. Till she saw the face of her brother-in-law looking at her. She rubbed her eyes getting rid of the heaviness that held them.

"Oh? Kankuro-san?"

She must've fallen asleep, the light coming down from the leaves would indicate that it was early morning. They must've stayed here all night. "We've gotta go". She straightened herself up "R-right". And with that she lead the way through the forest.

Gaara was having a hard time focusing on his work. It had been nearly two days since his wife left to try and bring back Hanabi and he was very worried about her. If he could help it, he would've gone with her. But as Kazekage he was bound to his village, despite that Gaara was a man in love, he still had to do what was best for his village.

The sound of Hena crying brought him back to the present.

His daughter resided next to his desk in her bassinet. Since Hinata left, Gaara couldn't bring himself to leave Hena alone. His older sister could've taken care of her but he would prefer that she stay with him. She had been very fussy since her mother had gone and it was as if she knew that one parent who she relied on had somehow vanished. Well Hinata was the one that was always around to take care of her, so naturally it made sense that Hena could sense that something wasn't right. Gaara lifted her out of the bassinet and into his warm arms. Her fussing died down a little but it was clear that she was still upset. He tried rocking her, but that didn't do any good. She continued to fuss till eventfully he stood up and walked back and forth trying to get her to calm down. Finally Gaara started to talk softly trying to reassure Hena that her mother would come back. He did this for a good ten minutes till his efforts paid off and his daughter was fast asleep in her father's loving embrace. With Hena now asleep that should've meant he could go back to his work. But all he could think about was Hinata, it was going to be a long wait.

The trip to Konoha would've been smooth had they not run into some nasty bandits. That delayed them quite a bit, something that Hinata wasn't pleased about. Thankfully she had Kankuro and Baki to help her. She could've taken them all out on her own; but that only would've cost her more time. Much to her dismay Kankuro had decided to end their lives with his excuse being so they don't run into each other again. Hinata knew that having to kill was part of being a shinobi. Even she had her own faults but she was never one to think that killing others was a good idea. One might say that she was too kind for her own good.

She was thankful when they at last reached the gates of Konoha. Hanabi had not been found in her search through the forest so she assumed that she was inside.

"Sand ninja! What is your purpose being here?!"

There were two guards at the entrance giving them rather dirty looks. Clearly these were young ninja, in their early twenties probably would've just completed their jounin training. And as a result were quite bold and cocky, trying to look tough to boost their confidence. They didn't look to pleased to see them.

"You better have a good explanation for entering our village!"

Since the last great war, the five nations had been much more welcoming of each other. But naturally there were still a few that would be wary of one another. She didn't have time to deal with this trivial matter, she needed to get to her old home as soon as possible. The last thing she wanted was trouble.

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but Baki beat her too it.

"I would watch what you say younglings! This is Sabaku no Hinata the wife of Sabaku no Gaara, Sunakagure's Kazekage and I am his advisor. We are not here to ruffle any feathers, we are here to negotiate with the Hyuga clan. Lady Hinata is a former member of the Hyuga so I suggest you let us pass".

Under Baki's intimidating gaze, the guards quickly let them pass murmuring apologizes. Hinata made a mental note to thank him later.

Konoha was no small place. The village itself was massive, and it would take a while to locate Hanabi. She didn't even know if Hanabi was in the village to begin with. Her sister may have very well gone somewhere else. But since they were here, they might as well at least try to find her. Hinata was at a mix of emotions as she walked quickly by herself to the Hyuga mansion. She was praying that Neji would at least know if Hanabi was in the village or not.

Baki and Kankuro headed to the Hokage's quarters to speak with Naruto while she continued on her way. She didn't waste any time as she quietly suck though the walls that once held her.

"We'll take care of things with the Hokage, you go on ahead and see if you can find anything". That was all Kankuro had said to her before wishing her luck in trying to find her sister.

She first wanted to find Neji; he was her best source if she wanted answers. Luckily for her she knew all the places where he would be and she found him out in the courtyard.

"Neji-niisan have you seen Hanabi?!"

He jumped about a mile in the air before turning around sharply only to stare dumbfounded at his cousin who was looking quite concerned. For a moment he felt a little embarrassed that he was startled by her. But he pushed it down quickly.

"Hinata-sama!? What are you-"

"There's no time to explain, Hanabi has escaped I need to know where she is".

The Hyuga male was completely surprised to hear that. Hanabi had escaped? But why? And he most certainly hadn't expected to see Hinata here. But he would question her later.

"No I haven't seen her. There's been no talk of either of you for a while".

Hinata's face fell when she heard that. She thought for sure that her cousin would've spotted her. "Dammit!" Neji was shocked when he heard his cousin cuss for the first time. Hinata never used such foal language. She must've been really upset for that to have happened. He watched as she turned around and walked down one of the hallways.

"Where are you going?"

"To confront my father".

"Hinata-sama, please don't do that! You'll only be making things worse for yourself!". She ignored him as she picked up the pace. "I know what I'm doing Nii-san please do not interfere".

"Don't be a fool. What you think will happen? Hiashi could hurt you".

"I'll be ready for him".

To be honest Hinata didn't really know what she was supposed to be doing. She highly doubted that Hiashi would know anything, but she did have a few things that she wanted to say to him. And by gods she was going to say whatever the hell she wanted to his face before she departed. Neji followed her all the way to Hiashi's office where she knew he would be. He had tried to convince his cousin to leave, but Hinata was proven to be remarkably stubborn this moment and he had no idea what she was trying to do. He could only stand aside and watch as she entered the room not bothering to knock. Hiashi looked up from his desk surprised to see his eldest daughter glaring daggers at him. Something didn't add up and Hiashi was curious to know why Hinata had suddenly come back.

"Father" she said bitterly "We need to talk".

Hanabi was panting heavily as she rested on a large dune. She was still within the country of the Land of Wind hiding out on the borders.

Slipping out from the village had been a piece of cake. She waited until security was loosened due to the gathering and then headed out into the desert. She felt very badly that she was putting a strain on her older sister but she knew that she, had to get back to Konoha and deal with her father once and for all.

It had been a few days since escaping and she had originally planned to go to Konoha straight away. But then decided to stay under cover for a while. She knew that Hinata would follow her and she needed to get her off her trail. Her assumptions had been correct when Hinata decided to go to Konoha. And now that she was alone she had been fending for herself for a bit. She would wait a few more days till leaving the desert for good. Hanabi was taking no chances when it came to her sister finding her.

Life in the desert was no picnic. Hanabi was surprised that she made it this far. Having no experience to the harsh climate she had been living on the edge. Relying on anything that she could find.

Her thoughts were put on hold when she thought she saw the outline of a person in the distance. How strange? Nobody should be out here. Hanabi was now on full guard when she noticed said figure getting closer to her. Definitely not a hallucination that was for sure. Her hand was ready to reach for a kunai as she called out to the figure.

"Who's there?!"

She didn't get a response.

"Who are you?!"

She waited a beat before she heard the sound of laughter. Was she losing her mind?! Hanabi pinched herself briefly, no she wasn't and the laughter only got louder when she cautiously made her way over. She was still at a respectful distance and she could now identify where the laughter was coming from. It was a woman, she was quite thin and covered with dust. She had short brown hair and dark eyes that looked like the life had been taken from them. Hanabi tilted her head a little to the side in confusion. Who was this strange woman and why did she seem familiar?

Getting a firm grip on a kunai she pointed the blade towards the woman.

Hanabi had heard from a while ago that a mysterious stranger had been appearing off and on somewhere in Sunakagure. But she had no idea if this was the person everyone kept talking about.

"I'll ask one more time who are you?!".

The dirty woman only stared at her, she seemed to be completely focused on her eyes.

She gave her a good long stare till finally a scowl appeared on her face.

"Just like the other one...I should've been her. I should've been the one, but I wasn't and it was her fault. It was all her fault that I never got what I wanted".

Hanabi raised an eyebrow what the hell was this female talking about. It was getting a little creepy. She kept mumbling stuff she couldn't catch until she heard her sister's name and that's when Hanabi took an interest. What did this insane female want with Hinata, but more importantly how did she even know Hinata?!

"What is your name?!" her voice sounded a bit rough as she kept the kunai raised.

There was a loud laugh coming from the other female before she smiled.

"My name is Matsuri".

* * *

 **Left it on a good cliffhanger didn't I?**

 **You'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens.**

 **I'll have it up in at least two weeks, maybe even sooner if I get some good reviews.**

 **But until then goodbye!**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hi guys!**

 **I'm back with a new chapter.**

 **This will be the last one for a while, cause I'll be traveling soon.**

 **I promise I'll update the moment I have a spare moment.**

 **So for now please read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

The first time she thought that she had truly died, but she knew that she was still alive when she felt particles of sand whip her face. Despite the odds Matsuri had managed to survive the elements. But now the real question was what would she do now? She was not welcome in Suna anymore. She had already been dubbed a criminal the moment she broke out of her cell. Not to mention the lives that she took, and all because her obsession turned into insanity.

Should Matsuri go back now, her fate would decided by Gaara. Death was most likely the outcome if she was to go back but then again the desert didn't spare those who weren't tough enough to withstand it. No matter the options death would always be around the corner. In the midst of her wandering that's when she got an idea to fake her death. Sunakagure had been practicing forbidden techniques for many years and it just so happens that Matsuri was able to study a few of them prior to once being the apprentice of the Kazekage. She may have lost her mind, but she could still certainly be crafty when needed. Basically what she had done was take a large amount of chakra and use it to form a very realistic doppelganger of herself, it was so real one might think that it was her twin. It would fool anyone, and her plan had worked when a few shinobi had discovered her clone now everyone was under the impression that she was dead.

She had been hiding in the outskirts of the Land of Wind for who knows how long until she came across another Hyuga. When she saw how closely she looked to the woman that stole Gaara's heart she became furious. Her desire to kill Hinata was still strong and the presence of this girl only fueled it even more.

Hanabi blinked in confusion when the stranger reviled her name. She was positive that she had heard it somewhere before; it sounded very familiar to her.

"You girl, you look like that other bitch I met. She wanted Gaara all to herself and she stole him from me. That whore took my man! Can you believe that?! I wanted Gaara to be with me".

Suddenly everything started to make sense and Hanabi's brow lowered. In a flash she had pinned Matsuri down and pressed the blade against her throat. Her byakugan was activated but she hesitated for a moment. Hanabi wanted to end Matsuri's life right then and there but a small voice in the back of her head told her to wait a moment before delivering the final blow.

"Why the hell do you speak of my sister like that! Do you have any idea of what she's capable of doing?!"

Hanabi was surprised when Matsuri laughed. "She took my man away, and I hated that so I'm gonna do what Matsuri should've done a long time ago. I'm gonna kill her".

She pressed the blade a little harder against her throat and a small trail of blood leaked out. A few red droplets spilled onto the sand below giving a haunting color to the already endless grains.

"You little bitch, trying to kill my sister all because she married a man who doesn't love you". Hanabi spat on Matsuri's face in disgust before she pressed harder and the blood began to run down faster. If she drove it down a few more inches she would kill her in an instant. But once again that nagging voice in the back of her head told her to withdraw; she still wanted to know something before killing her.

"If you have any more sanity left, tell me what you know!".

Hiashi was glaring at his eldest daughter with an equal amount of rage. She had no right to even be in his presence and yet here she was with a look ready to dispose of him.

Hinata slammed her hands down on his desk "Listen to me carefully, I want to know why you abused Hanabi. Don't you dare lie to me I want the truth". The Hyuga had a natural talent for reading people and Hinata having years of experience would know automatically if her father was lying to her. He clenched his fists; a vein appearing on his forehead it was very angry and she knew that. But she would not back down not now, not ever she wanted answers. Hiashi had a bit of a stare down with her in hopes to intimidate her but it didn't work. Hinata was no longer that shy little pipsqueak that cowered at everything. He glared at her some more before finally he gave in.

"Because she stepped out of line. Those beating were all meant for you. But you weren't there to take them so I settled on the next best thing".

Hinata bite her tongue to remind herself to keep it together. She was growing furious but she knew better then to lash out when she needed more answers.

"I married you off for two reasons. You were a weakling, a disgrace to your family name. But despite your shame I needed you for bearing young as you already know. But your sister was a different story. Hanabi has always taken after me in a sense we both refuse to take no for an answer".

A scowl had made its way to her face.

"That daughter of mine, always thought she could try and overpower me. I knew that Hanabi would rise above me one day and I knew that I couldn't allow it. So I made sure to take all measures to stop her. I pushed you both so that you wouldn't get any ideas; I couldn't allow myself to be overthrown by such poor excuses for daughters. I feared that you both would become like her".

The bluenette knew who he was talking about she didn't need to say much about her mother. The tension in the room only got thicker, so thick you could hack at it with a butter knife. Hinata knew that mentioning her mother would enrage Hiashi but she didn't care.

"It's because you see mother through us isn't it?! You look at us and think about her. I know what happened, I was there mother may have taken the cowards way out but she couldn't help it". Mentally she braced herself for whatever was about to happen next. Hiashi's face became bright red and Hinata knew that she had hit the nail on the head. Instead of acting physically like she had expected her father delivered a verbal response.

"Hena never loved me! She wanted Hizashi the whole time. I should've known never to trust her. I loved Hena, I loved her so much that it hurt! She gave me two daughters! But it was all in vein, I gave my heart to a woman who never cared about me from the start! I was a damn fool!".

Hinata wanted to say something back to him. But Hiashi had been right; her mother hadn't loved him they way she loved Hizashi. She could always feel some sort of resentment between them; her dead uncle was partly to blame but it was just as much Hiashi's fault as it was Hizashi's. "Mother had cared, she really did. But you should've known that her affections were never for you". Hinata may not remember much about her but she knew for a fact that her mother truly had cared for Hiashi just not in the way he wanted. "I never forgot mother's face, even I knew that she wasn't happy. She tried to cover it but nothing helped. All she ever wanted was to be with uncle and you didn't let that happen because of your own selfishness". Hinata was speaking her innermost feelings at this point. She didn't care if her father decided to strike her now; she needed to say what she had been hiding for so long. "You really are a horrible person Oto-sama, you've always been blinded by your own desires never once considering the longings of others. Mother had every right to kill herself considering how you treated her".

He growled at her in response.

While Hena was never disowned by Hiashi. He kept a very close on her, and that stirred up problems in the family that could've easily been resolved. Of course had Hiashi accepted the truth from the beginning this probably wouldn't have had to happen.

"You know I'm right Oto-sama don't try to deny it".

Hiashi's face was so red it was almost purple and then he did something Hinata had never seen before; he started to cry. Her father, Hyuga Hiashi was crying right in front of her. While she kept a stern face on the inside Hinata was gasping in surprise.

Seeing her father like this was a bit of a shock, and yet he looked a little bit more vunerable then ever. She had always seen him as a cold-hearted ruler that didn't think much for the good of the clan. But this was a whole new side of him that actually scared her.

"Damn you foolish brat! Your too smart for your own good. It's no wonder I cringe whenever I look at you. You remind me too much of Hena. Your mother was a wicked woman and now it seems you've picked up her wickedness as well. I don't know how I could've possibly loved her".

It didn't take rocket science to figure out the rest. Hinata watched her father cry for a good while before speaking.

"I don't feel the need to show any sympathy for you Oto-sama. Not after everything that you've done. Stay away from me and my family, now if you excuse me I have to find Hanabi".

She told herself not to turn around as she walked out the Hyuga mansion with a heavy feeling in her stomach. Hiashi was an unpredictable man and she wouldn't know what he'd do next. But at least she had said what had been bugging her for a while. Perhaps the next time she came across her father she'd have the strength to say more. Neji of course had followed her out of the Hyuga household and into the village. There were so many questions he wanted to ask and she purposely kept her mouth shut. Her cousin was being a pain in the ass right now and she didn't have the time to deal with his babyish attitude.

Neji had followed her all the way to Naruto's office where she saw Kankuro and Baki with disappointed looks on their faces. Naruto had explained that Hanabi was not in Konoha but he had a few anbu keeping an eye out should she be discovered. Hinata was very disappointed hearing the news and she grew angry at her younger sister.

"That good for nothing sister of mine".

Hinata would never understand Hanabi's ways but she couldn't give up. She was out there somewhere she just had to keep looking. For a minute she thought that she might have gone to one of the other great nations but scratched that idea. Hanabi wasn't stupid enough to stir up trouble with another village. Still that didn't stop her from huffing in great annoyance. They had come all the way to Konoha for nothing. She had to think a little harder about the whereabouts of her sister. While the men talked she tried to focus on what Hanabi would do. If she were her little sister what would she do? Hinata pondered on that thought for a few minutes till she had a rough idea in her head.

"Kankuro-san, Baki-san I think it's best we head back to Suna".

"Hmm? What for?"

"I think that Hanabi may still be there. It is obvious that she's not in Konoha and I really want to find her soon. Please let us go back so that I can try and find her there".

Kankuro wanted to argue with her, but Baki was quick to agree with her.

"Lady Hinata may be right. We will go back at once".

They would've left that day, but Naruto insisted that they stay for a few days. It wasn't that he was trying to stop her. But Hinata had to be careful not to push her body. Traveling from Suna to Konoha was no easy journey and the blonde Hokage figured that should Hanabi eventually come to Konoha Hinata could still have a chance to catch her. Not wanting to sound rude Hinata agreed to Naruto's suggestion. But she asked Baki to send word to her husband to remain vigilant just to be safe.

She still had a long ways to go if she was ever to find her sister.

* * *

 **Yes I know this chapter is a bit short sorry about that.**

 **I will be back in a while, but I will try to keep this going should I find the motivation to write.**

 **For now we'll stop here.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Please don't hesitate to review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi peoples!**

 **I found a spare moment so as promised I wrote a new chapter.**

 **You guys are so spoiled, but that's because I care.**

 **So read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Given what information she had just received Hanabi wasn't sure what to do now.

She had just heard what appeared to be the point of view from Matsuri on how things ended up they way they did. One more critical piece of information was gathered and at last Hanabi was starting to understand the complex web that had somehow threaded itself. Granted she didn't have much detail to go on due to the illness of the crazy woman but at least it was enough to give her a basic idea.

"Nee-chan I'm so sorry" she murmured to herself. It was out of desperation for her. Hanabi was finally starting to see what kind of nightmare her older sister was living and it wasn't like it would go away any time soon.

Matsuri was a total lunatic; she was nothing but a selfish bitch who wanted nothing more but the love of a man that didn't give a shit about her. Logically she knew that Gaara would have to hear about this, it would help put his mind at ease about that stranger that kept popping up. But that would mean having to go back to Suna. Hanabi was certain that she'd get it if she went back.

But at the same time she couldn't let Matsuri live. Who knows what would happen should she allow the person that wanted her sister dead to survive. It was a frustrating matter and she was growing angry as a result.

"Dammit! What should I do?!"

A few minutes later and Hanabi reached a conclusion, reactivating her byakugan she struck every chakra point in Matsuri's body until it was completely shut down, after striking a nerve right above her heart Matsuri passed out and Hanabi dusted herself off. Her idea was simple she would let nature finish her off; she just assisted the elements in doing so. In a way, you could say that Hanabi had been responsible for Matsuri's death but it was clear that her fate was to be decided by the forces of nature. It wasn't kind to those who weren't strong enough to take it.

With that taken care of Hanabi then headed to the north not quite knowing what was out there, but at least it was better than sitting around and doing nothing, she would still have to wait a while before she could leave the desert region once and for all.

Hinata was growing very annoyed as she paced back and forth the halls. It had been a few days and not a word of her sister had come. Naruto had done everything he could to try and find her, but he was growing angry at the whole matter. A Kage had many things to look after and this was starting to get to him something that Hinata felt badly about. Naruto was a good friend and she figured that he was at his limit when it came to finding her sister; he was starting to admit defeat. Hanabi was not in Konoha nor was she anywhere near the Land of Fire in general.

She had been staying in a room given to her by the Hokage as she refused to go back to the Hyuga mansion and she was reckless. Hinata knew that this whole mess was her fault; she waited too long and look where it got her. Hanabi was gone and she had no idea where she was. She clicked her tongue in annoyance to herself. There were several things Hinata wished she could change about herself and her hesitation was one of them. She had always been like this, even through all that training she put herself through she always seemed to keep some form of hesitation and she hated it. In the past it always managed to drag her down. It was no wonder that her clan often saw her as a weakling.

Shinobi were supposed to have nerves of steel. If one was too soft they could never achieve the strength needed to fight back. And it the end it would be the death of them. That's why Hinata had been trying to change all that for the greater good. Even before her father married her off. Clenching her teeth, she groaned a bit in frustration. There had to be some other place that her sister would go. Hinata thought long and hard trying to think of an idea. If Hanabi wasn't in Konoha then where was she?

Kankuro and Baki had been talking with Naruto waiting for any kind of word to send back to Sunakagure. But even they were growing frustrated when nothing came up. Baki had suggested asking other lands but Hinata declined, Hanabi wasn't that stupid. But even so, all this waiting around and dragging heels wasn't doing any good for anyone.

The Kazekage was deep in thought as he sat through a meeting with his council. He wasn't paying attention they weren't talking about anything important anyway. His mind was in other places. He had been thinking about sending an anbu squad to look for Hanabi. Sure, he might come up empty handed but at least it was better than doing nothing. Briefly his eyes glanced over everyone and he narrowed them a bit. There were plenty of other things that he'd rather be doing then sitting here listening to them babbling; but as Kazekage he had no choice. He was very worried about his wife, almost two weeks gone by and he had received no word from his brother or Baki about anything.

That led him to suspect that Hanabi wasn't in Konoha.

So then his wife had been searching for nothing in the wrong place this whole time. His right brow twitched slightly in anger.

He really didn't want to be here at the moment; his body was tense and gave off this dangerous vibe. If Hanabi wasn't in Konoha; then she had to be still in Suna there was no other option. Gaara wanted to start preparations at once for searching for Hanabi. But first he needed to get out of this stupid meeting. The damn council was nothing but a thorn in his side, always holding him back for whatever reasons they felt necessary. After much time had passed Gaara had finally had enough of listening to the unreasonable requests given to him and he angrily dismissed them before marching to his office.

If Hanabi was anywhere in the Land of Wind, he would find her.

"Hinata-sama let me come with you".

"Neji-niisan I've told you before I have to do this on my own".

her cousin was trying to talk her into letting him help find Hanabi. Under normal circumstances she would've happily agreed but because her sister's doing was her responsibility she knew that she alone would have to do the task to find her.

Neji had been informed by Hinata the possible cause of Hanabi's escape and he knew that something like that would've happened sooner or later. He just didn't expect it to happen like this "Hinata-sama are you certain that she'll listen to you?" "I don't know". It was an honest answer on her part, nothing was making sense anymore everything was all wrong and Hinata knew that she was the main cause of this. She really hated her guts and the moment.

"Niisan please don't try to talk me into letting you come".

"You know that I can help".

"You'd be getting in the way".

"No I wouldn't".

"Yes you would". Hinata narrowed her eyes a little, she hated to repeat herself but her cousin was starting to push her buttons a bit. "Hanabi is my sister; it was my fault that she ran off like this. I know I waited too long to tell her and I can't do anything about that, but the least I can do is try to find her so that I can bring her back to Suna. I don't want your help this is something I have to do on my own".

He gave her a weird look, part of him could see where she was coming from but the protective big brother side of him was pleading that she listen to him.

"I know that you're upset and believe me I wish for Hanabi-sama to come to her senses, but at the very least let me come as back up".

"That's what Kankuro-san and Baki-san are for".

"Hinata-sama". He groaned in annoyance "Don't do this to yourself". "Neji-niisan" her gaze was rather intimidating "I don't need any of this, I don't need your sympathy I know my mistakes and I'm trying to correct them. I don't even know how the hell I managed to get where I am now; I'm stranger then you think I am so trust me when I say to let me handle this. I'm not a weak little girl anymore I must take action for my responsibilities to Hanabi". Her voice was full of determination and she was right, Hinata had learned over the years to try and push herself. This would only be another obstacle to overcome Hanabi was her duty and as her older sister she really had to do the right thing. If by some chance she did manage to find her idiot sister she was going to make things right once and for all.

"Since when have you become this stubborn?"

It was usually Neji that was the stubborn one, but the tables have turned. His cousin never ceased to surprise him when it came to what she wanted to achieve, and she seemed so confident in herself.

"You know that you may not get anywhere".

"I'm fully aware of that".

Neji pushed some of his hair behind his ear "Suppose that you don't find Hanabi, what will you do?"

"I will return to Suna and wait until something happens". She gave him a vague look "But knowing Hanabi something will definitely happen".

He nodded in agreement "Besides Nii-san you can't always follow my back, you need to have your own life to live. Isn't Tenten still concerned about you?" Neji blushed in embarrassment she was right about everything but he couldn't help it.

"I'll tell Naruto-kun that I want to head back. Perhaps I'll have better luck around the outskirts of Suna. Hanabi can't hide forever".

"You sound nervous". He had picked up the slight waver in her voice. "That I am" "Why?" "Is that really a question I have to answer"? Neji knew that it was a stupid question but he didn't know what caused him to ask it. "Forgive me" "I already have" "Hmm?" "There's nothing you need to apologize for I know everything Nii-san and none of this was your fault to begin with. It's mine and that's why I'm trying to make things right".

Neji was very surprised when Hinata gave him a gentle hug "Try to relax Nii-san you've done enough". He could hear the plea in her voice and he had no choice but to give in, his cousin was very determined to make everything right and if she didn't need his help, he would stay out of it until she called for him.

"If that's what you want Hinata-sama".

She gave him a small smile happy that he understood where she was coming from. "Thank you Nii-san I promise that I will give everything I have to make things right again".

* * *

 **Okay that's done with for now.**

 **I'm going to need to do some thinking again for where I want to take this.**

 **I swear that this story will be good, but please understand that sometimes it takes a while.**

 **I'll be back soon when I have an idea or I get lots of reviews.**

 **Until next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hello everybody!**

 **I'm sorry you had to wait a while, but I was on vacation and I really didn't want to do any writing while I was traveling. But I'm ready to get going again.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **If you see any spelling mistakes I aplogize.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

With the opening of the third eye connected to his optic nerve, the Kazekage then started to scan the landscape for any sign of Hanabi.

Gaara had grown impatient of no news whatsoever and decided to step in to do something about it. He knew that Hanabi was hiding somewhere in his country and he was going to find her no matter what. She was more trouble than she was worth. But she was still Hinata's sister and he knew that his wife needed to have her back for her own safety. He had already sent out some of his best tracking ninja to look for any clues to her whereabouts, when you added him to the search Hanabi's chances of hiding were limited.

Having been born and raised in Suna, Gaara knew the desert like the back of his hand. He had a few ideas in his head as to where Hanabi might be but he'd have to wait a little longer till he came up with something. The sand eye looked far and wide; while it was useful there was a limit to far his vision could go. And he was starting to feel the strain of it, as his left eye began to ache a bit. Still the red-head kept it going hoping to find some sign of his sister-in-law. Eventually Gaara was forced to stop when the pain in his eye was too great. He had pushed his third eye as far as it would go. But that still wasn't enough. He would have to resume the search another time. But for now, he'd would have to rely on his trackers that were out there somewhere in the vast dunes.

His wife on the other hand was not having any good fortune at all. Hinata had spent three extra days in Konoha wishing that her sister would appear but nothing was heard. Naruto had done everything that he could but Hanabi wasn't in Konoha and nobody knew if she would even come or not. The bluenette thanked her friend for his help, and Naruto promised that he would inform her and Gaara immediately should her sister do decide to come to Konoha. Hinata was a little grateful that her dear friend was here to help but she did feel a little guilty that she was preventing Naruto from his personal life. The blonde had reassured her that she had nothing to worry about and it was best that she return to Suna.

"Hinata-sama what do we do now?"

"Kankuro-san, Baki-san we should go now".

Well that didn't really do anything, but at least we gave it a try". Kankuro's light humor didn't exactly help the matter but it had been attempt to try and ease Hinata's worries. She was still a nervous wreck after all.

All three of them agreed that they'd have better luck in Suna. Kankuro had told her that she did the right thing looking in Konoha, but to Hinata she felt like it was a waste of time.

"I've cost us dearly and we must hurry". Baki had sent word to Gaara that they'd be arriving soon and then the journey home began.

Hinata didn't bother to speak as she went as fast as she could, she had a new resolve now and she wanted things to finally start going her way. Kankuro and Baki sensed that Hinata was in a hurry and both of them knew not to talk to her; not while she was working things out in her head. Sure, she'd give the occasional command every now and then but for the most part there was no talking. Rather Hinata didn't have any reason to talk at all, so the three-day journey back to Suna was quiet.

A few days later when they arrived home, Shikamaru had news that Hanabi had been spotted. She was traveling along the border that marked the boundary between the Land of Wind and the Land of Lighting.

Shikamaru didn't really have much to go on, but it was enough to at least some ease to those that were searching for her. Action had already been taking to try and locate her.

Hearing the news Hinata was overjoyed to know that her sister found, Gaara had already sent a ninja squad to try and retrieve her under his strict orders not to cause a scene. He was not going to let his wife go on this expedition she needed to rest for a bit. But Hinata had other ideas.

"Gaara-dana please don't do this, I must speak with Hanabi".

"I've told you before I have everything under control. Don't start an argument with me Hinata".

"But-"

"No! It's bad enough that Hanabi tricked you. Should you go off again you could lose her for good. Let me handle this I know what I'm doing".

This was an argument Hinata knew she couldn't win. Her husband did have a point but he was making her feel like she had been searching for nothing. Her sister was not going to come quietly and both of them knew this. She trusted that Gaara wouldn't hurt Hanabi, but her little sister was going to put up a fight.

"You know Hanabi won't back down".

"Yes, that's why I intend to go myself".

"But why? Let me go instead".

Gaara ran a hand through his hair "Hinata please don't start this again. Your sister is on the border to a neighboring village, unless I go they could get the wrong idea. And that last thing I want is a war to break out. I will do whatever I can to make sure that Hanabi is safe but you have to understand, that this is no simple matter people could potentially get hurt".

Hinata felt like crying but she reminded herself not too.

"Gaara-dana I know that this is my fault; but you need to let me do this. My sister will listen only to me, you'll only end up provoking her. You'll be driving her into a corner and she'll fight back".

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment trying to think of a counter statement but he came up with nothing. His wife was right, Hanabi was going to fight back and he knew that he couldn't handle this on his own. He didn't want her to handle this by herself yet at the same time Gaara was fully aware that the situation was between the Hyuga which was something that he didn't really have part of.

"Are you sure that Hanabi will listen to you. She may toss you aside". Hinata thought for a moment, her husband was speaking honestly, should her sister decide to ignore her than the matter would get much worse. But still she had to try.

"I know the stakes and I'm fully prepared to take them. Hanabi is my responsibility and I must do whatever it takes to help her. You are right, she may very well choose to throw my advice away but even if she does I have to keep trying".

Is she was once her old self, Hinata would've cowered and backed down not having said anything more on the matter doubt running through her. But she was different now, so much different. She wouldn't allow herself to let someone tell her what was best for her not even her husband.

Her lavender eyes told her inner feelings. Gaara could see the determination in them plain as day.

While he still wished she'd leave it to him, he gave up knowing there was nothing he could do to stop his wife. Pinching the bridge of his nose he accepted her conclusion. "Fine I will let you come with me. But I want you beside me no matter what I will not take any chances losing my wife".

Hinata did a little happy dance in her head when her husband agreed. Sometimes a push in the right direction was all that was needed for things to happen. She kissed him sweetly and he reluctantly returned her kiss. "Thank you" "Hn". He kissed her again "I will bring back my sister no matter how long it takes".

The very next day the Kazekage and his wife started their mission to the border that lead to Kumogakure. Baki and Kankuro wanted to accompany them but they were needed to look after the village in Gaara's absence. Hena was left in the care of Temari promising that she would be well taken care of. The couple had ventured off alone, there really wasn't any need to take a full squad; besides the less people the better they did not want to give off the wrong impression. It was a long trip to reach the border to Kumo. It would take at least a weak and because of the altitude and mountain ranges it would be no easy search for Hanabi.

Hinata felt as though she should say something to her husband but for whatever reason she couldn't think of anything.

This was not an easy mission but she still felt like they needed to talk. They had a long way to go after all. A few times she debated whether or not she should speak but her husband knew what she was thinking and he was the one that finally broke the long quiet silence between them.

"If you want to speak then speak".

His voice made her jump a little as she was not expecting him to talk. A blush went over a face from embarrassment "I'm sorry". Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow at his wife "What are you apologizing for?" "I...I don't know". It was a bad habit that Hinata had, one that had stuck with her since she was very young. Gaara suddenly stopped which in turn caused her to stop "Is something wrong?" he didn't say anything he simply stared at her. "Ano..." she resisted the urge to fumble with her fingers out of nervousness. Her husband was giving her a weird look and it was making her uncomfortable. "Did I do something wrong?" her question had been asked out of curiosity but to her confusion Gaara took her in his arms.

"I can tell that your hesitating to talk to me".

Her blush only deepened as she looked into those teal eyes.

"I...Um...Well". She couldn't really think of an answer for that. Hinata was embarrassed with herself for this little awkward moment. She wasn't a child for goodness sake.

Amused by his wife's embarrassment Gaara leaned in closer so that his forehead was pressed against hers. "There is nothing that you have to apologize for. If you want to have a conversation with me just say so". Hinata's face grew redder it was like her brain was working backwards or something. She had no idea how it got to this.

"O-okay". Her voice sounded a bit like a squeak causing Gaara to chuckle a bit.

To settle her down he kissed her nose, then her cheeks before pressing his lips against hers. This seemed to do the trick and Hinata was much more relaxed then she was a few minutes ago.

"You are my wife, don't be afraid to talk to me".

"I love you" she blurted out and she Hinata looked ready to faint.

Gaara could only laugh softy as he kissed his wife once again "I love you too". Despite her embarrassment Hinata smiled at him and he smiled back at her before pecking her cheek sweetly. Taking her hand the couple continued their journey to Kumo hoping to find Hanabi.

 **I thought that little fluff scene was a nice way to end it.**

 **Next chapter will be up in a few days, I'm planning something ahead but I'm not sure yet how I want to add it. I really like positive reviews, and I'm open to any ideas.**

 **Until next time!**

 **Goodbye!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Hello!**

 **I have another chapter ready to go now.**

 **I'm going to take a break after this, with classes starting I need to focus on other stuff. But I promise I'll update whenever I have time. I refuse to leave this story unfinished!**

 **So for now read and enjoy.**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

Kankuro wasn't the type cut out to be a leader, but he was really trying.

Sunagakure had been total hell since Gaara departed with his wife. The council were behaving like savages, and most of the citizens were in danger of causing an outbreak of a political war. For some time now, Gaara had been trying to eliminate all traces of the old-fashioned, unreasonable ideas that the village elders once had. Times were changing drastically and the country couldn't afford to keep hanging on to the selfish and unrealistic government problems that caused the village to fall into war with other nations. People were not just going to give up the changes that had helped them to prosper without a fight. Sunakagure's daimyo was trying to save money by any way possible, and while Gaara had done a wonderful job of making sure the village was in good hands; some things couldn't disappear so easily. The council had been threatening Kankuro for the past few days to agree to some stupid request they were making. While the puppet master was familiar with them he didn't have nearly enough experience or political knowledge like Gaara did to give an appropriate response. It was however a lucky break that Baki was on his side.

The man had been serving directly under the Kazekage for years giving nothing but unbreakable loyalty. He had been doing this long before Kankuro had even been born, so he knew exactly how to talk back to those stubborn geezers and make them think twice about what they wanted. This tactic would work, but it couldn't last forever sooner or later the pressure would reach its limit. Funny to think that it had only been three days since his little brother left and this occurrence should happen.

That's why Kankuro was wishing that Hanabi would be brought back soon. Or else the village was sure to fall into a civil war. Temari had a little more knowledge then he did, on how to deal with this kind of issue. But she was heavily pregnant with a baby and she had her duty to take care of Hena. In her condition there was no way she'd be able to handle it. Kankuro couldn't ask that of his older sister, he didn't have the nerve to attempt it. This was the kind of thing that he'd have to handle on his own until Gaara came back. You could say that it was a little unfair, or even a coincidence that this sort of thing would happen the moment Gaara turned his back. But it is, what it is and nothing could change that for the moment. Times hadn't been this rough, since his dead father the Fourth Kazekage was around.

"How does Gaara manage all this shit?!"

He was sitting at his younger brother's desk going over the mountain of paperwork that was giving him a headache. Baki was standing behind him reviewing some of the work with a stern expression on his face. "Kankuro it won't do you any good to complain. You promised Gaara you'd handle things till he returned". Kankuro clicked his tongue in irritation, Baki did have a point but this was not an easy task for him. In the past whenever he did this for Gaara it would only be for a few hours; this kind of circumstance was way over his head. "This is stupid, how did things even get this bad?!" He was speaking his thoughts out loud uncaring that his former mentor could hear him. Baki could only give Kankuro a bit of a sad look in his eyes. Though he may not look like it, Baki cared very much for Temari, Gaara and Kankuro. He had been looking over them since they were all very young. They were almost like the sons and daughter he never had. And as such his concern for them showed in different ways. He knew that Kankuro was feeling the pressures of being a leader for this kind of matter, and he figured that what the puppet master needed was a bit of a talk.

"Do not distract yourself with thoughts. Gaara is counting on you".

"The hell did you say?!"

Kankuro turned around suddenly with a look ready to kill someone. Baki was a bit surprised but his face remained the same. "How the fuck would you know what I'm thinking?! You think it's easy for me to be doing this!" The sounds of Kankuro's yells seemed to bounce off the walls as he picked up a book and threw it at the door causing a loud band to occur. The noise alerted a few guards who were down the nearest hallway and Kankuro had screamed at them to get lost before he tore out their throats. Once they were gone he had smashed his fist into the wall almost breaking it completely.

Baki bit his lower lip "Stop that!" he only received a death glare from the enraged puppet master "Shut the hell up!" That's when he noticed the tears that poured down his face. This was surprising, Baki had never seen Kankuro cry before and it was a good thing he wasn't wearing his usual face paint. Something wasn't right but Baki had no idea what it was. Kankuro almost never let his emotions get the better of him, shinobi were taught to always remain blank so not to let themselves become weak. That was a skill that Kankuro had mastered over the years, but for whatever reason he was crying. It just seemed so unlikely that a strong man like Kankuro would end up in tears.

"Just shut up". More tears came down, and he was trembling slightly.

Baki knew this was going against his rough nature but he wanted to know why Kankuro was so upset.

"Kankuro...what is wrong?"

He didn't respond right away, instead he wiped away most of his tears only to have more spill down. Having known Baki for many years, this was very unlike him to be expressing concern in this manner. To be truthful, Kankuro wanted someone to talk too, preferably Temari as she was his sister. But he feared that his image as a tough guy would possibly be ruined should he let his feelings get the better of him.

"I'm worthless! Totally worthless!"

The sudden confession made Kankuro angry with himself, it happened so suddenly that he didn't have time to think about it, the words just came out. But at this point nothing seemed to make sense as the words just came tumbling out as a river of tears continued down his cheeks.

"Let's face it, I'm useless. Gaara is the true genius he's always been better at me in everything. I tried to catch up to him I really did, but nothing seems to ever go as you plan it. Gaara's my little brother and it's my job to always have his back. But I couldn't do it, I couldn't even save him when the Akatsuki captured him. What kind of scum does that make me?! I should be able to handle stuff like this but I can't do it. I'll never be the brother Gaara deserves, I will never be good at anything no matter how much I try!".

Baki's face remained the same but his dark eyes showed that he felt sympathy for his former student. Kankuro was essentially blaming himself for everything that had happened. It wasn't easy to deal with this kind of emotional breakdown, but Baki cared for Kankuro and he did want to try to help him. But he wasn't that kind of sentimental person who always knew what to say. But that didn't mean he would stay quite. Baki may not be good with kind words but he knew that Kankuro needed some sort of relief.

"Kankuro?"

The puppet master looked up at him. "You are not Gaara, don't even try to be".

He walked over and in a rare display on concern Baki placed his hand on Kankuro's shoulder "You are strong and you can uphold your expectations to Gaara. I have seen you accomplish things many times. As a brother you have already fulfilled your duties to Temari and Gaara and I know that you are capable of things that even I may not be aware of. So don't let yourself wallow in self pity; you are the older brother to the Kazekage after all and what do you think he'll say when he sees you like this".

It took a minute for the words to sink in, and when they did Kankuro did feel a little better about himself. Baki was right, he wasn't Gaara and didn't mean anything. He was him, and he didn't have to be someone he wasn't. He wasn't a kid anymore he was a highly capable ninja and Gaara's right-hand man. "Thanks Baki" he had said it quietly but it was loud enough for Baki to hear it. "Kankuro you are strong and you can do this". He laughed a little to himself "Yeah I got it".

Hinata felt herself growing tired as she ran alongside her husband. They were almost to the halfway point when it came to reaching Kumogakure. But it would be another few days until they crossed they borders that Suna shared with Kumo. The bluenette was praying that Hanabi hadn't been spotted; in recent years the Hyuga had been able to rest easy since the treaty that was given after the last great war. Their kekki genkai was no longer being hunted. But that didn't mean there weren't still some that desired to know the secrets of the byakugan. Kumo had been the Hyuga's enemy in the past and should Hanabi be seen Hinata couldn't say for sure what would happen to her. Their bloodline could potentially be exposed; it was all a hunch to begin with but Hinata was still worried about little sister should she run into trouble. She started to pant a bit as she followed Gaara, they hadn't stopped for a while and as a result she was starting to become exhausted.

The red head was also starting to tire himself. It was possible that they could keep going for a little longer but should they run into some foes they'd be too drained to fight back. It was better to regain their strength and keep moving later. They would find Hanabi sooner or later but right now they needed to do what was best for them. "We will rest here for now". He leapt into the high branches of the nearest tree and his wife followed suit. She leaned against a sturdy branch and took a moment to catch her breath.

"Gaara-dana how much farther do we have to go?"

"We are nearly at the midway point, it will be another day before we get there. Plus two more until we reach the village". He settled himself next to her and he let out a breath of relief; they really needed to rest for a while. For a few minutes it was quite between them as they allowed their bodies to relax; the calming sounds of the forest also seemed to the trick. Gaara closed his eyes for a moment intending to clear his thoughts but Hinata could help but ask a question that she had been wanting to ask for some time now.

"Gaara-dana?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go on".

"What was your relationship with Matsuri before you married me?"

Hinata had been wanting to know that for a while now, but she didn't know when to ask that question. She still had a little seed of doubt that the mystery person was her, but she wouldn't know for sure unless Gaara told her so.

The red head was a little confused as to why his wife would ask that kind of question, but he didn't exactly want to bring up that mad woman at the moment. Still Hinata was looking at him waiting for some kind of answer so he had no choice but to give a response. "She was my apprentice, and nothing more. But it was fairly obvious that she wanted my affections which I never returned. She tried to approach me many times to make it happen but I always turned her down. Matsuri was always stubborn and she couldn't seem to understand that I had no interest in her whatsoever still she persisted and I was growing tired of her. Believe it or not she wasn't always like this, Matsuri used to show good potential as my student I guess I even considered her a friend at some point. But she proved me wrong in everything". Gaara wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, resting his head against her shoulder.

"She means nothing to me now, and to be honest I wouldn't mind the fact if she was dead. I hate her".

Hinata felt a bit happier when she heard that, she knew that Gaara didn't want anything to do with Matsuri from the beginning but hearing those words from him put her at ease a little more.

"May I ask you another question?"

"Yes. What is it?"

"Are you happy that we were married?"

Instead of responding to her through words he cupped her cheek and tilted her head so that he could kiss her tenderly. Hinata responded right away and it wasn't long till the kiss became a lot more passionate. Eventually he pulled away leaving her breathless and he grinned a little "Does that answer your question?" Hinata blushed a bit "Yes it does". He kissed her again "Good".

When word reached Neji that Hanabi was heading towards Kumogakure, he really wanted to leave Konoha and follow to try and find his cousin. He would've done it also had he not remembered Hinata that he'd stay out of it. He made a promise to only come when she called him and it was proving to be very difficult for him. That overprotective big brother side of him was screaming to do something, but the more reasonable and calm part of him was reminding him to keep to his word no matter what. Hiashi was still trying to get permission to leave Konoha but Naruto was having none of it. Neji had thankfully been able to move into Tenten apartment and it had been a great relief to him not having to deal with his insane uncle all the time; but that still was not going to stop him for worrying over his cousins. Despite his changed feelings, Neji still didn't feel easy about Kumo. His father had given his life to protect the Hyuga after all but it was hard to let go of the past sometimes. He wondered briefly how far Hanabi had gotten, or if she had made it to the village by now. If so what was she doing? And did she give herself away?

Too many questions were going through his mind at the moment. It was proving to be very distracting especially during training.

"Neji you do not seem to be yourself".

Even Lee had noticed that his friend was acting strangely and had been for some time. Though he still considered the Hyuga male his rival, over the years the two of them had gotten close enough to be considered best friends. Lee was the second person to know everything about Neji other then Tenten and he knew that something was bothering Neji. "What is bothering you? Your usually so focused". This was really something Lee didn't have to know about, should he tell him the whole story Lee would probably take matters into his own hands and try to do something to help. He didn't need to concern himself in this matter, and it was better that he remained in the dark.

"It's nothing Lee".

He raised one of his thick eyebrows "Are you positive? You've looked like you've been dealing with something for a while now. Don't think I haven't noticed".

"Please just drop it".

"Neji whatever it is that's bothering you, you can always tell me. Tenten had told me that she's worried about you I think she mentioned it had something to do about the Hyuga clan".

The white-eyed male mentally scowled, his girlfriend knew that this didn't concern her. But it wasn't really her fault Tenten cared for him as well as Lee and it always worried her when one or the other was in despair. Lee was her closest friend as well so it would make sense that Tenten would seek Lee out for some sort of support. "This doesn't concern you Lee. Please don't bring it up again". He only received a strange look "But Neji-" "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Neji hadn't realized that he was shouting till he saw Lee move back a bit. Feeling a bit guilty for his sudden outburst the Hyuga male approached his friend.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to shout. But for your own sake I don't want to get you involved. Trust me, it's not a simple matter that can be solved right away".

Lee knew that Neji was looking out for him. And he would be respectful of his friend's request, if Neji decided to tell him and Tenten in time what this was all about then he would. But for now he would keep his nose out of other people's business.

The mountain ranges that Kumokagure was located was no easy climb. Hanabi was having a hard time trying to keep moving. Oxygen levels were higher because of how high the landscape was; and because of how much moisture was gathered in the atmosphere, the temperature was often cold. Hanabi had figured a while ago that traveling to Kumogakure was not without risk but she didn't have much of a choice. She didn't even intend to stay for long. She just wanted to put enough distance between herself and Hinata before she made her trek to Konoha. She was a bit on edge and for good reason, she was deep in foreign territory and she most definitely didn't want to give herself away. Hanabi wasn't even sure if she was heading in the right direction towards the village, she wasn't familiar with the geography of the landscape. So there was even a chance that she might just pass it without realizing it.

Despite how tired she was, Hanabi forced herself to keep moving. She at least needed to find a spot to settle before nightfall and the cold came in. So that was why she continued to walk. This continued for some time till she stopped and listened for something. She had this feeling that she was being watched, and had been for a while now. She couldn't sense anything though. But just to confirm she quietly activated her byakugan, as soon as the veins around her eyes appeared she threw several shirken into a nearby bush and two figures jumped out. There were two males both of them wore the standard shinobi outfit that most ninja of Kumo wear. Hanabi was quick to go on the defense and she charged at them with the intent to take them out. She had been hoping to avoid getting involved in a battle but she didn't have a choice, it was either fight or face uncertainty.

"Just give it up squirt, we don't intend to kill you".

"Don't mess with me!"

"Easy there girlie, we're not as bad as you think".

"Don't make me laugh".

Hanabi was weak, physically her body couldn't keep up with her movements. Weeks of traveling through tough terrain had taking its toll on her. But still she continued to fight.

"What is a Hyuga such as yourself doing out here anyway?"

"That's none of your business!".

Hanabi suddenly felt pain coming from the back of her neck, at first she didn't understand what had happened. With her byakugan activated she should've been able to see her enemy from behind. Then again she didn't have enough chakra to keep her kekki genkai activated for very long.

"Damn it". She fell to the muddy ground shaking from the effects of the blow that she received. Mentally Hanabi scolded herself for being to physically weak to fight back. Had she been a little more resourceful perhaps things wouldn't have turned out they way they did. The last thing that Hanabi could remember before everything went black was the sounds of footprints approaching her. And the muffled voices of the two men.

* * *

 **You'll have to wait as see what happens next.**

 **I tried making this chapter a bit longer, but I'll see what I can do with the next one.**

 **Please leave me some reviews.**

 **No flames are allowed!**

 **Until next time!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hello peps!**

 **I'm back with more, thank you for waiting I'm really trying to keep this going. But as usual life gets in the way. So we'll see about the next chapter.**

 **Read and review!**

 **Onwards my dears!**

* * *

Word reached the Raikage very quickly that the Kazekage and his wife had come to his village. At first there was rumors that the Kazekage had some unfinished business that he wanted to attend too, but that was a false statement. The couple was not here to pick fights or anything like that, they were simply looking for the younger sister of Lady Hinata. When the bluenette heard that Hanabi was safe in the village, she was relived knowing that now at last she could straighten that child out. But that still didn't wash away that feeling that something was happening to her, after all Kumo had wanted for the longest time the secrets concerning the byakugan. Should someone desire it now was the perfect time to strike.

They had been lead through the village with several Kumo ninja behind them. All of them keeping a respectful distance away from the couple. It had been a while since Gaara had visited Kumogakure; but of course he wasn't here to be sightseeing; he knew that his sister-in-law was somewhere within this unfamiliar village and he needed to help his wife find her. The walk to the Raikage's office had been quiet, Hinata looked quite relived to finally arriving but he could easily tell that she was a bit worried for her sister. It was understandable and the red head was hoping that the village leader was willing to listen to him. The last thing he wanted was a misunderstanding to occur. That would only lead to trouble.

Gaara was on pretty good terms with the Raikage, with the last great war had come the peace treaty that Suna had with Kumo, they had been helping each other out with hard times. The red head knew that Hanabi would be safe in the Raikage's care, but his wife was a different matter. She was eager to see her sister.

The couple had to wait a few minutes due to Gaara needing to request an audience with the Raikage since they had showed up unexpectedly without a formal word of advance that they were coming. But it wasn't long until they were standing in front of him. Hinata kept quiet as her husband explained the details on why they were here. Her mind was on one thing, that bothersome little sister of hers. She had so many questions that she wanted to ask her; but that wasn't the thing she was most worried about. She was still afraid on her sister would react when she told her the whole truth. Hinata was frightened by it, but she couldn't let her fear stop her from doing what was expected of her; after all it was her fault that Hanabi had run away in the first place.

"Raikage-sama, I would like to request that my wife and I meet with Hanabi-san".

"The Hyuga girl is resting in the infirmary".

"Can we see her?"

"Not until she wakes up, I apologize for having my men be so rough on her".

"What did they do to her?"

"I assure you that the child is fine, no actual harm was done to her".

Hinata shuddered slightly which was something that didn't go unnoticed. "Your sister was found along the border where some of my shinobi were patrolling. She didn't put up much of a fight, but my men did shake her up a little. They escorted her to the hospital right away and she's been here ever since". The Raikage was aware of Gaara's connections to the Hyuga, and he knew that it was best not to cause any trouble. He had no desire whatsoever to steal the byakugan, that was all in the past.

"Please let me see her".

Hinata looked desperate, and she was. She had been waiting for a while now to set Hanabi straight. She really needed to talk to her. Things were already bad and they would get worse if she waited too long once more. Gaara could see the look in his wife's eyes and he knew what she was thinking. He knew that it wasn't his place to talk with Hanabi, but he at least wanted to make sure that Hinata had his support. "Raikage-sama, please let my wife see her younger sister". Teal eyes didn't give away anything as he stared at the larger more imposing man before him and finally he seemed to give in.

"Very well I will escort you".

Hinata's heart was pounding in her ears as she followed behind. She wondered how Hanabi was looking, it had been weeks since she last saw her. She was hoping that her sister wasn't in to bad of a condition; she wasn't familiar with the types of medical knowledge that Kumogakure had unlike the ones in Konoha and Suna. So Hinata could only hope that her sister was alright in this unfamiliar place.

"I will give you ten minutes, so be quick".

When had they arrived? She didn't even notice that she was standing outside of room her sister was in. Turning to her husband she squeezed his hand a little. "Gaara-dana..." He nodded "I will wait out here". She gave him a small smile of thanks before quietly opening the door. The room was dark and it sent an unpleasant chill down her spine, but she could see Hanabi lying on a hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and Hinata could hear the sounds of a heart monitor as she approached her she noticed an IV connected to one of her arms. Her lavender eyes showed a little bit of sympathy for her sister but she was quick to shove those feelings aside. She couldn't afford to let her emotions get the better of her. Once she was close enough Hinata leaned down and gently placed her hand on Hanabi's face, she was a little surprised when her sister's eyes moved a bit before they opened slowly. Pearl orbs met with lavender ones and the two sisters stared at each other for what seemed like eons.

"Nee-chan...how did you find me?"

Hanabi's voice sounded a little sickly and Hinata swallowed hard mentally reminding herself to keep it together. She stroked her cheek a bit "There had been rumors that you were wandering along the borders of Kumo, and I knew that I had to go after you". Hinata continued to stroke her sister's cheek she was not sure at the moment how she was supposed to feel. Part of her felt angry, but the more caring side of her felt better that her sister was safe.

"You've caused quite a commotion in Suna. I've been searching for you for days. I even went to Konoha hoping to find you there".

Hanabi's pearl eyes told that she was upset. The Hyuga were really good at reading other people. Hanabi was no different from anyone else, Hinata could see the look in her eyes plain as day. "Nee-chan why did you come after me?" Hinata stiffened a little "Don't ask such silly questions. You know why I did". Hanabi knew the reason, but she wanted to ask anyway. "You said you went to Konoha, what did you wish to find?" Hinata's anger was starting to rise "I was hoping that you were there. I thought that you would've gone there to hide from me. But I couldn't find any trace of you. And I began to fear the worst".

Hinata had a stern look in her eyes "Hanabi you never should've left in the first place. You should've stayed in Suna with me; I knew what I was doing".

"Forgive me Nee-chan but I have other ambitions to worry about".

All of sudden Hanabi felt a sharp sting on her cheek. Hinata had slapped her, her older sister had slapped her! Hanabi was shocked by her actions. She had never even laid one finger on her before and now her face bared a red mark where her sister had slapped her.

"Hanabi you are a disgraceful child! I was worried about you, and I thought I'd lose you should something happen. I even confronted our own father to try and get you back. Don't you dare tell me you have other things to worry about. I'm the one you should be focused on". Hanabi was a bit taken back, Hinata had never scolded her yet alone raised her voice at her. She was very angry and it was clear that she was doing her best to hold back on her. Hanabi felt guilty that her older sister was angry with her. She knew that she deserved that slap but it was hard face the facts sometimes.

"Nee-chan I'm sorry".

Hinata's anger only increased more as she once again slapped Hanabi across the face. "Foolish child!" Hanabi's pearl eyes told that she truly felt guilty about the whole thing. She knew that she had put her sister in a lot of pain but her own selfishness was getting the better of her. That's when she felt something wet drop onto the bed and she noticed that Hinata was in tears. The bluenette had lost the battle with her emotions and she threw her arms around her sister hugging her tightly. "I'm sorry Hanabi, I'm sorry that this had to happen". Hinata started to shake slightly she had no control over her feelings and she hated it. She was supposed to be angry with Hanabi, but in the blink of an eye all of her anger had changed to sorrow. She continued to hold onto her sister while tears poured down her cheeks. Hanabi wasn't sure what Hinata was thinking at the moment but instinct told her to hug her back.

When Hinata felt Hanabi wrap her arms around her, the first thought she had was to push her away. But she didn't have the strength to do that instead she only hugged her tighter. Hinata was fully aware that she was setting a bad example but it was very difficult for her to still be angry with Hanabi.

"Nee-chan I know that you're angry and you should be".

"Hanabi I'm so sorry for this".

"It's me who should be apologizing".

"Hanabi there's something I've been meaning to tell you".

"What is that?"

Hinata wasn't sure if this was the right place to do so. But she knew that she needed to tell her now. A strange feeling built up within her as she took a deep breath. "Hanabi this is concerning our mother". "What about her? Tell me Nee-chan".

Before Hinata was able to see anything the door opened "Hinata-sama it is time to leave". She mentally screamed in frustration but all she could do was sigh softly. "Nee-chan what happened to our mother, please tell me". Hinata stood up. "I have run out of time. I will come back again tomorrow and I promise I will tell you the whole truth, I'm sorry that I kept it from you for so long". Not looking back Hinata forced herself to walk out of the room and away from the hospital.

Gaara was also frustrated as well. His wife was holding back again, and it wasn't doing her any good. He knew that she was having some internal battle within herself and it was driving him nuts.

"Hinata I wish you would confront Hanabi already".

She looked at him with a mix of emotions in her eyes "Gaara-dana I'm really trying".

His eyes narrowed only slightly "If you hold back any longer you know what will happen. There is only so much that I can do. Hanabi is your sister and you're the only one that can talk some sense into her. I know that your holding back because you're afraid. You are letting your fears get the better of you and that's becoming your biggest weakness. If you truly want to put a stop to this you must confront your sister on your own".

Gaara knew that he was raising his voice a little, but it was important that Hinata understood what was happening. They couldn't keep chasing Hanabi forever. He was Kazekage and he had a village to run, not to mention that their infant daughter was waiting for them to come home; how much longer would they stay away from their child. Things really needed to get a move on for the better. He grasped her shoulders "I can't be the one who tells you what you think is best for Hanabi. I already have enough on my plate to worry about. I am Kazekage I have to make sure that Suna is taken care of. Hinata don't forget about our daughter. Hena needs both her parents to raise her, we've been away from our child much too long. This can't go on for much longer". The bluenette knew that what her husband said was all true and that's what caused her to start crying again.

"I know...I know everything. I always have".

She looked at Gaara through tear stained eyes. "I want to go back to Suna, I want us to be with Hena as a family. I never wanted for any of this to happen, it was my own fault". She wiped some of her tears only to have more come down.

"Gaara-dana I know that you're angry with me. I'm tired of always holding back from fear. I let my emotions get the better of my way too quickly. I'm always letting self doubt take hold of me".

"I promise that I will put an end to this once and for all. I'm going to talk with Hanabi tomorrow and I won't make up any more excuses. I know that I might not be able to amend the bond that I have with her but I will give it my all for the greater good". Gaara could hear the resolve in his wife's voice, Hinata wasn't the type of person that gave up without trying everything. He knew that she would keep at it even if it took her a million years. In a way his wife reminded him of Uzumaki Naruto. That kind of determination was something that was not found every day, and it was a rare gift worth holding onto.

Giving her shoulders a gentle squeeze was enough to calm him down.

"You will work this out?"

She nodded "Yes I promise I will".

"You know what might happen should you hold back again".

"I know, I'm not going to mess up".

"I am not angry with you...but I am worried".

Hinata cupped her husband's face with gentle hands. It would be unusual if he wasn't worried about her. His love for his wife was strong, very strong. He knew that she needed to do this on her own. There was wasn't much that he could do. If this problem was to be resolved it would have to be done entirely by Hinata. "What if Hanabi doesn't believe you, then what happens?" "I don't know, but I'll have to try". Hinata pushed some of Gaara's hair away from his eyes.

"I suppose I'll learn what happens what I see her".

Gaara took his wife in his arms pressing his forehead against hers. There was a bit more that he wanted to say but he couldn't really think of the right words to put them in. He couldn't help it, she was still his wife after all and he did want things to be resolved between her and Hanabi.

"Are you sure that you can handle it?"

"Mmm" she kissed him softly "Don't worry about me I will tell Hanabi everything tomorrow".

 **So that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short, didn't have enough time to make it longer.**

 **Next one may not be for a few weeks. But we'll see, I have a few things planned ahead for future chapters. But I would like to get lots of reviews!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey guys.**

 **Thanks for waiting, I've got a little spare time so I should be able to update at my usual time. But it's not garneted yet. Still we'll wait and see.**

 **For now please read and don't forget to review!**

 **I apologize for any spelling mistakes!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

By the time Hinata had showed up, Hanabi had just about had it.

She was frustrated and angry with her. Her older sister was finally going to tell her details about their mother only to practically run away from her before she could say anything. It was annoying, Hanabi knew that her sister had a habit of keeping things to herself for as long as possible but some things needed to be said for the greater good. Hanabi was tired of being in this damn room. Kumo wasn't her home and she really wanted to get out of the dark space, away from the pestering nurses and doctors and find her sister to speak with her. Hanabi's body was still too weak to move on its own and she hated it. Her pent up anger was getting the best of her and a scowl had been on her face the whole time she waited for her cowardly sister; there were times when she really wished that her older sister wasn't so scared. Time seemed to not be on her side and she waited long into the next day.

There were so many questions that she wanted answers too and only Hinata could provide them. It made her wonder why her older sister could be trusted with them in the first place she clearly was not the type cut out to be keeping secrets.

Hanabi was so caught up in her frustrating that she didn't notice the soft knock on the door. Her head snapped angrily to the sound of the door opening assuming it was another damn nurse but to her surprise it was her sister. Hanabi's scowl lightened up a little but it was evident that she was still angry. "About time you showed up". Her voice was low; Hinata didn't say anything as she closed the door before pulling up a spare chair so that she could sit by her bed. Her lavender eyes seemed clouded with something. Hanabi couldn't tell what her older sister was thinking and she raised an eyebrow.

"So where's lover boy I thought he'd be with you".

Hinata shook her head "Gaara-dana is not here it is only me".

"Really? That's a surprise".

Ignoring the sarcasm, Hinata cleared her throat "Are you feeling alright?" Hanabi made a weird sound "Don't start that Nee-chan I'm not in the mood for small talk".

"Gomenasai".

The bluenette knew why her little sister was angry and she didn't blame her for a moment. Regardless she knew what she needed to do. It wasn't going to be easy but she would try her best and she was hoping that Hanabi would listen to her. Taking a breath for good luck Hinata looked into her sister's angry pearl orbs.

"Hanabi as promised I will tell you about our mother. I will also tell you a story". "What story? What the hell do you mean?!" "It's concerning our past with father the real reason he turned out the way he is".

Hanabi was still confused by her sister's words but she would corporate for Hinata's sake. "Fine. Now tell me everything".

"Very well it started years ago before we were born". Hinata told the story concerning their parents that she had once told Gaara. She had promised not to spare Hanabi of the details and that's something she refused to back out on. Even the slightest bit of information was needed for Hanabi's sake of understanding. While she spoke the bluenette kept a careful eye on Hanabi's mood; for the most part she seemed to be doing a good job of keeping calm and listening attentively. Occasionally she would ask a question that Hinata would try to respond best she could. What Hanabi didn't know was that this was something that not easy for Hinata also. She didn't like bringing up the past especially because of the events that had occurred. At one point Hinata was forced to stop herself and reminded herself to breath; she was getting so caught up in the story that she was embarrassed that she was on the verge of tears.

Mentally giving herself a quick pep talk Hinata then resumed speaking. Both sisters were emotionally drained in more ways than one. This was probably the toughest thing that they've gone through so far but they were far from done. Hinata knew that there was still more she needed to say the outcome of Hanabi's fate would rely on if she had the guts to keep going. It would be a little longer until Hinata finally finished talking and she was drained from her strength. It was like someone had put an emotional weight on her body and it was crushing her. Now all that was left was to see what Hanabi's reaction would be.

Pearl orbs were swimming with a mix of so many emotions that it was nearly impossible to name just one of them. Hinata was a little surprised when Hanabi took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She wasn't sure what the reasoning behind it was but perhaps her sister needed something to hold onto to prevent herself from going over the edge. A least it was a wild guess. Hinata gave Hanabi a few minutes to think over everything that had been said before she hesitantly spoke breaking the haunting silence. "Hanabi? Please look at me?" For a second she thought that her sister didn't hear her but slowly Hanabi faced her older sister with tears coming down her pale face. She didn't seem to noticed that she was crying though. Even if she did she didn't seem to care. The two sisters stared at each in the same way the day before. Neither of them knew what to say but their eyes spoke for them. Hinata felt a great guilt for keeping the truth for so long. While Hanabi felt a sense of relief and distress knowing everything that had happened to their family.

"Nee-chan why did you hide it from me?"

Hinata knew that she'd ask that question and she had thought carefully about a response for that. "I was forced not to tell anyone by father. He knew that you'd have a breakdown should the truth ever be reviled and I was too foolish enough back then to understand that it wasn't the right choice. I didn't mean to keep it from you all this time. But I didn't have much of a choice".

The tears came down harder on Hanabi's face and Hinata could feel her own starting to slip from her cheeks. It was an odd mixture of strength and sorrow that she was feeling.

There was another wave of silence that followed each in their own thoughts. Hinata noticed Hanabi's other hand clench the thin blanket hard enough for her knuckles to turn white; the other hand that was still holding hers gave it another squeeze. She chomped down on her lip also trembling a bit and Hinata could only assume that it was rage that she was trying to hold back who it was directed at was anyone's guess but for some reason Hinata, couldn't help but feel like it was for her despite that she had no evidence to back it up. A few minutes later and Hanabi's body seemed to relax, once finding the courage to speak Hanabi wiped some of her tears away "Thank you Nee-chan, thank you for telling me everything".

A small smile couldn't help but form on Hinata's face. She had expected the exact opposite from her sister. She had thought for sure that Hanabi would lash out at her in anger. But her response had been totally calm and collected which was definitely a good sign. It meant that Hanabi was starting to understand about their past. "Hanabi how do you feel about me?" It was a question she couldn't help but ask. "If you want me to be honest I do not hate you Nee-chan I can find no reason in my heart to hate you. You did only what you thought was best for me. It was selfish act but a considered one at best. I love you Nee-chan".

"Hanabi you seem to be taking this rather well".

She raised as eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you would have different reactions concerning me and father. I don't know what you're feeling for mother are. But you can think whatever you want, what happened in the past must stay in the past".

"Hinata you are sounding slightly bitter about it".

"Bitter? How so?"

Hanabi shrugged "I don't know you tell me".

Hinata mentally backtracked about what she just said and Hanabi was right she did sound bitter but she didn't understand why. She briefly wondered if she gave Hanabi the wrong idea but from her sister's body language she didn't seem at all offended. "Hanabi I'm sorry if I sounded bitter I don't know what's wrong with me". "Nee-chan don't apologize to me".

Hinata promptly shut up when she realized how stupid she sounded. A blush went across her cheeks as she tried to keep her composure resisting the urge the play with her fingers.

"What will you do now?"

"I will come back with you to Suna".

Lavender eyes widened in disbelief "Hanabi are you-"

"Nee-chan I'm serious I will go back with you. I've caused enough trouble already".

The bluenette opened her mouth to speak but a glare from Hanabi made her rethink what she was about to say. She never expected things to be this easy, it was almost too easy if she thought about it. Why was Hanabi suddenly so well behaved, she always had something to say to her when it came to these kinds of things. It was a little suspicious to be honest. Lavender eyes narrowed a little as she looked at Hanabi's tired face. Perhaps she wasn't pulling her chain, maybe Hanabi truly was tired of everything. Maybe she really did want to go back to Suna and make up for what she had done. At this point the expression anything goes would have to be applied. Hinata was tired also and she desperately wanted to move on.

"I'm not fooling you Nee-chan I promise I'm not".

Hinata could only look at her, the inner voice of suspicions was growing. Whether Hanabi's words were true only time would tell but for now. Hinata knew that she had to play nice around her. At least until she was positive that Hanabi's motives were real.

"Very well Hanabi I will take your word for it".

Hinata visited her sister every day for the past week. She had been trying to make sure that Hanabi had someone to talk too. It was clear that something had clearly changed within her but it was still too early to tell what it was. Hinata wanted to ask a couple of questions but she didn't know if it would do any good. Hanabi's mood could instantly change and they could end up right back where they started; if Hinata wasn't careful with her words Hanabi could make the same mistakes again. Much sooner then she expected Hanabi was finally allowed to be free from that dim hospital room. And just as well because things were not looking so good in Suna. Gaara had received a message from Temari that a civil war was underway and they needed his help badly to stop it. The Raikage had been a reasonable man and he had sent the trio on their way back to their home. They had departed the moment Hanabi was declared healthy enough to handle herself once more.

Gaara knew that something like this would've happened in his absence, the damn elders as well as the daimyo of Suna were behind all of this. They had been waiting for him to be gone before they could strike and now he would have to deal with the problem head on when he returned. This of course made him furious that his country was falling apart behind his back and nobody had informed him of it sooner. He was Kazekage it was his job to make sure things like this never happened.

Hinata knew that her husband was angry. She wasn't fond of the elders either and she knew that chaos would await them as soon as they arrived back to Suna.

It would take a week to reach Sunakagure and time was something that Gaara couldn't afford to waste. He really needed to reach home to stop the madness. Hinata wasn't really sure what she could do. Gaara had every right to be angry and there wasn't much that she could do to stop his rage; she tried to remind him that they would have Hena back with them when they returned and as much as Gaara wanted to see their daughter that still wasn't enough to repress all that anger boiling inside of him. Hinata knew that her husband wouldn't calm down until the issue was resolved but for now all she could do was try to think positive about the future that would await them when they returned home. That's when her attention drifted to Hanabi.

Her sister had been unusually quiet and she wasn't sure why. Something was definitely on her mind and it was beginning to get on her nerves. Why was Hanabi silently doing this to her. This was strange behavior on Hanabi's part she was never one to be this quite for any reason at all.

Hinata knew that the future was far from normal and she wished that things didn't have to be the way they were. But it was too late now to go back and change all that. At for the moment all that she could do was keep walking ahead to her home in Suna wondering what kinds of new challenges would await her.

 **So yeah that about all for now.**

 **I will try to update a little sooner if possible.**

 **I would very much like some reviews!**

 **So until next time!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey everybody!**

 **Got a new chapter ready to go.**

 **I'm sorry you had to wait a while, but I promise this story will not be abandoned!**

 **I have a few rough ideas in my mind as too where I want to take this, I've been thinking about the plot a bit and I feel as though I need more stuff. If you lovely readers have any suggestions I am always open to positive advice.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Kankuro had never felt so happy to see his little brother when he finally did return.

Nearly half the country was in an uproar. Citizens could be seen protesting the streets and there had been a few violent outbursts lately. These new changes were having drastic effects on the Land of Wind and Kankuro was at the end of his rope. Nothing he did was able to stop the crisis from resolving and Temari had done all she could also. Both older siblings hated to leave the problem in Gaara's hands but for the most part he was the only person they knew of who could stop it.

"Kazekage-sama we have a serious problem!"

"Lord Gaara please do something!"

"Sunakagure is a disaster!"

"Gaara-sama you must put a stop to this!"

The requests had no end to them, and the red head found himself overwhelmed a bit. So much that at one point had to lock himself in his office just to take a moment to breath. Yes, this was a problem that could have easily been avoided but there was nothing that he could do to go back and stop it. Gaara clenched his fists in anger, he had a pretty good hunch on who was the brains behind it. These people would've been around when his father the Fourth Kazekage was still present, not only would they have influenced him they also would've been involved in planning his assassination. The irony of the situation left a bad feeling inside of him. But he didn't have time to dilly dally with his frustrations. The first thing that needed to be done was to regain control of the village.

Thankfully Baki had his back and was there to help him calm things down a little. Sunakagure's citizens were pleased when their Kazekage returned, with his guidance hopefully the unfair treatment that had been given would disappear.

"Lord Kazekage are you sure you want to handle this alone".

Gaara could only stare at his former mentor with grave eyes. He had felt rather bad that Baki had been handling this nuisance for too long and he deserved a break.

"I will not repeat myself, I will take care of this on my own".

"Yes but-"

"Baki don't argue with me, my answer is final".

The slight glare in his eyes told everything. Baki knew that it was pointless to argue with him. Once Gaara set his mind to something he always stuck with it. Still, that wouldn't stop Baki from worrying for the red head. Even after all these years Baki still felt like it was his duty to watch over his former student. He would keep an eye on Gaara from the sidelines should he need help.

"As Kazekage I must to what is right for my people, and I will put a stop to this. Please do not interfere".

"As you wish".

When Gaara was once again left alone at least a million thoughts ran through his head. He knew that he really should be focusing on the crisis but for whatever reason he was thinking about his family. Hanabi had been acting strangely in his book ever since they left Kumogakure. He wasn't really one to judge as he didn't know her as well as his wife did. But that didn't stop Gaara from worrying over Hanabi. There was a soft knock on his door and his thought process was currently put on halt.

"You may come in".

Strangely enough the very person that had crossed his mind was standing outside his door. Hanabi had a blank look on her face as she quietly walked up to him.

 _What could she want?_

"Hanabi?"

She looked up at him "Gaara-sama forgive my intrusion but I felt as though I needed to tell you something". The red head raised an invisible eyebrow. "Tell me something?" Hanabi nodded "It is concerning someone from your past". Now she had his full attention "What do you mean by that?" Hanabi thought carefully not quite knowing how to say what she wanted. "Are you familiar with a woman by the name of Matsuri?"

Gaara's body immediately stiffened hearing that revolting name. It really made him want to gag. "Yes what about her?" His voice sounded rough; Hanabi knew that Gaara's growing anger was not directed towards her but still she would have to be careful she was hitting a sore spot after all. "When I was hiding in the desert I came across her she was delusional and she kept staring at me as though I were the devil".

Pearl orbs didn't miss anything as they caught the fire that burned in those teal eyes.

"I didn't know what to make of her, so I did the only thing I thought worthy I struck her down". Hanabi waited a beat to see Gaara's reaction; she was a little surprised when his facial features remind the same. "I let the desert finish her off there's no way she'd be able to survive my aim. I made sure to strike every chakra point in her body". Hanabi pushed some of her hair back "It be a damn miracle if she ever saw the light of day again". Gaara wasn't exactly sure what to make of Hanabi's confession. It didn't really make sense to him why as of now she decided to come clean about this. Sure, her timing may have been bad but for the most part it did somewhat ease his nerves about the little bitch for now.

"Alright then Hanabi, thank you for telling me".

She nodded at him before taking her leave; Gaara watched her go before he ran a hand through his hair. "Kami help us all".

That was all he could say at the moment. He didn't have time to ponder about the past. He still needed to fix the issue at hand. An urgent meeting had been scheduled to discuss a resolution for the matter. Gaara was sure that he could handle those old hags on his own. But there was one problem; his wife would have to attend this meeting also. It was Hinata's first real experience when it came to political matters. She was expected to accompany her husband for these kinds of things occasionally and Gaara wasn't sure what to do. He had tried talking her out of it. But Hinata wouldn't hear it. She wasn't educated enough to understand Suna's political affairs but she had promised Gaara that she'd help in any way she could.

There was another knock on his door, his head snapped up and he resisted the urge to sigh.

"Come in".

Hinata walked into his office with Hena in her arms. Gaara could only stare at her; she knew that he was tired and that it was hard for him. She too was battling her own issues.

"Hinata you know what might happen should you accompany me".

The bluenette shook her head slightly as she passed their daughter into his arms. She didn't want to have this discussion again, it was growing tiresome. "Gaara-dana I already told you I'm going". The red head gave a small groan as he offered his finger to Hena who promptly began to gnaw on it.

"These people are harsh. They'll find any excuse to insult you. You'll be humiliated and they'll feed off that to make their point". Gaara wasn't kidding; more than once he had been ridiculed in front of them and at first it made him feel like his pride had been dented but from experience he had learned over the years to simply ignore it. Hinata however was different; she was more sensitive to direct insults then he was and although his wife was strong, he wondered how much embarrassment she could take before she finally cracked. Gaara really didn't want to put Hinata through that kind of humiliation. But his wife could be surprisingly stubborn and she was refusing to reconsider his words of encouragement. He tried once again to talk her out of it, but Hinata wouldn't budge. Eventually he had no choice but to give up; there was no way his wife would listen to him. Even so he would have to make sure that she could handle the elders. Should they say even the tiniest insult about her Gaara wouldn't hesitate to lash out.

"I will be fine, don't worry so much".

"You know that I can't help it".

"Gaara-dana I came from a family that watched my every move, nothing I did seemed good enough in their eyes. I've been criticized for my every action for as long as I can remember I think I can handle whatever these people have in store for me".

He could've said something but what was the point.

Much sooner then she expected she was sitting alongside her husband in a large room with several other people. The council was present as well as the village elders. Baki had also attended despite Gaara's insistence not too. The tension in the room was so thick you could hack at with a butter knife. Hinata had to remind herself to breath when she felt all eyes on her. This meeting would be a test to demonstrate her knowledge on politics. While she had Gaara's support she knew that this was something that she would mostly have to due on her own. She swallowed hard trying not to let her fear show, a reassuring squeeze on her hand from Gaara put her nerves slightly to rest. She met his eyes quickly and he nodded at her a silent promise to keep watch over her. She squeezed his hand back in thanks and that's when it began.

It would be a few hours later when Hinata started to regret not backing out when she had the chance. Her husband had been right when he said that these people were brutal.

Hinata hadn't expected the situation to go out of control so quickly. Almost immediately the elders had targeted Gaara claiming that it was his fault that things ended up as they did. Baki of course was quick to respond with a few nasty words of his own. Hinata was actually sort of glad that Baki was sticking his neck out for Gaara; it made it a little easier for her knowing that at least one person was on their side. Then the silent battle of insults grew when Gaara was accused of false actions. Hinata did not want to listen to her husband be belittled so badly in front of her. Yet despite all the threats Gaara managed to keep his cool but she could tell from the look in his eyes that he was enraged. The fire in his eyes was enough to make a person want to drop dead.

"Are you quite done, I do believe we have other more important things to discuss".

That had been Gaara's way of saying 'I don't give a shit' and he meant every word of it. Hinata placed a hand over her mouth as a quiet giggle left her. Despite how rude that was she couldn't help herself. The elders however didn't find it funny at all. So they were all back to square one, arguing with one another about anything and everything.

This meeting would last another few more hours until Gaara had finally had enough and decide to put his foot down on the matter once and for all.

"I could honestly care less about what any of you have to say. As Kazekage I decide what is best for my village and I've made up my mind on how to handle this. So good day to all of you". Without another word Gaara took his wife's hand and promptly walked out the room leaving everyone stunned.

Once a good distance away Gaara pulled Hinata close to him and let out a loud sigh of frustration. He knew that he had pissed every single one of them and that he'd be in for it later but at the moment he didn't care about anything. "I'm sorry you had to see that". Hinata raised an eyebrow "Pardon?" "I didn't want you to see any of that, it was my own fault for letting you in on what they had to say". He gave a nervous chuckle "They'll be on my back for weeks and there's nothing I can do about it".

"I know that you can get through it".

Gaara rested his head on his wife shoulder; he was tired of everything. "I want to move on". Hinata nodded "So do I". Though her response was quiet she had a slightly different opinion behind her answer. Running a comforting hand through his red locks Hinata secretly wished that things would go back to normal soon.

"We will make it through this. It will take time but we'll do it together".

Gaara could only hum in response wishing that his wife's words were true.

 **I'm sorry this chapter is a little short, but I really didn't know how to make it longer.**

 **It's not exactly my best work, but please bear with me. I am going to make this story better but it's going to take some time.**

 **Reviews are as usual always welcomed.**

 **No flames please!**

 **Until next time.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey everyone!**

 **Here's the newest chapter so I hope you enjoy.**

 **I will try to update a little sooner since I kept you all waiting on the last couple of chapters.**

 **You all are so good with me, and for that I am most thankful.**

 **But as always read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Temari was staring down at her infant son with a look of uneasiness.

Shikadai having been born a few days ago was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Shikamaru and Temari were happy to have had their son, but his timing for arrival could've been better. Suna was still in the process of trying to solve their crisis and prevent a civil war from happening. The tension was still quite thick and it left everyone a bit on the edge and nervous. It was almost like a time bomb except you didn't know when it would drop or who would drop it to begin with.

The sandy blonde was worried for her youngest brother. Gaara had been working non-stop for the past few weeks to try and find a solution and it was starting to take its toll on him. Temari had wanted to help him, but being a new mother Gaara had refused to let her. Shikadai was her top priority right now and he had made that very clear. He had not wanted his sister to be torn between political affairs and her family. But that still wouldn't stop her from worrying about him. Gaara was still her little brother after all.

But it wasn't just Temari that was worried. Hinata was also feeling the pressure that her husband was going through. She hadn't seen him since that last meeting and that was weeks ago.

She had tried everything she could to help him but each time he refused. Gaara really didn't want his family to be involved with this and he was taking every caution necessary to ensure it. As much as she didn't want to do this, Hinata had to force herself to let her husband deal with the problem. She figured that in time he would be willing enough to let her help but for now he wanted to be left alone with it.

Besides it wasn't like she didn't have her own problems.

Despite Hanabi's improvement Hinata still feared that something wasn't right with her. Perhaps her sister would never be normal again considering all that had happened in the past year.

That was part of the reason Hinata was concerned for her, but she had this hunch that Hanabi wasn't telling her something. Since returning from Kumo Hanabi didn't seem to be herself. But what was the strangest part was she no longer mentioned their father. For the longest time Hanabi had wanted to kill him but now it seemed that she didn't know what to do anymore. Hinata could only know so much and she was trying to encourage her younger sister to talk to her about her feelings. She had made it clear to Hanabi that should she ever run into a problem she was to discuss it with her. Thing was every time Hinata tried to get something out of her stubborn sister she refused to reply let alone look at her and it was becoming a constant irritation. The bluenette had an idea of who her sister was thinking of and she was wondering whether or not it was a good idea to travel to Konoha.

"Lady Hinata you looked troubled".

She was forced to put her thought process on hold when Baki's voice broke the silence. He was currently holding a large stack of important papers no doubly Gaara would have to look through. Baki had been a huge help for her husband, having years of experience Baki knew exactly how to help with finding a solution and these past few days had been nothing but trouble for Gaara since he was way in over his head with so many things. Hinata made a mental note to thank Baki later for his help, he deserved it.

"Please excuse me, I simply have a lot to think about at the moment. That including my husband".

Baki's sharp features softened a bit "I assure you that Gaara will be alright, he had my support and I will do whatever is necessary to find a peaceful resolution for the sake of the village".

Hinata nodded "This is not the first time this has happened am I right?"

Baki shifted a little "No...I can only remember one other time from my all years when a crisis of this magnitude occurred".

Hinata raised a delicate eyebrow "Really? May I ask when".

"Long ago when the Fourth Kazekage was among us, Sunagakure's military funds were low and we had no way to pay them off from neighboring lands. An emergency meeting was called to discuss it, and that when the idea came to preserve a weapon that could potentially help the village my means of using the Shukaku".

Hinata's eyes suddenly widened when she realized what she just heard. Baki was talking about Gaara's birth. She had been told by him at some point how he came to be, but she never realized that his birth was on a level too big to comprehend.

"I see...so is there hope?"

"We will see my Lady".

Baki then walked past her and Hinata was drifting back into her thoughts. Left to ponder on if she should go back to Konoha once again.

There was only one option at the moment and Hinata wasn't sure if she was ready to have another talk with her sister. But it was necessary if she wanted to come to a decision for traveling to Konoha. After a bit of tracking she found her sister in her room staring out her window. She had a rather blank look on her face and she looked like she had been crying earlier due to the few lingering tears that stained her cheeks.

"Hanabi".

She didn't turn around as her sister walked forward and embraced her. "Why are you crying? Did something happen?"

Pearl orbs looked up into lavender ones and Hinata could see the regret in her eyes. But what was she regretting?

"Nee-chan I've been thinking about what you said about mother. That story you told me awakened something within me. But I've been having a hard time coming to terms with it".

Hinata looked confused "What do you mean?" Hanabi wiped her eyes before speaking "I've been thinking about father; perhaps I'm the one who's been wrong this whole time". Something clicked in her mind and Hinata hugged her sister tighter "Hanabi father had no excuse for abusing you the way he did. It was me that should be at fault had I thought about it more I wouldn't have allowed this to happen to you. I didn't think that father would stoop that low, just because he wanted to take his anger of me out on you". Hinata mentally kicked herself, she had thought that they were making progress but clearly she was wrong. Her sister was still in the aftershock of the whole experience and she probably will be for some time. Damn it! Just when she thought it was safe to consider letting the past go something always had to occur forcing her to hold onto it. "I'm sorry Hanabi, I didn't mean for any of this to happen".

"Nee-chan it's not your fault".

"Hush! It is every bit my fault. I'm the one who got careless for my actions and you paid the price".

Hanabi wanted to argue with her. But she didn't have the energy to do so. What good would fighting come with anyway; it would only lead to more conflicts which was something that neither of them needed. There had been too much hatred in the past and neither of them wanted to continue with it.

For a long while the two sister stood where they were. Tension was starting to build up around them, and it was starting to become too much. "Hanabi I need to ask you something". "What is it?" Hinata tilted her chin up to have her full attention "If I go to Konoha to once and for all settle things with father would you be able to let go?"

Hinata's question sounded very strange to her. She didn't understand the meaning behind it. "What? Nee-chan your not making any sense. Father is stubborn he won't listen to you. The last time you tried talking to him you nearly lost Hena. Is it really worth taking that risk just for me? You have a family here". Hinata gave a sad smile "I know, but I can't live with myself knowing that your still suffering from my bad intensions. I don't want to see you like this anymore. It sounds rather silly, but I really do want to put the past behind us. We can't keep waiting in the shadows for something to happen and unless we put an end to this now I can't say that the future will be certain for anyone".

Hanabi could see where her older sister was coming from but that didn't mean she liked the idea. Hanabi's devotion for Hinata was strong and she didn't know what she'd do if their insane father hurt her again. She couldn't do it alone, she wouldn't be strong enough to handle it. Hinata may be the strongest person she knew but even warriors have their weaknesses.

"Nee-chan if you do plan on going to Konoha then take me with you".

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but her sister raised a hand "I have something I want to say to father too. Trust me I've learned my lesson you don't have to worry about anything. I just want to be by your side".

The bluenette wasn't quite sure what her sister was playing at; Hanabi could very well be trying to fool her but it was too hard to tell what her intensions were. Surly she was not planning anything, she couldn't really in her condition the risk would've been too great to take. Hinata was at war with herself was it really a wise choice to allow her sister to follow her. There was no telling what would happen should Hanabi make once false move. But at the same time, it wasn't a good idea to leave her here. Hanabi needed something to keep an eye on her and at the moment there were too many things happening to make that possible. Hinata groaned as she shook her head while Hanabi waited for an answer.

"I'll think about it".

Hanabi nodded "I promise you Nee-chan I'm not trying to prove anything".

Hinata thinned her lips "We will see".

"For the last time Kiba the answer is no!"

The dog ninja growled lowly "Don't be a bloody moron there won't be any harm done!"

Naruto narrowed in eyes in great irritation. He would rather be doing anything else but arguing with his friend. Kiba had been acting strangely for the past few months obviously still hung up in some old feelings for his ex-teammate, and then suddenly decided to barge into the Hokage's office demanding that he go to Suna to see Hinata.

He had his reasons as to why he wanted to go but he wasn't about to tell Naruto; he wouldn't understand anyway. "Just let me go, I only want to talk to Hinata". "You've never been worked well with anything, Shino told me everything he mentioned that you said a few nasty things about Gaara is that true?!" Kiba clenched his fists so tightly his knuckles were turning white. He would've punched Naruto in the face in frustration if it wasn't for his title as Hokage. "Why the hell should it matter to you. That guy had nothing to do with Hinata and me". Naruto muttered something under his breath as he shook his head. They had been arguing for a good twenty minutes and Naruto for the likes of him couldn't understand Kiba's intentions; he knew that it had something to do with Gaara it simply just didn't concern Hinata. "Idiot! This is something I just got to do". "Tell me why then, why do you of all people need to go to Suna right now!" Kiba grinded his teeth in anger as his face flushed a bit "I...it...I have something I want to tell Hinata is all". Naruto looked perplexed "What?" Kiba lowed his head refusing to make eye contact "I don't want to cause trouble I just want to talk to Hinata there's something I need to tell her".

Naruto still didn't look convinced but for some reason he could sense that Kiba really was true to his word when he said that he wanted to talk. It sounded stupid but Naruto usually didn't mess up when it came to these kinds of things.

He exhaled through his nose loudly running a hand through his hair. "Whatever if you want to go then go. But with two conditions you take Shino with you, and you behave yourself. I don't want to hear a single word about any trouble that you caused or else you have to pay the consequences". Kiba resisted the urge to smile "Fine, fine I'll be back in a week". Naruto shrugged "Good riddance then just keep to your word". He glared at him "And next time maybe it would be nice to knock before you burst in to make demands!".

Kiba merely waved him off as he exited the office to go and find his friend. Of course when he told Shino that Naruto had actually let him go to Suna the incest specialist was in disbelief. It wasn't like he didn't want to see Hinata also but at least Shino had enough sense to pick his fights unlike Kiba who acted irrationally. He would only come by orders of the Hokage. Shino was probably the only one who could restrain Kiba due to years of working closely with him. If anyone knew what he was thinking then Shino would.

It would be a few days later that the duo and Akamaru found themselves walking through the desert to Suna. While Shino had mostly kept to himself for the time being he had a few questions that he wanted to ask concerning Kiba's intensions. He knew that he was hiding something from him and he had a hunch that he knew what it was.

"Kiba why do you want to see Hinata?"

The question caught him off guard and he scratched his head nervously. "Um...you know just to catch up is all, I have yet to meet that baby girl of hers. I hear she's a really sweetheart".

If Kiba could see past Shino's dark glasses then he would've seen doubt in his words. It wasn't the whole truth but at the same time it wasn't a lie either.

"Mmm then tell me this what do you hope to achieve when you do eventually speak with Hinata. Do you honestly think she would still return your feelings after all this time". Shino had known for a long time that Kiba did have feelings for their dearest friend, it had been that way for years but he never worked up the courage to tell her because at the time Hinata was still crushing on Naruto and being young and foolish Kiba would've seen Naruto as a competitor.

"She doesn't love you I hope you know that".

The dog ninja growled lowly in warning. He would never hurt Shino but he didn't know how long he could hold his temper.

"I'm not trying to push your buttons, you need to understand that you missed your chance. Hinata is married and has a child now. She won't return your feelings no matter how much you want her too. You should've known that you could never have her".

"I'm not a damn baby! I get it already". The Inuzuka took a few deep breaths to calm himself down he knew that his friend was speaking the truth but it still felt like pouring salt on a wound.

"Sorry, didn't mean to snap at you. Believe me I'm not going to do any harm I just want to talk is all there's something I need to say to Hinata so that I can get it off my chest".

The bug ninja shrugged "Fine I'll take your word for it. Because we're friends but don't think that I'll go easy on you if your temper gets the better of you. I'm under orders by Lord Hokage to make sure that all goes peacefully".

"Yes well I would assure you that-what the hell!"

"What is it?"

"Up ahead call me crazy but it looks like a girl".

Shino looked in the direction that his teammate was pointing and he was very much surprised to see the outline of a girl lying face down in the sand. The two shared a look with each other before sprinting over to her. Akamaru was the first to reach her and he sniffed her a bit nudging her with his nose before letting out a low whine. "What is it boy? You smell something?"

Akamaru nudged the girl again and Kiba kneeled down to get a better look. The girl looked about their age, she was wearing torn and worn down clothing that covered her dirty and scared skin. She was practically skin and bone and he could smell blood on her. Shino placed his hand on her shoulder and waited a moment as his insects gave him some sort of message. "She's still alive but barely". Kiba gently turned her around to get a look at her face. She had short brown hair and her eyes were closed, she also had many scratches and bruises that littered her face and she had a nasty scar on her throat covered in dry blood and sand. It was amazing that this woman was still alive at all considering the condition that she was in. Akamaru barked twice and Kiba nodded in agreement. "Your right we can't leave her here. We'll have to take her with us so that she can get some help".

Shino didn't move a muscle as Kiba lifted the unconscious woman up and placed her over his shoulder. "You just gonna sit there all day. Let's go we've got to get to Suna, this girl needs to get to a hospital". Shino slowly got to his feet with an uneasy suspicion washing over him. He wasn't sure why he felt that this girl seemed untrustworthy but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shino was always very observant with his surroundings, and he was picking up some strange vibe from their unexpected passenger.

Keeping his thoughts to himself for now the three of them continued to walk through the desert. Suna wasn't that far now but they were kinda in a rush to get there so that they could try and save the woman who still hadn't woken up and mostly likely wouldn't for some time.

It was a few hours later that they finally got to the village. After stating their business to a couple of guards stationed outside the stone walls they were allowed to enter. Normally they would've gone straight to the Kazekage to inform him of their arrival but the girl still draped over Kiba's shoulder needed medical attention immediately.

Letting out an irritated growl Kiba looked to Shino. "I'll try and get her to a hospital you go and tell his highness about our arrival". Shino nodded and walked off while Akamaru followed his master to try and get the girl some much needed help.

Shino was quick to arrive at the Kazekage's tower. It had been suspiciously quite when he walked down the streets to his location but he brushed it off there were other more important matters to deal with.

It was Baki that he ran into when he reached the door to Gaara's office. "I am Abraume Shino of Konoha and I am here to deliver a message to the Kazekage". He kept his voice confident and calm for his own sake, Baki gave him a suspicious glare before speaking "Go ahead it, and make it quick". Shino nodded his thanks before entering the office and come face to face with Gaara who was currently trying to go over some documents. He raised an invisible eye brow when he saw who it was.

"Shino...this is an unexpected surprise. What brings you here to Suna?"

"I was requested by Lord Hokage to act as a escort and supervisor for my teammate Inuzuka Kiba". Gaara didn't even flinch when he mentioned Kiba but mentally he was face palming himself. "Oh? And why has he come".

"He wanted to speak with Hinata about something. I'm afraid you'll have to ask him if you want any answers but I must tell you of something important". Gaara made a gesture with his hand motioning for him to continue. "While traveling through the desert we came across a woman". Gaara was listening closely now "Tell me of this woman where did you find her?" "Not too far, perhaps maybe about a few miles from the village. We found her unconscious and in need of serious medical attention". Gaara crossed his arms over his chest "Can you tell me what she looked liked?".

"She appeared to have fair skin with short brown hair. I don't know what color her eyes are but from her clothing she looked like she was wearing an outfit that would indicate she might belong to this village". Shino then noticed Gaara tense a bit and it suddenly felt like it got a lot colder in the room; or maybe that was just his imagination. "My teammate is taking her to a hospital as we speak, we do not know her condition but she was very close to death when we found her".

Gaara nodded slowly as his eyes burned in fury. He had a very good hunch on who it was that his wife's teammates found in the desert and he wasn't too pleased about it.

"Thank you Shino I will have someone escort you to your room. I must make a visit to the hospital right now".

Walking out of his office, Gaara clenched his fists tightly trying to keep his anger under control; if what Shino told him was true then he had to make absolute sure that it wasn't some sort of lie, if she truly had returned he needed to know right away. It didn't take him long to figure out where Kiba was he didn't have time to waste his energy on the dog ninja and he ignored him as he had a nurse tell him were this woman was not bothering to pay any attention to Kiba's annoying voice as he followed him through the hospital. It a few minutes she had lead him to the room where the woman was staying and when he got a look at her his face scrunched in rage.

 **Guess who's back.**

 **I have an idea in my head now it's a matter of trying to put it together.**

 **Next update will probably be in about two or three weeks.**

 **I am going to make this story worthwhile.**

 **Reviews are as usual much appreciated.**

 **So until next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hello all my lovelies!**

 **I'm back with another chapter.**

 **As usual reviews are always welcomed.**

 **I apologize for spelling mistakes, darn those errors!**

 **So now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Kiba wasn't sure why Gaara was staring at the woman lying in the hospital bed with such rage. It almost made him want to go find a deep hole and never come out the look was so intense. He was going to ask but immediately thought otherwise not wanting to further enrage the already furious Kazekage.

The red head couldn't form a single thought he was so deeply angry. This bitch who had tormented him for the last time was once again back in his life. Matsuri was like a cockroach; those disgusting insects were nearly impossible to get rid of. She just kept coming back again and again. Gaara was surprised that Matsuri was still alive even after all this time. Shikamaru's research had been right on the money. Why else would the unconscious woman be before him right now. Gaara's body started to shake from fury and it was taking every ounce of will power not to finally put her out of her misery. As much as Gaara wanted to kill Matsuri, he was much more civilized then that. It wouldn't do his title any good to act without reason and deep down Gaara knew that Hinata wouldn't want him to do it. Even though she wasn't here she still had a very strong influence on him and her kindness had somewhat rubbed off on him. No, there were other ways of killing people. You simply had to know the right methods required to do so.

Gaara's gaze snapped over to the now scared Inuzuka. Even Akamaru hid behind his master the look in Gaara's eyes was so intense.

He opened his mouth to give the dog ninja a piece of his mind but instead he scowled pinching the bridge of his nose muttering something to himself. Gaara knew that Kiba wasn't to blame, he was only doing what any other person would've done.

"Kazekage-sama?"

His attention turned towards the door where a doctor was standing outside with two nurses. His eyes narrowed "As soon as she's able I want this woman sent to the asylum and locked up. I want guards posted outside of this room for security. You are to inform me the moment she is well enough to leave this hospital am I understood?!" The poor doctor didn't have the guts to ask why Gaara wanted this but from the look on his leader's face it was better not to ask questions.

"O-of course L-Lord Kazekage".

Gaara nodded sharply before looking back to Kiba "Inuzuka follow me". His voice was sharp as he gave the command not bothering to turn around and see if the dog ninja was able to keep up with him.

In a matter of minutes they had arrived in Gaara's office and he still looked beyond pissed. "Alright then talk, why did you come here!" Kiba jumped a little at the harshness of Gaara's voice. He would have to tread carefully so not to upset him even more.

"Your friend Abraume Shino told me that you have some unfinished business with my wife, care to enlighten me".

Kiba raised his hands in a submissive gesture. "Don't worry I'm not going to cause any trouble, you have my word. I just need to talk to Hinata it's something that is between only us". Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow "Inuzuka this better not be an attempt to rekindle an old romance". The dog ninja shook his head "I swear it's nothing of the sort I know that Hinata loves you and I've come to accept that. I want to talk to her as a friend". The red head gave him a long hard stare; Kiba didn't know how much longer he could last under that intimidating gaze. But eventually Gaara gave a quiet sigh "If you truly wish to speak to my wife then do so. But I'm warning you I expect no funny business whatsoever or there will be consequences regardless of what Hinata thinks".

Gaara's voice made good on his warning before walking past Kiba. He had other more important things to worry about. His family needed to know about Matsuri's return, she was a danger to all of them so long as she was still alive.

"Kankuro".

His older brother turned around from his work as he looked towards the door to his workshop. He was a little confused to see Gaara out of his office. It must've been something important if he went out of his way to find him so soon. Kankuro put his tools down wiping his hands on a nearby rag "Gaara what is it? Is something wrong?"

His little brother didn't speak right away, he seemed to be in his own little world of thoughts. "Oi, Gaara what's the matter?"

Kankuro was surprised when his brother's eyes looked cold and dangerous. He knew that look all too well from the past. Something really bad must've happened for that look to reappear again after so long. "Um...Gaara wha-" "She's come back". Kankuro raised an eyebrow "Pardon me?" "Matsuri...she's returned". Gaara's voice was dripping with venom as he spoke. His older brother looked very surprised.

"What?! How? I thought that she was-"

"It was all a trick. She wanted to make everyone think that she was gone. I had Shikamaru do an investigation and his suspicions were correct. Matsuri had us all fooled". Gaara had to remind himself to keep calm. He did not want to do anything that he would regret but at the moment he really wanted to destroy something, mainly someone.

It only took a moment for Kankuro to figure out the rest and a scowl appeared on his face. "You mean to tell me the bitch is still alive! That's repulsive!".

Kankuro looked to his younger brother "Where is she now?" Gaara's voice was strained with anger "At the hospital".

"How did she get back in the village?!"

"Hinata's former teammates found her, they were at the time heading here. According to the information that was given Matsuri was found unconscious and barely alive. Inuzuka took her to the hospital". "So why didn't they just leave her die, good riddance I say!". Gaara chuckled darkly "You can't blame either of them. They had no idea of knowing".

While Kankuro ranted for a few minutes Gaara was trying to think of a solution to solving this little unexpected problem.

He knew that Matsuri would try to escape again. She did it last time, so what was stopping her from doing it again. At this point there was nothing to lose; he knew that despite Matsuri's mental health she wouldn't stop till she succeeded and that's what scared him. When it came to matters concerning his family, Gaara took full responsibility to make sure that they were all safe. His sister had just had a baby and his own child was still in great danger. Should Matsuri decided to go after either of them there would be trouble. But the red head suspected that her primary target was still Hinata. After all Matsuri hated Hinata and it was her obsession that lead to her current situation. Gaara grinded his teeth in frustration there had to be something that he could do. The question now was finding a peaceful solution. He knew that his wife would have something to say when he did eventually tell her; as much as he didn't want to Hinata needed to know for her own safety but because of her kindness she would probably tell him not to have her killed.

"Gaara what will you do?"

"I don't know...I really don't". Truth to be told, Gaara was tired of having to deal with Matsuri over and over again. He didn't need her in his life anymore, she had served her time already and he wanted to move on.

It was almost like fate had this twisted way of repeating itself.

"What will you tell Hinata?" Kankuro's question had been one of concern, he cared very much for his sister-in-law and he knew that it would crush Gaara should something happen to Hinata. The red head ran a hand through his hair "I'll think of something, please inform Temari and Shikamaru at once, also give word to Baki and have him arrange an escort for my wife I don't want to take any chances". The puppet master could tell that Gaara was tired by the tone of his voice but he didn't know exactly what he could say. This problem was not going to go away as quietly as he thought it would take a little before, all of them could move on.

Gaara left without another word as he went back to his office to find Kiba still there. Pinching the bridge of his nose he let out an irritated huff before speaking "Alright then I'll take you to my wife".

There were no words spoken as Kiba followed quietly behind Gaara. He was in his own world of thoughts at the moment; it had been months since he had seen Hinata and he wasn't exactly sure if she would understand his feelings. He should've known that Hinata was too good for him, nothing he did now could fix the past. He could only try and move on now; it was best for him as well as Hinata if she agreed.

The red head suddenly stopped suddenly causing Kiba to nearly walk into him. "Hinata is here". On the inside he was feeling a little jealous that Kiba was still trying to involve himself with his wife, but he wouldn't force himself into someone else's business. This was between the Inuzuka and Hinata.

Kiba was told to wait in the hall while Gaara fetched Hinata. Akamaru could sense his mater's nervousness as they waited. Being a dog loyal to his master Akamaru wished that there was something he could do to help.

A few minutes later Kiba saw the couple approaching him. Hinata was holding their squirming daughter in her arms as she gave a small smile to her friend. "Kiba-kun it's so nice to see you again".

"Hinata-chan you look well. Desert life is treating you well". He tried to lighten the mood a bit. "I suppose it did maybe". Kiba's eyes drifted to baby he was awed by her appearance she looked like Gaara but he could clearly see her mother in her also "This your daughter, she sure is pretty takes after her daddy I see". Hinata smiled wider as a light blush came to her cheeks "Thank you, this is Hena". "Shino will like her a lot, the three of us will have lots of fun". Gaara resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'll leave you two to talk". Taking Hena into his strong embrace Gaara walked off leaving them alone for the moment, he would tell Hinata of Matsuri after she was done with Kiba.

Once her husband and daughter were out of sight Hinata looked back to Kiba. She had been told that he had arrived in Suna with Shino about an hour ago and that there was something that needed to be discussed with her but she wasn't sure what it was. Gaara had seemed a little peeved when he told her about Kiba needing to speak with her.

"Kiba-kun, Gaara-dana told me that you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah...it's something rather important to me at least".

"What is it?"

The dog ninja was even more nervous now. He didn't think that it would be this hard just to talk; it had seemed so much simpler in his head when he thought it through. But he could back down now. He didn't come all this way and beg for Naruto to let him have this chance only to chicken out without never solving anything. It wasn't the honorable thing to do. Kiba was raised better than that, and one way or another he had to tell Hinata everything so that he could put it all behind him.

"Hinata-chan, you remember when we were genin right? What a bunch of stupid kids we were never doing anything right". Kiba mentally kicked himself this was off to a bad start.

"Um...Yes I guess we were. But we were only children at the time". Hinata was a bit confused as to where this was going. Kiba wasn't making any sense.

The dog ninja decided to try again "Do...do you ever get the feeling that sometimes things happen that you don't quite plan but they just happen anyway". _'Oh that was smooth. Idiot! She doesn't have a clue what you're saying'._ His inner voice was screaming at him. Hinata just looked even more confused than before.

"Yes I...do? Kiba-kun is everything all right?"

He sighed "Not really, I have something I have to tell you".

"So tell me".

"Right it-well-um...I don't know how to say this". Hinata waited patiently for him to gather his thoughts. Kiba was irritated with himself he was acting like a total fool in front of her. He couldn't just keep her waiting but he couldn't stay quiet forever.

"Hinata-chan I have to come clean I have a confession to make. What I meant before was that when we were still Team Eight, I...I-I had feelings for you!". Kiba's face flushed from embarrassment; Hinata's face flushed from shock. "Kiba-kun you really-" he held up a hand "At the time you were still crushing on Naruto, but I thought that maybe you'd eventually love me in the way you once did for him. Why did you think I went out of my way to show off my skills part of the reason was to try and catch your eye". Kiba gave a sad smile "I wanted for you to notice me, because I thought you were beautiful. My feelings for you only grew as we got older and I never felt more proud of you all those times you proved to everyone that you could handle yourself".

The bluenette was a bit too stunned to take in everything. Hinata had always known that Kiba liked her but she never thought it was anything like that. It made sense actually if she thought back to her memories with her old team. But something didn't add up if Kiba had liked her why didn't he say anything.

As if reading her thoughts Kiba answered her hidden question.

"I didn't say anything because I was being a chicken. I knew that you liked Naruto and I didn't want to force you into liking me so I waited a bit to see what would happen. I had hoped that you'd eventually return my feelings". Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly "But I was wrong on that also. By the time I finally worked up the nerve to tell you, it was too late and you were already married to Gaara".

The dog ninja chuckled nervously "I got angry at myself for waiting so long, but part of me was also angry that Gaara won you over. I had hoped that you would love me. That's why I lost my temper on our last encounter, I was jealous of Gaara for stupid reasons". He sighed "I can't keep living in some hopeless dream, you have your own life and I need to live mine...that's the real reason I came all this way. I had to tell you what I felt in order to put this behind me. I know that you'll always love Gaara and I have no objections to that. I only ask that we can continue our bond as friends like we always have. What we have can't be broken Hinata".

It was quite for what felt like a long time, when in reality it was only twenty minutes. But that amount of time was needed for Hinata to put the pieces together in her mind.

She felt rather bad that she hadn't noticed sooner. Kiba had made multiple attempts in the past to make it obvious that he liked her; but she had her fascination with Naruto so it would've been harder to notice him. That still didn't stop her from caring about him. Hinata cared very much for her friends and Kiba was no exception. She only wished that she could've done something sooner so things didn't have to end up the way they did now.

"I kinda owe your husband an apology. I might have called him a few things from our last meeting".

Hinata shook her head slightly with a small smile. "Kiba-kun thank you for telling me. I wish that I had known sooner...but to be honest I don't think it would've worked out anyway. Neither of us would've been willing to take that final step". She did have a point, one that the dog ninja couldn't argue with. Kiba's feelings for Hinata were the ones that you experience when you have a silly first crush, it stays for a while but then it suddenly fades. That didn't mean however that his feelings weren't different; Kiba still loved Hinata but after coming to terms with his past and current feelings he knew that it was the love you have for a close friend.

"You are right, our friendship can't be broken. But we can't ignore the past".

"I told you Hinata-chan I'm over it. Yes, I still love you but we both know that it's for a good cause".

Hinata had to laugh a little. Kiba was being very honest with himself and she respected that. "Yes I do believe that your right". The dog ninja gave her a wide smile "Whatdaya say Hinata-chan we still friends?" She nodded "Of course and we always will be. You, Shino and I for always".

The bluenette heard Akamaru bark from behind and she smiled at the ninja hound "And you as well Akamaru-chan". Kiba laughed a bit "I'd better go find Shino, we won't be here long in a few days we'll be out of here. I don't want to keep Naruto waiting for too long he'll have my hide". Hinata giggled softly "Thank you Kiba, I'm glad you could put this behind you". He simply touched her shoulder in a friendly gesture "So am I".

Hinata then walked down the halls to try and find her husband; he had informed her of something important that she should be aware of. Hianta hadn't liked the sound of his voice it sounded very urgent if it had something to do concerning her. She knew that Gaara would be waiting for her in his office and so she tried to remind herself to keep calm. She was aware that Suna's issues were still in full swing so she wondered briefly if that's what this was all about. Then she dismissed it, Gaara had informed her that he didn't want her involved with such nonsense so it wasn't that. Before she knew it she was outside the door to his office and she walked inside not bothering to knock. Gaara perked his head up and watched his wife come in. In his arms was their now sleeping daughter that he somehow managed to put down. "Hinata we must talk". She nodded and made her way over to him "What is it Gaara-dana?"

The red head was very resistant at first that he needed to tell his wife the news; but if she didn't know now it might be a disaster. So exhaling through his nose, Gaara looked into her lavender eyes.

"When your friends Shino and Inuzuka arrived they brought a woman with them".

"Oh, who was this woman?"

Gaara mentally pushed himself to keep talking no matter how much he didn't want to. This was for her own good, better now than never.

"They found her unconscious not to far from the village. Inuzuka took her to the hospital where she is now. But as soon as she's able I'm having her moved to the asylum". Hinata suddenly paled she was almost reluctant to ask this even though she probably knew the answer already.

"You mean..." Gaara nodded grimly "Yeah, Matsuri is back".

Hinata felt like she was going to faint it was like the past was repeating itself all over again. Sensing this Gaara stood from his chair and wrapped one arm to support his wife while the other arm held their still sleeping daughter. "I didn't think this would happen either". "But didn't the tests say that she was dead?" Gaara bit his lower lip "That's what we all thought, turns out it was a fake. Shikamaru looked into it and he discovered that Matsuri wanted us to believe that she was dead. She fooled us into thinking that, all this time she's been alive".

Hinata leaned into her husband too lost for words. She didn't want to think that Matsuri was capable of something like this, but it turns out she was wrong.

"So does this mean she's still after me?"

Gaara wasn't sure he should answer that, and Hinata knew what he was thinking. She paled even more as her eyes landed on their daughter "No...she can't. If she learns about Hena then-" her eyes widened in horror "Gaara-dana what will we do?! I won't let that mad woman harm our child!".

The red head was just as concerned for their daughter as she was. But he had to say something to calm his wife down. "Hinata try not to panic, I'll think of something. Nothing will happen to Hena or to you. I refuse to lose my family to the likes of her". Gaara didn't know if this was helping but knowing Hinata, if he didn't say something to try and help her she'd worry herself to death. Even if she didn't take his words seriously he was at least assured that she was listening to him. He felt moisture drip onto his shoulder and he looked to see Hinata in tears. She wrapped her arms around his torso giving him a squeeze.

"I know that's it's hard for you enough as it is. But I still can't help but feel sorry that Matsuri had to come back". Hinata sniffed trying to get a hold of herself it didn't do anything. She wasn't sure why she was crying or when it started but she suddenly felt very vulnerable for some reason and it scared her. She hadn't felt like this since she was a small child.

"I don't want her to hurt you".

The tears came down harder "I don't want that devil woman to hurt you Gaara-dana, I know she'll do anything to get rid of me. But she might hurt you also".

Gaara knew that his wife would feel that way about him. It was sweet that she cared for his safety but at the same time it was also a little predictable of her for thinking that way. Hinata was the kind of person that always put others first before she even thought about herself. He knew that she would want to do something to help, she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Don't worry we'll think of something. Matsuri's a danger to everyone as soon as I'm sure of a plan I'll take action right away". Hinata suddenly kissed him she did it as a way of reassurance. Gaara had no objections to it as he kissed her back he needed it as much as she did. "I'll do my best to keep you safe" he murmured before pressing his lips against hers once again. Hinata could've said something, but instead she chose not to. She already knew what he meant anyway.

 **I'm a little worried that this chapter was a bit slow, sorry about that.**

 **Next one, I'll have some excitement in I hope.**

 **At least I updated faster than I have been recently, I will try to change that but it's not a total guarantee.**

 **Reviews are much appreciated.**

 **Goodbye!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hi guys!**

 **I hope that this chapter turns out well, cause I really want this story to be good.**

 **You all deserve only the best.**

 **So read and review. (I own nothing).**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

When Matsuri woke up a few days later, Gaara was immediately noted by Baki. He wanted her move to the asylum straight away. But her body was still too sick to cope with anything due to the harsh treatment the desert had given her.

Baki had to argue with the doctors about moving her, but the hospital was insisting that it was best to wait until Matsuri was strong enough to move on her own again. It was a miracle that she was even still breathing considering all that had happened to her. Her mental health had worsened though and everyone doubted if she would ever recover from the trauma. When Matsuri first awoken she was very confused as to where she was, she didn't understand what was happening and had on instinct panicked to being in a strange place. It was only after she was sedated that things started to calm down a bit. However that still wasn't an excuse for Gaara though. He didn't care if Matsuri's health was stable or not all he wanted was to get her out of his life once and for all. Besides he had a plan on how to get rid of her but it would take time and a little bit of luck.

"Gaara-dana when will Matsuri be moved?"

The red head looked up to his wife from his desk. "The doctors want to keep her there longer, till she's ready to transfer to the asylum". He rested his chin on his folded hands. "They can do whatever they need too, so long as she's in that mad house soon".

Hinata knew that she should feel glad that Matsuri was under control. But being the gentle soul she was, she didn't feel like it was right to do all of this. Yes, for what it was worth Matsuri was responsible for the deaths of several and that she had destroyed the little trust that Gaara had in her. But she was still a person, and Hinata believed that people should be given second chances.

The Kazekage knew that his wife was feeling guilty by the look in her eyes. He could read them plain as day. Mentally he was face palming himself. He knew that this would happen, Hinata was just too kind for her own good. She had yet to learn that sometimes you needed to have a cold heart in order to do something. A ninja mustn't let emotions cloud their judgment to interrupt them in their mission and Gaara knew that Hinata was having a hard time coming to terms with this. It wasn't like she was innocent entirely, Hinata had done plenty of things as a shinobi that she wasn't proud of. The same went for him, but as wrong as they were it was important to learn from those experiences. It would only help to toughen the heart for harder times ahead. He knew this, she knew this but it was still difficult to accept.

"Hinata don't let your feelings get in the way".

She raised her head startled by her husband's words. "W-what?" she had never heard Gaara say something like that to her.

"Please for you sake don't let your heart sink into guilt. It's not necessary to feel anything for Matsuri. After all she's done its best to try and move on and forget about the whole thing".

The bluenette knew that husband was right but it still didn't seem fine in her book. Hinata silently cursed herself for being too kind. She couldn't help it, she had always been this way. But it wouldn't do her any good, it hadn't helped in the past and it wasn't helping now.

"Hinata you need to get a grip on yourself".

Gaara didn't like having to scold his wife like a misbehaving child, but if he didn't say something she would probably crack under her guilt and he couldn't let that happen.

"I am not saying that you should stop caring, but in this particular case it's important to cut off your feelings".

Hinata resisted the urge to play with her fingers. He was right about everything, she really couldn't help herself. Call her crazy but Hinata for a moment felt like her old self when she was still in a sea of sadness and self doubt; she was definitely feeling like how she did in her younger years and she hated that. Would she ever move on from her timid ways?!

"I know...but it doesn't sound ethical".

Gaara exhaled loudly in annoyance as he ran a hand through his hair. "Hinata whether or not it is ethical is not important. Do you really want to keep wallowing in the past. Take it from my experience the sooner you put it behind you the better. If you continue to hold onto it, it will eat you from the inside out".

Hinata kept her mouth shut. There was nothing she could say even if she wanted too. She needed to be realistic, in this world more often the right thing to do was not the easiest.

The bluenette gave a small huff, she wasn't guilty it was rather more she was irritated. Not at Gaara of course, mainly to herself. She was fighting some mental battle in her head. It was almost like a battle of her good side versus her more reasonable half. The two were nearly evenly matched but in the end Hinata knew what needed to be done and she forced herself to push away all thoughts that were not necessary for her to feel towards the woman that wanted her dead.

"Gaara-dana?"

"Yes?"

Hinata gave him a determined look "I want to talk to her". The red head gave her a weird look "May I ask why?" she shrugged a bit "I'm not going to pity her, but I do want to say a few things that I would like to get off my chest. You are right, it's not worth my time trying to feel sorry. I'll admit that I still think it's wrong, but I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't learned to toughen up".

Gaara needed to think it over for a few minutes. Hinata could see that her husband was trying to fight some inner battle within himself. It was quite for a good ten minutes before the red head looked up at her.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?"

Hinata nodded "Very". "Matsuri is dangerous Hinata, she's completely insane". Hinata nodded again "I know that, and even if she doesn't listen at least I was able to say what I wanted to".

Gaara exhaled through his nose as he ran a hand through his hair. "Don't worry my love". Hinata smiled at him "I'll be fine I promise that nothing will happen to me I'll make sure of it".

It would be another few weeks till Matsuri was strong enough to be dumped into the asylum. She wasn't too happy about it and nearly killed three people in the process when trying to move her. Two of them got of lucky with only a few cuts around the arms, but one of them had suffered a terrible injury to the eye and would probably be blind in his right eye for the rest of his life.

The bluenette wanted to see Matsuri right away but Gaara insisted that she wait a few more days to give his crazy former apprentice a chance to at least try to calm down. She was still very much violent and he felt bad that a few of his men had been hurt in the process.

Hinata was annoyed that she had to wait three extra days, but she guessed it was worth it. A violent Matsuri was never a good sign and she would rather leave without having to cause any damage on both parties. Gaara had accompanied her to Matsuri's cell; with a wave of his hand the guards moved out of the way. Hinata reached for the handle of the door when Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder turning her around so that she was facing him.

"Please be careful in there. I don't want anything to happen to you".

Hinata gave him a small smile "Don't worry I won't be long". She kissed his cheek as a sign of reassurance before she turned back to the door and slowly opened it. She was on guard now, Matsuri was unpredictable and very dangerous she would have to be careful.

"Matsuri?"

Hinata looked to the far corner of the small room. The walls were a dark grey on all sides, and there wasn't a window anywhere for sunlight to penetrate. It was quite dark, and Hinata had to squint a bit in order to see, but she could see the crippled woman sprawled out on the floor. Matsuri was staring up at the ceiling her eyes looking quite dull and lifeless; she didn't seem to care about her surroundings at all. Not that she would anyway.

Hinata cleared her throat to try and get her attention. "Matsuri it's me Hinata".

Slowly the insane woman turned her head her eyes now blazing with fury. At first she thought that she was hearing voices, but the last person she expected to see was the damn female that made her life a living hell. "YOU!" Matsuri pointed an accusing finger at the bluenette who remained perfectly calm.

"It can't be. Matsuri don't want to see you. Ha, ha this funny. Not wanting to see her, Gaara meant to be with me. Hi-Hinata supposed to be dead. Why Hinata not dead yet?! She standing right in front of you. Ohh this bad, this is very bad. Matsuri wants to be with Gaara, Matsuri loves Gaara very much. Why can't this Hinata see that. Matsuri want to be with Gaara, she wants to love and cuddle him. Why not Hinata still here".

Hinata watched for a few minutes as Matsuri's slurred and delusional speech echoed off the dark walls. To be honest it was a bit creepy and it was making Hinata uncomfortable, but she wasn't about to leave now. No matter how creepy this was.

"Matsuri pull yourself together".

She had stopped babbling long enough to turn her attention to Hinata. The bluenette cleared her throat once more before speaking.

"I realize that your...condition hasn't been stable lately and for that I am sorry. But you have to realize that it's too late to do anything anymore. Gaara does not love you and he never did. Whatever feelings he might have had for you were nothing more but the kinds that you feel for a student". Hinata paused while Matsuri screamed and threw a fit on the floor.

Hinata didn't break a sweat. She simply waited for Matsuri to finish her tantrum before continuing. "I know that you hate me, but your motives for doing so are foolish. Gaara fell in love with me on his own accord; just as I did with him. There was never a chance for you right from the start".

Lavender eyes showed a look of slight anger. "You've done very bad things Matsuri. You killed people and hurt others in order to peruse a goal that was pointless from the start".

"You bad! Matsuri did nothing to peoples. They were in front of Gaara, not what she wanted. Matsuri did what had to be to get Gaara to noticed her. Hinata bad person, she take Gaara away from Matsuri".

The bluenette pinched her nose briefly. She could try to reason but there was no point. She was already talking to a man woman as is. And she'd be damned if she went mad herself in an attempt to make Matsuri come back to the real world.

"You may think whatever you want about me it won't change a thing. What's done is done. Matsuri you may never be considered normal again, but the least you could do is admit to your mistakes. That's all you can do really; it won't be easy but it's better than holding on to that anger and hatred that in your heart".

Hinata wasn't really sure if Matsuri was listening or not. She seemed to be in a state were her conscious was going back and forth with itself. She mentally remained herself not to expect much, she was in a asylum after all, and mad people were never easy to deal with. But she wasn't done just yet; there was still one more thing that she wanted to say to her.

"Gaara is happy Matsuri. We both are, we have a daughter now and all that Gaara wants is to move on. He no longer cares for you. What you did to him broke his trust in you. Nothing you do now will ever change his mind. So please just leave him alone. We do not want you terrorizing any more people, and we most certainly don't want you to be a lingering burden to our family". Hinata took a few steps closer, but still a respectful distance "That is all Matsuri, even if you can't understand my words at least I told you up close and personal". Hinata never took her eyes off the now screaming Matsuri as she made her way to the door. As soon as she closed it, Gaara grabbed her arm and crushed her to his chest. He had heard everything from outside, and he was proud of his wife. He never knew that Hinata was capable of doing what she did in there. Secretly Gaara had been hoping for the best.

His wife giggled softly "I told you it would be fine".

Gaara buried his face in her hair, taking in her scent. "I know but..." he blushed a bit not really wanting to finish his sentence which caused Hinata to giggle some more. "It was sweet of you for thinking that". Gaara looked away hoping Hinata didn't see the blush across his face, she did anyway and she laughed a bit.

"Come on, I've said what I wanted too and we can go now".

Hinata felt a little happier as she walked with her husband around the village. For some reason she felt a lot better then she had for the past few days. Perhaps it was because she felt like an invisible weight was lifted off her shoulders. At least now she could bury the hatchet with this problem, that didn't mean she had others to face. But for the moment Hinata wanted to forget about life and it's problem, she was getting tired of always worrying and for now she deserved the chance to be with her husband as they walked hand in hand.

 **Yeah I know this chapter is a little short but I think the length is perfect.**

 **I hoped you like the little fluff scene at the end, I thought it would be a nice chance from my recent chapters.**

 **The next one will come hopefully in a week or so. I plan to have something going on then.**

 **Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Bye everyone!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hello my loves!**

 **I'm happy to say I have a new chapter up and running.**

 **I have changed my pen name also, where I was once known as Red-velvet-sash568904, I am now to be known as Fantast-of the-Heart.**

 **Just want to make that clear so we don't have any confusion.**

 **As always reviews are much appreciated.**

 **For any spelling mistakes you catch, I am very sorry.**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

It had been nearly two years since was any word to report from an outside party.

Times had been much easier now that there wasn't any more trouble from the council. It had taken a bit of a rebellion and a whole lot of persuasion to finally have all that refused to move on from the old ways start anew. It had taken Gaara weeks to find a peaceful solution due to the tension that Suna's government had with him on a personal level but it had all been worth it in the end. With one problem finally licked, he could focus on other things.

Gaara only wished that he could say the same thing for Hinata.

Her problems seemed to have only increased. Hanabi had become difficult to reason with, she was insisting that she travel to Konoha with her to talk to their father. While it had been Hinata's idea to begin with; she was starting to doubt if it would do anything. The outcome wouldn't change at all, Hiashi would still despise them and the pain that he caused would only get worse. Tempting as it was Hinata needed to try and be a bit realistic with herself; it would take a long time for her father to see the light. Hanabi refused to listen to anything that her sister tried to tell her, Hinata had always known that Hanabi had a mind of her own but she never knew that her head strong sister would become this hard to tame. In all honesty Hinata did wish to go to Konoha; it had been ages since she had seen her old home but she was aware that she couldn't avoid facing her father again. Sooner or later she would have to have another confrontation with him and she knew it.

Hinata would figure it all out eventually, and she would confront Hanabi again when she did. She really needed to think this through it would do her no good if she dove head first without knowing what was to be expected.

Her troublesome sister would have to wait for now. Hanabi still needed time to work out some problems by herself if she ever wanted a better future.

Besides there was something else that she wanted to talk about. Something a little more personal.

Hena was nearing her second birth which was in a month, and Hinata had been wondering what it would be like to add another addition to the family.

For some time now Hinata had been wanting to have another baby; but she was a little wary. Things were still a bit tense in Suna and she didn't want to bring a child into an unstable household. She had yet to speak to Gaara about it, his job as Kazekage was hard enough to deal with. Hinata knew that her husband was a wonderful father to Hena and he would be to any other children that they had; but timing was the key with this idea. She did not want to wait too long to tell him otherwise it would be too late.

It would be another three weeks before she worked up the nerve to speak with him about it. Typical of her, letting her shyness get in the way.

But it was also around the same time that Hinata started to receive mysterious notes.

The first time it happened, she had been walking alone in one of the many hallways when a servant had given it to her. When she asked who it was from the only answer she was given was from someone who had their eyes on her. She was very much surprised when she read the contents. It had been a message saying how she was beautiful and while she was disturbed by this, Hinata figured that it was probably a onetime only thing and convinced herself that it wouldn't happen again.

She never knew how wrong she'd been.

She now had a whole box full of these messages and all of them lead to the same thing. Someone was stalking her, and it was obvious that they wanted her in more ways than one.

Her latest message was one that asked how good she was in bed. Something that shook her to the core. They had been getting more intimate now and she was growing nervous of it all. It was now reaching a point where Hinata constantly felt like she was being watched at every turn. It wasn't a pleasant feeling at all.

Hinata knew that it was time Gaara was aware of this. Because it was freaking her out. The notes were piling up also; where they started with one it now grew to five in one day. So that gave Hinata the idea that whoever this person was they were in close proximity. But who would want to stalk her like this? Last time she checked there was nothing about her worth stalking, unless it had something to do with her background as the former Hyuga heir and all.

Enough was enough, she needed to do something about this before it got even more out of hand. Hinata was a little shaken as she walked to her husband's office. She knew Gaara was going to flip when she told him and as hard as she was trying to be brave she couldn't help but feel as though she was being watched with each step she took; almost as though she knew that this stalker knew that she would have eventually gone to seek help and was just toying with her now. Reaching his office door she quickly entered the room not bothering to knock.

She felt a bit safer now but that still didn't stop her knees from shaking. Gaara looked up from his paper work to see his wife looking terrified and from the looks of it she wouldn't be standing for much longer she was so nervous. Quickly getting out of his seat, Gaara was by her side in an instant supporting her against him. Hinata rested her head against his shoulder in comfort; at least now she didn't have to worry about hitting the floor or passing out.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

Gaara knew that something was bothering her, he could read his wife like an open book. Whatever it was that was bugging her, he knew that it couldn't be good if she looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"G-Gaara-dana I...I h-have something i-i-important to t-tell y-y-you". Damn it, her obnoxious stuttering was back. She had given up that habit years ago and all of a sudden it was back. Hinata mentally kicked herself she was a grown woman for goodness sake. Not some bumbling twelve-year-old again. With a deep breath Hinata tried again praying that her stutter wouldn't return when she spoke.

"Hinata please tell me what it is".

She nodded having to take a deep breath before she spoke hoping that it would do her some good.

"This all started when I got a note that was given to me by a passing servant. At first I didn't think that it could bring any harm but when I read the message I was greatly disturbed".

Gaara had a puzzled expression on his face. "What did this note say?"

Hinata swallowed a bit "It said that I was beautiful and that I had been sought after for a while". She resisted the urge to play with her fingers. "I told myself at first that it was a joke of some sort and that it wouldn't happen again, but then a few days later I received another note".

The bluenette knew that Gaara would become angry but she didn't let herself dwindle for too long. The sooner she told him everything at hand the better.

"For a few weeks now, I've been receiving these mysterious messages. Each time they say the same things, I have been watching you for a while and I want you. Gaara-dana I do believe that I'm being stalked. Someone is spying on me I used to get just one note but as of lately it's increased to five per day".

Hinata felt her husband's grip on her tightened. Gaara was angry and the look in his eyes told all. Someone was stalking his wife? Gaara chewed his lower lip as he tried to think. Practically everyone in the village knew that he was married to Hinata. But this stalker person didn't seem to give a damn. And if the letters she had been receiving increased that gave him a hunch that it was someone within the building. But searching for this individual would take time, there were a number of people that walked these hallways and he knew most of them quite well. Still that didn't exactly stop his anger from rising. Hinata was still in danger the way he saw it and he needed to get to heart of the problem right away.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

She blushed a bit "I honestly thought that the first time was a mistake. But then as it kept happening I grew more frightened. I tried to find out who it was, but I didn't get anywhere".

Gaara ran a soothing hand down her back. Anyone who had the nerve to do this to his family would suffer greatly by his hands.

He gently took her chin and tilted it up so he could stare into lavender eyes "Don't worry I'll find them. This won't happen again. I will protect you I promise I will". She didn't doubt that he wouldn't but it didn't make any sense to her as to why this individual would want to target her. Well yes, she was the wife of the Kazekage who was the most powerful person in the village. But other than that, nothing about Hinata would seem to spark the interest of anyone in her opinion. But there had to be a reason for this, there usually was but at the moment she couldn't think of anyone that would go out of their way to stalk her. Matsuri was out of the question, she was under strict supervision at the asylum and given her mental condition there was no way she would be able to bust out; not with security keeping an eye on the inmates 24/7.

Hinata clicked her tongue in frustration. She had tried to solve the issue but she couldn't do all by herself. Hopefully Gaara would have better luck she did.

"I didn't want this to happen".

"I know, but it wasn't your. I'll have Baki try and find this person. Whoever they are will be found and punished".

Hinata felt a few tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped them away with the back of her hand. She really didn't understand why these kinds of things had to happen to her. It seemed as though it was just one big mess after another. The bluenette wished that she could just have a normal life with her family, but obviously fate hated her guts.

"I hate this, there's no way I can you this. Not when someone is following me".

"What do you mean?"

Hinata looked at him with slight anger in her eyes "Gaara-dana before this happened, I had been wanting to ask you for another child. I thought that it would be good to bring another baby into our family, but I don't want to have a child in these conditions. It wouldn't be fair to either of us wanting to welcome a baby with a potentially dangerous person on the loose".

What she had said had been quite random, but she was to upset at this point to actually care, and the words just slipped out almost on cue.

The red head was a little surprised at his wife's confession. She wanted another child? Gaara wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond. They had just gone over a rather serious subject and now they were talking about having another kid. The change in topic was a little confusing for him but he didn't question anything. It kinda made him feel happy that Hinata wanted another baby, and truth to be told he wouldn't mind having more also.

"Is this what you feel? Do you really want more children?"

"Yes, I do. I would like for Hena to-Hena!"

Hinata was out the door in an instant and he blinked in surprised. Gaara was quick to keep up with his sprinting wife as she practically jogged down the many hallways to Hena's nursery and found their daughter playing with some toys. She looked up from her play to be scooped up into her mother's arms as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry but I thought that Hena might have been in trouble. A thought came to me that whoever is stalking me might have been trying to target Hena also". Hinata cuddled her child very much relieved that she was safe. "Just a mother's instinct I guess".

Gaara smiled a bit as he approached wrapping an arm around Hinata's waist.

"You want Hena to grow up with siblings am I right?"

Hinata nodded "I would like that very much...but not with this problem at hand. I don't want to bring another child into this. Please understand that". Gaara's grip on her tightened "Completely". He ruffled Hena's hair making her laugh in glee at her father's affection. "Don't worry so much, I'll see to it that this taken care of as soon as possible. Nothing will happen to you or Hena".

Gaara would be damned if he allowed this to continue. He didn't know what the intensions where behind this behavior but he did intend to find out and put a stop to it. He would have to be a little patient for now but it wouldn't be too much longer till this stalker made a mistake.

"Hinata?"

"Yes?" Gaara made sure he had her full attention. "If you truly want to have more children I will happy to give you more".

Hinata stood there dumbly for a moment before she gave him a warm smile. She felt a warmth in her heart that put her at ease for now. It made her very happy knowing that her husband shared her thoughts. She was sure that Gaara would love to add more additions in their family. At least this gave her something positive to think about for now, she would have to saver these moments while she could.

 **All done for now.**

 **This chapter is a little longer than the last one, but it's still shorter then from what I usually do.**

 **Hopefully that will change when the next chapter arrives.**

 **You'll have to wait and see who this stalker is, I have an idea as to where it will go, but be patient with me.**

 **So please give me some reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hey peoples!**

 **Hope that you all enjoy this new chapter, hopefully the plot will start to make more sense as it goes on.**

 **Reviews are as always much appreciated.**

 **Just a quick note, life is about to get real busy for me. So this might be my last update for a while. Never fear though I promise that I'll update when things settle down again. I am not going to leave this story unfinished!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Gaara had to take a moment to backtrack in order to figure out what had happened so far.

Three weeks ago, he put Baki in charge of trying to identify the person who had been stalking Hinata. Usually Baki would've been able to handle this without any problems, but so far he had come up empty handed and it was frustrating him. Whoever this individual was crafty he would give them that, but that was still no excuse for what they were doing. Despite all of it Gaara knew that Baki wouldn't disappoint. As if by sheer coincidence there had also recently been a rumor going around that one of the higher ranking officials of his personal assigned band of guards had taking a love interest in someone. When word had reached his ear Gaara had a suspicious feeling that it was concerning Hinata, but at the same time he could've been wrong. He didn't want to jump into anything just yet, if one of his officers was stalking his wife then he'd need more proof.

That was why he had trusted this task to Baki. He had a huge line of sources that never failed to let him down no matter what it was. Baki had proven countless times that he was nothing but loyal to the Kazekage and one way or another he'd figure it out.

But just in case it was true Gaara mentally listed off his officers. Currently there were six of them, each of them he had personally appointed except for one. Kazu as he was called had been around since his father was the Forth Kazekage. Gaara didn't know much about him. but he did know for a fact that he was ruthless. He had fought in two of the Great Ninja wars and his years of fighting had given him a rough and hard demeanor.

Running a hand through his hair Gaara could only sigh. Before appointing his officers he had run a background check on all of them for security measures. He knew that his men wouldn't betray him but there was always something about Kazu that gave him this uneasy feeling.

He would look more into Kazu's background later, he still had paperwork to do.

Gaara forced himself to concentrate as he reviewed the endless piles of documents and mission reports. What he really wanted was to go and be with his wife and daughter. Currently they were with Temari and Shikamaru probably talking over something. He had informed his siblings of Hinata's stalker and both had agreed to do what they could to help.

This still didn't settle well with him. Supposedly it could've been instinct that he wanted his family in his sight at all times, even though he knew that his brother and sister were more than capable of looking after Hinata and Hena.

So he continued to work constantly reminding himself that his wife and child were safe so long as one of his siblings was there. Even though Gaara was a master of self-control that didn't mean he could stop himself from everything when it came to his emotions, there was always bound to be the occasional slip up.

It would be a few hours later when his concentration would be interrupted with the appearance of his older brother. He had a scowl on his face. Kankuro had been helping Baki find out who the stalker was and like his former mentor was becoming increasingly frustrated that they weren't exactly getting anywhere with their investigation. Gaara tilted his head a little, he wasn't sure why his older brother was here. "Kankuro what is it?" All he got was what sounded like a low growl and he raised an invisible eyebrow. His older brother walked forward until he was standing in front of his desk. The scowl seemingly getting deeper. "This is all kinds of fucked up!" Ah, at last he had spoken. He had come here in need of someone to listen to his rant.

"It's been three damn weeks and still nothing! I've tried all I can think of, and I'm getting angry".

The puppet master gritted his teeth together, without the face paint that usually covered his face. His expressions were more clearer and Gaara was able to see the frustrations in his brother's eyes. Under normal circumstances it didn't take this long for Kankuro to figure out these kinds of things. At the most it usually took a few days, but this was proving to be more of a challenge then he thought it would be.

"One dead end after another, I've never had any setbacks before. Whoever this shithead is, is taunting me I know they are!"

Gaara shook his head a bit. Of course Kankuro would feel more than a little flustered; he usually was very successful when asked to do these kinds of dirty work. Years of training had placed him as one of the best. With him teamed up with Baki that made the pair unstoppable so to speak. Even though his older brother had told him that he and Baki could handle it. Gaara could see that they would inevitability need his help after all. He chuckled a bit at the irony of it all.

"Huh? What's so funny that your laughing all of a sudden".

He smirked "Oh nothing really, just had an idea that might help you is all".

Kankuro raised an eyebrow "Oh? Care to enlighten me?"

Gaara quickly gave Kankuro the rundown of what he had heard and how it might have something to do with one of his officers. This of course caused Kankuro to slap his forehead from stupidity, how he didn't catch on to the rumors sooner was a bit odd. At least this way he had a new piece of the puzzle to investigate with. "The hell?! Why didn't I consider it sooner it's starting to make a little more sense now". Gaara couldn't help himself as he laughed "Hmm yes why didn't it, losing your touch?" Kankuro glared at his brother for his teasing. "Pah! I'll be sure to tell Baki about this right away. I said that I would catch this little rat and I will soon as the bait is set I'll spring the trap and we'll have our rodent".

The red head nodded "I trust you on this". Kankuro leaned over and ruffled his younger brother's hair much to his dismay "Don't worry your egghead about anything I've got it all under control". Gaara muttered something under his breath as he attempted to fix his hair. "Hm whatever you say".

Hanabi on the other hand had a different view of Hinata's stalker. She had been unaware of this till she asked Gaara why Hinata seemed a bit jumpy and paranoid suddenly. When she had been told the news, the protective side of her kicked in to full gear. She wanted to find this creep and smash their face in for so much as looking at her older sister.

Despite Gaara's assurance that Kankuro and Baki had things under control Hanabi wasn't buying it. She had always been stubborn especially when it came to her sister. In truth she did want to help, but she wasn't sure how. Hanabi knew that Hinata would insist that she keep out of it for her own good. Her sister was just like that; but she couldn't just do nothing not when her older sister was being followed by some unknown person. Hanabi knew that she was essentially butting into Hinata's problems but she really couldn't help it. She loved her sister and that's what drove her on.

But then she had an idea. She may not know what to do but she knew someone that might.

Neji read the letter in his hands with great surprise with quickly turned to suspicion. Hanabi had sent it to him explaining all that she knew of the stalker. She was basically asking him to come to Suna and help out. The white-eyed male clicked his tongue in annoyance; Neji should've expected that Hanabi would do this, she had never been normal since a few years ago. At the same time it was understandable. It had been a while since he had visited Suna, but was that really a good idea? Neji remembered that Hinata had said that she didn't want his help unless asked; and while he respected her wishes this was Hanabi that was asking instead.

"You have that look again".

His attention turned to Tenten, she was standing in the doorway of their bedroom with a hand over her large belly. It would be another month till she had their first child and she knew that Neji was up to something from the look in his eyes.

"Tenten it's nothing".

She glared at him "Don't start that, there's always something".

Neji didn't know how or what to say. He knew that his wife needed him now more than ever, but Hanabi sounded desperate in her letter. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place, there was no real solution to either.

"What did Hanabi want?"

How she knew, he didn't exactly know. Then again Tenten knew all there was to know about him. Of course she would've sensed that something was wrong from the start.

"I...Someone had been following Hinata-sama. Hanabi is worried and has asked me to come and offer assistance for Gaara".

Tenten scoffed as she folded her arms across her chest. "Of course, it's always you. Just once can't it be someone else what does it always happen to you. What did you ever do to deserve this, does no one take into consideration that perhaps I need you". Tenten's face was starting to become red from anger. Neji simply stared at her, he knew what she was thinking and he didn't blame her.

"Hanabi may really need my help I think-". "Just save it!" Tenten started to cry "Neji come to your senses, I'm your wife and I'm going to have a baby in a month, we agreed when we were married that you'd be considerate of my feelings. I practically had to force you to tell me what had been going with Hinata and Hanabi. I get that you still have a connection for the Hyuga but when are you going to live your own life!".

Neji mentally groaned he didn't need to have another argument with her "Tenten please-" "Shut up!" She was glaring hotly at him "You shut your damn mouth! I don't want to hear a word out of you. This is exactly what happened last time, you get so caught up in the drama you forget that others are here too. How do you think I felt the whole time?! I wanted to help you but you kept insisting that I didn't have a place. I've stuck by you since the very beginning and we've always been able to depend on each other. But it seems as though lately I'm tossed aside like an old rag, I'm not a threat Neji. I married you out of love, I'm having your child! But you need to take responsibility for once and put your foot down!". Tenten wiped her tear stained cheeks with the back of her hand.

"Please just think for a moment. Why should you concern yourself with a problem that isn't even your own. It's not that I don't care for Hinata or Hanabi, all I'm saying that let's matters be handled by those who can help it, please Neji if you can't do it for me at the very least do it for yourself".

The Hyuga male remained silent for a long time. Tenten was right, this wasn't his business but that didn't mean he was worried. That protective big brother side of him was in full battle gear. He knew that everything his sobbing wife had said had been correct, he really should stay out of it. But Neji had always had a bad habit of jumping into situations head first without considering all of his options for the greater good. The tension in the room only got thicker the more the silence stayed; sooner or later one of them was going to have to speak up. Neji was in thought for the moment trying to weigh down his decision of if he should travel to Suna or not. Tenten wouldn't like it if he did but then what would Hanabi do? He chewed his lower lip in frustration what was the answer to this dilemma.

"I won't tell you not to go".

"What?"

"You heard me, if you want to go to Suna then go. Leave your pregnant wife alone in this house it's not like my needs matter to you anyway. I think you've made your choice. It's obvious that I am a third wheel in this family of yours so why should I stop you".

Neji narrowed his eyes "Tenten you better stop that!". She was not about to guilt trip him.

She glared right back at him "What?! I told you the truth I know when I'm not wanted, I refuse to keep playing second fiddle in everything. I've had about all I can take with this shit!".

Neji gritted his teeth "Knock it off! I'm not going to argue with you again about this. I'm tired Tenten I don't want to have this go on. I want to have a normal life with my wife and future child but you're not making this any easier".

"Oh so now it's my fault?! Damn it Neji will you get your head out of the clouds and back in reality. Stop treating me like the bad guy. Your suppose to by my husband not someone's personal miracle worker. Get it through your head already!".

"I never said that you were!".

Tenten had to laugh "Really now? Oh that hilarious you always do this to me whenever it concerns your family. Don't try to deny it you know it yourself. So answer me this Neji if you did go what do you think will happen?! Will you be the big hero that everyone pats on the back. Or will you have made a fool of yourself and disappointed Hinata? Go ahead and answer me that. If you're so confident that you know what to do then tell me, tell me if I'm wrong I'm waiting".

Neji opened his mouth a few times but he couldn't find the words. Once again he stood corrected by his wife, she was right on the money as usual.

There was another wave of silence that felt like eons. Tenten waited for his answer wondering what he would do. She knew that he knew she was right but what he did next would determine everything that determined their relationship. Tenten swore that if Neji pulled this stunt one more time she would file for divorce she refused to be cast aside again.

There was more silence once again until Neji finally came to a conclusion; he looked his angry wife in the eye before speaking.

"I won't go".

Tenten was a bit taken back by his answer she hadn't expected that "Wh-what?"

Neji walked towards her placing his hands on her shoulders "I said I won't go. Your right about everything. I can't help myself when it comes to Hinata-sama and Hanabi-san I've been with them since we were all small and I care for them like they were my sisters". Tenten could understand that after everything Neji had been through with them it would be hard to break apart the bond they had painstakingly mended over the years. "But I haven't learned yet that some things are simply out of my control so that's why I want to make a deal with you". Tenten raised an eyebrow "What kind of deal?" Neji cupped her face "I promise you that I'll remain here but please don't let me stop worrying for them. I do care for them but I love you Tenten we're about to become parents and I wouldn't miss that for anything. Perhaps this time it's best that I stay out of it. I did promise Hinata I'd stay out of her problems unless she asked for me".

Tenten started to cry again for a different reason. Throwing herself to Neji she sobbed into his shoulder while he simply held her. "Thank you" she murmured before crying again. The Hyuga male smiled a little "I'm here Tenten I always will be".

Hinata had learned fairly quickly that Hanabi had sent word to Konoha asking Neji to come and she was pissed. She should've known that her little sister would do this. It wasn't like she could keep Hanabi in the dark for long she would've learned sooner or later.

But that still didn't excuse the actions her sister had done. She didn't need Neji fussing over her; she was not going to allow Neji to devote his energy on her when he had his own plans for the future to worry about. Hinata wouldn't stand for it, she was confident that Kankuro and Baki would handle everything. Gaara had assured her they would do all they could. Hinata huffed in annoyance as she walked to her sister's room. She needed to say something before Hanabi did another foolish act. Not bothering to knock she all but stormed into Hanabi's room surprising her as she was brushing her hair. "Nee-chan what did-" "Why did you call forth Neji-niisan?! You know he's got to worry about Tenten".

Hanabi knew she had been caught, lying wouldn't save her now. "Let me explain-" "Hanabi I told you last time, stop brining our poor cousin into my problems. I'm tired of having Neji be dragged down with me. He's done nothing to deserve this. Why can't you ever think before you act!".

Hanabi narrowed her eyes "Well excuse me for trying to help. I only asked for Neji to come because I thought that he might be able to do something".

Hinata groaned loudly pinching the bridge of her nose "There's nothing that he could've done. He's not going to make things any better for me. I have faith that Kankuro-san will take of things. You know how he is, he won't stop until he's found his culprit". It was Hanabi's turn to groan "Nee-chan I only did it because I'm worried you can't just brush off the fact that someone is stalking you. That's something you never ignore. What do you think happens when you let your guard down, something is bound to happen".

The bluenette resisted the urge to scream as she threw her hands in the air "For God's sake Hanabi I know already! I'm not a child! I know everything you think that I'm stupid?! I've done my share of investigating, but I came to a dead end Kankuro is simply picking up where I left off. Believe me when I say that I'm just as worried as you. I'm a grown woman, I think I know what to expect from all of this. I didn't ask for any of it, so please for my sake don't do anything else. I don't want you getting hurt from a careless mistake. Go ahead and call me selfish but I'm doing this for both our sakes". Hanabi clicked her tongue in irritation, she knew deep down that Hinata did have a point but as she hadn't learned from her past mistakes Hanabi was bound to screw up somehow; there was nothing to stop her from trying.

"Don't you dare try to take this into your own hands! I won't allow that!".

Hanabi gritted her teeth "Nee-chan what makes you think I'd do that?! Do I look like a fool!". Hinata smirked "From my perspective yes, you do and a major one to boot. You don't really seem to get it do you. I wouldn't expect that from a child after all".

Pearl eyes widened before they glared daggers. Hanabi's cheeks grew warm from embarrassment "That's despicable of you Nee-chan" she growled. Hinata flipped some of her hair back "Not really, what I find despicable is that you don't seem to consider others before yourself. Remember what happened last time Hanabi, only reason your here now is because of me, doesn't that make you a bit of a pushover?" she asked in a bittersweet tone. Hanabi clenched her fists till her knuckles turned white. "Don't test me Nee-chan!" Hinata narrowed her eyes "Or what?! Sorry Hanabi but you're not the only one that can protect herself when needed. You want to fight me, go on then I can take it. You won't win your not skilled enough to take me down!".

"I could take you down with one arm tied behind my back!".

Hinata shook her head a little "Maybe at one point you could have. But that was then, this is now Hanabi I'm not the person I once was. So let's try this again, do you honestly want to fight me? What would you get out of it?!".

Hanabi muttered something under her breath that Hinata didn't catch before she made a weird sound at the back of her throat in frustration. In all honestly Hanabi did not want to fight Hinata she knew she wouldn't win, in more ways than one.

"Hanabi please don't try anything you have no control over". Hinata's voice took a softer edge "I don't know why this happened or what this means but I'll keep trying". She placed a hand on her younger sister's shoulder "I don't want a repeat of what happens when we don't see the consequences ahead of time. I will only say it once Hanabi stay out of it. This has nothing to do with you, I want you to keep Neji-niisan out of it also. I'm warning you don't do it, whatever your thinking now get rid of it. I will handle my own problems".

The pearl-eyed girl knew that it was best to obey, the last thing she wanted was for Hinata not to trust her. "Fine...I'll mind my own business. Nee-chan are you sure that you can do this?". Hinata sighed "I better be able too, I have to take control of my own issues". Hanabi nodded "You think that you'll find out soon?" Hinata shrugged "Maybe, maybe not all I can do now is wait and see".

 **That will be all for now.**

 **I'm almost forty chapters into this story and that surprises me.**

 **I have no idea how long it will be but I guess I'll know when I reach the conclusion which at this rate won't be for a while.**

 **Please give me some reviews! I like to have positive responses, and if you have any ideas that might make the story better I'm always up for them.**

 **So until next time!**

 **Have a nice day everyone!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hello everyone!**

 **I'm back with more.**

 **Updates from now on are going to vary depending on how much free time I have.**

 **So don't be disappointed if nothing happens for a while, I will do my best to update as soon as possible whenever I can.**

 **But for now read and most importantly review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Hena giggled happily as her father ran his fingers through her soft red hair. His mind was deep in thought as he replayed the scene that had happened hours earlier. Baki had brought Kazu in for an interrogation since all the clues seemed to be leading up to him. Needless to say it hadn't gone so well.

Gaara had been confronted by his pissed off guard telling him to stay the fuck out of his business and that had been putting it mildly.

That little outburst had all of Gaara's suspicions pinned on Kazu. All the other interrogations with his other guards had proven they were all clean. Nobody else knew of the occurrences that were happening. But that didn't stop the stressed red head from keeping a tight grip on the situation. It was not uncommon for grapevines to spread throughout the sources. Should word leak out of Hinata's stalker that would create all sorts of unnecessary conflicts that he'd much rather avoid thank you very much.

"Daddy!" Gaara's attention turned to his daughter smiling softly at her. Having been so worried about the problem Hinata had become paranoid these past few weeks. So much that Temari had insisted that she step in to try and calm her down. Since he was concerned for his wife Gaara had allowed his older sister to do what she needed to do to help. Temari at the moment was currently out with Hinata hoping that some air would help to clear her mind, leaving him to take care of Hena. The red head was also a little worried for his daughter; so far no signs of Hena being in the same situation as her mother had appeared but that didn't mean Gaara wouldn't take any chances. The notes that Hinata received still appeared; the only difference was that they had shorted to three where it was once five on average.

"Daddy, where Mommy?"

Gaara mentally sighed "She's alright baby. Mommy's just out with Aunt Temari". He ruffled her hair making sure to sound calm for Hena. The small girl, simply looked at him with big teal eyes so much like his own. "Bu' I want Mommy wit us". The Kazekage sighed a little as he hoisted his daughter into his arms "Mommy will be alright baby girl. Daddy is here to make sure of it".

Hena smiled up at her father which it turn caused Gaara to smile also. The moment between them was short lived however when Kankuro came into the room taking his niece into his arms. He had a grim look on his face that Gaara could only assume bad news was about to come his way.

"Kankuro what has happened?"

"Hmm, oh I was just minding my own business when all of sudden I was cornered by Kazu and told to call off the investigation said something about going against moral rights and all that shit".

Gaara cleared his throat rather loudly as he gestured to Hena.

"What?! She doesn't understand anything, and she's gonna have to learn sooner or later". Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow, no way he was letting his older brother be a bad example.

"Kankuro, watch your language". Gaara's voice left no room for argument. His older brother rolled his eyes "Fine, whatever I won't swear in front of her. But seriously Gaara I'll bet my money that Kazu is the one behind all of this. All the other personal interrogations with your assigned guards were all clean. So in other words there's no one else left that could be a suspect".

The red head sighed loudly "I know what you mean I got pushed into a corner too. He knows something and while I'm still not sure for certain if it really is Kazu I want him to be followed. Hopefully we'll be able to learn some more about him and why he would supposedly target my wife". Kankuro nodded in agreement. "I'll have a squad right on it". The puppet master shifted his squirming niece a bit "I have word on Matsuri she's been behaving lately". Kankuro didn't miss how Gaara's body immediately tensed. "So why are you telling me this". "Don't know thought you might like to hear it".

The red head growled a little under his throat "You know perfectly well that I want nothing to do with her. The fact that you brought her up is like pouring salt on a wound". Hena reached her small arms out towards Gaara who took her from Kankuro's grip.

"Look I know that it's hard. But remember Baki wanted me to inform you about her progress in the asylum. The last thing anyone wants is for her to break out again".

Gaara chewed his lower lip in irritation. Trust Baki to never want to let go of the issue. Well he couldn't have that now could he? "Well inform Baki, that unless there is an emergency I do not want that name to ever be mentioned in my presence again". He rudely walked past his brother carrying his daughter with him. Gaara was very much annoyed at the moment and he really needed to be alone. He walked towards Hena's nursery and deposited her on the ground so she could play with some toys, while he walked towards the nearest window and stared out to his village. Pressing his forehead against the cool glass he sighed through his nostrils. He hadn't meant to be rude to Kankuro but he was so tired at the moment. Hinata was his primary concern, and he had been trying everything to make sure that his wife was cared for. While he wasn't close yet to solving this stalker mystery. He knew that his sources wouldn't let him down.

"Daddy?" Hena tugged on his pant leg. "What is it baby?"

"Is Daddy sad?" Hena looked up at him with curious eyes, Hena didn't like seeing either of her parents in distress. But she wouldn't understand, she was much too young to know what was going through her father's head. Gaara made sure to smile for Hena as he bent down and lifted her into his arms. "No sugar, Daddy's alright he's just a little tired that's all". The small girl tilted her head to the side cutely "Daddy no hurt?" she asked placing her tiny hands on his face causing him to chuckle "Yes, I'm sure". Out of the corner in his eye he saw Hinata standing in the doorway with Temari behind her. They must've come back early. Gaara had wanted to ask how it went but one look at his wife's dull eyes told him all that he needed to know. She was still in her bubble of depression.

"Mommy!" Hena said happily as she reached her small arms out for Hinata. Gaara shook his head a little, it was time they had another talk.

"Temari please take Hena, I wish to speak with Hinata". The blonde knew that her brother was concerned and it was probably best if he tried again to ease Hinata's nerves. Walking up to him she gently took Hena into her arms, the small girl protested trying to reach out once again for her mother. "Hena dear, Daddy is going to talk with Mommy. You stay with Aunt Temari for a moment I'll come and get you". His daughter pouted "Want Mommy!" Temari sighed a little as she left the room with her niece. As soon as she was gone Hinata felt tears roll down her soft cheeks. She knew that she was being a baby by crying, but it wasn't like she didn't have a reason to do it.

"Hinata come here". Gaara held out his hand and waited for her to walk over. She hesitated for a few moments till she finally walked into his arms resting her head on his shoulder all while the tears continued to flow. Gaara placed his head on top of hers. This would be the fourth time in the past week that he'd tried talking to her. It was clear that it wasn't working. He knew that his wife was troubled and he hated that he couldn't ease her nerves. Gaara mentally scolded himself for not doing a better job.

Hinata meanwhile was lost in a sea of thoughts. A woman her age should be tough enough to handle anything that came her way. She should've been trying to help with the investigation. Instead she found herself that scared little girl always crying in a dark corner. Hinata chewed her lower lip in frustration as the tears came harder. She was pathetic; all those years of smoothing out the creases and she kept coming around to the same old' shit over and over. Would it ever end? Could she really not break away from her past and move forward. It always seemed to be one step forward and then two steps back. It's was getting old and she wanted out. Hinata chocked back a sob as her husband rubbed her back. Gaara had chosen not to say anything, he thought that his wife would feel a little better if he let her cry. If he was honest, the red head wasn't really sure what he could say. He had tried everything but nothing was working. It pained Gaara dearly seeing his beloved wife so upset. Some husband he was.

"Gaara-dana?"

"Yes?"

Hinata leaned in closer to him "I'm sorry". He raised an eyebrow "For what? You've done nothing wrong".

She shook her head "I don't know why these sort of things always happen to us. I wanted a normal life with you and yet it seems that fate has its own ways of playing games with us". Hinata raised her hand to try and wipe away some of her tears "I never intended our marriage to be so stressful like this, it's not fair to you to always have to be the one that solves everyone's problems".

The bluenette was speaking more to herself now rather than him. But being the kind husband he was Gaara simply let her talk.

"I'm always doing this. I tell myself I won't cower and be the runt I once was. Despite my strengths I can never get away from my past it haunts me at every turn no matter where I go or, what I do".

Gaara felt her tense "Everything must happen for a reason doesn't it? Perhaps I deserve all of this as a punishment for not being stronger was I was younger. Maybe I'm not meant to be that person I've tried to reach. After all someone is going out of their way to stalk me. It has to be a cruel reminder that I can never be free". Gaara stiffened a little, ok it was time to stop there before she continued with her ridiculous rant.

Grabbing her shoulders Gaara gave his wife a stern look "Hinata listen very carefully cause I'm only going to say this once. This is by no means your fault". His voice was gentle but firm.

"Stop talking nonsense at once. I won't stand for it. I may not know much about your childhood but believe me when I say that mine wasn't happy either". Gaara's eyes were filled with sympathy "Like you I was disowned by my father, hell he tried to kill me six times. But I got over my past and learned to overcome the challenges that awaited me". He squeezed her shoulders "I used to think that my purpose in this world meant nothing. I didn't think that anyone could love me". He gave her another squeeze "But all of that changed, I can now look my past in the eye and say that even though all that pain I experienced nearly broke my heart it was all worth it, in order to get where I am now".

Hinata looked at her husband with wide eyes. His little speech had been like an inspiration for her inner self. It was just what she needed.

"Do you understand what I'm saying? None of this is your fault. Take my own experience, we'll get through this together I promise you that I'm happy with my life. I love you and our daughter and that will never change".

Gaara waited a beat to let that sink in. He knew that she was listening and that he was right, but he could only hope that she would believe him. If he survived his hurtful past, he was positive that she would get through hers. Hinata simply needed more time and a push in the right direction. "You are right".

He gave a soft smile at her "Think about that".

Hinata could only nod as she leaned up pressing her lips to his in thanks. She felt his snake his arms around her waist drawing her closer to his body. That in turn made her moan softly into the kiss as she tightened her told around his neck.

Gaara could feel his arousal stirring inside of him. A sudden idea came to his mind, it had been far too long since he had taken Hinata.

"Gaara-dana w-what are you doing?!" Hinata squeaked as her husband lifted her up bridal style and started walking out of the room and down the hall. "I'm going to help you". Hinata looked confused "W-with what?" he looked at her for a moment "You said you wanted another child". The bluenette's face turned a deep shade of red. He couldn't be serious?! "Gaara we c-can't". He raised an eyebrow "And why not?"

"Your needed for the village and..." she couldn't really think of an excuse.

Gaara only chuckled "Don't worry about it, right now I want to be with you". Hinata's face grew darker if that was possible. "But what about Hena" she said weakly, by now Gaara had reached their bedroom placing her on the bed he locked the door before moving over to her. "She'll be fine Temari can watch her for a bit longer". He started tugging at her clothes. "Gaara we really-" he kissed her cutting her off from what she was about to say "Don't speak I want to forget all that's happened for a while, please stay with me". Hinata knew that she wouldn't win, and if she was honest she wanted this as much as he did. Given in to his request, the two of them spent the rest of the day tangled in the sheets.

 **Yes, I'm aware this chapter is a bit short. I didn't have time to make it longer.**

 **I promise I'll try and make the next chapter longer. But I'll warn you now that it might have to wait a little.**

 **At the moment there are other important priorities I have to attend too. But I'll do what I can whenever I have time.**

 **Please, please leave a review!**

 **Until next time my dears!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hello folks!**

 **Here's the newest chapter.**

 **As usual I own nothing, Kishimoto Sensai claims all copyrights.**

 **Please, please, please give me some reviews. I really am trying to make the story good and I like to know what other people think so I can make it better.**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

Hinata wrenched once again into the toilet as the painful contraction in her stomach forced up the rest of what was her breakfast.

It had been the third time this week where she had gotten sick. She had a strong hunch about the cause, but she had to remind herself that her body had weakened due to the stress that she was under. But if the slight chance that she was pregnant was the answer, Hinata found herself a reason to be happier. She dry heaved for a few moments before flushing the contents down. She grimaced a bit due to the foul taste of bile in her mouth. As she rinsed her mouth out she wondered briefly if it would be a good idea to test her idea. It had been nearly four weeks since she was last intimate with Gaara, that should've been more than enough time for a baby to make its presence known inside of her.

The bluenette found herself walking down one of the many hallways that lead to her husband's office. Her mind began to wander unintentionally about her younger sister. Since their last encounter Hanabi had been acting even more bizarre. She could almost say that her rebellious sister was actually listening to her.

Hanabi almost never listened to anyone unless they had good reason.

 _'So what could she be thinking'._

There was only so much about Hanabi that Hinata knew. As kids, they didn't exactly have the pleasure of playing together like sisters should. Their father and the Hyuga council had practically forced them to despise each other in competition for the title of heir. Sure, they had moved way past that point. But even Hinata had her own wonders about her little sister.

"Hinata what is it?"

Her head snapped up, she hadn't noticed that she had walked into Gaara's office standing in the center of the room.

She mentally hit herself, she really needed to be more aware of what she was doing. A shinobi must always be vigilant for anything.

Try telling that to her, how long had it been since she had a reason to call herself a shinobi again.

Gaara had looked up from his work expecting to see his siblings or Baki. What he hadn't expected was to find his wife standing in front of his office with a look that told she was lost in space.

He ever so slightly tilted his head to the side wondering what it was she wanted to talk about. He doubted it had anything to do with her little stalker problem as she had promised not to worry as much anymore and trust him to take care of it. So what did Hinata want of him?

"Is there something wrong?" he asked again when he didn't get a response the first time.

She shook her head walking over to his side, making herself comfy on his lap. This surprised him a bit, but he didn't say anything as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Gaara-dana I wanted to tell you something". "Oh? What might that be?" Hinata played with a strand of her hair as she looked him in the eyes "I think I might be pregnant". She said quietly; Gaara's eyes widened considerably "Really?" she nodded "I'm pretty sure. All the signs are pointing to it. I told you how I've been feeling so sick lately".

The red head took a moment to let all of that sink in. If Hinata's symptoms were correct. There would be another child coming into the family. Hena who had just turned two-years-old was going to be an older sister. Subconsciously he placed a hand over her tummy giving a soft smile. "I'd like that...very much to welcome another child".

Hinata found herself smiling as well. Placing her own hand over his. "I know it's not the best of times for this to happen but it's better now than never as some would say". Gaara couldn't help but give a short laugh "Hinata you truly are an amazing person". His grip on her tightened a bit; how did he get so lucky to have her again? He was just glad that she was his at all.

"We'll have to tell Hena at some point".

"Mmm she's going to have lots of questions for us".

"I'll leave that to you".

Gaara raised an eyebrow "Why me?"

Hinata gave him an innocent smile "Because your her father, and as such you have a duty to tell her where her future brother or sister came from. You wouldn't want to give Hena the wrong idea that her mother is sick for no reason would you".

There was a moment of silence before Gaara threw his head back to have a good hard laugh. A rich sound that echoed off the walls. Shaking his head he kissed his wife ever so lovingly. "I love you" she smiled against his lips "I love you too". The moment was short lived however when Kankuro chose that moment to walk in carrying more paper work "Gaara I that we need too-oh! So sorry didn't mean to spoil the mood". The red head sent a glare to his older brother, he almost never got to have a moment's peace with his wife since this whole crazy episode happened. Trust Kankuro to completely crush what was a happy occasion for him.

Seeing the scowl on her husband's face Hinata gave a soft giggle. "Kankuro-san I was just telling Gaara-dana the good news".

"What news? Is there another asshole stalking you?! I swear when I find the first one, I'll hunt down the next and make sure they don't live to see the light of day again!".

Gaara groaned in annoyance as he rolled his eyes; his older brother could be such a dunce at times. "No you moron, Hinata is pregnant".

Kankuro's jaw dropped "Come again?" The bluenette gave him a small smile "Kankuro-san I may be expecting a child soon. We'll be adding another baby into the family". A huge grin spread across the puppet master's face as he promptly grabbed Hinata out of Gaara's lap not minding her squeak of surprise and gave her a great bear hug. "Hinata that's wonderful news! My little brother does know how to use that limp dick of his after all!" Hinata's face turned bright red while Gaara just growled lowly taking his wife back into the safety of his arms. "Kankuro get out!" he ordered pointing to the door. His older brother didn't miss his cheeks dark red color out of embarrassment and laughed "I'll be sure to tell Temari the good news. I'll see you later Hinata".

"What an idiot" the red head mumbled still a little peeved about that lewd comment. Hmph! At least he knew how to use his, unlike that no-nothing little pecker buffoon.

"Gaara-dana?"

His attention shifted towards her, "I'm happy for this". Gaara pressed his forehead against hers "As am I". She laughed softy "Something funny?" shaking her head a bit, she decided to tease him "No nothing, I'm just glad that my husband is able to able to use what the gods bestowed upon him once and a while". Gaara's face had an astounded expression, did his innocent little Hinata really just say that?! She giggled some more kissing his neck before leaping to her feet and running out of the office. It would be ten seconds later that Gaara snapped out of his shock and got bolted out of his office to chase after her "Hinata get back here! Damn it Kankuro this is all your fault!".

Hanabi smiled a bit as she watched her niece show her some of her pictures that she drew. The pearl eyed girl had been thinking a lot these past few weeks. She still wanted to go back to Konoha but this time it was for different reasons.

More the once Hanabi would find herself thinking about what her sister would say should she bring it up. Hanabi knew that Hinata would have a fit if she said one wrong word about the past. But her intensions this time were good, Hiashi was no longer someone that caused her to hate. Despite everything that her bastard of a father put her and her sister through, Hanabi was forcing herself to try and let go of all that pain. It was by no means an easy task; she still had nightmares about the beatings she went through but she was doing all of this for Hinata's sake. Hanabi loved her older sister dearly and if learning to let go of the past to start anew for the future was the right thing to do, by the gods Hanabi was going to try for Hinata.

"Au'tie".

Hanabi looked back towards Hena her adorable face had a frown on it; since her aunt wasn't paying attention to her drawings. Laughing softly Hanabi lifted her niece into her arms. "I'm sorry Hena, Aunt Hanabi has just been thinking that's all. Please show me more of your beautiful pictures".

Hena would've done so if the pair hadn't heard Hinata's playful scream. Hanabi's face looked up with a startled expression. What was her older sister doing? She could hear faint voices getting closer from the hallway outside the door.

"Gaara don't! Stop! No, please that tickles!"

"Not until I get an apology for that little comment".

"Ahhh! No!".

What followed next was a fit of giggles, Hanabi raised an eyebrow in confusion. Maybe it was better if she didn't know to begin with. Hena who was curious as to what her parents were doing, wiggled her way out of Hanabi's arms and ran out the door.

Giving a soft sigh, Hanabi lifted herself to her feet and walked out to bring back her niece. The sight of her older sister made her eyes widened slightly. Hinata's face was flushed and she was laughing while Gaara held Hena with one arm and used the other to tickle her sides. Hanabi couldn't remember the last time she had seen Hinata so...happy with her family. Her Nee-chan was actually happy in this one moment of serine bliss. It was something that caused Hanabi to smile over, it warmed her heart to know that despite all that was happening Hinata still had a reason to smile. Not wanting to ruin the moment, Hanabi had planned to leave when Hinata finally noticed her, pulling away from her husband she ran to Hanabi throwing her arms around her as she tried to catch her breath.

"Nee-chan are you alright?" Hanabi asked a little startled by Hinata's actions.

"Hmm yes, I'm fine. Just trying to get away from my mean husband is all". The bluenette turned around and playfully stuck her tongue out at her red-headed husband who simply smirked at her. "You'll have to face your punishment sooner or later little girl". Hinata giggled some more "Only if her master feels it's necessary. I'm very cleaver you know". Chuckling a bit Gaara moved Hena to his other arm deciding to give his wife a temporary reprieve. Hinata let out a small squeak as her husband walked passed her with a naughty grin on his face. "Disrespectful jerk" she muttered as she smoothed out her skirt, a little flushed that he just pinched her behind.

Smiling to herself Hanabi finally decided to speak "Nee-chan you look happy".

Hinata's lavender eyes looked into her own pearl orbs "I am...I think I might be pregnant Hanabi".

The bluenette watched as her little sister moved closer to hug her. "That's such good news Nee-chan I had been wondering when you'd welcome another little one". Hinata wrapped her own arms around Hanabi, "I want this, I want to have more children with Gaara. I want to have a normal life".

"Nee-chan you already have one".

"Not the kind that I'd hoped. Believe me Hanabi I love Gaara and I only want what's best for our family, but sometimes all the drama can be too much".

"So don't worry so much".

Hinata gave a small huff "So I've been trying. It's hard Hanabi but I've been trying for your sake".

Hanabi looked a bit surprised "What?! But why mine? Shouldn't it be your own?"

Sensing her confusion, Hinata took her sister's hands in hers. "I know that it's been rough for the both of us. But I want you to understand that we've made it this far for a reason. I know that you hate it when I worry too much; and likewise I know when the wheels in your head have been turning. You're not exactly that hard to read little sister, I can almost tell when you're about to do something ridiculous. That's why I'm trying not only for my own sanity but for yours as well". Hinata waited a beat to let that sink in "I don't want to have to lose you again. That's why I'm doing this. To ensure that we'll both still have each other when push comes to shove. It's my job to protect you Hanabi and that's what I intend to do".

Hinata's words did have an effect on Hanabi it was something she was completely unprepared for. Who'd have thought that her sister was thinking on a similar scale to her. Go figure, they did have a rather strong attachment to each other so it would almost make sense in some weird way.

"Great minds think alike Nee-chan, why do you think I haven't been bothering you lately".

It was Hinata's turn to look confused which caused Hanabi to laugh "Nee-chan I've been thinking a lot about what you said. Call me crazy but I've been trying to move on and let go of the past". Hinata's eyes widened a bit "Hanabi you-" her little sister raised her hand silencing her "You didn't let me finish. I know that I can't take back what I've done. I know that I've hurt you, and your angry with me for more than one reason, but I want you to know that I really am trying for your sake".

Hanabi had a serious expression on her face. "You said it yourself, you wanted what's best for the both of us, I know that you may not trust me with that statement completely yet. But I'll prove it to you. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that your satisfied".

Since there was no way of knowing for sure, that Hinata would understand what Hanabi was trying to say. She didn't say anything more. All she could do now was wait for time to play it's part. Whether or not her older sister would trust her with this was entirely up to faith. It would be a waiting game. Hanabi looked into her sister's eyes smiling a little.

"I suppose we both have a reason to keep trying Hanabi".

She nodded "It's been so long since either of us, have given it are all".

"We'll see what happens in the future". Hinata nodded "Yes we will". She smiled as she poked her little sister's forehead this was supposed to be a happy occasion, it was better not to spoil the moment.

"What was that for?!" Hanabi grumbled rubbing the spot where Hinata poked her. "Because your my little sister, and I just felt like it". Pearl eyes looked completely lost, Hinata never acted this way "Nee-chan you sure act weird when you're pregnant". Both sisters stared at each other for a brief moment, until they burst into loud laughter.

"Come Hanabi, let's go find Gaara-dana, goodness knows what he's telling Hena about the baby".

"Oh? You think he'll give her the wrong impression about why her Mommy is going to get so fat".

Hinata's cheeks became pink. "Hush you! I just want to give Hena a gentler approach that's all". Hanabi smirked to herself.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want my niece to start asking what kind of dick he can give to his wife". Hinata stopped walking as her face turned a deep shade of red to resemble a strawberry. Hanabi laughed squeezing her sister's hand before she made a run for it. "Hanabi you come back here!" Hinata took off hot on her heels, intending to give her a piece of her mind. What a family she had.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked this.**

 **I thought a little humor would be a good break from what's been going on.**

 **Next update may come a little late, but if I have a spare moment I'll see what I can do.**

 **Please review, and I'm open for any suggestions.**

 **Till next time my dears!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hello my lovely readers!**

 **Thank you for waiting, I'm so glad that many of you are being patient with me. Trying to stay on top of my classes is no easy task. College can be very much demanding.**

 **Please enjoy this newest chapter.**

 **As usual read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

"I already told you, keep your damn nose out of my fucking business".

"And I'll say it again, why are you stalking my little brother's wife?!"

"Fuck you!"

"The feelings mutual".

Kankuro had a hard look on his tired face. He had been at this for hours with Kazu stuffed away in a small dimly lit room somewhere hidden within a tower, the man was about as stubborn as a mule. Baki had reached his limit with dealing with this, he had summoned Kazu handed him off to Kankuro and told him to do whatever was necessary to get him to talk. The puppet master knew that Kazu was the one giving Hinata grief, all the trails were leading back to him. Now it was just a matter of finding out why.

There was a heavy silence in the room for quite some time. Each man lost in their own thoughts. Kankuro was trying to think; what was the best way to get the truth out? He didn't want to have to resort to violence, but it was like Baki said, do whatever was necessary and if that meant torturing the man then so be it. Kankuro was still lost in thought when Kazu's rough voice pierced the silence.

"Now look here sweetie, I'm gonna say this one more time. I ain't done nothing. I'm a man that does whatever he wants, whenever he wants. So keep your shit to yourself and I'll keep to mine. We gotta a deal or not".

Kankuro bristled "For the love of Kami! Tell me your fucking excuse!". He grabbed the much larger man by his collar "I've had it up to hear with playing tea party, now here's how this is gonna work I'll ask one more time and if I don't get the answer I'm looking for I'm gonna stuff my fist down your throat till your choking on my wrist, do I make myself clear!".

That's when the sound of loud laughter was heard Kankuro gritted his teeth fighting the urge to beat the man black and blue. The laughter continued for a good five minutes till Kazu finally ceased and gave him a cocky smirk "Aww don't be like that little boy. After all I did say I'm a man that does whatever he pleases".

"So you admit it?!"

"I never said that did I? It's not polite to jump to conclusions so quickly". Kazu tapped his forehead "Gotta be smart about things like these. You never know what kinda dirt you'll dig up". SMACK! The sound echoed off the walls as Kankuro's anger got the better of him; he let out a deep growl, droplets of blood ran down his fingers as Kazu now had a brick red handprint on the side of his face with a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"Don't get cocky with me! Lest you forget who I am. As Gaara's right hand man I demand to know what kind of shit you've been up too. Consider that little gesture a warning. Next time I won't play so nice, so if you don't want that face of yours more torn up then it is then you better start talking before I get really angry".

Kazu slowly turned his face back to give a weak chuckle "Starting to sound like a big boy are you? Very well then, you got me the jig is up. Looks like I won't be holding my end of the deal after all". Kankuro raised an eyebrow "What deal? The hell are you talking about?!" Kazu simply grinned "So here's what you wanna know...".

Hinata subconsciously rubbed a hand over her tummy while watching her daughter play with some blocks. She had been tested a few days ago and the results were now in. She was pregnant with her second child. This good news had lifted her mood greatly. She felt happy that soon another member would be added to the family. She had been wanting to have more children with Gaara and now she got her wish. Her husband had taken the news very well when she told him that she was indeed with child. He had also assured her that by the time, their baby was born the stalker problem would've already been taken care of. That in turn left her feeling more relived; she trusted that her husband and brother-in-law would eventually get what they had been searching for.

She couldn't help but smile to herself as she spread out her arms "Hena come here".

The small girl then abandoned her blocks in favor of snuggling in her mother's embrace. "Mommy good?" Hinata giggled a bit "Yes my dear I'm fine". The red headed girl looked to her mother's still flat stomach "Baby?" she pointed "When baby come?" Hinata ran her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"The baby needs time to grow. When the time is right you're going to be a big sister".

"Mommy still love me?"

"Of course my lovely child. Mommy will always love Hena". Hinata then lightly tickled Hena's sides making her squeal in laughter. The fun however was short lived when Temari came into the room with Shikadai trailing behind her. She didn't exactly have the happiest expression on her face. Her hands were shaking slightly and she was chewing her lower lip.

"Temari-san?"

"Hinata, Kankuro wants to speak with you and Gaara, Shikamaru is also attending. This is something you must hear".

From the tone in her voice, Hinata knew at once that it was serious. "Alright then, please give me a minute". She turned her attention to her daughter.

"Hena, I'm going to talk with Uncle Kankuro. Go and play with your cousin Shikadai". The small girl immediately protested but Hinata wasn't hearing any of it. "I'll be back in a few minutes, now stay here". Handing her squirming daughter to Temari, Hinata walked down to her husband's office. She wasn't sure what this was all about. But it was obvious that Temari was deeply troubled by it due to her nervous body language. But why was Shikamaru going to listen? Since the problem began the Nara had kept out of it. It wasn't his business so why suddenly did he take interest. Reminding herself to focus the bluenette, quickened her pace until she reached Gaara's office. Not bothering to knock she opened the door.

The three men drifted their attention towards her. They had been waiting for Hinata's arrival not wanting to speak until she was present. Quickly closing the door Hinata walked to the middle of the room, mentally preparing herself for whatever was about to be spoken.

"Kankuro-san I was informed by Temari-san that you had news what is it?"

The puppet master avoided her gaze instead choosing to look at the floor. Hinata turned her head towards Shikamaru with a curious look. He simply shrugged and mouthed "I don't know" to her.

Her lavender eyes drifted to her husband she wanted answers to why she was summoned. Gaara simply stretched out his arm inviting her to come closer. When she was in reach Gaara took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. In truth he didn't know yet what Kankuro had found out. But he wished that his brother could've told him first without having to bring his recently pregnant wife into it so soon. Deciding to move things along Gaara was the one that broke the heavy silence.

"Kankuro you interrogated Kazu earlier, now tell us what you heard".

His older brother finally raised his head from staring at the floor and looked to the waiting people before him. He was still trying to wrap his head around what he just heard. But it was time to tell them what had happened. Hoping that this would settle the problem once and for all he decided to cut to the chase.

"Alright...so here's what happened".

 _~Flashback~_

 _"Tell me now!"_

 _"Calm down pussy I said I would and I will. So here's the catch, I made a deal you see and it goes back some ways to before you were even born"._

 _Kankuro raised an eyebrow "How so?"_

 _"Well back when you were still in your daddy's nut sack I was one of his most trusted guards. Whatever dirty work he wanted done he always picked me to do the deed and I did it without a second thought. Now I had been at this for years so he always knew that he could count on me"._

 _The brunette scowled "What does that have to do with anything! Cut me the lovely-dovey shit and get to the point!"._

 _Kazu simply grinned "Take it easy boy, I'm getting there"._

 _Kankuro tightened his grip on Kazu's collar and he knew that he'd better keep talking. "One day your daddy asked me if I would carry out a secret assassination and naturally I agreed to it. When I asked him who I was supposed to take care of his answer was beyond me"._

 _"Who was it?" Kankuro barely got those words out._

 _"Some Hyuga bitch that looked like it would pose a threat or something". Kankuro's eyes widened for a fraction of a second before narrowing again. He was getting the feeling that he was just pulling his chain._

 _"The fuck are you playing at?! Suna has never had a conflict with the Hyuga clan whatsoever. You have no evidence at all to back up those lies. What kind of fool do you take me for?!". Kankuro was very close to ending the man's life just for the heck of it when he started to speak again._

 _"Ah, but that what you don't know. You see during the third great ninja war, there were a couple of instances where the Hyuga were dispatched to kill some of our own I guess they didn't like how our village was getting so...friendly with theirs. Now call it crazy, but the little bastards were very good at erasing their tracks. And it was always one dead end after another and your daddy eventually got fed up with it. So that where yours truly comes in. I was assigned to take out the head of the Hyuga. I suppose your daddy felt like it would be the best form of revenge for those that had met their end"._

 _"That still doesn't make any sense. If my bastard father planned the whole thing, others would eventually caught on. There's no way it would've worked!"._

 _Kazu laughed lightly "You only half right. But don't assume that you know everything". He suddenly had a serious expression on his face._

 _"I took the mission thinking that it would be the pinpoint of my life. I was fully prepared to kill that time. I went to Konoha and tracked down the Hyuga leader. I knew that I'd have to end his life quickly before anyone caught me. Naturally I had years of experience on my side so I figured how hard could it be"._

 _Kazu's eyes narrowed "I was wrong though. Wrong as hell, the man found me without blinking an eye. I underestimated the power of the byakugan and I knew my time would come that night. I never felt so afraid of anything. To be killed by a Hyuga of Konoha I'd be putting my village to shame. I truly thought the end had come for me. But the devil man spared my life"._

 _Kankuro blinked "What?"_

 _"I'm here now aren't I? Anyways he told me he'd let me live but only if I did something for him in return later. When I asked him what it was he wanted he simply told me when the time was right he'd find me. For years I went on with those words echoing in my head". Kazu scowled "Just when I thought the old buzzer forgot all about our little deal I get a message saying that he wanted me to kill the shrew"._

 _Suddenly the pieces were starting to come together. "So all this time..."._

 _"Finally getting the picture huh boy? Yeah that's right. I was asked to dispose of the precious Lady Hinata by her own father. Told me he was too old to be dealing with such shit. He wanted someone else to do his dirty work. I hate owing people favors so naturally I went with it. Gotta uphold my end of the deal after all"._

 _Kankuro let out a low growl "And I suppose it was you covered your tracks to all those dead ends, no wonder I was such a hard time finding you. Clever bastard you are"._

 _Kazu shrugged "A man has to do what he can to carry out his mission. I needed to wait for the right time to make my move. There's was no way I was gonna get close enough with that bitch of a Kazekage always hovering over her. So I went with a more simpler approach"._

 _"You seriously thought it would work?!"_

 _"No I didn't. But it was better than not trying anything at all. Course I had to wait for months before till I got my opportunity. It was no easy wait, every time I thought I had the right moment something always interfered"._

 _"Shut up! Now that I know what you've been up too. Don't think that you'll get away with it"._

 _"Can't say I blame you, I was supposed to tell the Hyuga leader my success after I killed her". He chuckled "Well after a little fun with her that is. But things don't always go your way"._

 _Kankuro raised an eyebrow "How do I know you're not lying to me?! You could've just made up that story on the spot"._

 _Kazu's eyes narrowed "I don't lie boy! Never have and never will! Don't believe me take a look at this". Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a folded piece of old paper. "Read it and weep, this outta clear things up a bit". Taking the paper Kankuro quickly unfolded it and began to read. His eyes widening when he came to the end._

 _"This is..."_

 _"Believe it boy. Every word"._

 _"Damn it all to hell! Hinata's is more danger now than ever!"._

 _"Don't shoot the messenger I'm just doing what was asked of me"._

 _"You bastard!"_

 _"Feelings mutual boy"._

 _~End Flashback~_

"I checked over the contents of what the paper said again, and I'm afraid it's all true. Hiashi wanted Kazu to kill Hinata, so he could get back Hanabi he's afraid that if Hinata continues to live she's going to influence Hanabi to turn against him".

Gaara was barely containing his anger. His knuckles had turned white he was clenching his fists so hard. Rage boiled inside of him, what he wouldn't give to kill a certain someone right now. He was temporarily brought out of his thoughts when he heard Shikamaru's voice asking if his wife was alright.

"Hinata you look a bit pale. Do you need some water?"

The bluenette had paled considerably. She was having trouble breathing and her body kept swaying side to side. It looked like at any moment now she would faint. Gaara's suspicions were proven correct because a moment later he was racing out of his chair to catch his wife who was falling towards the floor. Luckily he caught her before she hit the hard ground and he hoisted her up bridal style allowing her head to rest on his shoulder.

"Hey Gaara what are we supposed to do now?"

Shikamaru was at a bit of a loss. What he just heard shocked him to no end. He didn't know much about the Hyuga to begin with. He did tell himself that he would stay out of matters like these as he had a family of his own to take care of. But Hinata had been his friend since childhood. He couldn't just let a friend suffer before his eyes. Shikamaru may not have liked to overdue things but when a friend was in trouble that's when he put all else aside.

Gaara stayed quiet for a few moments. He really needed to be alone right now to sort out his thoughts; that wasn't going to happen for some time.

"Oy! Gaara what should we do?! I told you everything that happened and now it's your call. You can't let this go on any further the outcome will be too great. You know that Hiashi wants to take back Hanabi and it's apparent that he won't stop until he does. Hinata is your wife and she just became pregnant with your second child! Think about what should happen now!".

"Damn it Kankuro I'm trying!". His older brother was forced to take a step back from the tone in Gaara's voice.

The air was heavy with tension and all was silent for a brief while until the red head finally let out a sigh of frustration. "I apologize I didn't mean to snap at you...but I'm so tired of this". Gaara chewed his bottom lip before speaking again.

"All I want is to have a normal life with Hinata. I don't want to have to keep worrying over her. Your right, it is my call now to decide what happens and I'll be damned if I lose the one person that truly loves me".

Shikamaru couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for Gaara. He didn't blame him for feeling this way. Hinata's safety was on the line and with a baby coming things had just gotten a lot worse. But that didn't mean they couldn't try and stop this. The Nara made a silent promise to himself that he'd do whatever was necessary to help his family get through this problem.

"I'll go back to Konoha".

The two brother looked over to him "Come again?" Shikamaru looked at them "I said I'll go back to Konoha. I've been meaning to pay Naruto a visit anyway he'll be wanting to know about this". Kankuro nodded in understanding; knowing Naruto he'd probably be their best source to understand what had been going through Hiashi's head. Besides the blonde Hokage was very reliable, he could have some part in settling this matter once and for all.

Shikamaru chuckled to himself "Temari's gonna throw a fit when she finds out, but she'll understand soon as I tell her".

"Gaara it's still your call to decide what we should do now. I already have Kazu under arrest he's been guarded by several anbu as we speak".

The red head glanced down at his unconscious wife safely in his arms. He refused to lose her or their baby. He would not allow it. He'd think of something, he would make sure that nobody hurt his family.

"Shikamaru make preparations to head to Konoha. Kankuro please send a letter in advance to inform Naruto of his arrival. I want the number of guards surrounding the tower doubled we can't take any more chances". Kankuro placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder "Gaara...I'm sorry for all of this. It's not your fault and it never was".

The red head looked down at Hinata not having the strength to look his brother in the eye. "Yes...I know that".

Without another word Gaara left his office to tend to his wife, a single tear falling down his eye as his inner voice screamed at him.

 **Okay finally finished.**

 **I'm sorry that you all had to wait so long. But like I said I always try to do my best whenever I have a spare moment.**

 **The next chapter should come hopefully sooner because my work load won't be as loaded.**

 **So until then please leave me some reviews!**

 **Until next time everyone.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hello all!**

 **Holy Crackers I'm now 41 chapters into this story, it's the longest piece of writing I've ever done.**

 **I have no idea when it will end so I'll just have to keep going to see what happens.**

 **In the meantime please read and review.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

The first things she saw were faint dizzy colors as she slowly opened her eyes.

Blinking a couple of times Hinata scanned the room she was in. When did she get in her bedroom? And why was she lying down? She couldn't remember feeling tired, sitting up a bit she noticed her husband leaning against the wall with his arms crossed looking deep in thought since his eyes were closed.

"Gaara-dana?"

His head perked up at the sound of her voice and almost instantly he was hovering over her. He placed his hand on her forehead trying to find something wrong with her. Perhaps she had a fever?

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine...did something happen?"

"Hinata can you remember what happened before you fainted?"

"Is that what happened, I don't recall-wait! I remember Kankuro-san he told us that my father was behind all of this".

Gaara let out a surprised grunt as his wife tackled him to the bed, burring her face in his chest her body started to shake a bit.

"Gaara-dana what will I do?! I don't know if I can handle my father's wrath again. If what Kankuro said is really true then Hanabi is in more danger now than ever what if-".

"Hinata slow down".

He began to rub circles in her back. "Gaara-dana, Hanabi is in serious danger, I must protect her from father, but I can't do it by myself I don't have the strength or the time to do so".

The red head gave a small sigh as he continued to rub her back "I understand, but are you not concerned for your own welfare?"

He cupped her cheek "Hinata, your carrying our child within you. Does this not concern you at all?"

Gently he rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin "Shouldn't you worry about the life we created growing inside you. Don't you want what's best for our future son or daughter?"

Gaara let that sink in for a moment, hoping that she understood the situation a bit more. When the realization hit her, Hinata felt tears slowly run down her face. There was no way she could do anything at this moment, not when she was only a couple of weeks along. If she got stressed now there would be no doubt her unborn child would surly perish. But at the same time, Hanabi needed her protecting, it was a repeat from the past all over again. It wasn't fair, what did she ever do to deserve this. Was it too much to ask that she just live out her life as a normal person would, not having to worry about potential life or death situations. The tears gradually speed up and before she knew it she was bawling. Hinata burrowed deeper into her husband as she continued to cry.

"I'll lose the baby, but if I don't do something Hanabi will-this is all my fault!".

Gaara tried to shush her but his words weren't really doing anything. He needed to get her to calm down, it was making him panic how she kept talking that that their unborn child wouldn't survive. Gently he got a firm grip on her chin and tilted her head up so that he could look into her soaked lavender eyes.

"Hinata, look at me. I want you to listen carefully. You will not lose our child. Nor will Hanabi lose her life. I will do whatever it takes to ensure that you are safe. I give you my word that I will protect you and your sister. Do not think for a minute I am just going to sit back and let someone take away the people I love".

The bluenette could only nod dumbly. But that still didn't stop the tears from pouring. Sensing this, Gaara wrapped his arms tightly around his sobbing wife and just held her as she cried her misery, he knew that he didn't need to say anything more. Hinata understood everything, but now it was best to let her have her tears. After all a good cry could be very comforting sometimes. So that's how they stayed for hours, Gaara holding his beloved while she cried into his chest. After a while her sobs turned into small hiccups and soon after she had fallen asleep. The red head looked down at his now sleeping wife. Her face was soaked in tears and her eyes were red and slightly puffy, but at least she had stopped.

He planted soft kisses on her forehead, it pained in to see her with the stress. She didn't deserve any of it. But the only option now was to wait and see what time had in store for them.

Carefully he laid her down on the bed; brushing some of her hair out of her face. He was still wrapping his head around the current situation also. It was happening much too fast, one moment he was happy knowing that Hinata was welcoming a baby into the family, and now he needed to take action to prevent a disaster from happening once more.

He gently placed his hand over her stomach, his second child was steadily growing inside of her. He knew that Hinata would be completely devastated if she aborted the baby. Gaara bit his lower lip in thought, he would protect her, he would protect Hanabi; he would protect his family no matter the cost. He couldn't lose any of them, the pain would be too much for him to handle.

Sighing, Gaara pushed a small strand of hair behind Hinata's ear before lifting himself up and walking out of his bedroom closing the door behind him. He was right about to head for his office when he met Kankuro in the hall. Concern etched all over his face. Not a good sign.

"Gaara I was just coming to get you. I'll assume you know I want to talk".

The red head let out an irritated huff "Yes, go figure I wanted to see you too. I've made my decision I'm going to Konoha to put a stop to this once and for all".

His older brother raised an eyebrow "Why pray tell would you do that? You heard Shikamaru he said he'll go".

"No, that is not the point. I want to stop this matter all at once, not just one problem at a time".

Kankuro ran a hand through his hair "Gaara, I don't know what you're thinking, but at the very least consider the alternative. Shikamaru is willing to travel to Konoha and try and make peace. He's the best option we have right now".

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gaara took several deep breaths. He was clearly annoyed and Kankuro could easily tell by this. But this really was necessary, Kankuro had his reasons.

As Gaara began walking to his office, Kankuro was right on his heels. "Come on Gaara, I'm trying to be reasonable here can't you do the same".

"I am being reasonable".

"You can drop the shitty attitude".

"I could say the same for you. I told you I am being reasonable".

"No you're being stubborn".

"Well you're being obnoxious".

"Gaara! Listen to what I'm telling you".

"Leave it alone Kankuro! I don't need this right now".

The puppet master gritted his teeth in annoyance. Sometimes his little brother could be a real pain in his ass. He was certainly being one right now.

"Would it kill you not to be so rude!"

Gaara turned around quickly with a warning in his eyes.

"That depends on the eye of the beholder, brother. I will not repeat myself".

Kankuro gave a low growl, "I'm trying to help you damn it! You can't just leave your village unattended. You just got finished tying all the loose ends, think of what will happen should you disappear so suddenly". Kankuro clenched his fists trying to control his growing anger. It was taking all he had in him not to lash out at his younger brother.

Gaara let out a growl of his own. "Do not test me Kankuro. I'm in no mood for games. Like it or not I promised Hinata I would do something about this and if that means going to Konoha and confronting Hiashi about this once and for all then so be it".

"That's exactly why you can't go!"

"What are you saying?! That I should sit back and do nothing!".

Kankuro reached out and grasped his brother's shoulder tightly "By Kami Gaara, use your head! Think what would happen to your wife, she's just become pregnant with your baby and all of a sudden you want to leave her when she's an emotional wreck. Damn it man, you love this woman and she loves you. If you go now Hinata will break, she'll have no one to support her and what will happen to your kid. It will die!".

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but then realization hit him. What his older brother has said was true. As of now Hinata needed him now more than ever. He was her only source of stability. Should he leave now, he'd be walking out on her. No question that Hinata would suffer in more ways than one; she didn't have the energy to keep doing this. Perhaps it was best that he didn't go after all. That wouldn't be the right thing to do for the moment.

"Kankuro...you are right I'm sorry".

His older brother rolled his eyes, trust Gaara not to think this one through especially concerning his own wife.

"Whatever, but please don't act so quickly in the future. That's what brains were invented for".

Deciding to ignore that last part Gaara spoke "When will Shikamaru be leaving?"

"I think he said in about a week".

"What will he do?"

"Don't know wouldn't say".

Gaara thought for a moment. If Shikamaru was going to Konoha he would have to speak to him before he left. He didn't really want Naruto to get involved but someone needed to keep an eye on Hiashi and Gaara knew that Naruto was the best man for the job. He could trust his closest friend with this. But that still wouldn't solve the problem for good. Inevitability at some point he would have to confront Hiashi, the bastard was lucky that this time it was his brother-in-law and not him that was going. Gaara would definitely make sure that Hiashi got a good long talk.

"I think I'll go and check on Hinata".

"Hmm at least one of us still cares for her well-being". It was a few seconds later that Kankuro found himself spitting up a mouthful of sand swearing profoundly as his younger brother simply walked by.

"Fuck! Gaara I'll get you back for that!".

The red head was almost back to his bedroom when Temari pulled him over. In one arm she was holding a squirming Shikadai and in the other a sleeping Hena. Carefully taking Hena into his arms, so not to wake her Gaara could tell that Temari was troubled about something.

"Gaara are you sure sending Shikamaru to Konoha is a good idea?"

"Kankuro has talked with me about it. I think for now it's the best choice we have".

"But will it really be enough?"

"...that I don't know". It was true he didn't know. But he didn't have time to worry about that now. One way or another someone needed to go to Konoha. Or else things would get much worse.

"I don't want him to go".

"Temari I am aware of that, but someone has to".

"That lazy bum is still my husband. as smart as he is, there is still a chance he could get hurt".

Gaara resisted the urge to sigh; he knew what his sister was trying to do. As much as he sympathized there was not really much he could do. Shikamaru had volunteered from his own free will. If he was that determined to go then he must've had something in mind. Why else would he take the task upon himself if something like this was too troublesome for the likes of him.

"Temari I cannot go...you know that Hinata needs me".

She scowled a little. His older sister was no fool, she understood everything. But that still didn't make her feel any better. Not by a long shot.

"I know this is not an easy thing, and believe me I wish that I was in his place. But I can't leave Hinata, not in the state that she's in. It would be too much for her".

The blonde made a weird sound at the back of her throat as she mumbled to herself. It wasn't that Temari didn't care for Hinata, she loved that woman like a sister. But she didn't like the idea of Shikamaru going to Konoha on such short notice. Shikadai needed his father and Temari of course needed him. But her brothers were probably on to something. Shikamaru was the best man for this predicament as of right now. He could easily talk to Naruto and try to get dirt on said situation. All he needed was a little time.

"I'm kicking his ass next time I see him". Temari gave a somewhat intimidating gaze to Gaara "And I expect you to do the right thing when needed. You better see to it that my husband will return safely or else he's not the only one that's getting his sorry ass kicked". With her threat made Temari walked past Gaara to tend to her son.

He stood where he was for a few minutes in thought as he held his sleeping daughter. He knew that his sister was good at keeping her promises. But in truth he would keep in touch with Shikamaru while he was Konoha, he needed information anyway.

"I will protect my family. I swear by it". He said mostly to himself, Gaara's thoughts turned to Hena who shifted a bit in her sleep and he exhaled through his nose. As he walked to his daughter's nursery Gaara couldn't help but wonder when the whole nightmare would end.

 **Yes, I'm aware this chapter is slightly shorter than usual.**

 **I'll try and make it longer next time. I'm currently free for moment so that means I'll be able to update a lot faster hopefully.**

 **Next chapter should be up and running in a few days. I'm still open to suggestions if anyone has any ideas. I'm always trying to make this story better.**

 **Please leave me some reviews!**

 **Until next time!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey folks!**

 **Been a bit busy lately, but for now here's the newest chapter as promised.**

 **I'll try and update sooner, but thank you for being so patient with me. Life can really get in the way sometimes.**

 **Please read and don't forget to review.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

If Shikamaru had to pick a word that best described how he felt at the moment, the best word would be irritation.

Normally it would troublesome, but nothing had been easy since he left Suna three days ago. It had been total hell trying to get out of the village for him. Temari had threatened to castrate him if he didn't keep her posted. Gaara had insisted that he take a few shinobi with him, but he refused to do so. Shikamaru didn't want to be weighed down with the responsibility of looking after a team. He'd much father prefer to travel alone for this particular mission.

He had informed Naruto ahead of time of his arrival, and in a typical Naruto-like fashion he had responded saying that it was about time he brought his lazy ass back for a visit and not a moment too soon; Hiashi was stirring up trouble again.

The village gates were in sight and an old feeling of coming home flooded him. Life in Suna had been good to him, but Konoha was always going to be the place where he felt most at ease. Resisting the urge to smile Shikamaru simply shook his head as he walked past.

"SHIKA-KUN!"

That was the only warning he got before a blond-haired woman ran into him squeezing him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ino..so nice you see you". He wheezed as he patted her back awkwardly. Well he should've expected that his old team would be there to greet him.

"It's been ages! Chougi and I thought you'd never come back to us! We've got so much catching up to do, and where's that little boy of yours? Doesn't he deserve the right to meet his aunt Ino?"

"Ino I think that's enough Shikamaru is looking rather unwell".

It was a good thing that Ino had released her grip when she did, the poor man looked like he'd pass out at any moment. Chougi couldn't help but laugh a bit as he offered an arm to stop his friend from tumbling over. "It's good to see you again Shikamaru, it's been so lonely here without you".

Soon as his lungs were filled with air once again, the Nara cracked a smile. "Yes, it's good to be back".

"Where's Temari? And everyone else?"

"There back in Suna, had to leave them behind for this mission".

"Mission? You never mentioned anything about a mission in your last letter. Are you sure you're not trying to get out of family life?"

Shikamaru shook his head "Nah, its fine. Just something I needed to do is all. His eyes drifted towards the Hokage stone faces. He was here for reasons only he knew. He would prefer to keep it that way too. He'd better get started now; he didn't want to linger in Konoha for too long.

"Ino, Chougi I kinda have to report to Naruto right now. I need to talk to him about something. But I promise I'll dedicate some time to you both later on. I haven't forgotten about my best pals".

That was more than a good answer for his friends and they left him alone to do what he needed.

Shikamaru reached into his pocket and squeezed what was inside. He was hoping that this would persuade Naruto into doing him a favor when the time was right.

' _Not entirely sure if I'm even doing the right thing, but there's no point in turning back now. I foolishly took the task upon myself to look further into this so I don't have anyone to blame but myself'._

Briefly he started up to admire the clouds, how peaceful they looked. Resisting the urge to sigh he made his way for Naruto's office.

"Shikamaru what took you so long?! About time you dragged that lazy ass of yours back here. I haven't heard from you in ages!".

"Naruto must you be so rude, I've had things to do in Suna".

"Seriously? What could be keeping you busy; you never do anything that involves hard work unless it's important".

Shikamaru let out a loud groan "Baka! This is important and it's part of the reason why I've come".

"Really?" the blonde Hokage rested his chin on his folded hands "Speak then, what's the word?"

The Nara reached into his pocket again and pulled out a crumbled piece of worn paper. "Read this, should help to sum up why I'm here before I go into details".

Taking the paper Naruto scanned through its contents his eyes widening in surprise before reading the paper again. Shikamaru noticed Naruto's hands trembling, if you knew him well enough that was one of the signs that showed his was angry. After reading for a third time to make sure he didn't miss anything, blue eyes burning with anger looked up to him.

"The son of bitch meant it didn't he, to really kill Hinata-chan".

Shikamaru gave a nervous smirk, "I was shocked too when I first heard it. But I've got more than enough proof to back it up. Only reason I'm here and not Gaara is because Hinata's a wreck right now and he needs to take care of her".

He didn't even flinch as Naruto slammed his fist down onto his desk scattering papers everywhere.

"Fuck! I knew that Hiashi has been up to something, why didn't I see it ahead of time. Now I finally have an excuse to throw him in the big house".

Shikamaru let Naruto rant for a few minutes; he could speak to him some more after he'd gotten a chance to say a few nasty words. Couldn't really blame him, Naruto was the sort of person that felt pain if any of his friends did. That was just who he was.

"I hate to bring even more bad news, but Hinata's not exactly in the right condition to be dealing with another situation?"

The Hokage raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"She's just become pregnant with Gaara's second child. She wanted me to tell you that before I left. Said that you had the right to know about her condition and why it's so dangerous for her to do anything right now".

Naruto gritted his teeth as he tried not to punch a hole in the wall just for the heck of it. Oh, he was furious now. His dear friend, wanting a normal life had to constantly watch her back since her bastard father seemed to enjoy doing everything he could to make Hinata's life a living hell. Naruto wouldn't stand for it. Hinata was his friend, and he never went back on his word of caring for his loved ones.

"So what'cha gonna do?"

"I'll talk to Neji first; he'll be my best guess for getting more info since Hiashi clearly favors him".

Naruto mumbled something under his breath before standing up from his desk "I'm coming with you; you kinda dragged me into this since this is going beyond average for an ordinary person to handle".

Shikamaru shrugged "Suit yourself, let's move out".

Naruto didn't even bother to make small talk as he walked him to Neji's home. This was somewhat surprising to Shikamaru as usually the blonde had at least a million things to say, he must've had to be pretty angry not to start up a conversation.

A few minutes later, and the Nara found himself standing outside Neji and Tenten's house. He kinda forgotten that the two had married a while ago; then again it had been some time since he had seen the Hyuga male to begin with. A knock on the door and a moment later Tenten answered it with a chubby little boy balanced on her hip.

"Naruto-sama? Can I help you with-Shikamaru-kun! It's been ages it's good to see you again".

"Tenten you're looking well".

Shikamaru looked over to the baby in her arm; this had to be their son. He looked very much like Neji but even he could detect a few traces of Tenten in him.

"Ah, I forgot to mention that I'm a mom now. This is Hizashi, Neji and I named him after his father".

Naruto then suddenly spoke up "Tenten I hate to bother you, but we must speak with Neji this is really urgent concerning Hinata's life. Where is he?"

Normally Tenten would've thrown a fit seeing her husband be once again dragged into another problem, but this time it was different. If Naruto and Shikamaru were asking for his help then it must be something of great importance. She would allow it to slip this time, but next time probably wouldn't be a lucky shot.

"I'm afraid he's not here right now. He's off training with Lee. I'd check around the main ground, that's usually the best place to find him".

Shikamaru didn't complain as Naruto practically dragged him to find Neji. Well it's not like that they weren't in a hurry or anything, no this was kinda very important since it was Hinata's life on the line and everything. Well shit, they'd better find him soon. Shikamaru would like to solve this mystery as soon as possible.

"Oi Neji! We need to talk!".

Naruto was quick to jump into action as soon as they found him. The Hyuga male didn't look to pleased that his daily training with Lee had been interrupted. Before he could get a word in, the blonde Hokage had grabbed his arm and half dragged him away. It's only when they made it back to his office that he finally let go of him.

"Naruto what is the meaning of this?!"

"Oh shut it, Shikamaru has come to pay a visit".

Neji raised an eyebrow "And what does this have to do with me?"

"Because your cousin is once again in danger by your damn uncle".

Instantly Neji annoyed demeanor switched into full over-protective brother mode. He couldn't really help it if he loved Hinata like she was his little sister. Now that she had been mentioned, Naruto and Shikamaru had his full attention.

"Please tell me what's happened with her".

Shikamaru took a deep breath; he could already feel a headache coming on for later. How troublesome. Reaching into his pocket he handed the same piece of paper Naruto had read and waited for a reaction as the Hyuga male looked over it. Shikamaru wasn't at all surprised when Neji's reaction had been similar to Naruto's he looked ready to kill. Pale eyes were filled with hatred and concern as he thinned his lips in disapproval. Oh, he was livid reading this. This gave him all the more reason to overthrow his crazy uncle and take over the clan. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Neji forced himself to calm down before speaking.

"I should've figured something like this would've happened".

"Do you have any info at all about this?"

Neji thought for a moment "As a branch member there's not much of the Hyuga's history that I'm aware of. My clan tends to keep our private lives a secret. Only members of the main family are given all the details. But I know bits and pieces here and there about our history as it's customary that all Hyuga must be able to trace at least some of our ancestry".

Naruto spoke up "Do you have any knowledge of the era that the Hyuga were killing Suna ninja?"

"Sadly I can only tell you this. If I'm not mistaking around the time when the Third Great Ninja War happened, there was a very brief instance when Kumogakure had forced a truce with Sunagakure".

Naruto looked a bit confused "Huh? What does that mean?"

Shikamaru was doing some thinking of his own. He did know that the two villages hadn't interacted that much in the past. It wasn't until recent years that the two had even considered trying to get closer for economic growth. Something just didn't settle right, none of the five great nations were at peace with each other around the third great war. It was every man for himself at the time. So why would the two villages want to form a truce?

"Tell me Neji did this have anything to do with the Hyuga?"

There was a pause before Neji gave the two males a very serious look "You must promise me you will not breathe a word of this to anyone. The Hyuga have never let anyone outside the clan hear this and if either of you slip this to unwanted ears there will be severe consequences am I understood".

Shikamaru raised an eyebrow but decided not to question anything. "You have my word, but you do realize that I'll have to tell Gaara since this kinda effect's him also".

Neji nodded "That is fine". He turned his attention to Naruto "You better not open your mouth with this, Hokage or not if you so much as whisper one word to anyone I'll make sure you're nothing but an orange smear on the sidewalk".

"What?! You think I can't keep a secret?! I may be many things, but a tattle-tale is not one of them. Besides I'm the Hokage! You can trust me one hundred percent cross my heart and hope to die!". To prove his promise the blond actually did the motion and Shikamaru rolled his eyes, sometimes Naruto could be such a child.

"Proceed please".

Neji took a moment to think about the best way to say what was about to be said before speaking. He really hoped that this would help Shikamaru with whatever it was that he was planning. He made a mental note to at some point have a serious talk with his uncle later on.

"Alright this is as much as I know, but at the time when the third great war was happening. Kumo was determined to steal the secrets of the Hyuga's byakugan. They wanted to exploit it, for their own practical use".

Shikamaru mentally nodded to himself that much he understood. He already knew the past struggles of Kumo and the Hyuga clan.

"At one point Kumo got so desperate to obtain the byakugan that they secretly asked for assistance with Suna to try and steal it. If they had succeeded they would've split the spoils evenly".

A slight pause before Neji continued "They wanted to keep this hidden from the other nations, but they didn't keep the secret hidden as well as they'd hoped, somehow Konoha found out about what they were planning and the Hyuga were informed. Naturally the clan was outraged at such an act and they wanted to get even".

"So what did they do?"

"Kumo somehow suspected that the Hyuga found out about their plan, and were quick to fall back on it. But what they didn't do was inform Suna that they're plans had failed. So they Hyuga began to target as many Suna ninja as possible. I suppose you could say that this was an act of vengeance as well as a display of power to show Kumo that we would give up our byakugan so easily".

Shikamaru then decided to finish the rest "That would explain why Suna would've wanted to get revenge on the Hyuga as the time this note was written, it also explains why Kumogakure never tried to pull another stunt like that until…" Shikamaru stopped himself before saying any more.

"It's alright I've come to terms with it". Neji's voice contained a small hint of sadness.

Naruto chewed his lower lip; there were so many emotions running through his eyes it was hard to just pick one.

The three males stayed quiet for some time before it was Naruto that finally broke the silence. "Well now that we've cleared up some of this mess, we still need to figure out what were going to do with Hiashi. One thing's for sure; he's not going to go down without a fight".

"Naruto let me deal with Hiashi. I have the most experience with him; I've been trying to push him to give the title of Hyuga leader to me anyway. If I play my cards right I just might be able to do it".

Shikamaru gave a troubled groan. He was really hoping that this wouldn't turn out to be a pain in the ass but it was becoming just that. He definitely had his work cut out for him.

"Guess I'm not going back longer then I thought. Man, I'm so dead. Temari will surly murder me". He grumbled. He turned his attention to the Hyuga male "I hope you don't mind if I tag along, I kinda want to do a bit of digging if that's alright. The more I know the better".

"I'll do my part also". Naruto had a look of determination on his face.

"Since the bastard is dragging Suna affairs into this I have no choice but to step in. This is starting to get out of control and I need to put a restrain on him".

Shikamaru couldn't help himself as he looked outside the window. Damn, what had he gotten himself into. Too late to walk away now he'd gotten himself into this task and now he needed to do what was expected of him if he was ever going to help his friends.

 **Okay, finally done.**

 **This took me much longer then I wanted to finish because I've had so much work to do. I will try and get the next chapter up sooner, but you'll have to be patient with me. There's so much that life just throws at you sometimes.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Thank you for reading this!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey everybody!**

 **Here's the newest chapter as promised updated much sooner.**

 **Consider this to be a very lucky break from the usual updates; I doubt that this will last.**

 **As usual please read and don't forget to review!**

 **If you see any spelling errors I apologize for it.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Neji and Shikamaru had arrived at the Hyuga mansion more than a little pissed. Hiashi being the jackass he was had postponed seeing them for four days. It wasn't until Neji threatened to get Naruto that he finally relented. Shikamaru had been lucky to begin with that he was even allowed to accompany Neji to the Hyuga mansion. Hiashi would never allow an outsider to talk about such personal matters concerning the clan. The Nara had been informed by Neji what to expect, this was going to be no picnic in the park. This was going to decide what would become of Hinata and essentially Hanabi.

Naruto had already seen to it, that Hanabi was now under complete protection in Suna, thanks to negotiations with Gaara. But that didn't mean Hiashi wouldn't fight tooth and nail to try and get her back.

"Remember if at all possible to let me do the talking. I can handle my uncle's fury, he'll try to act tough and talk big but in the end he knows there's nothing else that he can do".

"Fine but don't think I'll keep quite the whole time. I have questions also".

"You got very lucky to be here today. Had I not convinced Hiashi to let you sit in there would've been no way you could join me".

Shikamaru nodded "Believe me when I say that I'm grateful, but I know this is more serious than it appears".

"Hmm you might have a point".

Shikamaru followed Neji through the entrance and into the compound. The sooner they had this talk the better, he really didn't want to have to linger. This was all so troublesome.

"So what would happen if he decides to rebel?"

Neji suddenly stopped walking which caused Shikamaru to stop also. "Something wrong?" he asked "No…it's nothing, let's go were wasting time".

The Hyuga male lead Shikamaru through the halls occasionally passing a member of either household, till they finally reached a large room were all clan meeting were held. Neji gave Shikamaru a silent warning to let him handle this and all Shikamaru could do was nod. He didn't feel like talking anyway, he'd much rather listen and think for this.

The two males walked in to the center of the room. Two pillows had been placed for them and farther ahead was Hiashi with a scowl on his face.

Shikamaru didn't need any words to describe the dangerous vibes he was getting. It certainly didn't take rocket science to figure out that Hiashi was not pleased about what's been going on. He resisted the urge to sigh. Something told him he was in for a long tiresome time in this room.

"Neji…Nara Shikamaru I welcome you".

Shikamaru stopped himself from cringing just in time. His tone was like venom. Taking his seat he had to mentally remind himself to not be intimidated by the man before him. He'd do his part and keep out of it unless necessary.

"Tell me to what do I owe this visit".

Neji clenched his fists "Spare us the small talk uncle; you know perfectly well why Shikamaru and myself are here".

If possible the room just dropped in temperature. Things were getting ugly very quickly.

"I told you before Neji. I will not give in to anyone. I fully intend to my daughters back with me. Do not think you will change my mind".

"Funny. I thought for sure you'd have figured that there's nothing you can do at this rate. But I suppose you'll never learn. Your too stubborn to do anything right".

Hiashi's scowl deepened "Watch yourself boy. You're in my presence".

Neji actually threw his head back and laughed. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, did he miss something? Soon as Neji calmed down he gave his uncle a cocky smirk.

"You really think I'm afraid of you? Come now uncle, you taught me better than to cower before anyone. You know that I can kill you. After all your intensions were to make sure that I would surpass even the strongest of the Hyuga and it looks like you got your wish".

Hiashi's face was starting to turn red; Shikamaru would've sweat dropped if he didn't already expect this to happen. Was it crazy? Yes. Could he do anything about it, probably not so he'd have to trust that Neji could stick to his word. He did have the most experience with dealing with Hiashi after all; best to leave it to an expert to do all the talking.

"Putting aside all humor I believe you have some explaining to do uncle".

Neji held out his hand and Shikamaru handed him the crumbled note. "If you would be so kind, would you explain to us why paper instructing to kill Hinata was in the possession of a Suna shinobi. Surly there's some kind of explanation of this misunderstanding".

Neji's face had been filled with anger, even though he kept his voice under control. It was quite obvious that he was trying his best to hold back from striking Hiashi were he was.

"Where did you get that?!"

"That is none of your business, just answer the question. Why did you think it would be best to dispose of Hinata-sama your own daughter none the less? What could she have possibly done that would make you want to kill her".

Hiashi clenched his fists "She's a weakling. Always has been I have no use for runts in my clan. One small link could collapse the whole chain and we Hyuga have always been a proud family that takes great pride in our abilities".

Shikamaru knew that something wasn't adding up. He could see a look in Hiashi's eyes that told him there was something much more personal behind the cover up.

He spared a quick glance at Neji. He was no better than trying to maintain his anger as Hiashi was. It felt like being in a room with two caged tigers eager to pounce and make the kill. Shikamaru mentally chuckled nervously to himself. Man, how he hated this feeling.

"What did you want to do if Hinata-sama was killed? Can you answer me that".

"Simple. I would've ensured that Hanabi had the title as heir. Without competition there would be nothing to stop her".

Neji felt his blood boiling with rage. How could he sound so nonchalant about it?! That was despicable! The nerve of this man. Trying to do anything to tip the balance in his favor.

"The hell is wrong with you Uncle! It is obvious that you no longer harbor any feelings for Hinata-sama or Hanabi whatsoever. In your eyes Hinata-sama is nothing more than an animal waiting to be slaughtered and Hanabi is only a puppet of manipulation".

"Very descriptive of you to put it that way Neji. But as clan leader I must do whatever is possible to ensure the Hyuga survive".

His tone suddenly becomes deadly "That means doing whatever necessary no matter the risks". He chuckled "I cannot afford to be seen as weak, I must make sure that nothing goes wrong when it comes to the prosperity of the Hyuga".

Neji raised an eyebrow; not liking what he was saying "What do you mean?"

"Tell me nephew do you recall why I was so persistent to marry Hinata off?"

Shikamaru then had a moment of realization and it dawned on him why Hinata had been married off so quickly. The pieces were slowly but surely starting to fall together.

"Ah I see. I thought that it was rather strange that Hinata was leaving Konoha so soon having recently married Gaara at the time. But it appears as though you intended to wed her and have her produce children of a different bloodline which you then intended to make part of the Hyuga clan thus having them grow more powerful".

Hiashi gave a sinful smile "Quite clever of you Nara Shikamaru. You are not even supposed to be here and yet you seemed to have solved most of what was to be kept a secret".

The Nara shrugged "Hmm I suppose so, but just because I solved that mystery doesn't mean there's more of the story to come".

Neji was having his own feelings of hate. It was starting to come together for him. His poor cousin, Hiashi had only wanted to turn her into a baby machine in order to benefit his own selfish desire. He was very much certain that if Gaara wasn't so protective of her Hiashi would've done something by now to take away their daughter and quite possibly their future baby. Well shit, this just got a whole lot more complicated then he would've liked.

"You do realize that it was an impossible ambition from the start. Hinata-sama would've fought back against you".

Hiashi waved him off "No matter, I still would've done something else".

Shikamaru couldn't stop himself from answering one question that he suspected would be the real reason behind all this madness.

"Why do you dislike Hinata so much? What has she done to make you want to kill her, surly there's a reason of past consequence that express your inner rage".

Neji kept his face neutral but on the inside he was becoming nervous. Shikamaru was tapping into dangerous territory. Nobody ever got anything good with sticking their noses into other people's business and Neji couldn't be sure what his uncle would do. He needed to do something to keep his friend from harm's way.

"Answer the question; does it concern your deceased wife?" Neji knew that all hell was about to break loose, but he needed to push Hiashi to spill the beans about this. He had suspected for years that most of Hiashi's fury to his daughters had something to do with his dead aunt but he never knew the full story behind it. Whenever he tried to get Hinata to tell him the answer was always the same. She was sworn in by secrecy and the punishment would be too severe. But this was a chance to hear a long lost answer that had always been in the back of his mind for a long as he could remember.

"You have nowhere to run Hiashi. You cannot make up any more excuses. Shikamaru and I will learn the truth now. Refuse and I'll have the Hokage involved. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'd suggest you pick the easy way lest you do something that makes the hole you've dug even deeper".

Neji knew that he sounded like he was making threats; but what choice did he have. He was tired of being in this room with a mad man.

The tension had become thick and all was silent as the two men waited for a reply. Shikamaru knew that he was potentially going to listen in on something very personal. Normally he'd leave people to their privacy but in this case, this would be the final piece of the puzzle that he needed before he could find a solution.

After what seemed like eons Hiashi finally relented. The look in his eyes was murder, if looks could kill Neji and Shikamaru would be ashes by now.

"That damned wife of mine…I should've kept a better grip on her".

Neji and Shikamaru listened very attentively as Hiashi had no choice but to tell them the story of what happened so many years ago.

"Your father had been a member of the branch family, but so was your aunt".

Neji anticipated that his father would be involved in the story. But he was going to force himself to listen, this was important.

"I knew that Hena loved Hiashi. I always knew this; it had been that way ever since we were all children". The hatred in his voice was enough to make a person what to find a deep hole and hide forever.

"Had my foolish younger brother not been in love with Hena then all would've gone according to plan. I knew that Hena would seek Hizashi that damn woman knew that my feelings for her were too great to be ignored. So I did what was necessary to make her mine I forced her to marry me".

Neji keep his voice under control as he spoke "What did you do?"

"When I become the clan leader I gave her a choice. Either she marry me and produce an heir; cutting off all ties with my brother or I'll kill Hizashi in front of her and then take her as my wife".

"You would've done that. Kill your own flesh and blood?!"

Hiashi's eyes were hard "If I needed to then yes, even though I respected Hizashi he was a threat to getting what I wanted and I couldn't stand for that".

Shikamaru wisely chose not to say anything. True he didn't know much about the Hyuga to begin with, but he was smart enough to know about the history of the two families thanks to Neji who had informed him ahead of time.

"Hena did the right thing to cut off her ties with Hizashi and marry me, but I should've known that she couldn't say away from him".

Neji braced himself for the climax of the story. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I must not have kept her restricted enough because she started to seek out Hizashi thinking that she could avoid me. I was no fool; I knew what she was doing. At first I didn't think much of it, since I wanted to give Hena a false sense of security before I made clear on my threats".

"You are an idiot uncle; my aunt never harbored any sort of affection for you".

Hiashi's face scrunched in anger as he replayed the scene in his head "One night I followed Hena as she went to find Hizashi only to discover her in his bedchambers".

A sick feeling spread throughout Neji as he tried to maintain his composure. He wanted to deny everything he heard, but he knew that would do him no good. Sometimes it was better to hear the truth as it was rather then try to deny it. He could only imagine how Hinata must've felt when she heard it, was she as disgusted as he is? Did she want to pretend that what she heard was a lie also?

"She must've known the things I would do to her as punishment for her acts of adultery so she killed herself before I had the chance to take my revenge".

He looked Neji in the eye "I sparred killing your father since I could not find in within me to harm my own brother. But regardless I wanted to take my revenge".

Neji didn't even flinch "So you took out your anger on Hinata-sama and Hanabi instead". He clenched his teeth "Damn you Hiashi, she never wanted that kind of life to begin with".

"You should know by now nephew, I always get what I want one way or another".

Shikamaru was suddenly hoisted up to his feet by an enraged Neji. "This is not over uncle, I will be back". That wall all he said before he practically dragged Shikamaru out of the room and into the courtyard.

Neji knew that if he didn't leave now, he'd do something he was sure to regret. He couldn't listen to anymore. It was just too much for him to handle all at once. Neji may be a strong person, but even he had his limits.

"Well that was just peachy". Shikamaru said sarcastically as he rubbed his sore arm. He knew that Neji was angry and it was best to let him calm down before speaking to him. He had every reason to be angry for more than one reason; Shikamaru knew that none of this was directly his business but at least now he had something to go on. He could try to calm his enraged friend, but he already knew that would do him no good. As of now this wasn't something that he could talk to him about.

"Shikamaru go and report to Naruto, I will join you later I'm going back to talk more with Hiashi".

From the tone in his voice the Nara knew he meant business. No matter, he had no more reason to be here anyway.

"If you insist". He placed a comforting hand on Neji's shoulder and a silent exchange was given between them. "I'm sorry" Neji sighed "Please don't be…this is my matter now I will try to find out more". Then he was walking back to the room, leaving Shikamaru to walk himself out of the Hyuga compound.

With one thing somewhat taken care of. He would need to tell Naruto all that he heard. Pinching the bridge of his nose he groaned in annoyance. Things were escalating much too quickly for his liking. But he still needed to carry out his job.

As troublesome as it was, at least he was a little closer to helping Hinata if at all possible. It wasn't much to go on to begin with but for now it was better than nothing.

It was going to be a long wait that was for sure.

* * *

 **Gonna stop here for now.**

 **This chapter was a bit hard to write, I really wanted to make sure that things were progressing in this point in the story. Might have to do some thinking later for the next one.**

 **Thanks for reading this, I'll try and post the next chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Till next time!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey peoples!**

 **New chapter ready and running.**

 **Once again I've had another lucky break, so be very glad who knows when this will end.**

 **As always read and don't forget to leave a review.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

"Temari-san you're going to break the cup if you keep tightening your grip".

One would think that a nice cup of tea would sooth anyone. But apparently not, Temari had been so tense these past couple of days. She was irritated and much more quick-tempered then usual; Shikamaru had kept to his word and wrote to her often, but he always left out some details she would've liked to know. Hinata figured there was a reason for that, but she didn't think much of it. Right now though she wanted to try and calm down her enraged sister-in-law.

"I'm going to beat that husband of mine's ass with the nearest stick. The bastard hasn't even told me everything".

"Well he is trying to work somewhat under cover. What did you expect him to do?"

"A little more information is not going to kill him; he knows that I hate to be kept in the dark!"

Hinata gave a small sigh as she took another sip of her tea. So much for enjoying the peace, seems as though Temari wasn't going to calm down until Shikamaru returned; but she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. He was going to be in trouble when he did eventually come back. She was certain Temari would make sure of it.

"I trust that Shikamaru-kun knows what he's doing".

The blonde snorted "He'd better; otherwise he would've been wasting time".

Taking another sip of her tea she hoped that Shikamaru knew for sure what he was doing. It wasn't that she didn't trust in her friend's talents; but Shikamaru had always been somewhat of a mystery to her. She never understood how he managed to do what he did; always keeping a calm composure as he solved mysteries. Still, she wasn't one to question people's skills. Her friend would finish doing his part before coming home.

"Knowing him, he's probably thinking that this is troublesome. Sometimes I wonder why I even married that lazy ass man to begin with".

Hinata placed her cup down and folded her hands across her lap. A sudden thought then entered her mind.

"I…I only wish I knew what my father was doing right now".

Temari looked into her lavender eyes "Hinata-chan don't worry about it so much. You know that we're here to take care of things".

"Yes, and I'm very grateful. But lately though I've been feeling that I'm relying on others too much".

Temari gave her an odd look. It was like the comment itself felt way out of place.

"Hinata your pregnant of course you'll be needing help".

The bluenette shook her head "That's not what I meant. I feel as though I should be the one trying to resolve the conflicts that my father has created. Part of his anger is directed towards me, and as a former Hyuga I really should try and do my part of finding a solution to stop this foolishness".

Temari couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "Hinata-chan what do you mean part of your dad's anger is focused at you?"

It should've been expected that she'd ask something like that. Only Gaara knew the story concerning her mother and she knew that it wouldn't stay a secret for long. Mentally gritting her teeth, Hinata explained all that she could to Temari. She went from shock to anger, to sadness and finally understanding. Still didn't excuse any of the acts but at least now from Hinata's point of view it was a little more clearer.

"But what does Hanabi have to do with this? If his anger is towards you it would make more sense to leave your sister out of it".

Hinata tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. Oh, if only things could be so much easier for her.

"Nothing is ever that simple with father, he's angry at Hanabi because she refuses to take up the title as clan leader. She believes that it should go to me".

"Seriously? But didn't you say you'd rather give it to your cousin".

She nodded "I'd be much more at ease if Neji-niisan took the position. But he is a branch member and for as long as the Hyuga have been around the main family has always held the roles of leadership".

"That's stupid".

Hinata gave a sad laugh "It's the way things have always been. I would like to help Neji-niisan but I don't know how. Not when I have so much to think about".

Her voice sounded so sad that it nearly made Temari want to give her a hug. She really did not like seeing her sister-in-law like this. It was making her feel guilty.

The sandy blonde made a weird noise in the back of her throat as she gulped down the rest of her tea in one swing. Using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth she promptly stood up. "Be right back Hinata-chan I gotta go talk to Gaara quickly".

She kinda figured what was about to happen. And she didn't want to be the one to play the peace maker, but she would have too. Sighing she finished the rest of her tea before standing up and started to walk to her husband's office.

Quickly marching towards her brother's office Temari didn't bother to knock as she slammed the door opened. The red head jolted in his seat, surprised to see his older sister looking like she wanted to kill him. Gaara opened his mouth to ask what was troubling her but she beat him to the punch.

"You irresponsible jerk; you should be doing a better job at being a husband!".

Gaara looked confused as he set his papers down "Temari what are you-" he didn't get the chance to finish what he was saying as his sister slammed her hands down on his desk and got in his face.

"Hinata is still blaming herself for all that's happened so far. She feels as though it's her job to make everyone happy when clearly she doesn't know that she's not to blame for anything. It's your own damn fault that you haven't been taking proper care of her. You supposed to be reassuring her that she doesn't have to have her life dictated by a series of events, the fuck is wrong with you Gaara?!"

Gaara backed away a little to regain some of his personal space before sighing. "Temari believe me when I say that I'm trying. I know that Hinata still thinks that way. I've assured her many times that it's not her fault but it seems as though she must do this on her own or something".

"Well you haven't been doing a good job so far".

The red head resisted the urge to groan as he massaged his temples. The last thing he wanted right now was to argue with his sister. He knew from experience that once Temari got pissed nobody had a moment's peace. Oh yes, he'd definitely felt a headache coming on.

"There is only so much that I can do. Hinata will need to learn for herself that she's got nothing to be blaming herself for, you know how much she worries for others".

Temari rolled her eyes "Thank you captain obvious. But that still doesn't excuse you from not acting like a husband".

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. He did not have the energy to be doing this right now. Sometimes his older sister could really be a pain.

"Temari I'm not going to argue with you; I've already told you I've done all that I can".

"That's exactly why you need to try harder!". She crossed her arms over her chest looking very much annoyed "When's the last time you actually gave the girl a little reassurance, you've been sitting in this damn office day in and day out. No wonder Hinata is falling into a pool of depression".

Gaara was about to say something when another voice interrupted "Temari-san please do not blame Gaara-dana".

Both turned their heads towards the door to see Hinata standing shyly in the doorway. She hurried inside and quietly closed the door behind her, leaning back against it as she kept her eyes on the floor. The last thing she wanted was for her husband to be getting a lecture that he didn't deserve.

"It's not Gaara-dana's fault, he's already done so much for me as it is. It's my own insecurities that are holding me back and I hate it…I hate how I still view myself as responsible for all the damage that's been done. I hate that I can't move on from the past it drives me crazy simply thinking about it".

There could've been a better time for her to spill her deepest feelings, but sometimes these things came unexpectedly and once you got started there was no way to stop. Inevitably accepting the emotional outbreak, Hinata simply allowed herself to talk silently hoping that it would help relieve some of the tension inside of her.

"I do not regret any of my past actions. But I do wish I had thought some things through before I jumped in. I've always been watched over for as long as I can remember, someone has always been keeping a constant eye on my every move".

The bluenette wipes her eyes feeling tears start to develop "No matter what I did it was never good enough for anyone. I always felt like giving up and finding a dark hole to hide in. But running away never solves anything so I forced myself to keep trying even though I was scared. Fear is something that you can never eliminate but you can overcome it".

She wiped her eyes some more refusing to cry. She was much stronger then that the person she once was so long ago. "I want to have a normal life; I want to live out the rest of my days in peace with the people I love the most. I've worked so hard to even get a glimpse of what having a simple life might feel like but it seems as though fate has decided that wasn't meant to be".

Hinata knew that she was getting angry, as her voice was starting to sound a bit harder but at this point she really didn't give a damn.

"I despise how my father has enforced this fear within me. It almost makes me feel like I'm ashamed of who I am. Why can't I ever stop letting myself take the blame for everything?! Why is it so hard to understand that it's not my fault and it never was".

She clenched her fists fighting back the tears as hard as she could. "It's all his fault that I feel this way, all those years of torture have put my mind in a state of constant panic. Well it's not going to work; I don't care how long it takes me but somehow I'm going to try and get over this fear that's eating me from the inside out. I want to have a future, not keeping wallowing in the past".

Her speech was cut to a halt when she felt warm hands give her shoulders a squeeze "Hinata you already have a future". Gaara gave her abdomen a light pat to reinforce what he meant.

Sensing the couple wanted to be alone; Temari silently left them alone to talk. She trusted that Gaara would take care of things from here.

The red head could see that his wife was fighting some internal battle within her and had been for some time. She looked like she would burst into tears at any moment, but he knew that she was thinking it would be a sign of weakness if she did. A shinobi must never let their feelings clog their sense of judgment. It could prove to be a fatal consequence if they did. But that was the problem, neither of them could be shinobi all of the time, it was important to understand that no matter how much they tried to deny it they were still humans.

"It's alright Hinata, you can cry".

As if right on command the tears erupted from her eyes and streamed down her cheeks. Beautiful lavender eyes were clouded with anger and sadness all of which was directed to herself.

Gaara pulled his wife close and stroked his hand through her hair and she cried into his shoulder. He didn't say anything knowing it would make her even angrier and simply allowed her to cry. She began to tremble and he held her tighter.

After a good long while she had finally stopped crying and was now leaning against him. He still didn't say anything as she was grateful for that. She didn't want to hear pretty words; she wanted to linger in the silence for as long as she could.

"Thank you for that". She finally said after another ten minutes.

Gaara kissed her forehead "I love you Hinata, please don't make me worry that I'm going to lose you".

The bluenette chewed her lower lip "I want to go to Konoha".

Gaara looked surprised "Hinata you can't your-". "I know that, I won't risk going now in my condition. But at some point I do want to go".

He gently took her chin and tilted her head up so that he could have her full attention. "What good would it do you? You know as well as I do that Hiashi will hurt you again. Why do you want to put yourself in that kind of predicament?"

There was a new kind of determination in her eyes "So I can face down the source of all my fears".

"Hmm?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I might have confronted my father before, but this time will be different. I want to prove to myself that I can overcome the shadows that haunt me. The only way to do that is to face down my father and assert myself once and for all".

Gaara gave her waist a gentle squeeze with his other arm. "That is a brave thing you want to do".

Hinata smiled a little "Yes, and even though it terrifies me I still want to do this. My life is mine to control and mine only. Nobody else has that right".

"How will you know when it's time?"

She paused for a moment that was a good question. "I do not know…now is not a good time. But I don't want to wait too long. I'll think about it".

Gaara knew that his wife was a strong woman, her confidence had gotten better and she wasn't so timid anymore. It made him proud to see her like this. The red head would let her fight her own battles, but as her husband he still needed to do his part and keep her safe.

He was right about to give her a kiss when his door opened and his older brother walked in. Kankuro seemed oblivious to his younger brother's glare as he walked past and placed some documents on his desk.

"Kankuro-san?"

The puppet master turned his attention to them "You'll have to save that lovey-dovey stuff for later, right now we need to talk. Shikamaru had just sent another message".

"What does it say?"

Kankuro didn't respond right away, it took a moment for Gaara to figure out what he was waiting for and he turned his attention to his wife. "Hinata I'll come and find you later, please do not fret over this it will be resolved somehow".

She nodded slowly "I understand". Gaara gave her a soft smile before kissing her briefly "I'm glad".

He watched as she left the room before giving his older brother his attention. Part of him was hoping that Shikamaru had actually found something, since all that he'd been giving them was somewhat vague details.

"Alright now tell me, what's going on this time".

Kankuro sighed "You may have to go to Konoha sooner than you think".

* * *

 **Yeah, that's about right for now.**

 **Next chapter will be up shortly. I'm going to have to do some thinking for where I want to take this again. I'm really hoping that this story will turn out good, so please if you have any ideas that might help let me know!**

 **Hope that this chapter was enjoyed.**

 **Goodbye!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hi guys.**

 **Back with more good stuff.**

 **I'm so sorry that you all waited for so long. But I had a million things to do, and then I was traveling for a few weeks and didn't want to worry about anything. So thank you for putting up with me. As promised here's the newest chapter.**

 **Still not sure where I'm taking this story as of now, but I'll figure it out eventually. A good story must never be rushed after all.**

 **So as usual read and review.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

"Why would I need to go to Konoha?"

Kankuro ran his hand through his hair, "Don't ask me for the answers. I'm just telling you what Shikamaru said".

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow "Are you sure you're telling me everything?" already this sounded much too suspicious. Definitely not liking where this was going so far. Just what was Hiashi planning?

"I'm being serious. All Shikamaru wrote in his latest report was that Hiashi has requested that you come to Konoha he wants to talk to you or something".

Talk to him? He couldn't stand being in the same room as him. Their last encounter had ended badly; Hinata had ended up in the hospital because of it. Why the hell would he go to Konoha to try and talk with an unreasonable man. It simply didn't make any sense. No, something else was going on here. Why else would Shikamaru suddenly report a message like this?

Gaara pondered on this for a few minutes. An unhealthy silence filling the room as he tried to come to a decision. Kankuro waited patiently for his younger brother to make up his mind. He knew that Gaara hated Hiashi for his treatment towards Hinata but at the same time if this was important then he would need to act soon. They couldn't keep this up any longer. Kankuro had, had enough of seeing his brother and sister-in-law caught in what seemed like an endless cycle of madness. It wasn't worth any effort to deal with this lost cause.

"Kankuro you know I can't leave Hinata".

"Look man, I get that. But I don't know what to tell you. Either you go and see what will happen, or you can stall for time and potentially make things worse".

The red head knew that his older brother was trying to persuade him, but sometimes he wished that Kankuro would back off once in a while.

"My wife needs me here. I won't leave her".

"Then how will you talk with Hiashi?"

"Get him to come here".

"What?"

"You heard me, tell Shikamaru that I demand that Hiashi come here instead".

Gaara knew that it was a stupid idea, but honestly what else could he do at this point? He was fully aware that if Hiashi came to Suna he'd be putting Hinata and Hanabi in serious danger, he knew for certain that disaster would happen. But if he did go to Konoha, what would become of Hinata? Gaara didn't want to think about that. He couldn't bear the thought of the one person who's ever truly loved him suddenly gone. It was too much to handle for him.

He heard his older brother growl in frustration. "Gaara I'm not going to argue with you about this. As your brother I'm begging you to please do something to put a stop to all of this".

"Damn it Kankuro I know already! I know that I have to protect my wife, but for God's sake give me a break will you. I don't need you nagging me to do my job as a husband!".

Kankuro was about to say something when Gaara held up his hand. "Please don't say anything more. At the very least let me talk to Hinata about this. I want her to understand what's going on".

"Gaara you-"

"Kankuro let me speak to my wife".

The tone in his voice left no room for argument. Knowing that it was pointless to keep talking, the puppet master let out an irritated groan. At times he wanted nothing more but to beat some sense into his little brother, he really did.

"Whatever, I'll let you talk with Hinata. But just know that either way you'll have to talk with Hiashi".

Instead of responding Gaara walked out of his office, finding the nearest balcony stepped out into the hot air and leaned against the railing. Too many feelings were stirring inside him but the best one right now would be exhaustion.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gaara forced himself to take several deep breaths. No one could really blame him for being a little snappish as of late. Too many problems that all needed his attention were taking its toll on him. A few more deep breaths later and he had successfully calmed down enough to start thinking.

Gaara wasn't sure if talking to Hiashi was going to do anything. They didn't see eye to eye at but he knew that at this point it was like the old saying of anything goes. No matter how small the effort something would need to be done. Sometimes he really hated how so much responsibility was on his shoulders.

" _I'm getting too worked up. Calm down and think, you've got to make a decision"._

Travel to Konoha? It sounded like his best option. But if he did, then what would happen to Hinata? He could always count on his sister to look after her; but what if that wasn't enough? As much as Temari was found of Hinata there was only so much that she could do. Besides, she had her own issues to work out with her spouse. Gaara knew that Temari wouldn't settle until Shikamaru returned and who knew how long that was going to take.

He could take her with him. But then what should happen if he left her alone, and Hiashi decided to pay her a visit. No, that wasn't possible. He'd only be putting her in unnecessary danger. It was best if she remained here.

Gaara growled lowly in frustration. Why must this be so difficult?! It was a question of go or not go. Regardless of the answer he picked someone was going to have to make a sacrifice.

Briefly he thought about asking Hanabi if she wanted to go to Konoha as a guardian for Hinata. He mentally slapped himself for thinking that. Hinata had made him promise to keep Hanabi out of his; she wasn't going to deal with this well. Knowing Hanabi she'd probably make things worse. No, that was not a good idea; he'd have to try and think of something else.

If he did leave Hinata, he wasn't sure what would happen. Say she had a nervous breakdown, what was become of her? What would become of the baby? That was too much of a risk for him to take. But if by some miracle that she remained stable in his absence then it would be a test of her mental capacity. Could he trust her to still be her same old self? Gaara ran a hand through his hair; it wasn't like he had any better options.

His only hope was to trust that Hinata could last long enough without him to sort things out with Hiashi. But that was kinda asking a lot. Especially in her condition, but he remembered that he truly wanted to put an end to this and if this was the only way he could do it then so be it.

"Gaara-dana?"

He knew that voice all too well. Turning around he saw Hinata standing near the entrance. She had a worried look on her face.

"You'll get sunburn if you stay out for too long. Please come back inside".

Gaara didn't say anything as he walked towards his wife. He already knew that she had been listening to the conversation he had with Kankuro earlier.

"How much did you hear?"

Hinata shifted her eyes so that she wasn't looking at him "Everything. I'm sorry for ease dropping but I couldn't help myself".

"Did you have something you want to tell me?"

This time she did look at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking; her lavender eyes gave no sign for him to read her.

"I want you to go".

He looked a little surprised "What?"

Hinata took his hands into hers "Gaara-dana I want you to go to Konoha and speak with my father".

Damn, this woman was clever. She had figured out his thoughts even before he could reach a final decision.

Gaara shook his head "Hinata that's not an option".

She squeezed his hands "I've made my decision. I want you to go and confront my father".

"Why all of a sudden are you being so submissive, you just told me that-".

"I know what I said. Do you really think I'm asking you this because I want too? As your wife I have my own responsibilities also and believe me I would love nothing more than to take your place and do this myself. But with my pregnancy I'm prohibited to allow stress".

She squeezed his hands again "That's why I want you to go as a temporary replacement as myself. Give my father a taste of what's coming to him".

Gaara still didn't look convinced "Hinata, I don't want you to worry over me. I can figure something else out".

"Please Gaara, do this for me. Try to understand how frustrated I am".

Hinata did present a bit of a point. He could easily sense her inner turmoil. Hinata had become the type of person that wanted to give it her all no matter how long it took. She knew that physically her body would not allow her to act. But mentally her mind was in full battle gear and ready to charge.

"Please…please help me".

Gaara took his hands from hers and cupper her face. "Are you positive that you'll be alright if I go? I'm asking you as your husband to consider my feelings too".

The bluenette nodded a little "I know what my happen. But sometimes you've got to take risks".

She felt like that was a good enough answer since she couldn't really think of anything else to say.

Gaara stayed silent for quite some time, still cupping her face as he worked out the details in his head. Hinata had remained quite also. She would let him think it over, but she had said what was needed on her part.

She suddenly was pressed against his warm body as he buried his face in her neck. "You'll be the death of me" he muttered and she smiled in victory resisting the urge to laugh.

It was two days later that Hinata found herself standing outside the stone walls of Suna sending her husband off. Kankuro had agreed to go also at her request. Promising to keep Gaara in check when needed. Hena had become very upset clinging to her father wanting to go with him. Gaara being the ever caring father he was, had kissed her cheeks and forehead promising her that he'd be back in no time which had stopped her tears.

"Be careful in Konoha, don't let father intimidate you".

"It will take a lot more then empty threats to scare me".

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck, secretly wishing him luck. How she wished she could go in his place instead.

"If I hear even the slightest thing wrong I'm coming back regardless".

She nodded "I will be fine. I promise to write to you to keep you posted".

Gaara hesitated for a few moments. He was just worried was all. He wanted to trust Hinata's words but that little voice of doubt was making itself known. He'd have to trust that Temari would take care of her. His poor sister, he'd have to repay her someday for all that she's done.

"Gaara we have to move now, it's a long trip".

The red head leaned in for a goodbye kiss which she happily returned. Before he headed off into the desert following his older brother, three days of traveling would give him more than enough time to think about what he would say to Hiashi when he finally did meet him again.

They hadn't been walking for long when Kankuro decided to speak up.

"I hope that you're happy with me tagging along. Hinata insisted that I come with you, she said that she'd feel better if you had an escort".

Gaara didn't respond as he kept his pace.

"You're being unusually quiet, got something on your mind little brother?"

He spared a glance at Kankuro before looking ahead, this time choosing to speak "Nothing I'm just thinking".

"About Hinata?"

"How did-"

"Come on Gaara, I'm your big brother I know nearly everything about you. I'm telling you to have a little faith in her".

"Kankuro she is still my wife, I can't not worry about her".

"I know, I know she told me about what she's expecting of you. I'm saying that you should trust what she says. You know how Hinata-chan is".

Gaara clicked his tongue in annoyance "Don't act like you know everything. I'm the one she married".

The puppet master chuckled "Well then as Hinata's husband I'd suggest you put your hopes in her. She's counting on you to trust in her. What kind of marriage is not based on mutual trust and support, I thought you understood that when you said your vows".

"Don't try to be funny".

"Gaara you're a man now. You've got to act like one too".

He sighed wishing that his older brother would just leave him alone. "Fine I'll trust Hinata, but don't try to stop me from thinking about her".

Kankuro shrugged "Hmm if you say so. I'm just your brother after all".

With that the two continued walking, by the time they reached Konoha Gaara was secretly wishing that Shikamaru would have enough findings to tip in his favor but all that would have to wait until he got there.

 **Alright, that should be more than enough for right now.**

 **Next chapter will come a little sooner, but I'll have to do something thinking before I post it. I want this story to be a good one.**

 **Reviews would be lovely, and if you have any ideas on how I can make this better please do not hesitate to ask.**

 **So until next time my lovelies.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Hello to everyone!**

 **Sorry for keeping you waiting, but it's that time of year when the season brings work, work and more work.**

 **As promised here is the newest chapter.**

 **Just one quick thing, I'll be putting this story on hiatus soon. College life is rearing its head again and I have to make sure I'm caught up and whatnot. But never fear this story will not be forgotten, soon as I have more time I'll be sure to write again.**

 **I might be able to post one more chapter before then but that will depend on how many reviews I get.**

 **But for now read, enjoy and especially review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Gaara had been surprised when Naruto greeted him at Konoha's front gates. He was even more surprised when the blonde Hokage gave him a crushing hug that nearly made him pass out. Typical Naruto-fashion, making an emphasis to show how he cared.

"Gaara! Old buddy, it's been ages!".

The sounds of his brother's laughter didn't help at all. As much as Gaara was fond of his friend, his childish antics were very embarrassing.

"Naruto I'm happy to see you as well, but would you please let go of me".

The red-head was very much relieved to have air fill his lungs when Naruto finally released him. How humiliating it would be to have the Kazekage pass out right outside Konoha all because he got a squeeze from a friend.

"Naruto, as nice as it is to see you again, I'm sure that your aware on why Gaara and I are here".

The blonde's attitude went from excited to serious in the blink of an eye. Naruto had been informed by Shikamaru to expect the red headed Kazekage in his village soon. He knew why he was here; it was to negotiate with Hyuga Hiashi. Well, at least that's what at the very least he was hoping for. Hiashi had refused to let anyone see him until Gaara arrived. Normally Naruto would like to avoid the man at all costs, but since Gaara needed support, and he was involved in this matter he had no choice but to attend as well.

"Yes, I know why. Let me say that Shikamaru has been expecting you. He wanted me to tell you that he wants to speak with you before we go and see Hiashi. He wouldn't tell me anything else".

Gaara nodded a little "Understood. Please lead the way".

"What?! Gaara we just got here".

He turned to his brother "Kankuro stop whining. I'm here for the sake of my future with Hinata. Only reason you're here was because Hinata asked you to be my bodyguard".

The puppet master groaned a little "Ugh! You're so difficult, do whatever you need too. I'm going to go check out an inn or something". Gaara was actually a bit relieved to not have to deal with his older brother for the moment; he had been nothing but a source of irritation for him the entire way and it was a welcomed relief to finally have some space away from him. He had other more important things to deal with right now.

"Gaara I now this may not seem like the right time to ask about personal questions but how is Hinata doing?"

He smiled "She's doing alright. She has become pregnant with our second child".

Once again he was surprised when Naruto engulfed him in another crushing bear hug. "Gaara that's such great news. Your gonna have another little you running around. Makes me happy knowing that Hena's getting a little brother or sister. Congratulations man, I'm so happy for you".

"Thank you Naruto. I appreciate that". He barely got that out that sentence due to the lack of oxygen. Why must the blonde insist on hugging him? He really wasn't much of a hugger to begin with.

"Well all humor aside, I should take you to Shikamaru he's waiting back in my office. Just follow me".

Not much else was said as the pair walked through the village. Gaara was only half listening to Naruto as he briefly talked about Sakura and their two small sons. He knew that Naruto was trying to put his nerves at ease. As much as it was a good effort on his part, it was not really having the effect it was supposed to. Still he knew that his friend was only doing his best to help him and he would give Naruto credit for that.

Shikamaru was leaning against a wall when the pair entered the cluttered office. Lazily opening one eye he was met with the sight of two serious faces.

"Hmm took long enough for you to get here, so troublesome having to wait".

"Shikamaru now's not the time to whine. Gaara's here so please tell him what's been going on".

"Not really much I can say, I haven't been able to get nearly as much as I would like. But I will say this, be prepared for a long haul. Hiashi's been giving off threats from all over".

After quickly finding Neji, the four made their way to the Hyuga compound. This was the first in a very long time that Gaara would have seen his wife's old home. He wondered if it could even be called a home to begin with; nothing about it seemed like a place of comfort.

A serving maid was quick to lead them to the meeting room and with every step the amount of tension was getting higher. The red head had good reason to be nervous, but he couldn't afford to show it. Even the slightest sign of weakness could possibly tip the balance into Hiashi's favor and he couldn't allow that.

"The three of you are going to wait out here. I want to speak to Hiashi alone".

"What?! Gaara we didn't come all this way to have you screw it up. We're all going to talk".

"I have to settle this one on one. You'd only be in my way".

"Gaara-"

"Naruto let him go".

"But Shikamaru-"

"None of that! Gaara's right, he needs to talk to Hiashi alone. We'd only be a hindrance; we'll wait until there done and then decide what to do next. So keep your mouth shut".

Gaara knew that Naruto was only looking out for him. But he really needed to do this alone. Secretly he was hoping that this would turn out well. His last encounter with Hiashi was not exactly pleasant.

Upon entering the room, it suddenly felt like the temperature had dropped, he resisted the urge to shudder. Hiashi was sitting in the far back of the room staring at the ground. It was almost like he hadn't noticed that Gaara was there. He finally shifted his gaze towards him when the red head was sitting directly in front of him. He gave him a sickly smile of some sort; one that would definitely make your skin crawl. Gaara didn't make any move whatsoever. His face remained completely stoic. He refused to let Hiashi intimidate him with his little act.

"So nice of you to visit Lord Kazekage".

"The pleasure's all mine".

"Tell me now, how are my two precious daughters? Surly they miss their father?"

Gaara was fully aware that Hiashi was trying to provoke him. But he reminded himself to remain calm. If he lost his temper he'd probably regret it. He needed to focus on what was happening.

"Do not play coy. You have no right to ask about the welfare of Hinata and Hanabi in my presence".

A vein had made itself visible on Hiashi's forehead. He had made him angry pretty fast.

"I have come to Konoha under the impression that you wanted to talk. Well now is the time to say whatever it is you want to me". Gaara didn't want small talk; he was the kind of person that jumped straight to the point. The sooner he could get away from Hiashi the better.

Hiashi growled lowly under his breath, the vein getting slightly bigger.

"Very well then I'll put it bluntly I want my daughters back".

Why was that no surprise? Did he honestly think that he didn't already know that?

"I believe you already know the answer to that". Gaara resisted the urge to smile as Hiashi's face flushed from irritation.

"I am no fool Hiashi, I'm aware of what you want. You seek power and you're willing to sacrifice your own daughters to get it. Do not try and lie to me, I already know what you've done. Why do you think that I'm here? I want to settle things once and for all".

Gaara hated to have to repeat himself, but it seemed like Hiashi just wasn't getting it.

"What gives you the right to accuse me?! What proof do you have!".

Gaara shrugged "I simply have resources that are reliable that's all. I'd prefer not to dirty my hands".

"What do you know?!"

His eyes narrowed "You've assigned someone to dispose of my wife. If necessary Hanabi as well". He folded his arms "Don't try and pretend you don't know I have all the evidence I need".

Reaching into his pocket Gaara pulled out the same crumbled piece of paper. "This may look familiar to you. Mind telling me what motives you have".

It had been good thinking on Gaara's part to keep the note with him. It would've been much harder to prove Hiashi's own actions against him without it. He kept his gaze stoic as Hiashi's eyes widened considerably before giving him a glare that would want any person to simply drop dead.

"Where did you get that?!"

"That is not important. Now tell me why you had an assassin dispatched to kill my wife".

"Damn you!"

The corner of Gaara's mouth turned up just a tiny bit. He could almost say that it was kind of fun making Hiashi angry despite the heaviness of the situation.

"It's best not to toy with me Hyuga Hiashi. As Kazekage I have ways of getting what I want and I assure you that you wouldn't like some of my methods. So let's try this again I will ask you the same question, why did you want an assassin to kill my wife?"

There was a long silence that filled the room. The red head remained still as he watched Hiashi have some sort of inner struggle before finally he growled in irritation and looked him in the eye.

"As you already know Lord Kazekage, Hinata is a weakling nothing more and nothing less. We Hyuga have always been expected to carry out our reputation of being one of the more powerful clans of Konoha. That means every child born into this clan must be strong".

Gaara resisted the urge the bang his head against the nearest wall. He knew that Hiashi was delaying the inevitable as a way to make him lash out. But it was a good thing that Gaara was patient. Though sometimes his patience was cut short such as right now; He didn't want a back story he simply wanted a straight answer.

"I need an heir to the Hyuga. But neither of my bastard daughters is compatible for such a role. That's why I've set my sights on something a little different".

He raised an eyebrow "What do you mean?"

"I know that my nephew has been trying to persuade me to have him take my place. But I'd rather be burned alive then let a branch member take over the main family's heritage".

At this point Gaara had an idea of what Hiashi was talking about and he could feel the rage boiling inside of him.

"You know Lord Kazekage it's been nearly three years and I still have yet to meet my granddaughter. Do you suppose she'd be a suitable role for representing the Hyuga? After all she's got good blood in her and she is-".

"Don't say another word".

Gaara's voice had turned deadly. His teal eyes were swimming with fury. He had figured that his hatred of Hinata was driving him to do what he did. But he was hoping that it wasn't going to extend to kidnapping his daughter. Kami, this man infuriated him to no end.

"Leave my child out of this. She's done nothing to deserve the madness that you've given to everyone else".

"What makes you so sure that she's safe".

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment to try and calm himself down before speaking. "You know Hiashi you remind me of someone that had similar motives to yours. They became obsessed with their desires that it eventually drove them mad. They now reside in an asylum never to be seen again by the outside world spending the rest of their days drowning in a dark fantasy".

He stood up then walking towards the door. It may have seemed a little random but in all honestly Gaara couldn't even look at Hiashi right now. His anger was just too great. He really needed to calm down before he regretted something.

He wasn't normally like this. But it seems as though he was at his limit for a lot of stuff.

"I am done talking for today. We shall speak tomorrow".

Before he could open the door Hiashi's voice spoke up "You know that what you're doing is all pointless. Nothing will change my mind".

Gaara slowly turned around "Perhaps not…but that doesn't mean the craving won't feed off you instead".

When he finally left the room he was met with the faces of Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji. He should've known that they would wait it out for him. That probably meant they heard everything.

"No need to explain anything Gaara. We already know".

Pinching the bridge of his nose he gave an irritated huff. "I have one more person to worry about now".

Naruto placed a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder. But the red head didn't seem to notice.

"So what happens now?"

"I will return to Suna".

"Gaara you can't-"

"I will only stay two more days and then I'm going back to my family…we have much to talk about".

Seeming to understand his wishes the other three men didn't say anything more. They couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for the Kazekage but now was not the time for sympathy. There was still work to be done.

At least for now they could get a brief moment of retreat.

Damn it all.

 **Okay I am aware that this chapter is slightly short. But I didn't know how to make it longer.**

 **I will think of ways to make sure the plot is moving forward but it might take a while depending on my workload.**

 **Thank you for being patient with me. It helps a lot.**

 **Don't forget to review!**

 **Till next time everyone!**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hi gang!**

 **I've somehow managed to sneak this latest chapter in, so three cheers for me. We're making progress with how this story is coming.**

 **As usual read and don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

Temari couldn't help but feel sorry for the unconscious Hinata leaning against her body.

They had gotten word from Gaara about Hiashi's latest ambition and it was safe to say that it scared the hell out of Hinata. The news had been so disturbing for her that the poor woman ending up fainting from the aftershock.

To think that they had been given good news earlier from the daily check up that the baby was coming along nicely; Hinata had actually smiled again for the first time in weeks. But now with this little piece of information Temari couldn't be certain in her sister-in-law would make it. Her brother really needed to come home. Hinata was totally desperate at this rate. Resisting the urge to sigh she carried her sister-in-law to her room and gently set her down on the bed before she pulled over a nearby chair and waited for her to wake up.

The sandy blonde's mind wandered a bit as she waited. Gaara hadn't sounded too pleased when she read over the message. She knew that he was trying to assure her that he'd handle it, when it reality he was angry and wanted nothing more than to kill the man with his own two hands.

She frowned a bit to herself. All this time she had thought that Hiashi simply wanted to dispose of Hinata for the hell of it, so that he could claim Hanabi. She never thought that he'd go after her niece. But the more the thought about it, the more it made sense. Hinata and Hanabi were too wild to be tamed and their stubbornness would've meant that it would be harder to take them both down. They had missed the critical point where manipulation would affect their minds.

Ah, but Hena. She was still a toddler still young enough to mold into whatever shape was desired. Her innocence could easily be crushed to dust; that childlike wonder could be replaced by hatred. In other words she was the perfect puppet for Hiashi to control.

Temari was disrupted from her thoughts when she heard the sounds of Hinata stirring. It had only been ten minutes but that was more than enough time to think things over.

"Temari-san?"

"Hinata you feeling alright? Kinda gave me a scare back there".

The bluenette sat up slowly rubbing her eyes. "Hmmm yes…I guess I feel alright".

There was a moment of silence as each woman was lost in their thoughts.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to make you worry over me. I guess I was prepared for the terrible news".

"Don't worry about it. It's nothing Gaara can't handle".

"Please do not say that".

The blonde rose an eyebrow "Say what?"

Lavender eyes met with forest green ones "I don't want Gaara-dana to do my dirty work. It really should be me in Konoha confronting my father".

There was a slight touch of bitterness in her voice. It didn't take rocket science to figure out that Hinata was angry mostly at herself for the circumstances being the way they are now.

"Hinata I shouldn't have to remind you of why you can't go".

A strange sound of annoyance passed through her lips. "Yes I already know. But it still doesn't change this frustration I feel".

Being a mother herself Temari knew where Hinata was coming from. Anyone who had the nerve to threaten her son wouldn't live to see the next sunrise, she was fairly positive that Hinata was just itching to strangle Hiashi to his last breath.

"Hinata I understand that this isn't easy. I know that your father is a giant asshole, but for the moment we have nothing to do but trust that Gaara will do what he can".

Hinata turned her head to the side so that Temari wouldn't see the highly annoyed expression on her face. She knew that her sister-in-law was trying to settle her wellbeing but right now it was nothing but a source of irritation. She didn't want to hear some bullshit words about how her husband was going to make all the bad stuff go away with pretty words. She wanted to take action. If she wasn't pregnant she'd already be in Konoha telling everyone who was boss. Why must fate be such a damn bitch?

Temari stopped talking when she noticed her sister-in-law's body language. She looked way to tense for her own good. Hell, she could practically hear the angry words buzzing around in Hinata's mind. She really was furious.

"Hinata-chan?"

No response, go figure. Well if she wasn't going to listen the best thing right now would be to leave her alone for a while.

"Hinata-chan I'm going to check on Shikadai and Hena. Take as much time as you need".

She was actually somewhat grateful that Temari got the hint and left her alone in her bedroom. The bluenette lowered herself down again to stare up at the ceiling letting her mind wander. She knew that that she was angry and that she needed to calm down. But the childish side of her wanted to say mad and throw a tantrum until she got what she wanted.

Okay it was time to do some serious thinking. It would do no good to just mope around. Forcing herself to clear her mind Hinata started to wonder what exactly she could do should she come across her retarded father again. It was easy to talk big, but taking action was another thing entirely. So she decided to review what had already happened so far.

It was fairly obvious that Hiashi wanted her dead. It had been thought that he could simply marry her off so that she'd give him a source for a powerful bloodline outside their own; hence creating a new line of Hyuga. But that acted almost like a double-edged sword. On one hand, Hiashi did get what he desired, but it was damn near impossible to truly claim it as his own possession so long as she was still alive. That was were the assassin came in, he had been hoping that by killing off her and quite possibly Hanabi that it would make it easier to move in for claiming the prize.

Hinata clicked her tongue in irritation. Something just didn't add up with the logic. Why did all of this sound…rushed? Was Hiashi truly that desperate to create a new more powerful Hyuga bloodline? Was all for revenge? Or was it an influence by an outside source? She simply didn't know; but something sounded fishy in her book. She still didn't know if she was paranoid or if it was the beginning of a hunch.

She stood up from the bed and left the room intending to find Baki. Better to have him contact Gaara about her newest thought. It might give him a slight lead.

The Kazekage was trying to have a moment to collect himself as he sat in the room where he was staying in Konoha. He'd been in the village for nearly two fucking weeks. He hated every bit of the time he was forced to be in the Hyuga mansion and confront that bastard father-in-law of his.

Try as hard as he might, Gaara was not getting anywhere with Hiashi. It annoyed him to no end; his patience was only willing to go so far and it was so close to breaking at this point. Why was the man being so difficult?! They both knew that sooner or later all the answers would come spilling out. It was almost like he was stalling for something else. Gaara had noticed a couple of times before, but due to Hiashi's stubbornness it was impossible to get a word out of him. His wife's cousin had told him that he'd give it a try at making him talk. But Gaara doubted that would do any good. If Hiashi wouldn't listen to him why the hell would he listen to Neji?

His train of thought was interrupted but the sounds of his older brother entering the room. Well so much for being alone.

"Gaara you've been sitting here for more than four hours aren't you going to do something?" Kankuro asked as he set two bottles of vodka on the table in front of them.

The red head didn't seem to notice that his brother was here. Or if he did he paid no mind to it. He was still rather pissed about his latest meeting with the Hyuga bastard.

"Oi Gaara! Are you listening to me?"

He spared a glance at his brother helping himself to a bit of vodka; he had a rather curious look on his face. One that quickly got on his nerves.

"Stop staring at me".

"How can I not. You've been like this ever since this morning".

Gaara scoffed at his brother's rude comment. "You have no room to talk. You're not the one being given shit nearly every day".

Kankuro knew that Gaara was extremely pissed when he started swearing. His younger brother almost never swore unless he was in a terrible mood. No wonder Hiashi was getting under his skin.

Truth to be told, Kankuro hadn't actually done anything during their stay in Konoha. Gaara was warned him that he was not to get involved with his business unless it was an emergency; as much as that frustrated him for not being able to help his little brother the puppet master had no choice but to respect Gaara's decision. There was no real reason that he should be here babysitting to begin with. He would still be in Suna had Hinata not begged him to go along to keep an eye on Gaara.

Quickly taking another shot of the vodka Kankuro turned to face Gaara. "Would it help if you talked about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about".

"Don't sound so irritated, I'm only asking to talk".

Gaara's eyes narrowed in further frustration. He really wished he didn't have to be here right now. What he needed was take his anger out on something, and unfortunately he decided that his older brother was the perfect candidate to do so.

"How the bloody hell would you know what I'm going through right now".

Kankuro looked shocked for a moment by the tone in Gaara's voice but he quickly lowered his brows in anger.

"Excuse me?! I don't remember asking for that kind of attitude".

Gaara couldn't help but sneer "Then do yourself a favor and take your damn conversations elsewhere to someone who cares".

"What the fuck is your problem?! You have no reason to speak to me like that".

The red head chose not to respond to the question knowing that it would provoke Kankuro for the hell of it. He got a tiny bit of satisfaction as his brother let off a growl and took several more shots. They both knew that he was acting like a brat but each was too stubborn to admit that.

"You know something Gaara, your really are a moron in more ways than one".

"The hell are you talking about. I'm not the one drowning in alcohol".

"Did you know that your wife sometimes needs me to comfort her because she worries about you? She always says that she doesn't want to see you getting hurt from stupidly and right now this is one of those moments".

Gaara's right brow twitched. Oh, he was becoming steadily angrier.

"I'm tired of all your shit! I shouldn't have to be the one holding her hand every time she needs you but you're too busy to even notice. She tries to be strong in front of you. But I even I can tell that she's suffering. Sometimes I can't help but feel sorry for that little girl. She picked one hell of a husband that's for sure".

Another swing of vodka was taken before more words were spoken. "Seriously what is it with you?! Why are you suddenly acting like a bitch?! Why aren't you at home with your obviously depressed wife!"

"Kankuro!" Gaara's eyes had turned deadly "Shut the fuck up!" if words could kill he'd be nothing but a pile of ashes.

Leaning over the table the red head took the second bottle of alcohol and brought it to his mouth for a swing. This was very surprising, as Gaara hated alcohol so the fact that he was drinking was a sign he was absolutely livid right now.

"Don't talk about my wife like you know everything about her. Need I remind you that I'm the one she married that day".

Kankuro gave a dark chuckle "Really? Do I really know that?" Gaara gave a warning growl before taking another swing. The burning liquid felt like the best damn thing right now. How the hell did the subject of topic drift towards his marriage? Damn it all.

"Look man it ain't my fault you're not the best damn husband in the world. Methinks you view that pretty little woman more as bed companion for a stress reliever or shit like that. Isn't that what all marriage is? Nothing but instances of heavy sex and constant nagging".

So it was fairly obvious at this point that the alcohol had taking its toll on thinking before speaking. But that was still an unnecessary thing to say. The red head couldn't help but bristle.

Kankuro took another shot of the vodka before doing the worst possible thing; he kept right on talking like there wasn't a care in the word.

"What a shit load of mush. All love making and no love. No wonder the old hags were on your back for months about getting hitched. It's your own damn fault that you can't control your little dick and what happens between a pair of lovely legs. You've basically dug yourself into a damn hole and have no fucking way of getting out what a ladder".

"Unless you want to find yourself in an early grave, you won't say one more fucking word!"

Gaara had a look of murder in his eyes as he gave an icy cold glare at his idiot drunk brother.

Kankuro gave a cold glare right back at him. It was hard to say right now if it was the effect of the alcohol or just pure anger that was making him shake with anger.

"Do you even love your goddamn wife?!" he practically shouted at his little brother. Gaara clenched the bottle so tightly that it was possible it would shatter at any moment. "Why the fuck would you ask such a stupid question like that?! I'm here aren't I?! Why would I be fighting to keep my wife alive if I didn't give a shit about her".

Gaara took a long swing of vodka before he downright roared at his brother "I love that woman so fucking much that it hurts! It terrifies me to think about the possibility that I might not be able to protect her. Hinata is the only woman that I'll ever be able to truly love. I knew what I wanted from the instance I saw her picture in all those damn candidates. I wanted her! I wanted her and no one else, I even came to this village to meet her I wanted her that badly".

Another swing of vodka was taking and he relished in the burning sensation before continuing like he was talking to himself.

"I love her. I love Hinata; I can't lie to myself or anyone else. I know that I'm not the best husband; she deserves someone far better than me. But the fact that she loves me also is more than enough proof to show that she'll never leave my side despite all these shitty hardships that life has thrown at us".

One more swing and the bottle was now finished.

"Damn it all to the blackest pits of hell. I never asked for any of this bullshit!"

In his emotional breakdown Gaara threw the empty bottle at the nearest wall watching it shatter into pieces with a loud bang.

"The gods must be laughing at me, it's no wonder I'm always so stressed about everything in my life. Just once I'd like to have a normal experience with my family. Why must this kind of shit always happen to me!".

Gaara hadn't noticed that tears were streaming down his face. Deeply angered by the turn of events he tugged at his hair till it looked liked it would rip out of his skull. Teeth gritted hard till they looked liked they'd shatter all while the tears never stopped their flow. Gaara really was a fragile being and he was in such a sorry state.

"Enough already, just enough". He muttered mostly to himself.

Kankuro who had been watching turned his head away in respect. Without saying anything he simply left the room; he may not be himself from the influence of alcohol but even he knew that he wasn't needed now. He didn't want to be near his brother in this circumstance, they would talk more after things calmed down.

Gaara stood where he was letting the tears that were long overdue come down hard. His head was starting to hurt but he didn't care. It might have taken a while but all the emotional stress had finally caught up to him.

Nobody could've expected that all that pent up set of emotions would finally come out like this. He hadn't felt this fucked up about himself since he was a child. But even so, all that could happen right now was to wait and pray to whatever god or supernatural force that was out there, that all would be alright. It sounded too much like a bad soap opera; but what the hell could he or anyone else do about it.

So it was as the night wore on all Gaara could do what let out his tears, drowning in his despair till he finally fell unconscious.

 **Gonna stop here for now.**

 **I have an idea in my head as to what the next chapter might be like. But I won't know for sure until I get to writing it.**

 **Hopefully this didn't suck too badly. I think it's kind of like one of those warnings of what's to come or something like that. Like I've said before I really want to make sure that this story turns out well so please, please be patient with me.**

 **Don't forget to leave me lots of reviews!**

 **Bye bye!**


	48. Chapter 48

**Hi everybody got the newest chapter up and running.**

 **My current workload has died down a little, so that should give me more time update. Can't say for sure that it's a guarantee, since who knows when I'll be getting more. So for now let's enjoy it while it lasts shall we.**

 **I don't own anything.**

 **As usual read and don't forget to review.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

The first thought that came into Gaara's mind was that he felt like shit. It took another gentle shake for him to remember where he was and what he was doing. The third shake he forced himself to open his eyes and take in his surroundings; at the very least to stop the person who was touching him. Glaring upwards he noticed that Kankuro was hovering above him looking down at him with concern. It was a little hard to process that since his vision was still a bit blurry. He tried to sit up but immediately regretted it when a sharp pain went through his head. Probably wasn't a good idea to make a sudden movement.

"Gaara let me help you".

He found himself slowly lifted up off the floor and soon was in a sitting position with his back against the sofa. The red head groaned a bit as another jab of pain hit him.

Kankuro took in the sight of his little brother. He looked like something the cat dragged in. His clothes were out of place, his hair was mess, his skin was an unhealthy shade that could almost lean towards the green side and the stench of alcohol still lingered on his breath. It didn't take a genius to figure out that he had a bad hangover. Gaara must've been here all night no doubt, the damn fool.

Rolling his eyes the puppet master left the room to retrieve a glass of water with some medicine before returning minutes later.

"Here drink this". He had to help a little since Gaara was still a bit groggy but eventually he did get him to drink it. The cool liquid seemed to do the trick, for he did feel a little better and after taking the small pills Gaara let out a small sigh of relief.

"I feel like crap" he muttered.

"Hmm no shit, you like crap". The puppet master placed his hand on Gaara's forehead "You don't have a fever that's good".

An uncomfortable silence filled the room as the two brothers didn't bother to speak to each other. There was still that tension from last night neither of them was willing to bring up. But sooner or later one of them was going to have to stop beating around the bush and admit to their mistake the question was which one of them was it going to be?

"Gaara?"

The red head made a small sound to indicate that he was listening.

"I…I wanted to say I'm sorry. I was being a jackass last night and it didn't help that we were both drunk. I just kinda lost my temper you know". He gave a nervous chuckle "I fucked up pretty bad".

Even though Gaara was still in a bit of pain he did feel a sense of sympathy coming from his older brother. In truth they had both been incredibly stupid saying very hurtful things under the influence of alcohol and whatnot. Kankuro wasn't the only one that had guilt on his conscious.

"I apologize as well. I did not mean to belittle you like that…I was just angry at this reality and at myself. I'm so tired of all this circumstances and how I can't seem to do anything right". Gaara closed his eyes "I know that I'm not perfect. There are times when I feel like I don't know what I'm doing, but I'm here now to at least try to protect the woman I love more than anything".

Kankuro risked him giving a small smile of hope.

"You mean that?"

Gaara nodded still keeping his eyes closed "I meant what I said. I love Hinata and I do want a normal life with her, but that can only happen if one of us confronts the problem's that's been keeping us from achieving that happiness we both crave".

"I'm sorry man, for everything".

"Kankuro we both have our guilt. Let us forget about what happened last night".

That had been Gaara's way of saying that all was forgiven. One might think that the fact they were able to forgive each other so quickly was a little weird, but this was not going to weaken the bond they shared as brothers. After all Gaara had treated Kankuro far worst in the pass and he had forgiven him for that. So this was nothing to fret over. Life was much too short to be holding grudges.

"Don't go see Hiashi today".

"Why not?"

"You're in no condition to be making negotiations with that man. I'm sure that Neji or Naruto will handle it for you. They've mentioned plenty of times before that they'd be willing to help you".

The red head couldn't find any reason to argue. Even just a couple hours alone would do him a world of good. It would certainly help get his shit together before diving right back into battle.

"Thank you Kankuro".

His older brother simply nodded "By the way, this came for you. It's from Baki".

The puppet master pulled out a small folded piece of paper from his pocket "Apparently Hinata had this thought that didn't settle well with her and she went to talk to Baki about it. In return he sent this to you, saying that it may or may not give you a slight lead against Hiashi".

Holding out his hand for the message Gaara slowly went over the contents of it, raising a questioning eyebrow.

"What's it say?"

"She thinks that Hiashi may be under the influence of what appears to be an outside group…but it's much too vague to go off from. It's almost like she was afraid that someone else would find this".

 _I am missing something critical. But I don't know what it is. Just what exactly is up with the Hyuga clan?_

Running a hand through his hair, Gaara carefully reviewed every piece of information that he had received about the Hyuga and their past interactions with Suna during the third Great War. Gaara was aware of what happened during that era but for the most part it was a very bloody time in Suna's history since Shinobi were dropping left and right. He had looked over the information from Kazu several times and knew it to be true. But it still didn't add up that missing piece of the puzzle. Clicking his tongue in annoyance Gaara tucked the paper into his pocket. He was already at the end of his rope, but it might be useful to do this.

How typical one bloody thing after another.

"Bring me Neji".

"What?"

"You heard me. I wish to speak to him about something. Perhaps he can fill in this gap".

Kankuro felt as though he should comment; but then second guessed it. He could try to talk his little brother into getting some much needed rest. But that wouldn't do any good. Once Gaara set his mind to something he always stuck with it. Forcing himself up from his spot the older brother set off to find the Hyuga leaving Gaara alone. The red head couldn't help but groan loudly as he leaned back a bit. So much for having a few hours to unwind.

"Lady Hinata are you sure that this is what you think is right?"

"Yes. I want to speak to the man who tried to kill me".

"But my Lady-"

"Please Baki-san, there's something I have to confirm".

She had been insisting for two days now that she do this. Hinata hadn't bothered to tell Temari since she knew that she wouldn't come up with plenty of excuses not to do it. Regardless this was probably the only way she could get what she needed. It had been bothering her for some time and she wanted answers to her theory. It wasn't like she was stupid or something; Hinata had thought this through multiple times and had only reached the conclusion after convincing herself that this was the best way possible. If this didn't work then she didn't know what would.

"If Gaara-sama was here, there's no way he'd let you do this".

"Well the fact that he's not means we shouldn't have any problems".

"I insist that you let one of the anbu handle it, it would be much safer to do that".

"No, I must be the one".

It wasn't that she didn't trust Suna's anbu black ops. They were damn good at what they did, but simply for the sake of putting her mind at ease Hinata knew that it had to be her.

"Baki-san this will be our little secret, I will tell Gaara myself when he returns. I understand your concern but please just let me do this. It's most important that I know something very important and chances are they only way I'm going to find out is by asking a reliable source".

Hinata waited a beat for Baki to make up his mind. He was very much loyal to Gaara, at the same time the old ninja was fond of Hinata and he respected her greatly not just because she was Gaara's wife. But that she was a highly capable shinobi that had proved she had what it took to survive. If Hinata was that determined to do this, then he would take her word for it.

"As you wish my Lady, but I strongly insist to send at least three anbu with you. Gaara will have my head if so much a scratch was inflicted upon you".

Despite the fact that she would've preferred to do this alone, Hinata knew that if she protested that Baki wouldn't allow it otherwise. Oh well, it was definitely better then not being able to do it at all, she'd let it slide.

"Thank you Baki-san".

Gaara was breathing deeply as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He had been talking with Neji for hours now to try and squeeze out any information about the Hyuga's history with Suna but that proved to be nothing but a dead end.

"Is there really nothing more you can say? I thought you said that you knew the Hyuga history".

Neji gave an irritated huff.

"I told you before. I'm only a branch member, not even I know everything about the Hyuga. You'd have much better luck with someone else".

"Are you serious?!".

"Did I stutter? Take my advice I've already told you all I know. I'm sorry but I can't tell you anymore that what I know".

The red haired Kazekage grumbled to himself angrily. Perhaps it was a bad idea to try and get information from Neji. They'd had this conversation before but in the back of his mind, he had been hoping that Hinata's cousin could still help him. Even if had given him the tiniest detail it still would've been enough to help him. He was tired of it all. It could be said that this was a last resort for help.

The Hyuga male silently scanned over Gaara's body. He did not look well. Even he could see that. These past few weeks he had noticed Gaara's health draining with each day. The man hadn't bothered to take care of himself since he arrived in Konoha. Couldn't really have that now could he? So deciding to voice his opinion the Hyuga told him something he shouldn't said a while ago.

Gaara-sama I'd suggest you go home. Clearly there's nothing more you can do here".

"Is that an offer?"

Neji thinned his lips "More like a friendly request. Look at yourself, you're a mess. Believe me when I say that my uncle is just toying with you. He's been doing the same thing with me. Shikamaru is leaving in two days; he says that it's time to go back. Please follow his example and go back to Suna".

Gaara was a little shocked to hear that. Did he seriously take him for a fool?

"What's that supposed to mean? You think that I don't have the strength left to do what's best for my wife!".

"I'm simply saying that there's nothing more to be done. Don't get so caught up in anger that you become blind. Think Gaara-sama what have you been doing this whole time, I know that you've been trying but obviously it's not working".

The red head wanted to yell, but he knew better. He knew that Neji was simply telling him the facts straight but that was just it. Gaara felt like he was being cheated by Hiashi; all these days in Konoha and he had gotten nowhere. Well shit, no wonder he wanted to scream and throw a tantrum the man had wasted his time.

"Gaara-sama" he felt a hand on his upper arm. "Please go back…for your sake and Hinata-sama's go home and think things through".

Neji would be lying if he said he wasn't concerned for Gaara. He had developed a rather odd friendship with him and he was Hinata's husband so in a way he did view the Kazekage as his brother so to speak. He was feeling a bit drained as well, Gaara was not the only one that Hiashi had worn down. The two males locked gazes; speaking some sort of silent language to each other. This continued for a minute or so till Gaara turned his head to stare at the floor.

"Maybe you're right".

Neji was well aware that Gaara had a hard time admitting that. But he wouldn't say anything.

"Then you should know that your efforts were not wasted. At least now you can tell my cousin what you learned".

"Don't try and make me feel better".

"But I-"

"No more Neji, please no more".

The Hyuga male stood up from his spot, taking a step forward to give Gaara an apologetic pat on his shoulder before quietly taking his leave. At the same moment Kankuro walked into the room noticing that his little brother looked very much defeated. He had heard everything from the next room over so he knew what had been said. Kankuro actually felt like it was best that they go back to Suna and had known it for some time. He had chosen not to say anything about it though, since he wasn't sure at the time how Gaara would respond. But he was in agreement with Neji for this one. It was time to go back; all that they could do had already been done here.

Taking a few steps he stopped before Gaara. It was a little hard to resist the urge to hug him, he looked so utterly defeated.

"We'll leave with Shikamaru in two days".

Kankuro nodded "Yes…we'll go home".

Gaara turned his attention to his brother, his teal eyes had a worn out expression. His voice sounded broken as he spoke.

"I miss my wife".

"She'll be happy to see you".

"Will she?"

"What do you mean?"

"Will she really? I did tell her I'd try".

"Gaara don't say that. I won't have you feel sorry for yourself".

Kankuro took one step closer so that he could place a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "No more sulking, think of what Hinata would say".

Shrugging the hand off him, Gaara placed his hand over his eyes. Hoping that his brother wouldn't notice that he felt like crying. He wasn't a baby, he was Kazekage but sometimes he forgot that he still had emotions just like everyone else.

Sensing that Gaara needed to be alone Kankuro left the room to give his brother some much needed space; soon as he was gone he heard the sounds of Gaara's sobs and he resisted the urge to turn around and comfort him. He sighed; going back to Suna couldn't come soon enough for both of them.

 **Alright I think that good for about now.**

 **Next chapter will be a little more interesting so until then this will do. I might be able to post the next chapter up sooner if I get enough reviews.**

 **Please do not hesitate to leave me some. Believe me when I say they are very much appreciated.**

 **Love to everyone!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hello my lovelies!**

 **I was able to post this chapter a bit early since I got enough motivation due to my fans. So thank you to everyone! I'm so pleased that this story is going so well, makes me really happy to know that I'm doing a good job.**

 **I can only hope that the story will continue to be as good as I want it to be. So we'll keep going and see what happens.**

 **As usual I hope that everyone reads and leaves me reviews.**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

"The gates are right up ahead, hang in there Gaara".

Shikamaru looked over his shoulder to see a sorry sight. His red headed brother-in-law looked more dead than alive; he had barely eaten anything on the journey home. The day before leaving Konoha he had stopped sleeping. He looked very much like a walking skeleton at the moment. Kankuro had been giving no choice but to use his body as a support beam to prevent his brother from collapsing for the three-day trek back home. Try as hard as the pair had tried to encourage Gaara to at least say something to them it was all fruitless. It was almost like Gaara had shut down completely, so that's why Shikamaru was so relieved when they finally made it to the gates. He hoped that nobody would notice their Kazekage's sorry state. Thankfully the citizens didn't question anything and had cleared a path for them to the tower.

When the trio entered the mansion Shikamaru was greeted with a harsh slap to the face that made him stumble to the ground, he was then lifted by his jacket onto his feet and arms flung around his neck. Temari had a weird look of anger and happiness as she squeezed the life out of the man she loved so much.

"You damn idiot! You had me worried sick".

He couldn't help but smile a bit despite the throbbing pain on the left side of his face; wrapping his arms around her waist. "Temari, I'm right here. You don't have to worry anymore". Sparing a brief glance over, Kankuro nodded and Shikamaru gave a silent nod in thanks before leading his wife away so they could be alone.

Hinata appeared with Hena a moment later, the small girl immediately ran to her father latching herself to his leg asking a million questions at once. Hinata on the other hand was a bit more hesitant, she had been ready to greet him when she noticed her husband's nearly lifeless eyes. Hinata had never seen Gaara like this in all her time living in Suna. She'd be lying if she said that it didn't scare her. She watched as Gaara put on a fake smile as he hugged their daughter, kissing her forehead.

"Hinata-chan come here for a minute".

She was pulled aside by Kankuro; he had a rather stern look on his face. Hinata could only guess that whatever she was about to hear couldn't be good news.

"What's happened with Gaara-dana, why is he-" the puppet master held up a hand.

"Here me out first, this is rather important".

Hinata listened attentively as her brother-in-law gave her a rundown of what happened in Konoha. She couldn't help but feel a bit of understanding by the way he told her about Gaara's breakdown and how he constantly needed someone by his side. It just went to show that even the strong couldn't be sparred when hit in the right place. By the time he was finished his eyes were hard, but it wasn't from anger, it was more like annoyance.

"Hinata, Gaara's in a really bad way right now. You saw him just now he's fucked up pretty bad and he's in desperate need of someone, and that's you".

Kankuro put his hands on her shoulders "I'm aware that you want to talk to him, but please for his sake and mine wait until he's stable. If he here's one more thing about the problem right now he's going to lose his mind. That's all I want to say".

He then walked over to Gaara taking Hena out of his arms and into his, the small girl protested loudly trying to reach for her father. Kankuro simply shushed her as he gave Gaara a gentle nudge in Hinata's direction, shooing the couple to a private spot. Sensing this Hinata took Gaara's hand and lead him to their bedroom. Once alone from the scene Hinata opened her arms a bit as Gaara slowly made his way over. They embraced each other and Hinata resisted the urge the gasp, her husband felt thin, Kankuro had mentioned that Gaara wasn't eating but she didn't think that he'd lose weight so quickly.

"Gaara-dana?"

The only response she got was her husband holding her tighter, she was about to say something else when she felt wetness on her clothes. It took her a moment to register that he was crying.

"Gaara-dana, why are you crying?"

He didn't answer her, he only tightened his grip. His crying increased to the point where his body was shaking. Hinata couldn't figure out what to say so she held her husband as he continued to cry on her shoulder. It was some time later that she was able to gently grasp his face and look into those tear soaked eyes. He looked absolutely miserable.

"I'm sorry" he croaked.

She raised a confused eyebrow "For what?"

"I couldn't do what you asked of me. I don't know what happened. But it was all a waste of time; I wasn't able to stop this".

He placed his hands over hers. "Please forgive me Hinata. I didn't mean to let you down, I promise I'll try harder I really will. Please don't be angry with me". His was begging at this point, she never thought that she'd see her husband like this. It was downright disturbing she needed to calm him down before things got even more out of hand.

"You do not have to apologize you have done nothing wrong".

"But I-"

She placed her index finger over his lips.

"Gaara-dana it's alright. I'm not angry or disappointed in you. Please do not feel like you've let me down".

Using her thumb she wiped away most of his tears "its okay, it really is". She gave him a warm smile "You tried and that's what counts". Gaara looked into her lavender eyes seeing only love and comfort; she wasn't upset with him, only concerned. The reassurance had him crying again but this time for a different reason.

"Hinata…" smiling some more, she tilted her head up to give him a warm kiss. She had missed the feeling of her lips molding with his. She felt him respond slowly but surely and it wasn't long till she ever so gently pushed him to their bed and then onto his back and settled herself on top not once breaking their kiss. It would be a few minutes later till she pulled away panting slightly. Gaara's eyes didn't look as lifeless as before but it would be some time yet till she saw those familiar teal eyes again.

"Hinata thank you".

She pressed her forehead against his. "I'm right here, everything will be fine. We'll make it through this together".

"Will that really happen?"

"It will. I know that it will".

"I trust you".

"And I trust you also".

She felt Gaara's hands lazily roam her body; she was doing a good job of distracting him from his sorrow. But she felt like she needed to do more. Brining her lips to his ear she whispered something and he blushed a bit before nodding.

Hours later, Hinata was watching her husband sleep soundly for the first time in days. Her method was very simple; she had merely given him the warmth of her body and snuggled with him until he had drifted off into slumber. Her fingers ever so gently stroked his hair without waking him, happy to be able to feel his red locks again. A small voice in the back of her head reminded her that she still needed to discuss business with him. But she quickly shoved it down; Hinata would not burden her husband while he was in the state even though it was a bit important. She'd have no choice but to wait until he was ready to take the news and in the meantime she'd try and gather more information herself. Sighing through her nose, the bluenette continued to watch over Gaara making sure that he slept peacefully.

"Lady Hinata, how long do you plan to wait before telling Lord Gaara?"

It had nearly been four days since Gaara came back to Suna. While he was making progress to being on the road to full recovery, Hinata knew that he needed more time. She most certainly did not want to see him waste away to nothing. Funny how not to long ago she was in the exact same state. If she really thought about it she still was. But the roles had been switched and it was her turn to take the lead.

"Baki-san my husband is still not well. I would prefer to tell him when he's regain his strength".

"I can understand that my Lady. But time is off the essence".

"Yes I know".

"Might I recommend Kankuro explain to him. It might be easier for you".

Hinata shook her head "That will not do. I have already mentioned that I must be the one to tell Gaara-dana what I've been doing".

She was not having this talk again. Baki had been trying to take over for her, but she refused not when she was getting the valuable information that she needed. Yes, she did want to tell Gaara she was itching to do so since her nagging conscious wouldn't leave her alone. But she was forcing herself for Gaara's sake to wait until he was ready. At the moment he still very much needed her.

"Lady Hinata…"

Her hand subconsciously came to rest over her now expanding abdomen. For her families sake she would do whatever was necessary.

"Please Baki-san I will handle this. I promise I will inform Gaara-dana but you must be patient". Her tone meant that she didn't want to hear another word from him and he had no choice but to stop pestering her. Baki was a reliable man and he would leave Hinata to this matter for as long as he felt like she was still under control. If by somehow the situation got out of hand, he would step in and take over only to assure his leader that his wife was kept safe.

Hinata had quickly left Baki to find Kankuro. She knew that she couldn't tell Gaara quite yet, but at the very least she thought that her brother-in-law would be a better chance for now. Hinata knew that Kankuro would try to persuade her to having him inform Gaara like Baki would. She was no fool, she was not about to let that happen. None of them had that right to do so. If Gaara was ever going to act rationally then it had to be her that told him so. Everyone else would just be seen as a source of irritation to her if they messed with her feelings. Sometimes she wished that others wouldn't go poking their noses into someone's business without permission.

She found her brother-in-law in his workshop probably working on a new puppet or something. The room was dim; tools and parts scattered everywhere on the walls and large table where she found him sitting concentrating on difficult piece.

"Kankuro-san?"

Her soft voice echoed into the almost dark room and it caught his attention immediately. Turning his head he saw her standing in the doorway looking hesitant to come in. He wondered why she would come here. His workshop was no place for a woman such as her.

"Hinata-chan did you want something?"

"Ano…can I talk to you please?"

Turning around fully, Kankuro wiped his oil stained hands on a cloth before motioning for her to come in.

"Sure I can spare a minute. Take that chair over there".

The gentle woman hurried to her offered seat and folded her hands neatly across her lap. Mentally giving herself a quick pep talk so that she could have the confidence she needed to say what she had learned several days ago. Her brother-in-law leaned forward a little to give her his full attention.

"Alright then, what's up?"

"I may have information that could help with my father".

Kankuro raised an eyebrow "So why are you telling me this? I thought that you were consulting Baki".

She kept her face serious as she spoke "Because I need to inform someone right away, as this is rather important".

"What about Shikamaru? He's a hell of a lot better at these kinds of things".

Hinata shook her head "It would be unfair to Shikamaru-kun to burden him with this. He has his own family to look after and I don't want to impose. Forgive me Kankuro-san but as of now you are the only one that I can confess too, until my husband is well enough".

Hinata was really hoping that her body language didn't give off how she felt. She had thought about waiting longer before seeking out Kankuro but past experience had reminded her that waiting too long would often bring trouble. So she had pushed aside her second guessing and went for it straight away. She knew that he would try to get out of it, or that he would try to convince her to let him handle the rest; not this time, she wasn't going to be tricked that easily.

"Okay fine, let's just hear the whole story. Please just tell me what's important".

 _~Flashback~_

" _Well look who it is. Wouldn't expect to see a cute little girl come and visit a man such as me"._

 _Hinata resisted the urge to cower as she stood at the cell entrance with two Anbu guards and Baki by her side. She had waited one day to get where she was now, since Baki had to choose two of the best Anbu he felt were suitable to protect her and he needed to get permission from the prison to order a meeting for her. All in all the effort was finally about to pay off. She had been given a lecture by Baki on what to do and not to do before they arrived and now it was time to see if her hunch had been right._

" _I came to talk"._

 _Kazu gave her a wolfish grin "Talk is cheap sweet cakes, can't back up your motives without the action"._

 _Hinata kept her cool even though she felt like running away. "You will answer some questions that I have in a civil and reasonable manner"._

" _Tsk! Women, always wanting a man to give away all that he can't. Gotta admit though, you've got guts baby cakes coming to me after I tried to take your life". He chuckled "I always did admire a woman with a little fire in her heart"._

" _Do not speak such language in front of Lord Kazekage's wife! You will answer whatever questions she may have. If you refuse to cooperate we have other less friendly methods of making you talk". Hinata was grateful that Baki spoke up when he did, she didn't know if she would be handle the game he was playing with her for long. She needed to remain focused._

" _As you know my husband has already learned of the message that was given to you by my father. I am aware that he is trying to dispose of me and my younger sister is necessary. But I want you to tell me any other facts that you might know"._

 _Kazu had a bit of a bored expression on his face "Hmm were to begin…ain't much that I can tell ya. Except for that little deal your daddy made with a foreign country-oops! Didn't mean to say that, must've slipped right passed me"._

 _Hinata was caught off guard by what he said. "Please elaborate for me"._

" _Told you before I don't know much, but at the time when your bastard of a father wrote out that note for me. I had heard that there was a rumor going around that the oh, so great Hyuga Hiashi was in a little bit of trouble with another clan somewhere on the outskirts of the Hidden Sound"._

" _Which clan is it?"_

 _Kazu cracked a grin "That I don't know, but I do know this. From what the rumor spoke of your daddy hadn't upheld his end of some sort of bargain and that made a bunch of people angry. That's what everyone supposedly knew. But then again most didn't have the assignment that was given to them by your daddy; he told me that he wanted me to kill you. When I asked him why the answer was simple, so he could repay his dept he was going to kill you and trade in your body to give them access to your bloodline"._

 _For a second Hinata felt as though her heat had stopped beating. It was like she had forgotten how to breath she was so distraught by what she had just heard. The Hyuga have always had problems in the past with keeping the Byakugan safe. But to think that her own father was willing to trade in her life for exposing their clan's kekkai genkai was unbelievable. No Hyuga alive would even dream of committing such an act of treason._

" _How do we know that you aren't lying?! This could all be some sort of setup you've planned giving the enemy the advantage". Baki's raised voice snapped her back into reality. She felt like she was going to faint, so she bit the inside of her cheek to calm herself down._

" _If I was lying you wouldn't have gotten where you are now. I'm a prisoner you know, I don't care for Hyuga Hiashi at all. That bitch can burn in hell for all I care. Only reason I'm choosing to help you is because I ain't got anything better to do with my time. As much I as I like seeing you squirm I'd rather have my horror story with the Hyuga over so I can die a happy man"._

" _Why would my father tell you all of this? Why would he want to target me?"_

" _Look honey, I said before I don't know everything. I was just doing what he wanted me too. I can't stand the fact that I was being tricked into doing his dirty work. I should've died like a dog that night, but instead I was humiliated and forced to take on a task that little pussy never had the guts to do"._

 _His eyes scanned her body for a moment before he gave her a sickening smile "Don't know why he'd want me to kill a pretty little thing like you. What with a body like that any man would want to fuck you hard"._

 _Hinata cringed a bit as Baki gave Kazu a painful reminder of who he was talking too. She was herded behind the two anbu guards being told to stay behind them for safety. All of a sudden she didn't feel well, she felt like she was going to be ill. She didn't like being in the same room with this man and his twisted comments. She tugged on one of the Anbu's arm "I think I'm about to be sick, please take me out of here"._

 _She was quickly escorted out by one of them, while the second stayed behind with Baki. When she was at a safe enough distance Hinata leaned against the nearest wall trying to control her breathing. She felt like she was going to vomit but after a few more deep breaths the nauseating feeling passed and she felt better._

 _Hinata felt a bit disappointed in herself, she had wanted to ask a couple more questions, but when the feeling of sickness washed over her she suddenly felt like she wasn't going to make it. To think that she had prepared herself for this too; it wasn't really her fault as nobody can control what they're body would do if faced in a situation like that but that still didn't stop the disappointment she felt._

" _Lady Hinata, are you alright?"_

 _She leaned against the wall some more feeling a little drained from what had just happened. She wanted to go back and ask more questions but she had heard enough for today. At least now she had a lead about her suspicious hunch and that was good enough for her._

" _Please take me to my room"._

 _~End Flashback~_

"Is that really what happened?"

She nodded "Yes that is what I know…I have to go to Konoha soon".

Kankuro made a weird sound as he ran his hand down his face. "Hinata-chan you've gotten into a really fucked up mess". He couldn't help but feel bad for her. After all that had happened who wouldn't feel sorry for the Kazekage's wife.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Gaara about what you told me and then we'll-"

"No. That is something I must do". She was right on the money, when she guessed that her brother-in-law would try this.

"Hinata-chan you can't burden this all by yourself. What do you think will happen if you continue to leave Gaara in the dark? By no means is he going to be fine with that".

"That is why I have to tell him, I don't want him to misunderstand".

"But you came to me in the first place, so doesn't that make it seem like your relying on me to help you".

Hinata squeezed her hands together, growing a little tired of this. "I did come to you, but only for you to listen. I don't recall asking for your help. I understand that you are Gaara-dana's right hand man, as well as his older brother. Your urge to help him is strong, but I'm asking you to please don't get involved for this until either I or Gaara-dana asks you too".

"But I-"

"Please Kankuro-san. I'm not trying to sound cruel; I simply don't want any more of my family to feel pressured by a cause that belongs to me".

The look in her eyes said it all, and he had no choice but to give in. Kankuro had high respect for his sister-in-law and if this is what she wanted for the moment. He'd do what she asked of him.

"Don't forget that Gaara isn't all as tough as he seems".

She nodded "I know. I am aware of that".

"Just…just be careful okay".

"I will, I promise that I will".

Without another word, she stood up and left the room hoping that she didn't already make a mistake. Too many times she had thought she knew what she was doing; if she did not get it together soon it really was going to prove fatal.

 **And we stop here for now.**

 **I'm pretty sure that the next few chapters will be good, at the very least okay. All shall be reviled as we go on with the story.**

 **Please leave me reviews if possible. I will have the next chapter up in roughly two or three weeks.**

 **Thanks! Bye bye!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Good day to everyone!**

 **Holy Fudge! I'm now 50 chapters into this story (Does a happy dance) I'm so pleased that it's gotten this far. Of course I never would have made this to where I am now without my fans, you guys are so good to me. (Cookies for all!).**

 **Please don't forget to leave reviews!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

"Alright Hinata, what did you want to talk to me about?"

She had been standing in his office door way for almost ten minutes now. Gaara had finally recovered from his emotional trauma and had just settled down into his daily rhythm, when his older brother informed him of his wife's dire need to speak with him. The red head had figured for a while now that Hinata was keeping something from him, but at the time he had been too drained to care. Since he was his usual self again this time she wasn't going to avoid it so easily. Kankuro being the overprotective brother that he was had told him about the talk he had with Hinata much to his surprise. When he had asked for details his brother had declined. That meant that whatever Hinata had told Kankuro she wanted to tell him herself. Hinata didn't look to eager to talk though. She was trying to be serious but her lavender eyes gave away her nervousness.

"Ano…could we go somewhere more private?".

Gaara raised an invisible eyebrow "Isn't this private enough?"

Hinata refused to make eye contact "Gomenasai, I…I just don't want someone to walk in on us".

Standing up slowly, Gaara kept his face stoic as he took Hinata's hand and walked out of his office leading her to a quite room in the residential area, once the door was closed he walked her over to a nearby chair and sat her down. Crossing his arms, he stared his wife down, teal eyes looking at her with a firmness that you would give to a misbehaving child.

"Hinata, we're alone now. Whatever you want to say, I'd suggest you do it now".

She swallowed "Y-yes".

She wanted to cringe a little from his tone, but Gaara had every reason to be a little strict with her. He wasn't the kind of person that had all the time in the world to do nothing. She had beaten around the bush long enough. It was time to face the music.

Tell me Hinata, I'm listening".

"While you were in Konoha I went to see my assassin".

"What?!" He was about to say something when Hinata cut him off "Before you get mad, let me explain". Gaara closed his mouth but the firmness in his eyes hadn't disappeared "Alright, talk then".

Hinata mentally took several deep breaths before speaking "I had a hunch that something else was happening from an outside party and I wanted to confirm my theory".

"What are you talking about?"

Hinata then proceeded to explain what information she had given on the day she went to see Kazu. She knew that Gaara would probably have a thing or two to say to her after she was finished but at the very least she was finally to get this off her chest. She had wanted to tell him for days, and now that it was happening she felt a strange sensation of relief and anxiousness as she finished talking. Gaara looked…well he didn't look pleased that was one thing she guaranteed. Neither of them spoke for a good two minutes as each resided in their own thoughts. Hinata had to resist the urge to play with her fingers, her husband looked quite angry now. His knuckles had turned white his fists were clenched so hard. It wasn't like she could blame him; anyone would feel rather upset knowing this.

"That was a pretty stupid move you made".

She hadn't expected him to say that. But she didn't disagree with him. Considering her condition it was rather foolish of her if she thought about it.

Hinata was very much surprised when Gaara took her hands and stood her up from her seat before he wrapped his arms around her. She didn't know what he was thinking; his eyes gave no trace of any sign for her to read.

"But it was also a brave act. You did well".

"Um…thank you?"

Not quite the reaction she was expecting, but at least he didn't say anything rash; could've been a good thing.

She felt his hand rest onto her budging stomach. He wasn't looking at her, but she could faintly hear him mumbling to himself.

"I will go to Otogakure".

Her eyes widened "What? Why?"

"I will settle this dispute. I don't trust Kazu's words. If he's lying then he's got the perfect opportunity to set a trap. It's better to confirm it to be true before taking any action".

Hinata shook her head "Please don't go. You only just came back from Konoha".

Gaara gave her shoulders a squeeze "Hinata, I don't have much of a choice. It's not just your life that's in danger".

"The baby is not coming for a while, but even so I think there might be another way".

"Hinata don't argue with me".

"Gaara-dana, please don't go. I do not wish to have something happen to you".

Gaara's eyes narrowed a bit, he was getting annoyed "It won't do you any good to be selfish. Need I remind you that I'm the one that's trying to protect you".

The bluenette looked desperate "Gaara please, I know there's an alternative to this. I'll think of something". He scoffed turning his back towards her. Gaara was in no mood to listen to his wife's whining. Honestly, Hinata could be such a child sometimes. He knew why she didn't want him to leave, but there was no one else that could do it. If he didn't go, no one else would and they'd be right back to square one. He still kept his back to her as he spoke.

"You can't be playing with your life Hinata. Humans were only meant to live once".

"I'm not playing around. I'm simply asking that my husband stays here since he just had a bad experience".

"And I'm saying that you stop with this nonsense".

"Gaara-dana we can-"

"That kind of talk is what's going to get you into trouble. Nothing will be accomplished if you keep acting like that".

"Gaara I-"

"The solution is not going to come walking up to you. The only way to make it happen is to pick yourself up and take action as soon as you can. The world doesn't just throw miracles in your face".

"You make it sound like's my fault". Her voice was a little shaky. Hinata felt tears stir in her eyes, but she wouldn't cry. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

"I'm sure that someone would be willing to go in your place".

Gaara gave an irritated growl as he turned around to face her. He was angry now, the look on his face plain as day. "Hinata stop that. You said it yourself that you didn't want to involve any more people into our business. How much longer are we going to keep this up? How much longer will you keeping hiding in the dark waiting for a white horse?! What happened to the happiness that we were supposed to be given?! Was it all for not?! All this time have we just been pretending to live out a married life when it was all a lie!?"

Where had that come from? He was getting off topic.

"Try to calm down. I know that you're angry but I'm worried about you".

"Humph! Well that reassuring, my wife is still clueless as ever. What did I get myself into".

Hinata felt herself cringe, he sounded bitter. She knew that he wasn't thinking straight since he was angry but that was kind of pushing the boundary. It was sounding like he regretted being married to her. "Don't say that. It hasn't been all bad. Even through this, we still had moments. This is nothing more than a temporary roadblock. I'm asking that you stay here for your own good, it's not right to jump in head first when it could be dangerous".

Gaara bristled, his anger had now reached its peak as he took two steps towards her getting in her face startling her greatly "Don't give me any of that shit!" he roared at her.

There was a brief empty silence before Hinata felt the tears run down her face. A pain filled her chest; the verbal strike felt like the equivalent of being punched in the gut she felt so hurt. Gaara immediately realized what he said and instantly his anger evaporated the expression being replaced by one of guilt as he moved back a little from the aftershock. With hot tears running down her face, Hinata glared at him coldly before she left the room.

The red head stood where he was for what felt like eons mentally kicking himself over and over again. He couldn't believe that he had said that to her. He just have might as well have said fuck it let's go our separate ways, I hated being with you.

A new anger washed over him. This time it was directed to himself. He had acted stupidly, since he couldn't control his damn temper. Now his pregnant wife was in tears and he was left looking like a moron because of his actions. Why'd he have to lose his fucking temper?! If had had forced himself to calm down that could've easily been avoided. Gaara closed his eyes pinching the bridge of his nose as he mentally backtracked. Hinata could've explained herself more if he had taken a moment a listen. He sighed, he was such an idiot.

He needed to apologize for his behavior; better do it soon before it was too late. Walking out of the room his was about to find his wife when he came across his very pissed off looking sister. If looks could kill Gaara would be dead already.

"I found Hinata crying her eyes out. What's this I hear about you being an asshole to her!".

It was just his luck that his older sister, happened to come across Hinata before he did finding her in tears. No doubt she had asked her to explain what was wrong and had come to give him a piece of her mind. Seriously should've seen this coming.

"Temari I can explain-"

"Explain what?! I think your acting like a little boy who doesn't want to listen to reason. Hinata told me everything. She didn't want you to go because she thinks that it would be better to ask Naruto to send Uchiha Sasuke since he's more familiar with Otogakure".

His eyes widened "Why didn't she tell me?"

Temari rolled her eyes "Well she would have if you weren't acting like a damn fool! Jeez Gaara what's the matter with you?! From what Hinata told me, you sounded like you wanted out of your marriage!".

The red head didn't want to think that what Temari said was true. But he knew better then to deny it. He honestly did not think that he would upset Hinata that much. But he didn't intend to make seem that way.

"No that's not it. She misunderstood me".

The blonde didn't look convinced "Really? From what Hinata told me, it certainly sounded like you didn't like her".

Gaara made a weird sound in the back of his throat. "I have to talk to her". Temari gave him a rough shove as he tried to walk forward.

"Oh no you don't, you've done enough for one day".

"Please let me through".

"As if, why don't you just fuck off Gaara!".

"Temari I must apologize to her".

Once again his sister pushed him back as he tried to go forward. "You take one more fucking step and I'll castrate you! You're not going anywhere near Hinata for the rest of the day. That woman is in tears because of your careless actions. Some fucking husband you are Gaara! Until you get your shit together I'd suggest you stay away from her!".

Temari shoved him aside as she walked away to go back and comfort Hinata. Leaving her brother in shock; in a way Temari did have a point. Gaara had been the one to cause Hinata's tears and he was the only one that could fix it. His sister had also been right about given Hinata some space, now that he thought about it she probably wouldn't listen to him if he tried to talk to her in the state she was in. At the very least it was best to let her calm down; he needed to think of the right way to apologize to her also.

Sighing, the red head once again pinched the bridge of his nose before heading back to his office. As hard as he tried he couldn't concentrate on his work. The sight of his crying wife had taking over his mind. He could try and go after her, but he figured that Temari would be sticking close to Hinata. No way he'd be able to go anywhere near her with his older sister guarding her. Placing the document down Gaara rubbed his temples trying to ease his conscious. Why was he such a fucking idiot? He hadn't meant to hurt Hinata, he was just mad for no real reason other than he was tired of this mess. But now he had created another mess, and it was entirely his fault. Groaning loudly he abandoned his work choosing instead to take a walk through the desert. The hot air did help a little, but it still didn't put his conscious at ease. He doubted he'd ever feel better until he apologized. But clearly, that wouldn't be for a while.

Following Temari's advice Gaara avoided his wife for about a week. It was pure torture not being able to see even a glimpse of her. She wouldn't even sleep in their bed, opting instead to be by herself in another room. Temari was doing her job well keeping Gaara away from her. A couple of times he asked his sister if Hinata was ready to see him yet, but he always got the same response, she was still upset and didn't want anything to do with him. He didn't know for sure if that was Temari telling him to back off or if Hinata actually felt that way. Gaara knew he couldn't keep this up for much longer; it was starting to drive him crazy.

He had thought of several ways to apologize Hinata. It was now a matter of doing so. But unless wanted to talk to him all he could do was wait. Kankuro had refused to help him, being informed by Temari of Gaara's actions the older brother had told Gaara that this was his shit and he needed to be a man. No way was he getting involved with his spousal issues.

He did actually get in touch with Naruto asking if he could have Sasuke investigate. The Hokage had assured him that he'd have the Uchiha look into it and see if he could come up with any dirt. While it had been a small relief, it was one that gave the Kazekage a temporary moment of victory. Didn't mean he was feeling any better about himself.

The door to his office opened and Temari walked in to place some papers on his desk not bothering to make eye contact. She had kind of been a bit cold to him for the past few days. She rarely left Hinata's side in cause her brother came after her. Normally Temari wouldn't do this kind of thing, but she knew that it was for Gaara's own good if he was ever going to get it together.

"Temari?"

"What?" she still wasn't looking at him.

"Hinata? Can I see her now?"

The blonde frowned "Why? So you can hurt her some more, I don't think so".

"Please Temari, how much longer must I wait. It's already been a week".

"Not my problem".

"I want to see my wife".

"Gaara you know I hate repeating myself".

The red head stood up from his chair and walked around so he could face his sister. "If you're trying to make a point, consider it made. I know that I messed up. I know that I was a fool for speaking to her that way. But I really do want to apologize to her. Please Temari, I love her and I need to reassure her that I do".

Thinning her lips the blonde muttered something to herself before she made eye contact with her younger brother. Only then did she see how utterly desperate he looked. His body language showed that he really was regretful but it still wasn't enough to prove to her that he meant what he said. She sighed in irritating.

"I'll ask Hinata".

On the inside he was thankful that Temari was cooperating with him. She had refused to do so all through the week. He needed a chance no matter how small it was. He wouldn't even think about anything else until he apologized to Hinata.

"Thank you Temari".

"Pff! Save it Gaara, you shouldn't get your hopes up yet. Hinata may even say no when I ask her".

She walked out of his office leaving him to stand in the middle of room. Despite what Temari had said, it still gave him more than enough hope to know that perhaps hopefully soon he would get the opportunity to talk to Hinata. He wasn't going to waste his chance; he refused to lose her no matter what. He promised himself he wouldn't.

 **All done for now. Gaara's got his work cut out for him.**

 **Next chapter will appear a few weeks. But if I'm feeling generous I might be able to post it sooner, but that's only if my workload will let me. Oh, the life of a college student it rough.**

 **Hope you all liked this. Leave me lots of reviews!**

 **See you.**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hello peoples!**

 **Normally I don't have the time to post this early, but I just realized that I'm not going to be able to later since life is about to get really crazy for me. I figured that I might as well post now while I still have the chance.**

 **After this chapter I'm not sure when I'll be able to post the next one. So until things settle down I have to put this story on hiatus for the time being. Do not fret, I will try and update as soon as I can when all is well.**

 **Read and please don't forget to review!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Otoakure was not a place one did not want to get to comfortable with. But one had to make do with what one had. At least that's what he kept telling himself walking down the suspiciously empty streets.

Muttering quietly to himself Kankuro avoid eye contact with the occasional stray person as he continued down his destined path. It happened to be by accident that he found himself in this foreign village; Naruto had sent word to Suna a few days earlier with news that Sasuke wanted to meet with Gaara in Oto. Instead against his will, his older sister had dispatched him under the impression that it was just for a friendly conversation. At the time both siblings knew that Gaara was going through problems and would most likely not want to speak with the Uchiha. Less more fuel be added to his already growing fires of stress, so as a last minute back-up Temari took it upon herself to send Kankuro instead. Needless to say the puppet master was not pleased with having to play negotiator for his little brother. He wasn't really good with these kinds of things to begin with. So while it seemed like an ordinary mission, it was anything but that.

There was a constant feeling that he was being watched, but every time he turned around there was no one there. Kankuro wasn't stupid, he would know if he was being followed. Years of experience had taught him to always be wary for suspicious behavior. But this wasn't one of those times when it was a game of track and being tracked. One could say that it was simply paranoia. But any outsider would have reason to feel paranoid in this damn village. It was like someone was constantly watching him no matter where he went. It was beginning to drive him mad.

It would've been nice to have directions in advance. Didn't he already past this corner already? Why did everything look the same?

Sasuke was supposedly waiting for him on the very outskirts of the village. Something about drawing less attention; well it was certainly a hell of a lot of trouble just to find the damn man. Kankuro was completely unfamiliar with Oto, despite having worked with its shinobi in the past, there was little that he knew about this mysterious village. It gave off bad vibes everywhere he went.

Shoving down the small feelings of insecurity, the brunette walked along; after many wrong turns and constant swearing later, he finally made it to the location finding the rather impatient looking Uchiha in a back alleyway.

"You're late!"

Kankuro scoffed "Well excuse me princess. I didn't exactly know where I was going".

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he examined the man before him. He was fully aware that this was Gaara's older brother. But Gaara himself; he has been told that the Kazekage was supposed to rendezvous with him in private. Sasuke wasn't the kind of person that didn't like being taken by surprise. Especially concerning matters like this.

"What's become of Gaara?"

Kankuro resisted the urge to throttle the raven haired man before him. That tone was pissing him off, whether Sasuke was just trying to get under his skin or simply being rude was hard to say. But he didn't like the Uchiha. He would still be a wanted criminal to him no matter if Naruto vouched for him.

"Gaara was unable to come due to personal reasons. I'm here in his place".

"Pff, a heads up would've been nice. Here I was all ready to expect a Kage and I get an errand boy".

"You got a problem with me?!"

Sasuke raised one eyebrow "Depends, you haven't done anything to upset me yet".

"Oh? What that's supposed to mean".

The Uchiha simply waved him off "Look I don't have all day. Just listen to what I have to say. I'm not supposed to be here in the first place so I have to be quick".

"Why are you doing this?"

"I told you I don't have time for small talk".

Kankuro clenched his fists "Answer the damn question Uchiha!".

Sasuke rolled his eyes making a weird sound in the back of his throat. "I'm doing this because I was asked by Naruto. Believe what you want about me, but I owe Naruto everything and I can't just ignore his requests. I may come across as a wander but in truth I'm still being watched over from outside sources. If I make one wrong move then it's over for me. So there's your explanation now can we please move on. I have things to do".

Kankuro sneered a little, he really hated that annoyed tone the Uchiha was using with him. It sounded like he was scolding him. Some changed man he was, it was hard to believe this was a changed Sasuke and not the old bat-shit crazy psycho that nearly destroyed the Shinobi world.

"Alright spill it. What have you gathered so far".

Sasuke thinned his lips "It's not a pretty picture".

"Are you sure you want to talk to him?"

Temari had not let her out of her sight for these last few days. At first it was a welcomed relief since the bluenette didn't want to even look at Gaara while she was still upset. In truth she had calmed down the very next day. But to her sister-in-law's insistence she was recommended to keep away from Gaara; Temari had explained thoroughly that her brother seriously needed to figure out what the fuck was going on with himself. It wasn't fair to her that she be the victim of his tantrums so Hinata had followed Temari's warning and kept her distance. That didn't mean she was pleased about doing it, so many times she tried to escape Temari's watchful eyes to seek out her husband only to be caught in the act and scolded like a naughtily child. What was supposed to do? As normal as it was for spouses to have the occasional argument, now was not really the time for her to be doing so. As of now time was of the essence Hinata still needed to figure out a way to contact Naruto and inform him of her idea. So after waiting days she somehow managed to convince Temari that she was ready to see Gaara.

"Temari-san what Gaara did was wrong. I'm sure he's aware of that. I know that he was simply frustrated is all".

"I don't want him to hurt you again".

"He won't…I'm sure of it".

The blonde pushed some of her hair behind her ear "Hinata I wouldn't be fooled by the act, Gaara's not been acting like himself lately".

"He's stressed is all".

"Yeah right, he's just being as ass for no reason".

"Temari-san".

The bluenette placed her soft hands on Temari's shoulders "I understand what you're trying to say. But all of this is nothing more than a silly fight please let me see my husband".

"I still don't know. Gaara might need more time".

"How much more time can we give him? I think he's already been punished enough".

"You think so?"

"Please, I have to see him".

Temari scrunched her face in thought before she finally relented to Hinata's wishes. "Damn Hinata you are too kind for your own good. Fine, I guess I can allow it. But if that moron hurts you again I won't hesitate to kick his ass".

Temari lead Hinata to a private room of the residential wing. She was taking an extra precaution to make sure that her sister-in-law would be safe from her stupid brother. She needed to be positive that Gaara was in a listening mood before she let him anywhere near Hinata. It could be said that Temari was being a bit overbearing with her method. But she did have a reason for it. She couldn't be the one that got her baby brother's shit in one piece.

Without bothering to knock she stormed into Gaara's office catching him off guard, and grabbed his collar "Okay Gaara, Hinata is waiting for you in the residential area. You better not screw it up again or so help me you won't be walking on your own two feet for the next month!".

The red head could only stare in stunned silence as his grumpy older sister left as quickly as she came. That was…unexpected to say the least. But knowing that Hinata was waiting for him lifted his mood greatly. If he wasn't a master of self control he would be bouncing of the walls. He hurried to the residential wing mentally reminding himself to stay calm no matter what. He was not going to risk getting his wife upset again. Knowing his older sister's threat he was going to regret it if he did. Eventually he did find her and he nearly ran to embrace her it felt so good to finally see her again. Lavender eyes didn't give off any sign of emotion as he quietly made his way inside closing the door behind him. For five minutes they stood where they were staring at each other. As tempting as it was, Gaara refused to do anything knowing that it would be entirely up to Hinata to make the first move. He didn't want to give off any wrong impressions. So he waited for her to do something; and sure enough Hinata gestured to a nearly sofa. Taking her hint he settled himself down and she sat down next to him keeping a respectful distance; he wanted to protest but kept his mouth shut. Everything had to be done by her. He would not act unless she gave him permission too.

Hinata resisted the urge to play with her fingers. Both of them were fully aware that she needed to be the one that took action. After all she had been the one to face the brunt of Gaara's anger. So naturally she was in control of this situation since she had the advantage.

"How have you been?"

She knew that it was a lame question. But how else was she supposed to start a conversation with him. Anything to break the ice, no matter how stupid it sounded; she needed to take this slowly for her own good.

"I've missed you".

Lavender eyes drifted to the side on purpose "Oh…how nice". The red head resisted the urge to cringe. Yes, he completely deserved it. But still Hinata wasn't supposed to be like this. It was like she was a completely different person. He wasn't used to seeing Hinata so un-Hinata like.

"Hinata may I speak?"

She nodded "I want to apologize for my behavior. I did not mean to lash out at you like that. I was being irresponsible and nothing more. None of this is your fault; it's my fault for not being a better husband and for not listening to you when I should have. I'm sorry".

Gaara knew that Hinata most likely would not want to listen to petty words. So he had kept it short and went straight to the point. He couldn't tell what she was thinking since her eyes were focused somewhere else.

If Hinata was her old self she would've been content with that. But since she was going along with some bitter advice. She decided to ask him two basic questions.

"Do you love me?"

Taking a risk, Gaara extended his hand nervously and placed it on top of hers. That got her attention and her head snapped back to look at his large hand over hers before she looked at him. In an unusual display teal eyes were swimming with emotions. Hinata could clearly see the regret and guilt as well as sadness. It made her heat skip a beat.

"Hinata I love you. You are the first and last person that I will be ever able to love. I was a fool for acting that way in front of you. Please don't think that I've stopped caring. I love you, I truly do".

The bluenette swallowed hard. It was starting to get difficult to keep a serious face. "Why did it feel like you no longer appreciated our marriage?"

He knew she would ask that question; but how was he supposed to explain to her that it was a misunderstanding. He would have to word it carefully, but if he confused her even more it would mean trouble.

"I did not mean to sound like I despised married life. I was angry and nothing more. I know that we've had some problems but believe me when I say I have not once regretted marrying you. If you ever once felt like I wanted out then I deeply apologize for making you feel that way. I love you Hinata and I want to be with you for always".

His voice was so sincere, it was really difficult for her not to hold back the feelings she wanted to say. Hinata had always been the type of person that couldn't hold a grudge for very long. Sure she might come across as being too forgiving but that's how it's always been. However as much as she wanted to tell him that all was well, the battle wasn't quite won yet.

"Temari told me about your idea to send Uchiha".

"Huh? When did-what?"

"I contacted Naruto a few days ago. He said that Sasuke is already there investigating, that what you wanted to tell me before wasn't it".

Hinata's lip quivered as she nodded "So you understand?"

"Yes…I'm sorry I didn't listen. I can see your reasoning behind sending Uchiha" he chuckled bitterly "I guess even people like me can still be fools". She giggled a bit, yes that was certainly true. Everyone had their own troubles.

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Can I…"

"What is it?"

Hinata's lavender eyes became slightly glossy "Can I hold you now?"

The red head hadn't expected her to say that. But the knowledge that his wife was willingly asking if she could hold him was enough to make him smile as he nodded. In a moment to fast Hinata had moved herself into his lap squeezing the life out of him. Gaara responded instantly wrapping his arms around her body. How he had missed the feeling of warm skin again his own. He knew that his wife had already forgiven him, her actions only proved that. Hinata had been right when she said that it had been nothing more than a meaningless fight. Even adults acted like kids sometimes.

"Gaara-dana I've missed you too".

He could feel wetness on his shoulder, only difference was unlike last time there were not tears of hurt. Gaara carefully wiped away his wife's tears with the back of his hand. Both of them had been crying a lot recently. But crying was not necessarily a bad thing. He had realized that crying was just another way of expression emotion. Unintentionally, Hinata was always teaching him small but important lessons of what human nature was all about.

"Hinata?"

"Hmm?"

Gaara's eyes drifted towards her cherry lips. Before returning his gaze to her eyes "Would you allow me to kiss you?"

The bluenette beat him too it. He had barely finished the sentence when he felt himself being pulled into a hot kiss. As the kiss escalated Gaara savored the taste of Hinata. There was no need to continue with apologies as of now that was all in the past. There were other more serious issues to worry about. He was expecting a report by Naruto on Sasuke's investigation. But it was so much more satisfying to have his wife shove her tongue into his mouth and entice his to dance. For now he'd allow his mind to slip into pleasure. He could worry about other things later.

 **Okay…I don't particularly like how the chapter went. But I suppose it's better than nothing. I need to do some serious thinking to make sure things are moving along. So hopefully the next chapter will be better. This is not my best work but please bare with it. I will make sure that this story turns out fine.**

 **I'm not sure when my next update will be, so until it happens this is all I can give. As I've mentioned before if you have any ideas for me please do not hesitate to ask. I want to make sure my readers are satisfied with this story.**

 **Leave lots of reviews!**

 **Bye bye!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Hello to everybody!**

 **I had some spare time on my hands and I figured that I'd write down something just for the heck of it. So far I'm somewhat "pleased" to where the story is so far. But I know that I'm far from done. There's still more to do.**

 ***MUST READ!*For this chapter I actually had to do a bit of research. Yes, there is a Fuma clan that somehow exists but only in the original Naruto anime. For all copyright sake I don't own any of this.**

 **If this chapter confuses anyone I deeply apologize. I tried to make it as clear as possible.**

 **So as usual please read and leave me some reviews.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Sasuke had just finished explaining what he gathered, moments before the pair was made victims to a troublesome event. The surprise attack had come out of nowhere as they were suddenly surrounded by six rugged looking men grinning at them; it should've been expected that something like this would happen since they were in a village that had a bad reputation. From their appearance they didn't seem to be ninja, more like common thugs hoping to seize a chance to steal some goods. Kankuro resisted the urge to growl in irritation. He didn't have time to be dealing with these pitiful men. He was about to reach for his puppet when Sasuke extended his hand stopping him.

"Don't waste your breath. I'll take care of this".

The brunette raised an eyebrow as the Uchiha's actions. But didn't question anything in a moment too fast Sasuke had taken them all down, now seemingly unconscious at his feet. Hmm, that certainly was quick. Uchiha didn't mess around. He took another closer glance as the thugs before him and shook his head.

"You didn't have to go that far. I'd thought they'd learn their lesson".

Sasuke shrugged at he kicked one of them away. "I didn't want them to cause anymore problems".

"So you killed them".

"Sorry?"

Kankuro chuckled bitterly "You really are something else Uchiha. I can never seem to figure you out".

The raven-haired man didn't respond as he dusted himself off. "Wasn't much of a fight anyway. I barely had to move. They were killed off like vermin".

Kankuro shook his head again. "Still, you can't seem to comprehend that value to life". Sasuke did choose to look at him this time a rather interesting look in his eyes "I know what human life is. But more often we as shinobi forget what it means to take life as well as to give it". A short hearty laugh "You're a strange man Uchiha. Almost makes me want to pity you".

Sasuke rolled his eyes "I don't need your pity. I'll be taking my leave. I still have things to do".

He took one step towards Kankuro "Go home now; you've done all that's needed. But the next time I meet up with a sand ninja I expect it to be the Kazekage".

Without a backwards glance, Sasuke was gone.

Upon returning to Suna, Temari was the first to ask for all the details concerning the meeting with the Uchiha. Kankuro had expected that his sister would act violently to what he had to say and just as he predicated he watched as she picked up the nearest vase and chucked it into a wall. He should've known that she'd do something like that Temari was never a good person to reason with whenever she got angry; he was so not paying for that vase. He tried to calm her as the blonde let out a stream of cuss words. If he didn't stop his sister soon, no doubt Temari would probably break more furniture. Over the years he had learned that the best way to sooth her anger was to try and give her a strong sense of reassurance.

"Temari don't hurt yourself. I'll talk to Gaara".

"How?! You know our brother. He won't take it well".

"You're not taking it well either".

"Kankuro! I'm fine".

"Doesn't look like it".

"Oh, shut up!"

"Temari" his eyes narrowed "I told you I'll handle it. Please try to settle down. I know that you're upset and believe me when I say I am too. But we need to approach this cautiously".

"What if that doesn't work? Then what happens next?"

"I'm sure that we can think of something. We've already come this far".

The blonde growled in irritation. She really disliked how drastic this turn of events suddenly changed. Hell, she didn't like how Sasuke was needed to help out. In her opinion that dumbass wasn't needed in her little brother's business. But since he had proved to be helpful she figured that at this point it was too late to turn back now. All that could be down was to march full speed ahead and hope for the best.

"Fine you can deal with Gaara's temper. I'm in no mood for this".

Kankuro knew that had been Temari's way of saying 'Just be careful on how you approach him'. She did have a point in full honesty. Now he needed to decide if he should just tell Gaara explicitly or share his little surprise with Hinata as well. Would she end up fainting? Would she scream? Kankuro didn't know what he'd do with Hinata's reaction. He was still pondering this as he walked towards his brother's office. It wouldn't do Hinata any good; then again it wouldn't do Gaara any good as well. Regardless he needed to tell at least one of them. From there they might be able to make a decision about what could be done for the future. He was so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed that he walked into Gaara's office.

"Kankuro-san?"

The unexpected sound of Hinata's voice snapped him out of his wandering thoughts. Hinata was currently seated in Gaara's lap. From the look of things, he had interrupted a private moment between them. Mentally face palming he walked closer till he was in the center of the room. He was kinda hoping to avoid his sister-in-law until he knew how to tell her what Sasuke reviled but that wasn't going to happen now. Damn, he felt sorry for the poor woman. She was not going to like what she heard one bit.

"Kankuro…your home early".

He gave a nervous laugh "Hmm so I am".

Gaara didn't miss a beat. His brother was anxious about something.

"You're hesitating".

"What?"

Gaara raised one eye brow "I said you're hesitating. You normally don't like to keep people waiting".

"Was Temari here earlier?"

A nod, the red head was really wishing that his older brother would cut to the point. He wasn't interested in stupid small talk.

"She told me you had information from Uchiha Sasuke".

Clenching his fists as a reminder to calm down, Kankuro decided not to hold back any more. It was time to reveal what was going on.

"Yeah I met with Sasuke. What he told me is…disturbing".

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment mentally preparing himself for what he was about to hear. He felt Hinata stiffen in his lap. Shit was about to go down now; the poor thing she'd probably be sick or something. He wished he could've asked her to leave. Instead all he could do was rub her back in soothing circles hoping that his wife would be strong enough to take it.

"Speak then".

"So it's like this…what Kazu had mentioned before he was telling the truth. From what Sasuke told me, some time ago before Oto was fully established as a village. Orochimaru was still conducting a variety of experiments. One of which was the manipulation of chakra control. Although, he already had a good understanding of it; apparently that wasn't enough to satisfy him. For that he needed more data".

Hinata grasped her husband's hand giving it a squeeze. She was trying her best to look brave, but she knew that the two males in the room would see right past her false act.

"Heard of the Fuma clan? They're the ones that were being experimented on. But they had already given all they could and were running out of people so in order to stall they began looking for outside sources".

Gaara gritted his teeth as the picture in his mind was starting to come together. "What did the Hyuga have to do with it?"

Kankuro clenched his fists again "Hinata already knows that the Hyuga are masters of chakra networks and that was why the Fuma clan decided to target them. But no matter how many attempts they made it never worked. They were growing desperate and as a last effort decide to negotiate a trade".

Hinata could feel Gaara's breathing become rapid. It certainly didn't take rocket science to understand that he was pissed off but was doing a very good job at not showing it. His right brow twitched a bit.

"Yes? Proceed".

Kankuro swallowed hard and his eyes temporarly drifted to Hinata's now pale form. He really wished that she didn't have to hear this. But he guessed that this was for her good.

"Since the Fuma clan was being manipulated by Orochimaru at the time, they wanted to give him a Hyuga in hopes of winning over his favor and stopping the experiments. Of course the Hyuga were not willingly going to agree even if the Fuma were in a desperate situation. But…but's that when Hiashi had to take matters into his own hands".

Kankuro clenched his fists again; he could feel his nails digging into his palms hard enough to nearly draw blood. This was going to be the clincher.

"Hiashi agreed that he would give the Fuma Hinata's body so they could have access to the byakugan and in return they'd have to give him a body from their own clan so that he could exploit their secrets. I'm not sure if it was a test meant to pry for weakness but ever since Hiashi's always been keeping tabs on the Fuma, even though they no longer have a use for a Hyuga body anymore. It's more like a temporary backup plan if one can call it that".

Hinata resisted the urge to vomit. She swallowed hard praying that she could hold it back. But it's was proving to be too much for her. The urge was becoming too strong; no matter how hard she tried she couldn't hold it back.

In an instant she was out of Gaara's office and was running down the halls as fast as her legs could go to; she could already taste the bitterness in the back of her throat.

Bursting into the nearest room not caring if anyone was in it, she picked up a wastebasket located near the door and wrenched. Wave after wave of sickness washed over her and Kankuro's description repeated over and over in her mind. It was too much for her. She continued to wrench until she was dry heaving. Even though her stomach was now empty she still felt ill. Her legs began to sway and she felt a headache coming on. Her heart was pounding in her ears. She wasn't looking so good. She could barely hear the sounds of two voices calling her name from outside the hall.

"Gaara I found her. She's in here!"

Hinata felt arms wrap around her waist and she leaned into her husband knowing that her legs wouldn't be able to support her anymore. She was starting to feel a bit lightheaded; and her form was growing pale.

The red head knew that something had been wrong when his wife suddenly ran out the office looking like she was about to throw up. He had followed her in hopes that he could prevent it but he had arrived too late. His brother had found her in one of the rooms of the residential wing looking like she would collapse at any moment. Instinctively he had her in his arms and used his body as a support beam to keep her from tumbling over. In the past she'd normally be okay after a bit of rest, but this time was different. Even he could see that. Clicking his tongue in irritation Gaara snapped his head to his brother.

"She needs a doctor!".

Hinata tilted her head slightly to gaze at Gaara's stern face. She wanted to ask what was wrong but all she could do was cough as the urge to vomit started up again.

"Gaara-dana…help me".

Gaara swore under his breath as he lifted his wife bridal style "Kankuro inform Temari of this. I must get her to the hospital".

He didn't wait for a response as he jumped off one of the balconies using his sand to pick up speed trying to get to the hospital as quickly as possible. Gaara gritted his teeth in anger; making a mental note to do something about this later. Right now he had to make sure Hinata was going to be alright.

"Gaara…"

"Shh don't speak. I'm taking you to see a doctor".

"…Okay".

He felt her head drop against his shoulder and he picked up speed hoping that he could make it.

Sometime later Gaara was sitting near Hinata's hospital bed a look of sadness in his eyes. His wife was wearing a hospital gown, an IV connected to her right arm and a breathing mask on her face connected to a monitor. Her breathing was steady as she slept peacefully; but despite that she was a sorry sight to look at. Nearly five months pregnant and she had already had several encounters that would've killed their unborn child. It was a miracle that the baby was somehow still alive. Gaara didn't shift his attention away from her as he heard the door open.

"Gaara it's us".

He already knew that. He had a hunch that his brother and sister would come.

Temari swallowed hard as she took in her sister-in-law. After Kankuro told her what happened she had cried she felt so terrible. The blonde truly cared for Hinata; it hurt knowing that the gentle woman who always seemed to smile was lying in a hospital bed looking more dead than alive.

"We left Hena with Shikamaru and Hanabi".

He didn't say anything. They suspected that he wouldn't have.

"Gaara?"

This time he did choose to respond still keeping his eyes on Hinata.

"What is it?" his voice sounded tired.

Temari hesitated for a moment "The baby is it…" she couldn't finish her sentence. She watched her youngest brother shake his head.

"No, the baby is fine".

Relief flooded her system as she let out a sigh. To her side Kankuro rubbed a hand over his face. Like his sister he was also relieved that his future niece or nephew was alright. Didn't mean that all was well though. He felt very much guilty that Hinata had heard what he was hoping she didn't have too. Look what it did to her. A pregnant woman had no business putting up with this kind of bullshit; even if it did concern her from all angles.

"What happened to her?"

Gaara slowly turned his head towards his siblings; tears starting to make themselves known on his face.

"They said that her body's been weakened due to stress. She can't leave this place until she regains her strength. Our child in now in serious danger, the only reason it's been kept safe is because before Hinata's stress was relatively mild but now…".

Gaara wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "I'm so worried about her. I can't lose her or our baby".

Temari wanted to give her brother a hug. But refrained from doing do. Somehow she knew that he didn't want to be touched. She could try to cheer him up with petty words. But that would only make him angry and he'd lash out at her. As bad as the situation was, Temari still felt as though as the big sister, she need to do something for Gaara. He was still her little brother after all.

"Gaara we-".

"Please leave".

"Huh?"

Gaara's tears came down harder. "I want to be alone with Hinata for a while".

Temari was about to say something when she felt Kankuro put a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a questioning look, but his face said it all. She gave up instantly knowing that it was for the best that she didn't say anything.

"Take as much time as you need. We'll be at home with Hena".

He barely heard them leave the still room; his attention was once again focused on his wife. Absent mindedly he placed a hand over her swelled abdomen. For a brief instance he felt his unborn child moving around and that caused him to cry even harder. He was broken, tired man. Angry at all those that wanted to hurt his precious Hinata; guilty that the odds hadn't been in his favor lately more importantly exhausted from the constant worry that had plagued his life.

"Hinata" he moaned her name softly.

Part of him had been wishing that she'd open her eyes but she didn't. She just continued to sleep unaware of her husband's misery.

It felt like eons as Gaara watched over his wife's unconscious form; drowning in a mixture of his grief, frustration and sorrow. The tears had dried up leaving his eyes red and puffy and his face itchy and irritated. But he couldn't care less, all he wanted was for Hinata to open her beautiful lavender eyes so he could see the love she always held for him.

"Forgive me I shouldn't have let you hear all that".

He bit his lip "I will think of something. I won't let anyone hurt you".

If only she could hear him. The silence was starting to get to him. Leaning forward a bit, Gaara kissed her forehead. Breathing in her sweet scent, even now she still smelled good. He nuzzled her cheek with his marveling in the feel of her soft flesh.

"Don't worry we'll get through this".

He gently laid his head over her heart. The sound of her heartbeat was soothing, assuring him that she hadn't passed on into the next world yet. But how long would he be able to listen to it beat? He shoved that thought down. That would never happen; he would make sure of it.

"I will protect you…I promise I will".

 **Well that's enough for now.**

 **Gaara's such a sweet husband isn't he.**

 **I will try to have the next chapter up ASAP. My workload had been reduced for the time being. So that gives me more time to update.**

 **Leave me reviews!**

 **Till next time!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Hi peoples!**

 **Time for the newest chapter, I'm so sorry that there was a bit of a wait. But I had a really bad cold that I needed to recover from. I also have one other story that I've been trying to keep track of, so that got most of my attention as well. I hope that this chapter turns out well.**

 **I just realized that Hanabi hasn't been mentioned for quite some time. So I somehow figured out how to incorporate her into this chapter. I have plans for her for later chapters.**

 **Any spelling mistakes, I apologize for.**

 **So as usual I don't own anything.**

 **Please leave me lots of reviews!**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

He had lost track of the hours that he spend sitting next to the hospital bed that held his wife. When Hinata did eventually wake, she had been given a very long lecture from her doctor about stress and how it was a terrible burden to her unborn child. She hadn't like being told what she already knew but like a good girl she had waited until it was over before she demanded answers from her tired husband. Course it didn't help that he also felt it necessary lecture her about what she had already been told, as much as she tried to protest Gaara wouldn't hear it. She felt very much like a naughty girl; she knew that Gaara couldn't help it. But it still didn't make her feel any better. Almost immediately after he was finished she tried to change the topic by asking how they were going to solve this matter.

"Don't worry about it. For now you need to focus on yourself".

"But Gaara-"

"No, don't say another word. You know what will happen if you don't listen".

Hinata pouted a bit, she really didn't like being treated like a youngling. Nonetheless Gaara knew what was best for her.

"Ignoring the problem won't make it go away".

"I'll think of something".

"What about-"

"Hinata" his voice was only slightly firmer. One look and she knew that she'd better shut up. She didn't want to risk getting him mad, so for now she'd do what was expected of her. This was for the best anyway. She was in no condition to be making arrangements, not when she had to think about what was needed for her baby.

"Alright, I'll stay out of it for now. But keep in mind that this concerns me just as much as it does you".

The red head placed a warm hand on her cheek "I said I'd think of something and I will. Do not fret I won't allow you to do so".

She was released from the hospital a day later, but much to her annoyance Gaara was not letting her out of his sight. She didn't think that he'd take what he said in a literal sense; she could almost say that he was about as bad as her cousin with all the hovering he did. No matter how much she complained he still kept on looking over her. Hinata could tolerate many things, but even she had a limit and her patience was wearing thin. She'd had enough eyes watching her in the days when she was young; most certainly did she need to be babysat as a grown woman. She had figured out the reason Gaara was doing this was because he knew the moment his wife was out of sight, she'd tired to take matters into her own hands. That was a risk he couldn't take any chances with. Hinata would most likely make things worse since she'd probably rush in without thinking. No, he'd have to be the one to take charge. It would have to be done carefully though.

Gaara pondered on this for days, till he came up with a simple idea. Since he couldn't leave Hinata he'd have to send someone else to Konoha. Naruto would need to know about this, and possibly Neji since he could provide support to back him up.

"You can't be serious?!"

His older brother was glaring at him with a scowl on his face. He had been called to Gaara's office expecting a regular meeting regarding political matters. He had not expected his little brother to send him off to do dirty work.

"Kankuro you know that I can't go".

The brunette rolled his eyes in annoyance "Oh sure, let me do all the work. Come on Gaara, I've already met up Uchiha now you want me to go to Konoha. I'm not your errand boy".

"My wife needs me, I cannot leave her alone. I know that she won't last".

"I understand that but what will sending me do? Hiashi will deny everything".

"Contact Hyuga Neji and ask him to do some investigating. I'm sure with luck he'll be able to find something no matter how small it is we can still use it against Hiashi".

"This is stupid".

Gaara didn't move a muscle as he had a stare down with the puppet master. Even he did not like the fact that once again his burden would become someone else's but what could he do about it. At times like this all you could do was rely on the support of family and hope for the best. The two males continued their silent battle with one another each of them proving to be resistant to the other. One of them would cave in eventually. But now was a matter of deciding who.

Kankuro wanted to throw a fit, he wanted to shake some sense into his brother but he knew better than that. Lately he felt like he was being dumped with everyone's problems; as much as he wanted to be left alone Gaara did have a point; he did care of his sister-in-law and it was true that he didn't want her to make any mistakes should she take action. Kankuro was aware that Gaara would not be asking him to do this unless he was desperate. In retrospect Gaara had bailed him out plenty of times before, but seriously he didn't like having to place the messenger; better suck it up and get it over with. Mumbling something under his breath Kankuro eventually shook his head in great annoyance as he reluctantly gave in to Gaara's request.

"Damn it Gaara, I'll go to Konoha. But this is the last time I'm acting as your stand in".

He left his brother in a huff and once left alone Gaara couldn't help but give a small smile of appreciation. He'd have to make it up to Kankuro when this was all over. It was the least he could do for all the help his older brother was giving him.

So as it would be, a few days later Gaara saw Kankuro and Shikamaru off at the gates of Suna. For some reason the Nara had insisted that he come along. Something about wanting to get more dirt on the subject or something; he wouldn't make it clear what he was planning but whatever it was Gaara would trust him to handle his own matters. He hadn't bothered to tell his wife about this, he knew that she'd get mad when she eventually found out. But Gaara had to remind himself that he was doing this for her own good. He hated keeping secrets from her, but for this particular case the less Hinata knew from now on the better. He refused to have her take any chances. He really hoped that she wasn't suspecting anything.

"Nee-chan don't look so miserable".

"Hanabi how can I help it. I feel like I'm being monitored at every corner".

"Lover boy is only doing what he feels is right".

The bluenette huffed in irritation both at the nickname that she still detested and the fact that Hanabi had been right.

"Why can't he mind his own business? I'm a grown woman for goodness sake".

Hanabi couldn't help but snicker at her sister's quiet ranting. "Nee-chan you worry too much, try not to let it get to you. That husband of yours already does more then he should".

Hinata turned to face her younger sister "Why do you say that?"

Hanabi shrugged a bit "No reason, no reason at all".

The bluenette raised one eyebrow. For some reason she couldn't help but feel as though Hanabi was lying to her. Her sister had been strangely behaving herself for some time now; she couldn't tell whether it was a blessing or a curse. Hanabi had always had a nasty habit of sticking her nose where it didn't belong. It gave her a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that her sister was once again up to no good. Deciding to test her theory Hinata opted for a bit of gentle prodding.

"Hanabi have you been planning anything?"

That sounded like a good start. Or was it too forward?

"Mmm not much, just been keeping up with training is all".

She interpreted that as a positive sign for now. But there wasn't that full satisfaction of knowing that it was the truth.

"Nee-chan how do you think Neji is?"

"I don't know I haven't heard from him in months".

The sudden change in topic was a clear indicator that Hanabi was hiding something. Why else would she go out of her way to bring up their cousin unless it had something to do with Konoha. Was it possible that there was something else Hanabi wasn't telling her? Hinata knew that was she was about ask next would be a little risky but what other choice did she have, if Hanabi was lying to her she needed to figure it out sooner than later.

"Ano…Hanabi you mentioned to me a long time ago that you wanted to go back to Konoha, do you still want to go?"

Hanabi remained silent for a good five minutes. It was like Hinata could practically see the wheels in her head turning trying to formulate some kind of excuse.

"No…I have no reason to now".

She was mentally screaming at the top of her lungs. Hinata knew for a fact that her sister was lying to her. Behind those pearl orbs she could see the ambition of something that would only turn out horribly wrong. She wanted to take Hanabi by her ear and give her a good scolding. Instead she gave her a fake smile making sure to look somewhat happy to convince her sister that she wasn't on to her.

"Alright then, I just wanted to know from curiosity".

One of these days she was really going to let Hanabi feel the full force of her anger. She couldn't keep doing this; her little sister had gotten under her skin for the last time. If she wasn't such a caring person, no doubt that Hanabi would already be on her knees kissing her feet.

"You will let me know if you do decide to go right?"

"Nee-chan of course I will. I wouldn't make you worry about me".

Hinata gritted her teeth through her lips oh, that stung a bit. She wasn't sure if Hanabi realized what she said but right now she wanted nothing more than to take use the Hyuga's sixty-four palm strike and knock her sister unconscious. But in typical Hinata-like fashion she simply politely excused herself and walked away a few deep breaths later she had managed to calm down. Gaara was going to have to know about this, he could already see his face now. He would not be pleased with Hanabi at all. She wondered briefly if Gaara would lash out at her like she so desperately wanted to a few minutes ago. Perhaps then would she come to her senses?

The red head had just arrived back in his office when he heard his wife walk in. She had a combined look of exasperation and irritation written on her face. It caused him to raise an eyebrow.

"Hinata what is wrong?"

The bluenette shook her head "It's my sister".

Gaara folded his arms "Oh? What about her?"

Lavender eyes met with teal ones. "She's lying to me. I know she is. Hanabi is plotting something again".

"What proof do you have? How do you know for sure?"

She quickly explained the conversation she had earlier to him. She had been hoping that her husband would feel the anger she was feeling of dealing with this bullshit. Instead he kept his usual stoic face, but she could see the flames of anger burning in his eyes. Hinata felt a brief joy knowing that she wasn't the only one wanting to her moron of a sister to stop whatever it was she was doing.

"Hinata I don't know what to say".

"Gaara-dana perhaps it's best if you let me handle this".

"Absolutely not".

"Gaara". Her voice was serious, "Forgive me for sounding rude, but what could you possibly do? You know Hanabi; unless I talk to her she won't listen. I think we both know by now that Hanabi needs help, we both have too much on our plates. So I'm asking we divide and concur".

He gave her a confused look. "You handle one problem I take care of Hanabi". Hinata knew that Gaara wouldn't be able to resist this offer. The red head wouldn't be able to deal with multiple things at once. She wanted to do her fair share and this was her chance to finally make herself useful before she let things get way out of hand again. She waited for his response knowing that he couldn't back out.

"Are you sure? I do not wish to take changes for the safety of our infant".

Hmm, go figure. Should've known that he'd pull that always had to show a streak of stubbornness; she gave him a small smile of confidence "Gaara-dana you know that you can't resist. Please allow me to take care of my sister".

Knowing that it was pointless to start an argument, he reluctantly gave him to her request. She was jumping up and down with glee inside of her head. Oh, how she loved in when she could win these little disputes. It was so satisfying.

"Just please don't do too much. I want you to stay healthy".

"Gaara I'm nearly six months pregnant, not dying from a disease". That of her way of saying she didn't need to be given a reminder of what she was already very much aware of. Nervous habit one could say, Gaara was still her husband after all.

He briefly thought about his two messengers heading to Konoha. Part of him knew that he should be accompanying them, the other half was actually rather grateful that he wasn't going as he still had the occasional foul memory of thinking about Hiashi's face. Well, whatever happened now only time would tell he just wished the waiting was so painfully tiring.

 **Yes, yes I know this chapter is short. In all honesty I didn't have the time to make it longer. College is such a demanding thing so I have no clue when the next chapter will be posted. We shall see what happens next.**

 **Leave me reviews! I like knowing what my readers think.**

 **Goodbye my lovelies!**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hello to all!**

 **This chapter is super special because today is Gaara's birthday! (Major fan girl squeal) I absolutely, positively ADORE Gaara, so I decided I had to do something for my sweet Gaara.**

 **Consider this early chapter to be a rare occasion, I normally would never have the time to get a chapter up this early, but since it's extra special I can get away with it for now.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA! Oh, how I love him so.**

 **Please read and review!**

 **Now onwards my dears, onwards!**

* * *

Hinata had kept to her promise and focused her attentions on her sister. She wasn't letting her out of her sight since she was worried the moment she let her guard down Hanabi was going to make a break for it. In the back of her head she would occasionally think about what Gaara was doing with his share of the bargain. He wouldn't tell her anything no matter how many times she asked simply from curiosity, he was really determined to keep her out of it. Tempting as it was too snoop around for answers Hinata was better than that so instead she reminded herself to focus on Hanabi who was currently playing blocks with Hena. It was a miracle that the small girl was still her usual happy-go-lucky self. Which was a good thing since the last thing Hinata needed was to have her daughter worry about her parents and all the problems they were facing. One should never underestimate the intelligence of a child; they were smarter than most would think.

Hanabi looked over her shoulder briefly to see her older sister lost in thought. Well she couldn't have that now could she?

"Nee-chan you've been standing in the corner for ten minutes now, why not come and play with us".

"Hmm? What did you say?"

"Come here and play with your daughter Nee-chan".

The bluenette resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Hanabi had been acting all sugar sweet for days now. It was making her angry that her little sister thought that she was a fool. Hinata could see right passed her dumb act. It was only a matter of time until the jig was up.

Hena looked pleased as her mother walked over from her corner, one more person to join in her fun was always a good thing.

"Mommy play with me!"

Hinata smiled at Hena kindly taking the yellow block that Hena offered her. She wasn't really in the mood to be playing but she knew that she had to humor her daughter while Hanabi was still here.

"Thank you, sweetheart".

"Will baby play too?"

Hinata giggled softly "Your future brother or sister will play lots of games with you when they are born".

"When that be?"

Hinata tucked some of Hena's red locks behind her ear.

"Not for a while now, the baby still needs to grow some more".

Hena gave a small frown "But the baby has been growing for long time, I want to see it".

Hinata laughed a bit "Be patient my dear, you'll know what the baby will look like when he or she is born".

As she played with her daughter, Hinata could feel that Hanabi was watching her. It almost made her want to slap her it was irritating. If Hanabi hadn't figured out at this point that Hinata was on to her then she was stupider that Hinata originally thought. No way in hell was she going to let Hanabi intimidate her. She thought that she was about to snap when Hena's voice gave her the distraction that she needed.

"Daddy!" getting up from the floor Hena ran into her father's waiting arms laughing as he swung her around briefly.

The bluenette was surprised to see Gaara away from his office, did he want something?

"Gaara-dana?"

He offered her is hand and she gracefully took it. "Gaara-dana what is it?"

The red head didn't answer her "Hanabi we're going out for a bit".

"Eh? Gaara what are you-" he shushed her as he lead his family away. He wasn't going to tell her the real reason that he had come home so early was because he was angry at what was happening in Konoha from a recent letter he got from his brother. He needed to calm down and he figured the best way to do so was to try and forget for the next couple of hours.

"I wanted to see you".

"Come again?"

"I wanted to see my family".

"Oh…okay".

She wanted to ask more questions, but knew that she wouldn't get anywhere with it. She wasn't about to break her promise now. Not when she had her own side to keep. In truth she had wanted to get away from Hanabi for days now. Watching her like a hawk was putting its toll on her. If her sister knew better she wouldn't try anything funny now that she was alone. This was going to be some strange trust exercise for them both. Hinata was really hoping that until she got back from wherever Gaara was taking her and Hena that Hanabi wouldn't do anything ridiculous.

"Follow me please".

"Where are we going?"

"Nowhere, let's just enjoy it while it lasts".

Turns out he simply wanted to take a walk around the village. Hinata couldn't remember the last time they did something together as a family. With all the drama, she had forgotten that moments like this were worth cherishing. Deciding to push all her worries and doubts to the side for now, the bluenette for the first time in what felt like ages allowed herself to smile and enjoy the company of her husband and daughter. Despite the fact that she lived in a desert, Sunakagure was bustling with life. Hena certainly seemed to be enjoying herself as she held each of her parent's hand walking in between them as they explored what the village had to offer; occasionally being stopped to receive a greeting from passing citizens.

Hinata felt happy. It had been some time since she felt this happy.

The beautiful sight of her family smiling made her all giddy inside. She felt a little ashamed that she'd forgotten what it meant to be happy with those that you love. But knowing that there was always a silver lining among clouds of darkness seemed to reassure her that in time the future will be better, all that there was to do now was wait and what happens next.

She shifted her eyes to see her husband talking about something with Hena, it made her heart skip a beat.

"Gaara-dana?"

"Yes?"

Hinata gave him a warm smile "Thank you".

It was his turn to smile "For what?"

"For all of this, I haven't felt this happy in such a long time. I didn't want to forget what it meant to be a family".

In the back of his mind Gaara felt a bit guilty that he couldn't tell his wife what was happening in Konoha. As much as he wanted to say something he wasn't going to spoil the mood and made a mental note to tell her when the time was right. He was supposed to be enjoying himself, better to keep it that way.

Hena pulling on his robe got his attention away from his wife.

"Daddy you're not listening!"

"I'm sorry baby; Daddy was just saying something to Mommy".

He turned his focus back to his daughter picking her up and placing her on his shoulders before wrapping one arm around Hinata; for the rest of the day the young Kazekage and his wife and child spent some much needed overdue time together as a family. It was almost like picture perfect image of what a family should look like. How long had it been since they could be like this? Hopefully by the time their second child arrived that these kinds of moments would become a more common sight.

Naruto let out a very loud groan as he covered his eyes with his hand. Kankuro and Shikamaru were standing in the middle of his office each of them wandering in their own thoughts. Kankuro had just told Naruto what Sasuke had told him and he somehow knew that the blond Hokage would react this way. He didn't blame him; he was tired of that bastard Hyuga also.

Rubbing his temples the blonde let out a sigh "So Sasuke is still in Oto?"

"Don't know, probably".

"Tsk! Nothing is ever simple as you wish".

He wondered briefly he banged his head hard enough against his desk if it would be enough to knock him out. It sounded like the best alternative to knock him out his misery. Temping as it was, the blonde knew he'd regret it later.

Shikamaru mumbled something under his breath before deciding to speak "Hey Naruto, you got any sort of info regarding Konoha's relationship with Oto? Perhaps there might be something there that I can use".

"What for? We already know what happened from what we learned from Sasuke".

The Nara opened his mouth to reply when Kankuro beat him too it.

"Shikamaru why are you here?"

"What?"

"Why are you really here? I doubt it's to keep me company".

The Nara simply gave him a tired look "It's so troublesome when a person can't catch a moment's peace. It may not be my business to get involved but Hianta is my friend so I have my duty to help her. Plus Temari said she'd beat me if I didn't do something to help".

A quiet chuckle from Naruto was heard. Having known Shikamaru all these years, he knew that he could rely on him. Shikamaru may be unmotivated at times but he was a man that valued his friends.

Kankuro merely shrugged but on the inside he was glad that he wasn't going to be doing this alone. It was always better to have a companion with you for these sorts of things. Now he needed to figure out what to do.

"We'll need to inform Neji".

"Even if we do that still won't be enough".

"Huh?"

"You're forgetting something important. I may not know much about the Hyuga but I do know that if Hiashi goes there's going to be a sudden uproar. The Hyuga will look for a new clan leader and with Hinata and Hanabi out of the question that leaves no one".

Naruto thought for a moment "Why not Neji? I'm sure he'll fit the position".

Shikamaru rolled his eyes "Dummy, have you forgotten that Neji is a branch member. It's very unlikely that the main house will welcome him with open arms".

"Well shit, there goes that idea".

"Not necessarily".

"Oh? Explain then".

"Don't be so dense Naruto".

Shikamaru folded his arms "Perhaps if a certain someone were to persuade the Hyuga to change their rules it might just be the lucky break that we need to have Neji become clan ruler".

When the realization hit Naruto he glared at the Nara. "Shikamaru back up that thought. I can't just wipe the slate clean for Hyuga traditions. I may be Hokage, but I have no business in clan matters".

"You do if it concerns the village. That's exactly why you need to go and give it to them straight".

The blonde clenched his fists "Son of a bitch".

Kankuro smirked slightly, if he was going to be acting in as his little brother's replacement then he'd need to do his part as well.

"Might I'd suggest having Sasuke doing more exploring in Oto. What he told me was pretty straight forward, but should he happen to come across more it might give us that extra boost just in case".

Naruto ran a hand through his hair, even though he really didn't want to go through with his. He needed to act as a Hokage should it was high time to knock that tyrant down a notch or two. He would have to plan this carefully, he didn't just want to say the wrong things and turn the Hyuga against him. But sure as hell he couldn't do this by himself.

"Shikamaru I need your help". A nod, "That's why I'm here".

"When do we start?"

There was a slight pause "First things first, we need to do a bit of digging around".

Hena was giggling away as she had her ear pressed against her mother's bulging abdomen listening to the sound of her sibling's heartbeat. The small girl had been having a wonderful time with her parents walking around the village. Now the small family was watching the sun set from a top a large building. All in all it had been a fun experience; Hena rarely got to do anything with both parents so it made her little world a bit brighter knowing that she could still have that joy of knowing her family's love.

"Baby moving! Baby moving!" she said happily jumping around her mother.

"Yes my sweet".

Her laughter filled the air as Gaara tossed their daughter in the air a few times; it was marvelous sight to behold at least in Hinata's opinion.

"You're going to be a good big sister for the baby won't you?"

"Yes Daddy! I'll be the best big sister in the world!".

A chuckle "That's my girl".

Hinata reached out her arm to tug softly on Gaara's sleeve, once she had his attention she couldn't stop herself from asking one question from a simple observation that she noticed a few days ago concerning the others in her family.

"Gaara-dana…Kankuro-san and Shikamaru are in Konoha aren't they?"

He took her hand in his, "Yes they are".

She nodded briefly in understanding. She was about to ask more but Gaara cut her off "Hinata don't start. Please let's not ruin this". He gave her hand a squeeze and she gave in. All would have to be come out soon but as of now it was not important.

"Gomen, I couldn't help myself. I trust you".

He smiled "Thank you".

Nothing more was then said about the matter as the small family watched the sun set on the horizon until the inky texture of the night stained the sky.

 **Yay I'm done!**

 **I hope that this chapter was somewhat sweet. I wanted to show a little fluff with Gaara and his family since it's his special day.**

 **Please leave a review if possible.**

 **Next chapter will come whenever I have the time.**

 **Happy Birthday Gaara!**

 **Bye bye my lovelies!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey guys!**

 **Since my workload has deceased for now that means I have time to write.**

 **Still don't have a clue as to when this story will end, but I can say that there's still much more I have to do. No way am I gonna leave it unfinished.**

 **It's only now occurred to me that Sasuke has been mentioned way more time than I thought. I don't even like Sasuke, but for now he's needed for the story so I guess I have to suck it up and keep going.**

 **So as always read, and don't forget to leave reviews if possible.**

 **If you see any spelling mistakes, please forgive me.**

 **Now onwards my dears!**

* * *

Gaara had been surprised when Kankuro returned to Suna early. Apparently he had been sent back by Shikamaru since he didn't have any real purpose being there; that had been putting it bluntly. But he had told Kankuro to reassure Gaara that everything was supposedly under control in Konoha. The Nara was working with the Hokage to dig up any dirt that could help. Sasuke was still in Oto; but so far there hadn't been any update from him. What he was doing was anyone's guess. Still, it was nice to know that Gaara could count on a few people to help him. For the most part it was comforting that he didn't have to do this alone, it would've been too much to handle for one person.

"Gaara how's Hinata?"

"She is doing well".

"Hmm…and your kid?"

"Our child is alright, she's been following the doctor's orders".

A nod "Hey man, are you ever planning on going back to Konoha?"

Kankuro noticed how Gaara's fists clenched. He couldn't tell what was going through his brother's head; then again maybe it was best if he didn't.

"Yes I plan to".

"When?"

Gaara's knuckles had turned white. "I don't know…I can't leave Hinata".

"I already know that. But I don't think Shikamaru and Naruto should be left doing all the work".

"I trust that they know what they are doing. I won't interfere with their work unless they notify me specifically".

Kankuro rubbed a hand down his tired face. "Whatever, I'm done being everyone's errand boy".

"Thank you for all you've done". His older brother simply waved it off as he left his office.

"Nee-chan we need to talk".

Hanabi's anger had reached a boiling point. She was sick of being babysat by Hinata constantly; at first she didn't understand why her older sister felt the need to do such a thing. It didn't take long for the pieces to fall together and Hanabi was now under the impression that Hinata was suspicious of her. She didn't think that Hinata would catch on so quickly; shame on her for being so confident that she'd never be discovered.

"What is it Hanabi?"

"Whatever you're doing, I want you to stop".

Hinata froze were she stood. Biting the inside of her cheek to force herself to remain calm, so her little sister had enough of this huh? The bluenette had figured that it wouldn't be too much longer till Hanabi snapped but she did not think that her sister would express herself in this way. She thought for sure that she'd try to escape again.

Hinata slowly turned around. Lavender eyes burning with rage "I would say the same to you as well". Her voice was cold, it made Hanabi shiver for a moment but she wasn't going to back down so easily.

"What do you know about me Nee-chan. How do think I've made it this far".

"Because of me, you wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't stepped in".

"Believe me I when I say that I think I have myself to thank. Remember that you were not the one that received the force of our bastard father's abuse".

Hinata scowled, her patience was really getting thin. Hanabi was treading on thin ice now.

"Watch your tone! Do not forget that it was me that saved you from death".

Hanabi narrowed her eyes "Really? I wouldn't know about that".

"Hanabi!" Hinata warned.

"What?! Did you really want to believe that I could be changed? I can't forgive him! I'll never forgive him, all he's ever done is torture us since we we're born. That isn't fair at all if our damn mother hadn't been such a bitch about it none of this wouldn't have had to happen".

"Hanabi you cannot possibly blame our mother!".

"Then who else?! Mom didn't give us much of a choice when she died. It was either toughen up or be picked off. You know how brutal our clan is".

Hinata clenched her fists "Hanabi I'm warning you do not test me".

"Fortune does not favor the weak. I'm not like you Nee-chan".

That was it, the final straw needed to send Hinata over the edge. Her damn sister should've backed down when she had the chance. Now she was going to get it.

"HANABI!" In a moment too fast Hanabi found herself knocked down to the floor a pain starting to fill her body. She gagged a bit; Hinata had damaged her central chakra system. The pain was so intense that she couldn't move from the floor. Above her Hinata looked absolutely livid. Lavender eyes were screaming with fury. It was almost too hard to believe that this gentle, caring woman could have acted so harshly.

"Shut up this instance". Hinata took a step towards her crippled sister, the veins around her eyes pulsing from anger.

"You really should've listened to me".

Despite that she was in pain, Hanabi scoffed and turned her head to the side. That in turn got her another strike this time just below her heart. The force caused her to cough up blood. She just couldn't learn to read the signals could she. Or at the very least keep her mouth shut. The bluenette could almost say that if felt good to strike her stupid sister. All that pent up anger had gotten to a boiling point and as much as she wanted to keep going, Hinata knew that she'd end up killing Hanabi if she did. Clicking her tongue in annoyance, Hinata roughly lifted Hanabi to her feet before carrying her to her room leaving her to tend to her body. Once she was at a safe enough distance, Hinata forced herself to try and calm down. More than anything she wanted to go back and keep beating her sister until she was bloody all over. In spite of herself, Hinata would not stoop to that level. She wouldn't become like her father even if the idea was tempting. One thing was certain; she refused to apologize for striking Hanabi.

No way in hell would that happen until Hanabi apologized first for all the shit she put her through. Only then would she even consider the idea. Her sister needed to learn to take responsibility for her actions. No matter how brutal it sounded. This was a fact that she couldn't avoid.

"Hinata-chan?"

Lavender eyes turned to meet Temari's forest green ones. "What happened?"

On the inside Hinata was cursing how her sister-in-law probably heard the commotion. Well shit, just what did she want to expect.

"Temari-san…you probably already know".

The blonde bit the inside of her cheek. Yes, it was foolish of her to ask. She wasn't going to convince Hinata to do something she thought was right. It wasn't her place to stick her nose in Hinata's business.

"I'm sorry".

Hinata simply shook her head. "Think nothing of it".

"I'll be leaving then".

She was about to turn around when Hinata stopped her. "Wait…I have a favor to ask".

Temari raised an eyebrow "What kind of favor?"

A knock on Gaara's door pulled out of his thoughts. "Come in".

His sister entered his office was a calm look on her face. "Gaara…I need to talk to you".

"Temari what is it?"

The blonde shifted a little, Hinata's words playing over in her mind. She wasn't sure if Gaara would buy it, but she would have to try.

"It's about Hanabi".

Gaara put down the document he was holding. "I'm listening".

"I…I think we should send her to Otokagure".

Gaara didn't move a muscle "I beg your pardon?"

Temari swallowed hard "Sasuke is still trying to find anything that could help. Maybe it would be best if Hanabi went to help him. It would certainly keep her distracted".

A heavy silence fell over. Temari didn't feel comfortable standing there resisting the urge to rub her hands while her brother looked like he was thinking something over. In truth this idea wasn't hers, but Hinata's she had asked her to try and convince Gaara to do this. When she had protested about it, all she got were pleas from Hinata to at least try. Temari wasn't sure what the motive was; but if Hinata insisted then all she could do was oblige and see what happened. The blonde wasn't that good at convincing others unless it was necessary. Knowing Gaara, she figured that he'd be on to her.

She almost jumped out of her skin when Gaara said her name, his voice a little too relaxed.

"Temari?"

"Um…yes?"

"May I ask you one thing?"

"Sure?"

Gaara rested his chin on his folded hands "Was this Hinata's idea?"

The blonde was mentally cringing. Her little brother was smarter then she thought. That didn't take long for him to figure out. Damn, what was she supposed to do now? She could try to fib her way out. But Gaara had a built in lie detector he'd know right away. Temari knew that she'd be calling Hinata out, but what other choice did she have. There was no other way she could get out of it.

"Yes, she asked me to try and convince you".

The red head closed his eyes for a moment. His right brow twitching, the blonde knew that meant he was angry. She didn't blame him; she hadn't liked the idea either. Another wave of silence washed over, once again Temari was left standing there looking nervous as Gaara tried to work out something in his head.

"Temari?"

This time she did jump a little, much her embarrassment "Yeah?"

Gaara kept his voice calm "Please bring my wife here. I wish to have a word with her".

The red head waited patiently for his sister to fetch Hinata. Fingers clenched tightly; he really wanted to ask her why the hell she'd think of such a stupid idea. It just didn't make any sense to him.

When Hinata stepped into his office, he reminded himself to remain calm. Even though he was angry he didn't want to lash out at her yet. She had some explaining to do.

"Hinata come here".

She did what she was told walking over to his side, keeping her eyes on the floor. Standing up from his chair Gaara extended a hand taking her chin; tilting it up so that he could look at her. Hinata didn't blame Temari at all. It was her idea to begin with; she had only wanted to avoid her husband's anger. Perhaps that was too much to ask. Oh well, it was time to face her consequence.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Hinata was thankful that she didn't shudder from Gaara's irritated tone. "I…it's my fault".

"Care to enlighten me? What were you thinking?"

"I thought that if Hanabi was influenced by someone who had already walked down the path she's on, she would most likely change her mind".

Gaara thinned his lips "So you thought Uchiha was the best option".

The bluenette nodded, the red head made a weird sound in the back of this throat. He turned away from her trying to control his breathing. Hinata stood where she was not bothered to try and walk up to him. That would be a very bad idea if she did.

"I don't know what else to do". She tugged her blouse a little.

"Hanabi is stubborn, when she sets her mind to something she won't give in. It true that she'll only listen to me; but only when she feels it necessary".

Gaara fists clenched, his back was still to her. Hinata continued talking "There is only so much that I can do. I don't want to make more mistakes. That's why I thought of asking Sasuke…at this point he's most likely the only one besides me that can do any damage control".

He still had not turned around "Hanabi may try to run again. When that happens I don't know if this time I'll be able to stop her. She's only going to end up digging her own grave".

Hinata was expecting a response, but she didn't get one. She couldn't tell if she was only making things worse; it was probably best if she stopped talking. But her mouth had a mind of its own.

"It's so much harder now to tame her. I fear that she might have to learn the hard way what happens if you don't listen to reason. But if that's the only way she can accept reality, then I suppose I don't have that may options left".

Before she could say any more Gaara placed his index finger over her lips, his eyes were still closed but his body was tense. In the back of her head, she knew that she had screwed up. Now she definitely felt stupid. She really should've kept her mouth shut.

"Hinata".

Gaara's teal eyes were burning with rage "Don't ever request such a ridiculous idea ever again".

All she could do was nod. She would've spoken but the look in his eyes told her otherwise. What the hell was she supposed to do then?! Hanabi was acting liked a caged tiger sooner or later she was going to snap. When that happened, Hinata didn't have a clue about what she would have to do. Hanabi was going to get herself killed, or she would potentially start a conflict with Suna and Konoha. The second idea was very unlikely to happen. But it was something she couldn't ignore. Why'd her fucked up family have to be the way it was. It would've been so much easier if they settled their differences a long time ago.

"Don't make me worry about you even more".

"Nani?"

"Hinata you promised me you would handle your sister. Don't make me think that you can't keep it".

She huffed a little "I'm perfectly capable of keeping my end of the bargain. But from where I am now, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do".

"Then please try to think things through before you say them".

"Gaara it was an honest effort on my part. What else should I do for Hanabi? You know that she despises the Hyuga".

The red head ran a hand through his hair, giving a tired sigh "I don't know Hinata…I don't know".

He turned his back to her once again. This time Hinata knew that he'd welcome her touch. Wrapping her arms around his torso she rested her head against his back. For a long time the couple stood where they were. Hinata wasn't the only one that was in a dilemma.

"Please trust me". She said softly.

"I do, I trust you".

"I'm sorry. You were right, I should've thought more carefully".

Gaara turned around so that he could cup his wife's face. "I know, but still I don't want to have something happen to you because of Hanabi".

The bluenette couldn't help but smile a little. Even now he was still expressing his concern for her. It was sweet of him to be this caring.

"I'll think of something else. In the meantime you keep your side of our promise".

He nodded "As you wish".

* * *

 **All done for right now.**

 **Hopefully this chapter is longer than the previous one. I tried to move the plot forward a little, but we'll see what happens in the next one.**

 **As usual, I'll update when I have more time. My workload tends to swing up and down so I can't be sure when the new chapter will arrive.**

 **Please review if you can!**

 **Bye Bye!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey everyone!**

 **Newest chapter is now up and running.**

 **How the bloody hell have I gotten this far? I'm nearly sixty chapters into this story. It's a miracle that I've made it to where I am now. That doesn't mean I'm done, as I've mentioned before there's still more to be covered.**

 **I'm really hoping that I got the plot in motion with this chapter. I've been trying to make sure that things are moving ahead. It's going to take some time, but I'm pretty sure it will be worth it in the end.**

 **Please leave reviews if you can. I really like knowing what others think.**

 **As usual, onwards my dears!**

* * *

Hinata had been on rather shaky terms with Hanabi for the past few days. Neither of them was willing to talk to the other unless it was something worth saying. Sticking to her word, Hinata didn't apologize to her sister for striking her; Hanabi had made no attempt at trying to win over her favor. Hinata couldn't help but wonder what was going through Hanabi's head. Did she think of her like their bastard father? Or was she still not ready to admit that she was in the wrong. As much as Hinata wanted to talk, she knew that for the moment there was nothing that could be said without triggering an angry response; so that left her stuck in a kind of anticipation that she didn't like whatsoever. Gaara had noticed the uneasy tension between them and had offered to talk to Hanabi but was turned down by his wife. She knew that he was trying to help, but she didn't want him to break his end of their promise.

The one good thing about Hanabi's withdraw was that she hadn't tried anything suspicious. She had kept to herself mostly, not bothering to make conversation with anyone. Hinata was partly convinced this was because Hanabi knew what she could easily do to her if she should cross the line again. Hinata was the type of person that never liked having to use violence unless it was an absolute last resort. So the fact that Hanabi had managed to bring out that side of her meant that it would be hard to know when Hinata would snap again, since Hanabi had awoken that ugly side of her she didn't know she had.

"Hinata you can't keep waiting for something to happen".

She hadn't noticed her husband playing with Hena as her mind had once again wandered off. This was becoming a common occurrence that others had taken notice of.

"Yes, I know. But I don't want her to think of me as cruel…although she probably already does".

Gaara was aware of his wife's recent actions towards her younger sister. Truth to be told, he didn't think that Hinata could act so harshly even if it was Hanabi that completely deserved it. That was kind of a scary thought; knowing that his wife who was so kind and patient would lose her temper in a sudden burst of violence.

"I doubt that Hanabi will approach you".

"I'm not expecting her too. But I don't feel as though I should be the one making amends".

"One of you needs to try at least".

"I know, I have this feeling it will be me".

"You think it won't be Hanabi?"

"Knowing her, she'd probably keep to herself for as long as she can until I can't wait anymore".

The read head couldn't help but stare at his wife curiously. There were times when he simply couldn't figure her out no matter how much he thought he knew her.

"So then what will you do?"

Hinata closed her tired eyes "I have to try to think of something. I can't afford to wait any longer then I am. I learned the hard way what happens when that plays out".

Lifting Hena with one arm, Gaara used his other arm to wrap around Hinata's waist. While he couldn't exactly stick his nose into Hinata's problem with her sister; at the very least he could offer some kind of comfort no matter how small it was.

"I'm here if you need me for something".

The bluenette nodded in gratitude. "Thank you".

It was a few days later that Hinata forced herself to confront her sister. No way was she ready to talk to Hanabi but she knew that she needed to at the very least try. How was she supposed to get ahead if she didn't suck it up and get it over with? Whatever she said or did, it was anyone's guess about how Hanabi was going to respond. If Hanabi chose to hate her that strangely enough Hinata found herself unable to give a damn. She was too tired to even care at this point.

Her hand was shaking as she knocked on the door to Hanabi's room. Well, there was no turning back now. She thought that Hanabi wouldn't answer but oddly enough she did. The door opened, and pearl eyes met with her lavender ones. Hinata tried to find any sort of negativity in Hanabi's eyes but she couldn't find anything. The two sisters stared at each other for a few minutes till it was Hanabi that broke the silence.

"Nee-chan what do you want?"

"Ano…I came to talk".

Hanabi didn't even blink "Oh? About what?"

Hinata resisted the urge to look away in embracement. This was no not what she pictured when she had to speak with her sister. It very much felt like the calm before the storm; it was only a matter of time until the bombs were dropped and all hell broke loose.

"May I come in?"

Hanabi stepped to the side allowing Hinata access to her room. That was almost too easy. Just what was her sister thinking?

Once inside Hinata settled herself on a chair while Hanabi sat down on her bed. The two sisters faced another wave of silence. The bluenette was mentally punching herself over and over for acting so nonchalant. She had went over what she was wanted to say at least a dozen times before coming to find Hanabi only to instantly forget what it was that was so important to her.

"Hanabi I-"

"Nee-chan I want to say I'm sorry".

Hinata looked surprised "W-what?"

Hanabi had a very calm expression on her face "I know why you're here. I've known for a while now that you wouldn't consider coming near me unless I made the first move right? Well I'm going to say it now, I am sorry for talking to you the way I did. You may think that I hate you but I do not. I know that you are not our father; you will never be like him. It's my own fault that I pushed you so hard".

If there was ever a time Hinata wanted someone to slap her into reality now was the time. This was way more then she expected from her sister. More than anything she wanted to believe that what Hanabi was saying was actually sincere. But more often than not, as the saying went if something sounded too good to be true then most likely it probably was. Hinata knew Hanabi well enough to tell the difference if she was lying or not. But this time she found that she couldn't detect the usual lies. Was Hanabi honestly telling her the truth? Or had she somehow stepped up her game of deception? With so little to go on, Hinata was not able to come to a solid conclusion. She'd need more data before she would make a decision on Hanabi's behavior.

"Hanabi what's really going on?"

Her sister still remained calm "I can't say for sure what's happening with me. I know that I keep making bad choices and I know that I'm not exactly in your favor Nee-chan. But I can't seem to let go of this hatred inside of me".

The bluenette nodded slowly; if she was ever going to know what Hanabi was doing she'd have to play along. She couldn't afford to make the wrong call.

"Nee-chan there's something I have to tell you".

Hinata clenched her fists. She could feel her anger rising; for her sake as well as Hanabi's she needed to appear like she was in a listening mood. Secretly hoping that she could control herself this time Hinata allowed her sister to speak.

"Nee-chan…I know why Kankuro-san went to Konoha. I know that Shikamaru-kun is there right now and that he's working with Naruto. I knew that I shouldn't have but I couldn't help myself from spying on Gaara-sama. I was just so upset that I wasn't able to do anything about father that I let myself fall down the well".

The first thought that entered her mind was that she would definitely kill Hanabi this time. Hinata couldn't begin to describe the anger that she was feeling at the moment. All this time, her damn sister had known and she hadn't bothered to make her intensions known. No doubt that Hanabi would've used that knowledge to take advantage of the situation and act on her own. Face red from fury, Hinata stood up and immediately smacked Hanabi hard across the face. A trickle of blood dribbled from her lip the force had been so great. Hinata never looked so angry before. She wanted to beat Hanabi within an inch of death, but she knew better than that. Instead she had chosen to smack her; it was nearly as satisfying but that was all she could do.

"Hanabi you-you damn brat!"

Hinata smacked her again on her other cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her anger was rising even more, she knew that even if she struck Hanabi as many times as she wanted it still wouldn't do anything to calm her down. Hinata felt more than a little pissed, she was absolutely livid right now.

"Why must you always do this to me! You act without thinking about the consequences of your actions and then you expect me to fix all your troubles". Hinata smacked her cheek again. "It's always me, who has to solve what you started, I'm so sick of it. I'm sick of your inexcusable behavior; I'm fed up with your bullshit ideas. When are you ever going to learn your lesson Hanabi?!" Hinata smacked her cheeks three more times before she couldn't find the strength to do so anymore. Hot tears ran down her face as her arms hung at her side.

"You're going to die Hanabi, you're playing with fire and everyone knows that if you play with fire you're going to be burned. Why do you always gamble your life and mine like this?! Is it some sort of sick joke that you get off of? Why must you always do this not only to me but to yourself as well?!"

Hinata felt her tears come down harder. Her fists were clenched tightly; through watery eyes she saw Hanabi's tears as well. She didn't know if it was from her face looking like a bloody mess or if it was something else. Whatever it was she didn't care whatsoever; it wasn't worth it anymore. One could almost say that Hinata was giving up on Hanabi. If she was then she was long overdue.

"Nee-chan I'm sorry".

"Shut up!" She shouted, taking a few steps back "Shut up, shut up, shut up! I don't want to hear anymore lies!".

Hanabi tried to move closer to her sister, but Hinata only backed away with an angered look on her face. It wasn't like that Hanabi could blame her for doing so.

"Nee-chan please will you hear me out".

"No! I've had enough of this. I don't care what happens anymore. If you want to kill yourself then be my guest, go on then do it. Go and make a fool out of yourself once more and then wait and see what happens. No one is going to be there to save you from death. You'll rot away in a hollow shell of what used to be Hyuga Hanabi".

"Please just let me explain-".

"Don't touch me!" Hinata shrieked as Hanabi extended her hand towards her, she smacked it away instantly like the very thought of Hanabi touching her was like poison. Not wanting to back down so easily Hanabi tried to reach out for her again and Hinata's eyes filled with fear the image of her sister looking at her with hollow eyes terrified her to no end.

"Keep away from me!".

She knocked her down before making a mad dash for the door. Hanabi of course was right on her heels and she hugged her elder sister from behind. That of course caused Hinata to scream and what felt like the blink of an eye Hanabi found herself pinned against the wall by sand; free from her sister's grasp Hinata ran towards Gaara burring her face into his chest sobbing like crazy. The red head wasn't sure what had happened, when he heard his wife scream from down the hall. Panic had filled him and he acted immediately coming to her rescue; he hadn't expected to Hinata shaking in terror but he knew that he needed details quickly. He looked up to Hanabi, a cold expression on his face.

"What happened?! What did you do to her?!".

Hinata only cried harder "She's to blame for everything. She caused all this pain; she's going to get killed! Don't do it Hanabi, don't make me see that image of your dead body".

Gaara didn't know what Hinata was talking about. But he doubted that Hanabi would fill him in, not when she looked like she had been beaten. He'd figure out that out later, right now he needed to calm down his crying wife. The sand released Hanabi and he quickly escorted Hinata to a private location where he attempted to calm her down. At first Hinata wouldn't cooperate since she was still in tears; realizing that he couldn't ask her anything in the state she was in. Gaara allowed his wife to hold onto him as he rubbed her back with trying to sooth her. He had known that Hinata was going to try and talk to Hanabi but he didn't think that this would be the outcome.

After much time had passed, and a lot of comforting words Hinata had finally calmed down enough to look into her husband's worried eyes. She felt all nub inside, where it had once been anger. She hadn't liked how vulnerable she had been in that break down. It had come so unexpectedly and she became frightened of it all. Hinata was grateful that Gaara had arrived when he did; she wasn't sure what would happen if he hadn't.

"Hinata are you alright? What did Hanabi do to you?"

The bluenette wiped her sore eyes with the back of her hand. Resting her head against Gaara's shoulder she sighed in pain. "She told me that she knows everything".

"What? Can you explain".

Hinata swallowed hard as she told Gaara about the exchange that had happened between them. More than once the tears threatened to come back again. Luckily she managed to keep her cool; but that did not mean her husband would. Hinata felt Gaara tense from the same kind of anger that she had been feeling. She wrapped her arms around his neck; she really needed him to keep her from going over the edge. Hinata didn't want to lose her sense of reality, the recent encounter made her feel like she was getting closer and closer to completely being disconnected from her sanity.

"Hinata? I know that I said I wouldn't, but this time I have to step in".

She nodded "I know that you said you would handle it. But I can't watch you suffer before my eyes I only wants what's best for you".

The bluenette nodded again huddling closer to Gaara. He resumed stroking her back again. Giving her a few necessary minutes to make sure she was completely at ease.

"I have to go and speak with Hanabi".

He felt her grip on him tighten "No please, I don't want you to go".

The red head had a sympathetic look "Hinata I have to know her side as well. I'll be back in a few minutes I just want to talk. I promise I won't do anything else".

Hinata didn't seem convinced as she tightens her grip again. Gaara resisted the urge to sigh; he knew that he should probably stay with Hinata but he needed to get answers from Hanabi. Only then could he decide what the next course of action should be. It took a little coaxing but eventually Gaara did manage to have Hinata let go of him long enough for him to speak with Hanabi promising that he'd be back as soon as he could.

When he walked back to Hanabi's room he found her crying against the wall. The moment he stepped in Hanabi looked petrified getting on her hands and knees her forehead touching the ground. "Please do not kill me. I beg of you my Lord".

Gaara's expression wasn't the cold look as before but his eyes had a firmness to them that would make anyone feel uncomfortable. What nonsense Hanabi was sputtering, as if he'd do such a thing.

"Raise your head Hanabi; I have no intension of doing something so pitiful".

Hanabi slowly lifted her body from the ground, leaning against the wall for support as the tears continued to fall. "I'm not going to hurt you. I came to talk; I want to hear your side of the incident with Hinata".

"I'm sorry it's all my fault. I didn't mean to make Nee-chan so terrified of me I only wanted-".

"Hanabi". Gaara took one step closer "Please just tell me what happened".

The red head didn't miss a beat as he patiently waited out Hanabi's explanation. It was exactly like Hinata had described it and he found himself stuck in the same sort of spot she had been in. It was not easy to know if it was all a lie or if Hanabi was meaning what she said. The whole time Hanabi hadn't stopped crying, it almost had him convinced that his sister-in-law was regretting her past decisions. Why else would Hanabi still be sobbing about the wrongs she made if there wasn't some kind of guilt in her words?

"I am sorry Lord Kazekage. I've been such an ungrateful fool".

Gaara closed his eyes for a minute "Do not think that all is forgiven. It is not me that you have to prove your worth too".

He wasn't going to automatically assume that Hanabi's action were noble. After all this was not his battle, sure he was kind enough to listen to both sides but that didn't mean Gaara was going to be playing the peace maker. He was only going to get involved as much as he needed too. If Hanabi wanted to eventually make amends with her elder sister it wasn't his place to tell her what was needed. She would have to figure that out for herself.

"Lord Kazekage what should I do?"

"You're asking the wrong person. I said that I wanted to talk, not give advice".

"But-".

"No Hanabi". His voice was slightly hard to show that he was serious "Whatever happens between you and Hinata is not my place to decide. I will admit that I have anger for you since you refuse to listen to the voices of reason. But as Kazekage I cannot let myself be involved with this matter. You must make the choice about what you will do for the future".

He walked towards her and Hanabi's body shook from fear "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you". He placed a hand on her arm "Think about what I said, the rest is up to you". With that he removed his hand and walked out of the room heading back to his wife.

He found her in the same spot he left her. Hinata looked relived when she noticed him and he opened his hand extending it towards her as an indicator to come to him. She took his offer and he wrapped his arms around her. Hinata seemed content to be back in his embrace and he took not of how her body relaxed.

"I spoke with Hanabi".

"What did she say?"

Gaara rested his chin on top of her head "It's alright, she basically told me what you said before. Nothing to worry about". Hinata sighed gently in relief; she felt a lot better then she had a few moments ago. She had been worried about what her husband would do to her sister. Knowing that he stuck to what he said made her pleased; she wouldn't have known what to do if it had been the opposite.

"Hinata…I can't say for sure what Hanabi will do next, but please be careful".

"Gaara-dana what do you mean?"

"Think about what would've happened if I hadn't gotten there. I don't want to see you lose yourself".

The couple held each other silently after that. Hinata knew that Gaara was making a point, that wasn't a guarantee that all was well. After today she knew that anything could go and no one would be able to predict the outcome. Gaara always did have a way of somehow knowing what to expect.

"I have a question?"

"What is it?"

Hinata titled her head a bit so she could stare at him "The next time I confront Hanabi, will you be next to me?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow "But Hinata-".

"Please, I don't want to lose my sanity. We both know that it's so close to happening".

The red head leaned down to kiss her forehead. That was true, he couldn't ignore those supposedly little things anymore even if they did sound insignificant. If it meant that much to his wife, he did not really have that much of a choice. Despite the fact that Hinata was a strong woman; even she could only handle so much. Being the caring husband he was he would respect her choice. Perhaps it would do them both some good.

"Would that make you feel better?"

"Yes. Just until I'm assured that I'm not too far gone over the edge".

"I don't think you are".

Hinata shrugged a little "Maybe, maybe not. But it's better to be safe than sorry. We wouldn't want to do something fatal".

Gaara kissed her forehead once again. "Very well Hinata".

* * *

 **Sheesh that was a lot of writing. But at least I finished.**

 **I made sure to try and make this chapter longer since my previous ones had been on the short side, but it always comes back to how much time I have on my hands.**

 **What shall happen next? That is to be decided; now I must do some thinking for the future.**

 **Review, review, review.**

 **Much love! Till next time.**


	57. Chapter 57

**Hello all my lovelies!**

 **New chapter is finally up and ready to go. My workload has been killing me so I'm really happy that I get a bit of break.**

 **Not much else to say as usual please read and leave me reviews!**

 **If there are any spelling errors, I'm sorry for that.**

 **As I've said before, onwards my dears!**

* * *

Neji had wanted to visit Suna for some time now. With Shikamaru and Naruto persuading him to confront Hiashi. He now had a reason to do so.

The Hyuga male hadn't heard from his cousins in a while. That overprotective big brother side of him had acted up again recently constantly nagging him in the back of his head. When he heard from Naruto the reasons that Shikamaru was here and why they were asking for his help that only sent his nerves through the roof. It figured that Neji would go crazy after hearing what had been happening in Suna. Before he only knew so much from the occasional letter Hinata would send. She hadn't bothered to tell him all the current events going on. As much as Neji agreed with his friends that action needed to be taken, he was also aware that what the Hokage and the Nara were asking him was a little more than handle by himself. It was no secret that the main and branch families of the Hyuga had never really been on good terms with each other. Despite the small but subtle hints of wanting to change that; Neji had his doubts that the main family would change their minds instantly.

One does not simply erase years of leadership that has been passed down for generations. The idea sounded pleasant but it was anything but.

Tenten hadn't been too fond of what was happening. Yes, she was worried about Hinata and Hanabi but she hadn't hesitated to lash out at Neji when he told her what was being asked of him. She had to remind him that he was still a husband as well as a father to their young son. But it seemed as though Neji had made up his mind. Tenten didn't really have a say in the matter even if she wanted too. She was aware of the dangers that were occurring, but that still wouldn't change how she felt. Besides she did want to see a change for the Hyuga that way Neji wouldn't have to feel conflicted. Of course she made Neji promise to tell her every last detail; no way in hell was she going to be left out in the dark. She refused to be tossed aside even if the matter didn't concern her. Tenten wasn't about to let her husband wander around by himself, who knew what would happen if that played out.

While helping out Naruto and Shikamaru form a plan, Neji kept thinking about the safety of his cousins. Not so much Hanabi as it was Hinata. He knew that with Hinata heavily pregnant with her second child the stakes were a little bit higher than before. She had sugarcoated all her letters to him; trying to assure him that all was well. He knew that she was only making sure he kept his nose out of her business, but years of having to watch over her were not suddenly going to vanish just like that. It wasn't that Neji doubted Hinata's strength he already knew that she was strong, even if at times she didn't think so herself. He couldn't help himself was more of the problem. That's why he was in such a hurry to go and meet with Hinata.

As the saying went, old habits died hard.

"Shikamaru, I have to go and see my cousins".

The Nara had figured that Neji would ask him that soon. Knowing him, he'd have probably snuck out of the village by now he wasn't so good at keep self-control.

"I get it. But we need you here".

The Hyuga huffed a little "Yes, yes. But what if Hinata-sama is trouble? What if she needs help I can-".

"Neji don't forget that she has Gaara".

"Yes but-".

"I'm sure Gaara is more the capable of handling it. Don't start jumping to conclusions".

An irritated groan "Shikamaru please, I'm asking you as a friend".

"What about Tenten?"

"She may not show it. But I've already talked with her. She'll let me go".

Shikamaru clicked his tongue "Pff! So troublesome…whatever you may go. But don't expect things to be simple. We still need your help here after all".

Even though he kept a straight face, on the inside Neji was glad that Shikamaru was allowing him this chance. He didn't plan to stick around too long anyway. He knew that he had to help out in Konoha. But he needed to get a grip on that nagging side of himself once and for all. So three days later the Hyuga male found himself in Sunakagure. He hadn't bothered to rest he just ran all the way his annoying thoughts giving him the motivation to keep going. Course when he got to Suna he was expecting to find his cousin happy to see him. Boy, was he ever wrong.

"Neji-niisan why did you come here?!"

He hadn't expected that kind of a response from Hinata who looked very displeased. What the hell was he expecting to see? He must've been foolish to think that his cousin would start dancing in glee after seeing him again after so long. Especially since his fucking worries hadn't given him a moment's peace since he got pulled into this crazy mess.

"Hinata-sama I had to see you. I was worried".

The bluenette pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head. "I didn't ask you to come here. I thought I made it clear that I didn't want your help unless I specifically asked".

"Yes, I know. But I couldn't help it".

Hinata didn't know whether to slap him or tell him to leave. For the time being she did not want to see her bothersome cousin. She hated how Neji always seemed to have to keep track of her no matter how many times she told him to buzz off.

"I apologize".

Hinata scoffed "Yeah well, you don't seem to think things through do you".

"I heard what happened from Naruto".

She raised an eyebrow "Pardon?"

"Naruto told me everything. I grew concerned so I came to check up on you".

"You said you heard from Naruto? How?"

Neji looked rather surprised "You don't know?"

Hinata looked annoyed "Know what?! What's going on?"

"Shikamaru and Naruto are trying to think of way to expose Hiashi. They are trying to help push for me to take over the Hyuga".

The bluenette stood there dumbfounded for a few moments. But once it finally clicked her face grew red from frustration. She felt like a moron since her genius husband hadn't bothered to tell her squat. The blunette was quick to walk down the many halls to Gaara's office not noticing that Neji was right behind her. She didn't bother to knock as she marched right in; the red head looked up from his documents looking surprised to see his fuming wife and her cousin behind her.

"Hinata what-"

"You have some explaining to do, why didn't you tell me that Shikamaru was helping to try and change the Hyuga?!"

"I would have but-".

"I upheld my end of our promise because I thought you'd do the right thing. But it seems as though you didn't bother to do so".

Gaara placed the document down keeping his face calm. "Hinata please settle down".

Oh hell to the no. "Gaara why didn't you tell me?! Had I known about this I would've done something to help. This is not something that just anyone can do. I was once the heir to the main house, chances are I'd have more of a say to make a chance for the better".

He stood up from his chair "Hinata please, I wasn't trying to keep the truth from you".

The bluenette wanted to throw a tantrum. But as grown woman she knew better then to do so. But she was just so angry right now. She was beginning to think that she never should have made that promise with him to begin with.

"Gaara you…you bastard! Why do I even listen to you".

She left as quickly as she came, slamming the door behind her. Gaara was in shock; did his wife seriously just call him that? He never knew that Hinata was capable of such language. He would've continued to be in that state had he not noticed Neji's presence still in the room. Well shit, what more could happen as of now? His wife was mad at him and her stupid cousin had to be a bigmouth didn't he.

"Hyuga Neji why are you here? What did you say to my wife?"

Neji actually felt a bit guilty that he might have potentially spilled the beans on something that he wasn't supposed too. He was tempted to ask what this promise was but he knew that would only get him into more trouble.

"I'm here because I was concerned for Hinata. Naruto and Shikamaru told me everything. I'm currently trying to assist them. But I couldn't stand not knowing what was happening to Hinata-sama".

Neji awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "I didn't think that she was left in the dark about this. I had assumed that she was aware of details".

Gaara closed his eyes for a moment. Oh, of course his wife's overprotective cousin just has to show up and throw things in turmoil. It wasn't like Gaara was going to keep this a secret for long. But the reason that he didn't tell her anything was because he knew that this was the kind of response that he was going to get. Hinata was the kind of person that always worried about others before she even considered worrying about herself. Now at nearly eight months pregnant this was not the kind of stress she needed. He breathed heavily through his nose, trying to ease his nerves. He could take his fury out on Neji but what good what that do.

First things first, he had to go and explain himself to his wife before anything else happened.

He could hear Neji following after him but all it took was a low growl and the footsteps ceased. He'd deal with him later. He needed find Hinata.

He found her on one of the balconies, cheeks still red but her eyes were closed. Gaara carefully approached her stopping at about an arm's length. He opened his mouth to say something. But she beat him too it.

"If you're here to lecture me then don't. I already know what you're going to say".

Tempting as that was. That wasn't why he was here.

"I'm sorry".

Hinata hadn't turned around to face him, but he knew that she was listening to him.

"I was going to tell you eventually. But I wasn't sure if what was going on was entirely accurate. I was planning on going to Konoha again to confirm it".

Gaara ran a hand through his hair "It's my fault. Don't blame your cousin".

"I…I don't have anything to say to that".

The pair stood in silence for a few minutes. By the time Hinata turned around her cheeks were still red but it wasn't from anger. Going off the assumption that his wife was still in a bad mood, he chose to speak in hopes that it would help take her mind off it.

"Hinata I know that you wanted me to uphold my end of our promise. So many times I had wanted to confess but I didn't since I knew you would say otherwise. I am not angry for you feeling upset with me".

The red head took a step closer "There's no need to pity yourself for feeling this way. It's completely understandable. I do not blame you for wanting to lash out at me".

Her cheeks further reddened and she looked at him through shy eyes. "It…It's not that. I just feel really bad that I called you a bastard. It was very rude of me".

Gaara's eyes widened a little before he did something much unexpected he started to laugh. Was that really was she was fussing about, something that trivial? He was laughing so hard that he bent over holding his stomach. Hinata could only stare in bewilderment as her husband laughed his heart away. Okay this was definitely weird, she wasn't used to seeing Gaara so...so boyish like. What next? Was the sky going to turn purple? Or start raining kittens and chocolate?

Once he got a hold of his composure, Gaara looked very at ease. He was smiling away with amusement in his teal eyes.

"You never fail to surprise me Hinata. That's why I'm so happy to have you".

She remained silent. Words failed her, what was she supposed to say.

All joking aside the red head took her hand "But seriously, I don't want you to fuss. Our child is arriving soon and I do not want to see any kind of problem involving its health".

Hinata lowered her head in submission. "Gaara-dana I understand, but-".

He raised hand "No complaining, whatever happens now I'll deal with it. I know that you want to help me, but I would feel better if you didn't get involved until after you've given birth".

That sounded fair enough, he wasn't excluding her as she thought he would. At least Gaara had enough sense to realize that Hinata was somewhat important to this issue, but she wasn't able to do anything in her current condition. She could afford to wait a little while longer; just until the time was right. She could accept that.

"I'm sorry for what I said".

He gingerly tapped her nose "Forget about it. I'm not offended at all".

When the couple arrived back in his office, Hinata gave her stupid cousin a good scolding. Neji felt like a naughty boy who acted badly and he was embarrassed about the whole thing. Normally he'd be the one giving lectures; but the roles had been reversed and Neji didn't like being on the receiving end. Was this how Hinata felt every time? Perhaps he should try keeping his mouth shut next time. The young male was very relieved when Hinata finished lecturing him; he was really hoping that his embarrassment didn't show. How degrading that would've been.

"Hinata-sama how is Hanabi?"

Neji's sudden question caused her to tense slightly. Since her last encounter, she hadn't really bothered to even look at her sister. She didn't trust her intentions.

"Fine, fine nothing worth knowing about".

It was evident by her tone that Hinata was still somewhat resentful of Hanabi. Even though Neji was clueless about their unsteady relationship he knew that Hanabi had done something again. He turned to Gaara hoping for some kind of clue but the red head refused to meet his gaze. Whatever it was that Hinata was being salty about he'd have to figure it out for himself.

"It is possible that I can see her?"

Hinata's lavender eyes narrowed "Why? She won't listen. You should already know that".

"That's not what I meant".

Hinata shook her head "Let me be the first to say good luck. Even if you did somehow get that little brat to listen she's still going to cause trouble. Don't be fooled by the act Neji-niisan too many times have I fallen for it".

She left in a bit of a tiff leaving the two males alone once more. Gaara sighed a bit rubbing a hand over his tired face.

"Forgive me Gaara-sama. I have not meant to cause such trouble".

He waved it off. At this point it was too late to give a fuck.

"Hyuga-san I'd suggest you tread carefully around my wife. You saw her mood, as of now Hinata is not on good terms with Hanabi".

Gaara gave a warning glare "I will only say this once. Do not make things worse, or else you'll have me to deal with". With a flick of his wrist the Hyuga was dismissed and he quietly left the office. Now Neji really felt like an idiot. He really hadn't intended to cause mischief; all he wanted to do was see his cousin. He was just lucky that Gaara let him go with a simple warning; he didn't even want to think about what would happen if he got under the Kazekage's skin. The thought was almost enough to make his skin crawl with dread.

"Neji-niisan you've come to see me".

He nearly jumped a mile in the air at the sound of Hanabi's voice. Where the hell had she come from?! He hadn't heard her approaching. Clearing his throat to try and cover up his surprise the Hyuga male put on a straight face. Today was just not being a good day for him.

"Hanabi…you look fine". What kind of a response was that? Was he really that nervous?

Pearl eyes drifted off "Gomen, I wasn't aware that you'd be coming. I would've done something to welcome you".

"It's been a while, but I wanted to pay a visit".

"Oh, that's nice".

Seeing as how it had been months since he last had a conversation with Hanabi, Neji was having a hard time trying to figure out what to say. He still wasn't sure what kind of person his younger cousin was. The last time he saw her Hanabi had been bent on about killing Hiashi; now in her rather innocent state it was hard to figure her out. Did she really change that much since the time he last had contact with her?

"You must've already greeted Nee-chan".

"Yes I have".

Hanabi bit her lower lip "Is she alright? I haven't really spoken to her yet".

"What happened between you?"

"Let's just say that she doesn't trust me".

He groaned "Hanabi what did you do this time?"

"I pushed her too far".

He really wanted to roll his eyes. Hanabi could be such a dunce. It didn't take rocket science for anyone else to get it. How she managed to get where she was now was anyone's guess.

"Hanabi I don't know what happened between you. But I do know this much, you won't win her respect simply be playing nice".

Neji wanted to let that big brother side of him say something more. But he sensed that would be a bad idea. Gaara's warning came back into his mind; he wasn't about to accidently slip up and make a mistake. As much as he wanted to get involved this wasn't his business. If Hinata chose to make up with Hanabi that needed to be her decision; he had no say whatsoever.

"Neji I don't know how. Nee-chan won't even spare a passing glance. I fear as though if I try I'll only end up making her hate me even more".

"You have no one to blame but yourself".

Hanabi hadn't liked the way he said that. Even if it was totally true. The shit she had put her sister through was more than enough to have Hinata feel feelings of betrayal for her. If she wasn't such a fucking moron perhaps she could've gotten the signs ahead of time thus preventing all the sorrow. Too late to turn back the clock; she'd have to think of a way to redeem herself to Hinata.

"Neji-niisan would you help me?"

Under normal circumstances, Neji would've said yes. However in this particular case he wasn't going to lift a finger. The fact that Hanabi had the guts to ask him for assistance only proved that she was an even bigger fool than previously thought. Why should he have to go out of his way to help his dumb cousin make amends with her older sister. No way was Hanabi dumping her problems on him; he already had enough on his plate already. Neji had to remind himself to keep his distance from Hanabi; if she was ever going to learn from her mistakes she had to do it by herself. Even if he did care, he wasn't a damn miracle worker.

"I think you already know the answer Hanabi. I am not here to play the peace maker. Consider the opposing viewpoints before you even think about your own".

Without a backwards glance he left Hanabi to ponder about what he said.

Neji did not stay in Suna for too long. He had left two days later, after being reassured that Hinata would be well. Promising to inform Gaara about keeping tabs in Konoha he had returned to his village picking up where he left off with helping Shikamaru and Naruto. Hinata had been relived when her cousin left; having him around only made her uneasy. Neji would always be like that with her, nothing she could do about it but it was ever so annoying. Still, at least now she knew that she could count on him for help. Sooner or later she was going to have to step in, but until that day came all she could do was wait.

Her husband had told her that he planned on going to Konoha to offer his support. Hinata wouldn't have any problems with this if memories from his last visit to Konoha had not resurfaced. Walking away was not an option though. All that could be done was to have faith in him and hope that all went well when Gaara visited Konoha.

Remembering to keep her chin up, all Hinata could do now was think positive as the days went by. After all no one could say what would happen next.

 **I think we're going in the right direction for now.**

 **Next chapter will come in a little while. I'm suspecting that all will be wrapped up in time. Gotta keep thinking though.**

 **Review please!**

 **See ya.**


End file.
